LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN
by Megara-1307
Summary: CAPITULO XIII FRENTE A FRENTE CON EL PASADO - I...Primera parte de dos capítulos que tienen que ver con el nexo que tienen nuestros protagonistas con la Era Sengoku, espero que les guste y dejen reviews, sorry si no estan las divisiones entre cada escena
1. I La primera vez que te vi

**Hola a todos**

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, si está del nabo me dicen, eh? Se aceptan opiniones de toda clase. Me encanta la sinceridad así que plis, díganme cuando la riegue, jejeje, en fin. Me encanta muchísimo la pareja de Lin y Sesshoumaru – me gusta más cómo se oye Lin que Rin - y esta historia es de realidad alterna. La idea la compartí con kikyo88 y de ella son algunos segmentos, y en el último contacto que tuve con ella hace mucho me dio chance para ponerlos y la inspiración es en una canción de Metallica que se llama precisamente **Loverman**, se me hizo muuuy sensualona esta rola, para seguir escribiendo sobre ella. Estoy muy contenta porque es mi debut y le doy gracias a

**Origett **

**kikyo88* **

**Arigatou !!!!!**

**P.D. **A ver si no le dan ganas de ahorcarme* por tardarme tanto jajajaja, pero es que con tanto trabajo que tengo con mi escuela así es la cosa a veces. Pero ya tengo algunos capis terminados, por lo pronto ahí va el primero.

_SUMARY:_

_Una trágica historia de amor tiene sus raíces desde hace siglos y continúa en los tiempos actuales, cuando una joven dulce es cautivada poco a poco por su sexy y apuesto jefe dueño de un periódico internacional. Ese enigmático sujeto la lleva a una relación extasiante que la hace sacar a flote sus instintos más incontrolables de pasión y con el tiempo se dan cuenta que pueden continuar con lo que hace mucho tiempo atrás les fue arrebatado: el amor que sobrevive a pesar de todo._

**Los personajes saben todos que no me pertenecen, quien no... Esto es sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla. Bueno, vamos a la historia.**

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

**NOTA:**

_[…Texto…]___**sueños, o más bien, pesadillas de Sesshoumaru o Lin, según corresponda a lo largo de esta historia.**

**CAPÍTULO I **

**LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI**

**En una época lejana del pasado…**

_En el Japón antiguo, durante las guerras civiles que aún azotaban la región durante la Era Sengoku existió el más legendario y extraordinario monstruo del clan de los Youkai Perro. Murió después de una cruenta batalla, pero le sobrevivieron dos hijos: un híbrido y el otro orgulloso de la pureza de su sangre corriendo por sus venas. Éste último era un sujeto de cabellera plateada, una luna creciente en su frente y gélidos ojos dorados que podían aniquilar hasta el alma de sus adversarios._

_Ése youkai de sangre pura aborrecía a los humanos, pero su pensamiento cambió al devolver a la vida a una niña humana que lo siguió desde entonces junto a su fiel sirviente, un pequeño youkai de ojos de sapo._

_Pero el destino era aún muy cruel para aquel ser que creyó había encontrado la felicidad._

_Una batalla, una__tragedia, un acantilado… y una espada que no tenía ya razón de ser… no sin Ella a su lado… _

_La locura de la ira le abrasó el corazón cuando el ser que más amó fue alejado de él cruelmente por el destino. Entonces, vagó solo por el mundo sin importarle nada más, ni siquiera llegar a ser el individuo más poderoso del mundo le importaba ya… nada tenía sentido para él, sin esa hermosa joven humana que lo había acompañado felizmente hasta el final de su existencia. _

_Desde que la encontró en su camino la protegió, pero no fue suficiente. Ahora estaba sin ella, sin su razón de ser… _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Época actual**

Hacía casi una hora que estaba esperando por alguien a quien no conocía, el reloj marcaba las tres y media y el hambre comenzaba a hacer estragos en su estómago ¿cuánto más tendría que aguardar ahí? En realidad ya no tenía idea. Tenía una semana dando vueltas a ese edificio de varios pisos para varias entrevistas con muchas personas, al parecer esa era la final con el hombre que sería su jefe directo, el dueño del periódico.

Miró a su alrededor, todo era sobrio y vacío, la mesa larga con casi 30 sillas a su alrededor parecía perderse en la sombría decoración del lugar, el aire acondicionado estaba por debajo de lo recomendable y todas las persianas desviaban la luz del sol. Era algo verdaderamente deprimente. Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo se puso de pie y dejó el paso libre a la luz para que se llenara de algo cálido la atmósfera. Entonces notó afuera, era un día bello y tranquilo para salir a caminar, lástima que ella estuviese encerrada.

- ¿Cuánto más…? –se preguntó en voz baja sin esperar obtener ninguna respuesta.

- No mucho. ¿Cómo te llamas? –la voz que la sobresaltó parecía provenir de la entrada.

Al mirar se percató de que era un hombre alto, sus ojos eran dos bloques de hielo dorados y su cabello parecía platinado. Era joven aún y resultaba tan atractivo como distante.

- Mi nombre es Lin, estoy esperando a Sesshoumaru Tashou. –respondió con la mayor calma que pudo.

- Me encontraste, no sé mucho de ti y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero si llegaste hasta aquí sé que estás preparada, solamente quiero saber si estás disponible para trabajar de verdad o eres de esas que después de una semana están a punto de estallar de desesperación.

- Estoy preparada, señor. –habló firme aunque sin estar muy convencida de a qué se refería ese sujeto extraño.

Ambos quedaron en silencio como analizándose con las miradas, Sesshoumaru paseó sus ojos de arriba abajo en el cuerpo femenino, cada parte de la tela que la cubría fue minuciosamente calificada por su textura e inclusive quizás por lo que parecía ocultar debajo.

- Estarás a prueba dos meses, entonces hablamos. Te quiero en mi oficina mañana a las siete treinta, ni un minuto después.

Así salió ese sujeto frío tal como llegó, sin hacer un sonido y sin haber estado ahí más de un par de minutos.

Al estar nuevamente sola se sintió confundida y algo irritada, su nuevo jefe la dejó plantada mucho tiempo para no siquiera entrevistarla o hablar con ella. Abrió la puerta para salir y se topó con el largo corredor solo, sin forma alguna de saber dónde estaba la salida más cercana o el lugar al que debía presentarse al día siguiente.

Algo hastiada ya, suspiró y emprendió la búsqueda del camino hacia afuera.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Luego de dejar atrás a esa mujer pequeña de ojos castaños y la actitud entrometida de abrir persianas, volvió a lo que le interesaba, el pedazo de papel que sostenía. Estaba ya algo arrugado por tantas veces que lo había doblado y desdoblado buscando la respuesta a las letras que ahí se mostraban.

Cerró como de costumbre su puerta con llave y se sirvió una copa de cognac a la cual dio un par de sorbos antes de olvidarla sobre el escritorio y continuar con la carta.

Tenía ya un par de meses que descubrió el sobre sellado con su nombre en la casa de su difunto progenitor, al parecer era un secreto que no pudo decirle en vida, o tal vez simplemente no quiso. Había leído mil veces ya las palabras de todas las formas y con todos los significados en los que pudo pensar pero nada parecía tener sentido.

Además, las constantes exigencias de tiempo por parte de su novia no eran de mucha ayuda, al igual que los sueños extraños que lo asediaban cada vez más. Aquellas noches en las que despertaba después de algo entre pesadilla y simple sueño fueron esporádicas durante toda su vida, excepto en las últimas semanas, en las que súbitamente pasaron a ser cosa de casi cada noche.

- Maldición… -murmuró por lo bajo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¡Obtuve el trabajo! –dijo Lin efusivamente a Kohaku mientras lo abrazaba rodeando el escritorio.

- Sabes que no era necesario, podías tener algo mejor aquí. –dijo su prometido sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Pero esta es tu empresa, eres uno de los dueños… si me quedo aquí pues… sólo sería por eso…

- ¿Y qué?

- Que no quiero eso… -dijo triste soltándose de los brazos del hombre.

- Yo sé que eres capaz y que harías tu trabajo, no sólo estarías aquí sin hacer nada.

- Tú lo sabes, pero todos los demás no… por favor… Kohaku… quiero hacer esto, necesito que me apoyes ahora… -lo miró casi suplicante y busco tomar sus manos.

- Está bien… -se acercó y besó sus labios con calma para luego dejarla y volver a su escritorio a cerrar de prisa un par de archivos privados.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a ver lo del salón para la fiesta? –preguntó contenta sentándose en un sillón cercano.

- El sábado por la tarde, ya está hecha la cita.

- Perfecto… ¿ya comiste?

- No, aún no. ¿Quieres salir?

- Sí, muero de hambre. –él terminó de cerrar y apagar su computadora para luego ir y tomarla de la mano para caminar, ese sería un rato libre de las presiones a las que estaba sometido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_[Un poderoso youkai de marcas púrpura en el rostro peleaba ferozmente contra un monstruo arácnido. Ese sujeto abominable había sido originalmente una persona normal, deduciéndolo por la mitad humana que sobresalía. Había en uno de sus tentáculos una criatura humana inconsciente que el youkai observaba con tanto dolor en su corazón, que ansiaba recuperar a toda costa.] _

Despertó sudoroso y con un grito ahogado un hombre de cabello platinado, el cual lucía algo alborotado por las vueltas incontables que había dado a la cama en que dormía no tan frecuente últimamente, y no era por el sinfín de mujeres desconocidas que solían ir allí, sino por una extraña pesadilla donde las imágenes eran algo difusas y extrañas, pero lo aterrador era que iban acompañadas de un cúmulo de sentimientos que lejos de desconcertarlo ya, comenzaban a desquiciarlo.

Llevaba un pantalón de pijama solamente, su abdomen marcado estaba bañado en sudor al igual que su espalda y rostro, en consecuencia de la alta temperatura corporal. Se frotó los ojos y se mesó el cabello con hastío de lo que había sentido en esos instantes.

Fue a darse una ducha fría para quitarse de la cabeza las extrañas sensaciones que circulaban por sus venas. Desesperación, ira, impotencia…

El agua fresca caía por su cuerpo en miles de gotas cristalinas, (N/A: quién no se apuntaría para enjabonarle la espalda, jejeje, PERO PRIMERO YO, EH? ¬.¬), alejando poco a poco los sentimientos extraños que lo acechaban.

Salió de la ducha después de un rato no muy largo y de allí al minibar por algo de vodka. Entonces, se sentó a tomarlo en el sillón de piel negra. Miró el retrato único que había ahí en un rincón, su madre.

Ella querría que él fuera feliz y formara una familia, pero al paso que iba quizás sólo conseguiría lo segundo, porque definitivamente Kagura era muy atractiva, pero lo suficientemente soberbia e interesada como para hacerlo el hombre más desdichado sobre la faz de la Tierra por el resto de su vida.

Además, ninguna de las mujeres que acostumbraba frecuentar a sus espaldas parecía la indicada, y ya comenzaba a hartarse de su situación, la que maldijo en ese instante igual que en otras ocasiones anteriormente.

Miró hacia otro lado, dejó el vaso de cristal en la mesita cercana y cerró sus ojos poco a poco evocando en sueños esta vez una imagen de la que sería su nueva asistente personal. Una joven que era de apariencia común, pero al recordar con detenimiento sus rasgos, era más que hermosa.

La joven que había abierto las persianas de la oficina para hacer entrar la luz del Sol. Aunque al recordarla, parecía que abría las puertas de la esperanza en él, porque sonrió imperceptiblemente antes de dormirse por completo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Las primeras seis semanas ocurrieron sin ningún sobresalto en particular. Lin realizaba su trabajo excepcionalmente, Sesshoumaru quedaba más que satisfecho, aunque no lo demostrase. Extrañamente, la lista de mujeres que lo pretendían fue disminuyendo paulatinamente, por lo que su actitud hacia ella fue cambiando, se iba volviendo menos frío, hasta incluso amable, pero sólo con ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una mujer de ojos rojos viajaba en su automóvil BMW paseando por la ciudad, iba de compras y pensó que sería bueno ver algunos vestidos de novia, ya que no quería perder más tiempo para los planes de boda y casarse con el hombre que amaba. Aún podía recordar cómo se conocieron.

**FLASHBACK**

Era una velada como otras tantas hasta ese momento, en que miró hacia abajo y vio cómo un sujeto de cabello platinado en un impecable smoking bajaba de un Alfa Romeo color negro. De su brazo iba una mujer de vestido verde claro, cabello negro, ojos zafiro y parecía un poco ordinaria, si no fuera porque era hija de un prominente director de orquesta pasaría como una mujer de compañía. Entonces, de rato parecieron discutir y ella se marchó.

Kagura fue por una copa para aparentar de nuevo una maravillosa relación familiar con su padre, lo cual distaba mucho. Luego, miraba hacia alrededor disimuladamente para tratar de encontrar a ese hombre tan impactante.

Al terminar el teatrito, se volvió de nuevo para dirigirse a la terraza. Estaba aburrida, ya que estaba sola en sí después de terminar con su obsesivo ex pretendiente Muso Toshiro hacía quince días. Bebió el último sorbo a su copa y la dejó a un lado. Miró hacia el horizonte sin sospechar que un hombre de mirada ámbar observaba con detenimiento su espalda semidescubierta.

Estaba a punto de egresar adentro ya hastiada para despedirse de todos cuando volteó y ese increíble sujeto se acercaba hacia ella.

- Buenas noches, señorita.

- Buenas noches.- dejó salir la sonrisa más seductora de su existencia.

- Sesshoumaru Tashou.- caballerosamente, le tomó la mano para besarla como todo un casanova.

- Kagura Toukizu. Un placer.

- El placer es mío. Es usted hija del señor Naraku Toukizu, verdad?

- Así es.

- Es usted en verdad hermosa. Seguro se parece a su madre, ya que de su padre no tiene mucho, por no decir nada.

- Se lo agradezco. Siempre me han dicho que tengo un gran parecido con mi madre. Pero ella…

- Lo sé. Falleció cuando usted era niña, tengo entendido.

- Parece que sabe de mí más de lo que aparenta.

- Pero no lo suficiente como quisiera.- le dedicó una mirada sugestiva, paseándola a su escote y su cuello.

Esa noche Kagura terminó en la cama de Sesshoumaru.

Fue la mejor noche de su vida. Tan apasionado, tan insaciable, tan irresistible, parecía un animal salvaje indomable en sus deseos, saboreando cada caricia y deleitándose con sus gemidos entrecortados… estar a su lado fue el placer más delicioso y supremo que pudo probar. Su cuerpo parecía hecho para disfrutar del sexo, cada poro, cada centímetro de su piel irradiaba una sensualidad tan viril que la hizo sentirse en un alud de éxtasis inimaginable durante toda la noche, su primera noche juntos.

Cuando hizo el amor con él por primera vez supo que era el hombre más extraordinario que había conocido. Al principio creía que sería una aventura más para él, pero luego supo que no cuando dio a conocer él mismo la formalidad de su compromiso varios meses después. Había dado una buena impresión a los medios, no importaba que fuera sólo de apariencia ante la prensa, ella estaba con él y punto. Lo demás era cosa de darle tiempo al tiempo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora estaba francamente arrepentida sin admitirlo de haber aceptado el compromiso con él por esa razón en particular y no porque él sintiera verdadero amor. De pronto se puso furiosa. Porqué no podía tener a sus pies a ese hombre? si siempre era ella quien tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano a todos aquellos con los que salía anteriormente

Desde que lo conoció, siempre se mostró por entero a sus pies y no podía evitarlo. Él hacía con ella lo que le venía en gana, era como si la hubiera sometido a su voluntad y ella suplicara por que ocurriese. Lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a todo por él, excepto a odiar con todas sus fuerzas a su propio padre por lo que había descubierto.

Era una mañana fría, llamó por teléfono a una amiga de la clase cuando escuchó unas voces provenientes del sótano. Su padre revelaba que había matado a su madre Nagako para quedarse con su emporio automotriz, y no en un accidente como él le había hecho creer.

Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Estaba en su coche aparcado en la avenida. Despejó un poco su mente y se dirigió a su departamento a toda velocidad. Ya no tenía ánimos para seguir fuera.

Al llegar, se dirigió de inmediato al minibar y bebió un trago de whisky y aspirar un poco de polvo blanco que mantenía oculto en algún lugar del mueble. Después, se fue a recostar para olvidar sus tormentosos recuerdos.

Amaba a Sesshoumaru Tashou, y haría lo posible por estar con él.

Después de un rato de apacible sueño, se dio un baño y se arregló para salir. Esperó la llamada de su prometido por un buen rato, se sentó frente a su lap top para continuar con un texto que había empezado hace algún tiempo. Nunca había hecho algo así, pero extrañamente se sintió inspirada en escribir desde hace unos meses.

_- Hola._

- Hola cariño.

_- Voy camino a tu departamento. Qué conjunto lucirás hoy para mí?_

- Uno rojo con encaje negro.

_- Excelente. Te veo en unos minutos._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_- Hola?_

- Pensé en llamarte y decirte que saliéramos a comer en un rato.

_- Suena muy bien, pero mejor te espero en mi departamento, te prepararé algo delicioso._

- Seguramente así será

_- Y qué crees? Te tengo una sorpresa._

- Ah, y se puede saber de que se trata?

_- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, no seas impaciente, te veré en un rato._

- Está bien, bye.

_- Bye._

El joven de ojos dorados guardaba su móvil cuando su mejor amigo llegó como siempre, de súbito y casi asustándolo al apoyarse sobre sus hombros bruscamente.

- Inuyasha! Te tengo buenas noticias amigo mío.

- Grrr! Hay Miroku! sabías que no es necesario que seas tan fastidioso?

- Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo.

- Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

- Sí, ya tengo una magnífica escuela de idiomas para que aprendas español en menos de lo que imaginas, pero hay una pequeña cuestión.

- Y bien, cuál es?

- Que en tu caso tendrás que tomar las clases por dos meses antes del viaje a España, pues se tienen qué pasar por los niveles requeridos y después bon voyage! Allá te canalizarán a una de las escuelas para que continúes tomándolas.

- Suena un poco tardado pero espero que valga la pena.

- Y lo mejor de todo es que hay maestras encantadoras, amigo mío.

- Hay Miroku, tu siempre de pervertido ¬.¬

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los empleados del edificio daban gracias a Dios que Lin hubiese caído del cielo para que el humor de Sesshoumaru Tashou mejorara. La verdad era que esa joven tenía un carácter tan agradable, que hasta había podido hacer un cambio en su jefe, porque en otro caso eso había sido imposible.

Una mañana cualquiera, Lin llegó al edificio acompañada de su novio Kohaku, que la había llevado en su auto. Ese joven la amaba mucho, pero desgraciadamente, cada vez que él intentaba comprobar el amor de ella hacia él, nunca obtenía lo que quería, y ya estaba hartándose de ello. Se sentía aún más inseguro cuando pasaba el tiempo y su novia no le decía dos simples palabras para hacerlo plenamente feliz.

- Ya debo irme, Kohaku!

- No quiero que te vayas linda.- seguía abrazándola fuertemente y besando su cuello levemente, estando a punto de desbordar en desesperación.

A lo lejos, unos ojos dorados cargados de ira los observaban desde un Ferrari negro. Unas horribles ganas de despedazar al tipejo que abrazaba a su asistente lo asaltaron, cerró el puño derecho que sostenía el volante con demasiada fuerza. Pero luego pensó mejor y trató de no darle importancia.

A fin de cuentas su asistente era sólo eso, una empleada más. Una chica ordinaria que no hacía falta en su innumerable lista de amantes.

Vaya! Ni siquiera estaría dispuesto a perder el tiempo con alguien como ella. Era demasiado inocente quizás, pero aún así, había algo extraño en esa chica.

Su celular sonó desde el costado de su asiento del auto.

- Qué quieres Kagura?

- Vaya! Parece que te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama. Pero no te preocupes, sabes que puedo quitarte ese mal humor. Nos vemos esta tarde para comer?

- No lo creo. Tengo una reunión importante con el dueño de Luko, Enterprises.

- Prefieres ver a ese vejete que a tu novia? Ok, como gustes. Entonces te veré en la noche?

- Sí, seguro.

- Bien. Quiero darte una excitante sorpresa en tu departamento. Espero que te guste.

- Hasta la noche entonces.- terminó la llamada con un aire de furia aún.

Ni el hecho de que su despampanante novia le preparara una noche candente le quitaba el mal sabor de ver a su secretaria en medio de arrumacos con ese tipejo. En verdad tenía cara de imbécil, pensó.

Pero su rabia empeoró cuando ese tipo la sujetó bruscamente de la muñeca, en aparente discusión.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Continuará…**

**Ea Ea Ea!! qué tal me quedó? **

**Ya saben, espero sus reviews, buenos o malos, lo que sea, su opinión es lo que cuenta para seguirme inspirando.**

**Próximo capítulo:**

**INTERRUPCIÓN OPORTUNA**


	2. II Interrupción oportuna

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

**AGRADEZCO A TODOS MIS LECTORES Y LECTORAS, SOBRE TODO A **

**ORIGETT**

**LUNACHIBATSUKINO**

**-MIS GRANDES AMIGAS-**

**Espero que les guste, por mi escuela tengo qué tomarme un pequeño y casi microscópico espacio de tiempo, iré actualizando conforme tenga chance. Ya los tenía casi listos hace tiempo, pero tengo qué darles pulidas y esas cosas, soy muy meticulosa, jejeje; si cometo errorcillos ai excuse me, me los hacen ver en los reviews. Veamos si Sesshoumaru le rompe todo lo que se llama 'cara' al cretino de Kohaku, jajajaja. Pobrecillo, no le va a tocar tanta suerte en el fic, eso se los puedo adelantar. Del resto, ba! Mejor sigan la historia, no? Mil gracias por echarme porras!!!!**

**Debo confesar que he entrado a una etapa de mi vida que ha resultado esclarecedora a nivel personal. Espero que mi fic alcance a ver los beneficios y poder compartir los frutos de ello con mis lectores(as).**

**NOTA: **

**El fragmento de canción en inglés que tararea Sessh está entre paréntesis, el que no lo tiene es como song fic parte de la historia. Ambos son de Bon Jovi: de 'Lie to Me' y 'Always'. No están completas del todo. Ah! como me encanta el estilo de este tipazo, de bohemio rockero con el corazón roto :D**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**INTERRUPCIÓN OPORTUNA**

Inuyasha bajó de su convertible Mustang rojo sangre con algunos documentos en una carpeta azul. Se dirigió a la escuela de idiomas que su amigo le indicó, aunque pidió acompañarlo él no lo dejó, además una furiosa Sango lo obligó a resolver unos pendientes en la oficina.

- Buenos días, señorita. Quisiera tomar clases para aprender español.

- Claro que sí señor, cuál es su nombre?- preguntó inconscientemente aún sin mirarlo.

- Tashou Inuyasha.- la chica iba a tomar nota pero al oírlo volteó y se quedó sorprendida.

- Tashou Inuyasha? El hijo del señor Inu no Tashou, el famoso magnate?

- Ejem, sí.-

- Oh! Dios mío, no lo puedo creer! Mis amigas no me van a dar crédito de esto!- Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco.- Lo siento, es que no es muy a menudo que venga un tipo tan apuesto y popular.

- Sí supongo.- sonrió con total incomodidad.

- Aquí tiene, por favor llene este formato y pase por la puerta de la señorita Higurashi. En dos minutos termina su sesión, puede esperarla allí.

- Gracias.- se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado la joven.

- Hay qué envidia!- murmuró Yuca una vez que se alejó de allí.

Cuando el sujeto de mirada ámbar se marchó, suspiró la recepcionista pensando en que su jefa quizá debería atenderlo personalmente ya que era alguien muy importante, y además después de todo ella no tenía novio, a excepción de ese tipo raro amigo suyo llamado Kouga Utamaru, que iba a buscarla de vez en cuando y que parecía querer algo más.

Entró a la oficina el sujeto de mirada ámbar. La decoración era alegre, había otras dos puertas más, una de ellas daba a una sala de juntas y otra a un aula que podía verse a través de una ventana de cristal. No supo si alguien lo había visto llegar, pero la joven al frente del grupo hablando alemán era increíblemente hermosa. Tenía que reconocer que su amigo tenía la razón. Abrió los ojos con cierto brillo especial. Entonces, se escuchó una alarma suave que indicaba el término de la clase y lo sacó de su trance, en el que la imaginaba felizmente embarazada, llevándola del brazo y con un niñito tomado de la mano, muy parecido a él.

Algunos se despedían cálidamente de ella, otro quiso lograr algo más, pero ella lo despidió con cortesía. El joven de mirada dorada no supo si entrar al salón o no, para librarla de ese imbécil, pero no era necesario, ya que ella se aproximaba a la oficina.

- Buenos días, señorita.- se puso de pie mirándola embelesado.

- Buenos días. En qué puedo ayudarle?- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro alegre al disfrutar de lo apuesto que lucía el tipo frente a ella.

- Vengo a… a aprender alemás… no… a prender al…mas, no… lo siento!

- Se encuentra bien?- lo miró con un poco de extrañeza. Pero en definitiva era muy gracioso verlo nervioso.

- Sí… sí, no pasa nada!

- Higurashi Kagome. Mucho gusto.

- Tashou. Inuyasha.- le extendió la mano hasta percibir la de ella suave y cálida.

- Ahora me va a decir a qué debo su presencia?

- Es que… yo… me iré en unos meses a España por cuestiones de negocios y… usted sabe…

- Quiere aprender español.

- Exacto!

- Vino al lugar indicado.-'definitivamente', pensó el joven al escucharla decir eso- Permítame su forma de ingreso.- le indicó la chica.

- Aquí está.

- Debe llenarla antes.- la miró brevemente que estaba sin ningún espacio ocupado.

- Ah! Sí, lo siento, yo…

- No se preocupe, señor Tashou, tómese su tiempo. Tome asiento.

- Gracias. Le importaría hablarme de tú, por favor? Me hace sentir de sesenta años.

- Claro que no, en absoluto, Inuyasha. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo. Tienes razón.

- Será como tú quieras, Kagome.

Susurró su nombre con anhelo, como si cada letra articulada la degustara al máximo. Saboreó el pronunciar su nombre por primera vez.

Llenó el formato a la perfección a pesar de distraerse constantemente entre sonrisas nerviosas, pláticas, carcajadas y frases a veces ininteligibles. Ambos disfrutaron mutuamente la presencia del otro como jamás creyeron posible.

- Bien, entonces las clases que me tocan serán los sábados a las nueve en punto?

- Sí, te espero en cuatro días. Entonces comenzará el nuevo ciclo de lenguas romances, ya que el de inglés y latín es permanente y el de lenguas germánicas y escandinavas está por terminar.

- Lenguas romances?

- Sí. El italiano, portugués, español y francés.

- Ah! Ya veo. Así se les llama. Suena bien.- la miró sugestivamente.

- Sí, las otras son noruego, danés, sueco, alemán y holandés.

- Qué bueno que ya casi terminan.

- Jajaja, si tú lo dices…

- Fue un verdadero placer conocerte, Kagome. Debo irme ya lamentablemente.- de nuevo ese tono sensual que delataba lo mucho que le gustaba pronunciar su nombre.

- Hasta luego Inuyasha. El placer es mío. Espero poder ayudarte.- le dio su mano para despedirse, de pronto sintió la sensación de querer arrojarse a sus fuertes brazos y besarlo.

- Lo harás, de eso estoy seguro, confío en ti.

Salió del lugar dejándola anonadada. Sin duda fue amor a primera vista. Parecía que se había vuelto loco, porque todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado sólo pensaba en ella, y en morder esos labios rosados que ya los estaba extrañando.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Te veré a la hora de la comida entonces?

- No lo sé. Creo que mi jefe quiere que lo acompañe a una reunión.

- Parece que ese tipo absorbe todo tu tiempo, demonios!

- Kohaku, ya habíamos hablado de eso. Tengo qué recordarte otra vez que no soy de tu propiedad?- le dijo con algo de severidad.

- Pero es que ya estoy harto, Lin. Tienes qué dejar ese trabajo!- la sujetó bruscamente por la muñeca.

- Kohaku, ya basta! Me estás lastimando!

En ese momento, sonó su celular. El joven se apartó a regañadientes.

- _Lin_.- era la ronca e inconfundible voz de su jefe.- _Olvidé decirte ayer que debes preparar los boletines sobre la propuesta para la reunión con los ejecutivos de Luko, enterprises para esta tarde._

- Sí, Señor… Claro.- en ese momento agradecía en el alma la interrupción para no seguir la discusión tortuosa con su novio.- Sí… no se preocupe… ok, así será.- terminó la llamada.

- Adiós, Kohaku.

Se bajó del auto con cierta tristeza y mal humor, pero no dejaría que eso perjudicara todo su día entero. Un poco desconcertada por la llamada de su jefe, pero realmente agradecida por la oportuna interrupción.

Llegó a la oficina saludando a medio personal. Todos la admiraban por su semblante alegre y tolerar el mal humor y dureza de su jefe. Tras una sonrisa despreocupada ocultó por completo el mal momento pasado con Kohaku.

Llegó a su escritorio, sacó varias carpetas para revisar los últimos detalles de una propuesta de publicación sobre la historia de una prestigiosa empresa manufacturera, así como una semblanza de la familia del señor Akio Dashimoto. Con la impresión que le daría a su jefe supo que quedaría encantado el ochentón sujeto, sonrió al recordar que era de carácter afable según se percató en una llamada de altavoz que pudo escuchar en una ocasión.

A su espalda escuchó un saludo procedente de un tipo de carácter gélido.

- Lin, buenos días.

- Buenos días, Señor Tashou.- su rostro pálido reflejó su sobresalto momentáneo al escuchar la ronca voz de su jefe.

- Estás bien?

- S…sí. No pasa nada.

- Ya preparaste los boletines?

- Desde ayer, Señor.- contestó casi sin pensar.

- Dijiste hace rato que empezarías a prepararlos ahora.

- Bueno, es que… yo… olvidé que ya los había hecho. Lo siento.

- No te disculpes. No tienes por qué. Parecía que estabas distraída cuando te pregunté por celular.- le espetó tratando de tantear terreno para conocer los efectos de sus acciones hacía un rato.

- No, no… es que…

- Está bien. No es necesario que me lo digas. Llama a Hitoshi y dile que quiero copia de los encabezados de mañana para cuando lleguemos de la reunión de esta tarde con el dueño de Luko, Enterprises.- tenía qué cambiar de tema para no soportar el nerviosismo de la chica. Lo que menos quería era cuestionarla y mucho menos intimidarla.

- Sí, Señor Tashou.

- No quiero llamadas ni interrupciones.- le dio la espalda con una sonrisa casi imperceptible de satisfacción. La chica lo miraba extrañada y sorprendida, como si él sospechara del incidente que tuvo antes de llegar a la oficina. Como si intuyera que era mejor no hacerla recordar lo vivido.

**FLASHBACK**

Sesshoumaru estaba inmerso en un remolino de fuego e ira cuando vio a ese tipo en aparente discusión con Lin. Estuvo a punto de despedazar el celular que sostenía, pero tuvo una idea mejor, sobre todo admiró su propia brillantez cuando observó que el tipo tomaba de la muñeca frágil a la chica y luego la soltaba para que ella contestara la llamada. Sonrió diabólicamente.

- Lin. Soy Sesshoumaru… recuerdas la cita que fijamos con el señor Dashimoto?... Olvidé decirte ayer que debes preparar los boletines sobre la propuesta para la reunión con los ejecutivos de Luko, enterprises para esta tarde… prepáralos en cuanto llegues.

Colgó el teléfono más que aliviado al ver que salía la joven de inmediato de ese auto. Parecía decepcionada, o peor aún, furiosa. Pero al entrar se impresionó un poco al ver cómo saludaba cálidamente a todo el edificio, sin dejar que lo que acababa de pasar le afectara. Era única, y aún no se atrevía a admitirlo del todo.

**FIN DEL DLASHBACK**

Pasó el resto de la mañana pensando en su asistente. Decidió hacer algo intrépido y osado. Aunque luego corriera el riesgo de hacerla enfadar, o peor aún, de alejarla de él, valdría la pena.

Presionó un botón del teléfono en su escritorio.

- Lin, trae un capuccino no muy cargado con mucha crema y uno de los boletines de propuesta que presentaremos en un rato. Voy a revisarlo personalmente.

- De acuerdo, Señor.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Lin llevaba lo solicitado a la oficina.

- Con permiso. Aquí está lo que me pidió Señor Tashou.

- Deja el café en el escritorio y lee la introducción.- el sujeto miraba por la ventana la ciudad en movimiento, permaneció dándole la espalda a la chica en el tiempo que tardó ella en hacer lo que pidió.

Aún de espaldas, escuchaba su dulce voz embriagado.

- Perfecto.- dijo algo autoritario volteando para tomar la taza de café y beber un sorbo.

- En verdad, Señor?

- Ambos, lo que hiciste con el boletín y el café.- bebió de nuevo mirándola profundamente, incluso sugestivo, como si al probar la bebida quisiera saborear algo más.

- En serio?

- No sólo eres buena secretaria haciendo excelentes cafés. Ahora demuestras por qué te contraté.

- No le entiendo, señor.- respondió dubitativa.

- No será necesario que deje transcurrir los dos meses que estarías a prueba, ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente. Tu contrato estará listo muy pronto, lo firmarás mañana mismo- miró de nuevo hacia fuera.- puedes retirarte un momento. Te mandaré llamar.

- Con permiso. Ah! señor, quiero preguntarle algo.

- Habla.

- Cuando llegó hoy usted sabía que los boletines ya estaban listos, verdad? Por el celular me pidió que los hiciera, así que no pude haberlos terminado en lo que usted llegaba a la oficina.

- Eres perspicaz además de hermosa.- volteó para abrasarla con la mirada dorada.

- Porqué me llamó entonces?- preguntó la joven ya sonrojada.

- Por nada en especial. Te molesté?

- No… no, al contrario. Me sorprendí mucho.

- No tienes por qué fingir. Vi cómo discutías con el sujeto que te trajo aquí hace rato. Pero en fin, supongo que debo disculparme por entrometerme en algo que no es de mi incumbencia. Fui impertinente, lo siento.

- No! No lo fue. De hecho se lo agradezco mucho Señor Tashou.

- Entonces quieres decir que fue una oportuna interrupción?

- Sí, eso creo. – le sonrió tímidamente, como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Con esa expresión que rayaba casi en lo infantil, pero que robaba el corazón como lo hacía en ese hombre.

Los ojos dorados seguían posados en ella, que se sentía una presa cautivada por su depredador. Al verla apreció un poco más sus rasgos: las finas y delicadas facciones de su rostro con sus ojos chocolate destilaban una increíble belleza, su piel suave –ya moría por tocarla- que se apegaba sublime a un hermoso cuello adornando un escote no muy profundo de una blusa verde menta, pero aún así era tentador.

No podía evitar que sus senos curveados despertaran un deseo casi irrefrenable hacia ella de acariciar sus realzados pezones en consecuencia por la temperatura que a ella él le provocaba sin saberlo, su cintura estrecha amoldándose a la perfección a unas caderas firmes que prometían llevarlo a la gloria, coronando unas piernas largas y exquisitas que su falda negra hasta la rodilla hacía lucir aún más.

De pronto, le volvió la espalda para evitar que ella notara la reacción en él ¬.¬. La chica seguía ahí de pie, como si el hielo dorado de sus ojos la hubiera inmovilizado por completo. Una gélida y masculina voz la sacó de su mágico trance.

- Bien, regresa en un momento cuando te llame, de acuerdo?

- Sí, señor. Con permiso.

El resto del tiempo se lo pasó pensando inevitablemente en ella y en porqué no se atrevió a consumar sus intenciones de acercarse osadamente. Al menos, se sintió aliviado de haberla ayudado a librarse de ese idiota en ese momento.

Ahora estaba más claro lo que quería al estar con ella. Jamás una mujer le provocó tal atracción, pero no sólo era eso, sino el hecho de que le importara el bienestar de alguien que no fuera su madre cuando era niño o sólo el de sí mismo.

Definitivamente ella no podía ser una aventura de una sola noche. Ella era distinta. No era similar ni un ápice de las mujeres que acostumbraba frecuentar a espaldas de Kagura, incluso ella jamás podía llegarle a los talones en cuestión de carácter, noble y sincera. Y sobre todo, Lin era una mujer que cualquier hombre en la faz de la Tierra estaría feliz de tener a su lado, no sólo en su cama sino en su corazón. Porque por Dios que deseaba explorar sus curvas en ese momento y besarla frenéticamente. Pero además él quería algo más, algo que aún no podía formularse del todo en su mente.

Y quizá eso le estaba ocurriendo, se estaba enamorando de una joven alegre, segura de sí misma, inteligente, de belleza natural e inigualable y además de nobleza maravillosa.

Tras su escritorio estaba sentado mirando la ciudad, una sonrisa curvó sus labios como nunca antes ante el rumbo que sus pensamientos tomaban. Al diablo con Kagura. Ella seguramente estaba tras su dinero y para mantener su imagen de socialité.

Quizá podría tener al lado de Lin lo que jamás tuvo con cualquier mujer que cruzaba por su cama, amor… amor verdadero.

Pero, ella llegaría a amarlo alguna vez? Quería que lo viera como un ser humano, no al tipo seductor, rico, magnate famoso dueño de un importante periódico internacional y codiciado por todas las hermosas mujeres llenas de falsedad que lo rodeaban. Además, ella había sido testigo en algunas ocasiones en que lo llamaban mujeres que no eran su prometida. Ella sabía que él era un casanova. Pero aún así, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible por hacerle saber cuánto le importaba.

Y no iba a desistir, haría que ella misma apartase a ese tipo que tenía por novio y que quisiera en verdad estar con él. Así como él haría a un lado a cualquier fémina que se cruzara en su camino. Pero debía tener un poco de tacto para que Kagura terminara apartándose de él. No iba a ser tan fácil zafarse de ella ahora que estaban en planes de boda que ella insistía sutilmente en continuar.

Pero dejaría fluir las cosas, tenía qué acercarse a Lin a como diera lugar. Aprovecharía cada oportunidad para disfrutar de su dulce presencia y cautivar su corazón sin utilizar sus dotes de conquistador que en ella, estaba seguro no funcionarían.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El resto del día Inuyasha se la pasó pensando en ella, incluso cuando se fue a dormir susurró su nombre una vez más entre sus labios. En la oficina se la pasó contando los días, horas y minutos que faltaban para verla. Ni siquiera respondió una llamada de Kikyo por culpa de aquella dulce distracción.

Se recostó en su cama, cayó rendido completamente.

- Kagome…

Esa misma noche, Sesshoumaru yacía con su prometida durmiendo, después de un rato de pasión desenfrenada, cuando de pronto una pesadilla lo sobresaltó.

_[Cerca de allí, había un muchacho extraño que ostentaba un arma cortante de exterminador apegada a una larga cadena y permanecía inmóvil, como si esperara órdenes de algo, su mano temblaba conteniendo quizás un movimiento que no podía efectuar por temor a ese monstruo mitad humano. _

_El youkai combatió ferozmente contra el monstruo aberrante frente a él, intentando recuperar a la joven indefensa que tenía cautiva el otro. De pronto, aquél tambaleó y resbaló por el acantilado y la mujer humana reaccionó para tomarse de una rama y zafarse del agarre del monstruo. Gritaba desesperadamente al youkai que intentaba alcanzarla, pero lamentablemente, en ese abrupto sin fin cayó el monstruo llevando consigo a la chica.]_

Despertó bañado en sudor, como asustado. De nuevo otra pesadilla igual de terrible…

- Sessh, regresa a la cama.- murmuró la mujer desnuda de ojos rojos.

- No, será mejor que me vaya.- se vistió rápidamente. Se sintió de nuevo con ese cúmulo de sensaciones invadiéndolo, empezaba a hartarse de todo ello.

Arrancó en su Maserati color plata a toda velocidad hacia su departamento. Al llegar, tomó unos tragos de whisky antes de calmarse por completo y ducharse con agua tibia posteriormente. Luego, se fue a intentar dormir, pero resultó casi inútil, porque de las tres horas que faltaban para irse a trabajar, él permaneció dos despierto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ese día estuvo más concentrado en la carta de su padre y en sus continuas pesadillas que en el trabajo, al cual sólo dedicó dos horas. Recibió una llamada de Kagura intentando sacarle una explicación de su abrupta huida del departamento de ella, pero fue infructuoso. Lo único que parecía tranquilizarlo momentáneamente era la presencia de Lin, cuando le llevaba el capuccino y los detalles finales de una edición especial que publicarían sobre la empresa transnacional de Luko, Enterprises y la familia del dueño.

El proyecto iba de maravilla y el anciano estaba encantado, Inuyasha y su madre Izayoi se encargarían de difundirlos en cada país donde tenían la publicación de su periódico, básicamente japonesa, china, inglesa, norteamericana, española, canadiense y algunos países de América del Sur, como Chile, Paraguay y Argentina. Próximamente tendrían una revista nueva en Austria como un gran proyecto algo distinto para variar de lo que su padre había construido.

Estaba Sesshoumaru intranquilo por haber visto el anillo de compromiso de su asistente. De rato, su presencia femenina lo alteró inexplicablemente distinto ese día, que hasta cometió la osadía que había planeado llevar a cabo hace tiempo.

En la noche, Sesshoumaru iba demasiado veloz en su Ferrari negro, llegó a un conocido bar y ahí se embriagó hasta que no podía más, quizá harto de su vida tan vacía y sin sentido, en la que cada mujer que llevaba a su cama lo hacía sentirse destrozado y hueco, incluso su prometida, de la que había ignorado un par de llamadas y que ingirió un poco de cocaína en su departamento. La mirada del sujeto Tashou ya era un tanto borrosa, a tal punto que Jaken tuvo qué pagar su cuenta y sacarlo de ahí como pudo. Cuando iban saliendo del lugar, iba murmurando una canción que con su voz alterada por la borrachera era casi imperceptible.

_**(**__**If you don't love -lie to me**_

_**'Cause baby you're the one thing I belive**_

_**Let it all fall around us , if that's what's mean to be**_

_**Righ now if you can't love me baby - lie to me)**_

No sabía qué hacer el guarura, si lo llevaba a su departamento sabía que el sujeto lo despediría de inmediato, así que no tuvo opción mas que llevarlo con la única persona que había sabido tenerle paciencia a ese hombre tan frío: su asistente personal Lin.

Abrió los ojos de pronto y miró con frialdad a Jaken, quien no podía voltear y luego su jefe miró hacia las luces de la ciudad, cerró poco a poco los ojos miel. Su guardaespaldas sabía que no podía reaccionar bien, algo definitivamente estaba afectando a su jefe pero no tenía idea de esa misteriosa causa, o las causas.

Intentó hablarle para que reaccionara pero no lo hizo, así que lo llevó al apartamento de la chica. Subieron el elevador del edificio y tocó la puerta de Lin, quien ya los esperaba un poco adormilada después de hablar con Jaken por el audífono.

_**(**__**What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair**_

_**To touch your lips, to hold you near**_

_**When you say your prayers try to understand**_

_**I've made mistakes, I'm just a man)**_

Cayó Sesshoumaru rendido en un sillón murmurando desvaríos y luego Jaken se fue.

_**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near**_

_**When he says the words you've been needing to hear**_

_**I'd wish I was him 'cause those words are mine**_

_**To say to you 'til de end of time and...**_

_**... I will love you, always**_

_**And I'll be there forever and a day, always**_

La chica lo miraba desconcertada preguntándose qué le habría pasado para que llegara a tal extremo, según el guarura dijo que él nunca había bebido de esa manera. Le quitó el saco negro y los zapatos, llevó una frazada y cuando regresó ese hombre la miraba extraño.

_**If you told me to cry for you, I could**_

_**If you told me to die for you, I would**_

_**Take a look at my face**_

_**There's no price I won't pay**_

_**To say these words to you**_

- No creí que Jaken me traería hasta aquí.

- Será mejor que descanse, señor.- la chica lo intentó cubrir con la cobija pero él la detuvo, tomó su mano y la observó detenidamente, escudriñando en su mirada.

- Pero… qué hace?- el sonrojo de la chica era ya notorio a pesar de la tenue luz de la lámpara.

- Lo siento, Lin. No era mi intención hacerte pasar un mal momento, no quise lastimarte.

Deseaba Sesshoumaru con todo su ser consolarla, abrazarla y decirle tantas cosas, que no podía formular alguna en su mente. Tantos sentimientos que desgarraban su alma y el hecho que lo asediara la idea de que no merecía a alguien como ella le dolía demasiado. No quería pensar en nada más, concentrado en ver su rostro, sentir su perfume, su cercanía, sólo quería estar a su lado. Eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento.

El montón de recuerdos en la oficina de su jefe asaltaron su mente como si fuera un alud, haciendo que sus ojos avellana lucieran cristalinos por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir. Pero no pudo evitarlo después, cuando esos ojos dorados la miraban con anhelo y más interés del que debieran al verla llorar así.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Jejeje**

**Creyeron que se iba a bajar del coche para romperle la cara a Kohaku? ****Bueno, quien no le traería ganas si anda con la chica que le gusta. Jajajajaja. Qué solución tan diplomática lo de la llamada :) Pero no se apuren, ya habrá chance de que le rompa los dientes, un par de huesos, lo arroje desde el tercer piso de un edificio, lo atropelle con cualquiera de sus autos, le patee las costillas, y un etcétera, quién sabe... a ver qué se me ocurre :D Por cierto, los carrazos que tiene son: Alfa Romeo negro, Maserati plata y el Ferrari negro. Anda a pie el modesto chico, jaja! A ver si pasa algo en el departamento de Lin, si la buena suerte lo acompaña ¬.¬**

**El malo más malo pronto saldrá, había pensado ponerle a Kagura un destino muuuy malo, pero al recordar cómo en la serie se había enamorado de Sessh pues, me dio un poquillo de compasión. Hay qué darle chance, no?**

**Inuyasha**** qué tal se la pasará aprendiendo la lengua española? O mejor dicho, la lengua de Kagome… y a ver qué hace Kikyo.**

**En fin. Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios y qué bueno que les esté gustando. Espero que sigan disfrutando mucho de esta historia.**

**El siguiente es:**

**CAP. III**

**CRUELES INTENCIONES**


	3. III Crueles intenciones

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Esto ha sido realizado sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento.**

**De vuelta en la red!!! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por darle seguimiento a esta historia.**

**Gracias otra vez a kikyo88 por su colaboración.**

**En fin. Aquí está la Tercera Entrega para todos ustedes.**

**NOTA:**

**Aquí continúa un poco del ****songfic**** de Bon Jovi, sólo que es de '****Always****' nada más.**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**CRUELES INTENCIONES**

El montón de recuerdos en la oficina de su jefe asaltaron su mente como si fuera un alud, haciendo que sus ojos avellana lucieran cristalinos por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir. Pero no pudo evitarlo después, cuando esos ojos dorados la miraban con anhelo y más interés del que debieran al verla llorar así.

**FLASHBACK**

- Adelante.

- Aquí está lo que me pidió señor.- dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio.

- Llévate eso ahora.- le señaló unos papeles que estaban junto a él y ella intentó tomarlos, pero él la detuvo con desconcertantes cuestionamientos.

- Cuánto tiempo llevas con ese tipo?

- Se refiere a Kohaku?- su jefe se acercó a ella hasta poder sentir su respiración.

- Sí- contestó fríamente pero a la vez intimidante como sensual.

- T… tres años…- su aliento chocó con ese hombre que la aprisionaba invisiblemente con su carácter imponente.

El olor dulce de la chica le paralizaba los sentidos en más de una forma y con el tono de su respuesta sabía que él no le era indiferente. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro sin llegar a tocar sus labios carmín, mirándolos con impaciencia, mojó los suyos con cierta ansiedad y sensualidad que ella sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por él. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso y Sesshoumaru colocó sus manos firmes en sus caderas. Disfrutaba ese hombre besarla así, sobre todo porque instantes antes confirmaba que su novio le era más distante que nunca al verla reaccionar a su cercanía.

La chica sentía su lengua explorarla con vehemencia y los roces de sus manos que se expandían hacia su espalda hasta tocar su piel y erizarla de tal forma que la estremecía por completo por sentirlo así y anhelar por más sin admitirlo aún. De pronto Lin reaccionó cuando un portaplumas se cayó al tratar de empujarla suavemente hacia el escritorio.

- No, qué hace?- respondió mirándolo asustada alejándose unos pasos de él.

- Espera, Lin. No te vayas.

- Déjeme en paz, no se atreva a jugar conmigo de esa manera!- las lágrimas en sus ojos no se hicieron esperar, Sesshoumaru la miró glacialmente salir de su oficina.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Lo sé señor, pero ahora debe descansar- sus palabras fueron frías y casi contundentes.

- No, tú no entiendes, en verdad lo siento Lin.

- Sabe lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir? Si Kohaku se entera terminaría conmigo y él no se merece que lo lastime de esa manera!- de pronto se puso histérica, desesperada, nerviosa. Era la primera vez que le hablaba enfadada a él, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le hablara a éste con tal fuego en la mirada, lo que lo cautivó aún más.

- Si de verdad él te amara, no haría que... – no pudo terminar la frase. No sabía qué decir exactamente. Que ése desgraciado la lastimaba todo el tiempo? Si él se dedicaba a lo mismo desde que puso los ojos en ella. Quizá después de todo era peor que él. La peor porquería en el Universo.

Y muchas veces pensaba que no merecía a alguien como ella, y ésta era una de esas. Pero aún así era insoportable tratar de ignorar todas las sensaciones que lo invadían.

Sintió de nuevo el olor de su suave perfume y se hipnotizó por completo, ya no tenía autocontrol sobre sí mismo, como cada segundo de su existencia había sido. Hasta que Lin llegó a su vida. Estaba arrebatado por ella y era demasiado tarde porque ya no podía evitarlo.

**_Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice_**

**_So baby, if you give me just one more try_**

**_We can pack up or old dreams and ou_****_r old live_**

**_We'll find a place where the Sun still shines, yeah_**

En ese instante la tomó con firmeza de la muñeca acercándola hacia sí, Lin podía detectar el olor a vodka mezclado con el aroma indescriptiblemente sensual que emanaba ese hombre, por una extraña razón se sintió atraída y miró esos ojos miel que la devoraban cada segundo. Un apasionado beso no se hizo esperar, la lujuria de ambos incrementaba con cada profunda caricia, sin embargo no duró mucho, ya que Lin lo alejó bruscamente de sí, gritándole que la dejara en paz se fue a su recámara y se encerró, su jefe como pudo se levantó y la siguió, se apoyó sobre la puerta para sostenerse.

- Lin, por favor escúchame.

- No, déjeme en paz, vaya a descansar y déjeme sola.

- Como quieras.

**_...I will love you, baby, always_**

**_I'll be there, forever and a day, always_**

**_I'll be there, 'til de star don't shine_**

**_'Til de heaven burst and the words don't ryme_**

**_And know when I die you'll be on my mind_**

**_And I'll love you, always._**

Sesshoumaru salió del departamento tambaleándose y al cerrar en estrépito la puerta, se arrepintió de lo que hizo. Lin oyó el portazo y creyó que era incorrecto dejarlo irse así, completamente ebrio y hasta quizá resentido por lo que le dijo. Aunque hubiera cometido ese error con ella, la necesitaba y no podía dejarlo irse así.

Entonces decidió salir a buscarlo y lo encontró tirado en el pasillo afuera del ascensor, lo ayudó a levantarse y se miraron de pronto mutuamente estando en la puerta, Sesshoumaru volteó la mirada al suelo, señal de que se sentía avergonzado por lastimarla, pero qué diablos haría si ella se empeñaba en pertenecer a alguien que no la amaría como debía ser, como él podría hacerlo quizás.

No sabía porqué una chica como ella lo hacía sentirse tan incómodo, inseguro por primera vez en su vida, se sentía irritado por eso, quizás era porque su artimaña no había dado resultado. Aunque lo que quería confirmar era si en verdad amaba a su novio, lo que encontró en sus labios le dejó en claro sus sospechas. No sólo no amaba a su novio, sino que halló un halo de esperanza de que Lin pudiera enamorarse de él.

Besarla por vez primera fue como estar en el Edén. Jamás se sintió tan lleno de emoción ni había tenido esa sensación de victoria que buscaba en las caricias de una mujer como había pasado con Lin. Pero no era un triunfo de casanova, era un estremecimiento que le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Como si él perteneciera a esa mujer desde siempre.

A esa maravillosa mujer que había llegado a su vida e inesperadamente cautivó su fría e inquebrantable naturaleza, como había sido hasta ahora.

Estando en el sillón cerró los ojos y su sensación de disgusto se transformó instantáneamente en alegría y plenitud cuando sintió inconscientemente una cálida caricia de ella sobre su frente. La chica arrodillada ante él lo miró absorta unos instantes. A pesar de su estado, su apariencia seguía siendo ecuánime, con sus ojos cerrados tenía la expresión de un ángel tan hermoso, que sintió el impulso de robarle un beso de sus finos labios enrojecidos. Pero se contuvo, pues una vez él reaccionara no había marcha atrás, aunque lo deseaba no podía traicionar a Kohaku.

Lin se fue a descansar a su recámara y miró la luz de la Luna que se colaba en su ventana. Las gotas saladas de sus ojos no se hicieron esperar, señal de la confusión y sentimientos encontrados que ese hombre le provocaba. Se reprochó a sí misma al recordar sus besos y no los del hombre que se suponía amaba y con el que estaba planeando casarse.

Acaso lo amaba a él? No estaba segura de ello, pues creía que podría jugar con ella como lo había sabido de otras ocasiones con otras mujeres, porqué ella no habría de ser la excepción? Tenía miedo de aceptar lo que sentía por temor a ser lastimada. Su cabeza daba vueltas en algunas llamadas que recordaba de féminas que le buscaban, algunas le restregaban por qué no dejaba de una vez por todas a Kagura Toukizu. Había quienes se hartaban de ser la amante oculta sin nombre y le dejaban avisos no muy cordiales con ella. A otras no les importaba, pero en ocasiones que lo llamaban al celular hacía que la chica tomara la llamada y éstas comprendían el mensaje aparentemente implícito, aunque no fuera realmente así. Esto comenzó a ser más frecuente, hasta que hacía seis días que dejó de ocurrir.

Como si iniciara a ser un hombre diferente, como si tal vez sólo se interesara en una cosa, o en una sola persona, su prometida? No lo parecía.

Prefirió dejar de pensar en todo eso, se concentró en dormir pero no podía. Quería amar y ser amada. No podía pensar más en Kohaku, pues desde que ese hombre maravilloso de cabellos platinados la besó por primera vez tenía la necesidad de sentirse protegida por un hombre, no como el hermano que veía en su prometido. Entre anhelos que habían persistido desde que terminara la preparatoria, en ese instante su mente la ocupó un recuerdo de la última vez que vio al hombre que se quedó con su virginidad: Souta Higurashi. Se despedía de él en el aeropuerto como si fueran hermanos. La noche anterior habían aclarado ciertas cosas.

Nadie se enteró, pero entre ellos había nacido una atracción que parecía convertirse en algo inquebrantable, pero cuando Lin creyó que iba a ser oficial su relación, apareció una oportunidad de que él se fuera a Ginebra a estudiar bioquímica. Quisieron probarse a sí mismos que, si dejaban de amarse, todo volvería a ser igual que antes, o por el contrario, que ese sentimiento se volviera intacto o crecer aún más. La chica no quería truncar sus sueños, él no quería que viviera atada a él si encontraba a alguien que pudiera hacerla feliz.

Pero sin duda ese hombre ya no parecía ser Kohaku. Y ni pensar en lo que había pasado con Sesshoumaru Tashou, porque él estaba comprometido con alguien que era de su altura, elegante, hermosa, tenía dinero y parecía ser que era la mujer perfecta para él, ambos hacían una bonita pareja de hecho, eran la pareja de ensueño según la opinión pública que intentaban proyectar los medios. Como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad de un cuento de hadas.

Y la verdad es que ese estupendo hombre era el sueño de muchas en todo el Orbe.

No obstante, no estaba segura ya si era el de ella también, pero cuando tenía su cuerpo tan cerca y su olor próximo hacerla delirar se sentía en las nubes, como si un meteorito cayera en el edificio y no le importara, porque lo tenía a su lado. De niña quería imaginarse cómo sería al estar en brazos del príncipe azul de los cuentos que leía, pero seguro no se aproximaba a lo que en esos momentos la apresaba.

Miró hacia la ventana donde la Luna dirigía su luz, era una bella noche para… sacó esos pensamientos de su mente. Evocó por última vez una figura masculina bastante conocida, antes de dormir por completo.

- Souta. Espero que estés bien.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al día siguiente, las cosas seguían un poco tensas entre Sesshoumaru y Lin, puesto que ella se limitó un poco en hablarle o mirarlo a los ojos en toda la mañana, a pesar de lo que encontró en su escritorio cuando llegó.

**FLASHBACK**

El dolor de cabeza que lo invadía era insoportable. Miró la hora en un reloj de gatito que había en la pared de la cocina cuando se sirvió un poco de agua. Eran las seis y media, regresó a la sala para vestirse, tomar su saco donde las llaves de su convertible y unas gafas oscuras estaban guardadas e irse de allí. El sujeto estaba a punto de salir del lugar, cuando se topó al portero del edificio éste lo miró algo morboso, como si hubiera salido a hurtadillas de la cama de alguna fémina, pero él se la devolvió como si así pudiera matarlo. Abordó su auto y se fue a su departamento para luego irse a trabajar como si nada.

Lin se levantó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, encontró una nota en la mesita de la sala, además de la cobija doblada impecablemente sobre la almohada en la que su jefe se había recostado en la madrugada.

«_Lamento las molestias. Puedes llegar tarde si es necesario, deberías dormir un poco más. Gracias por todo._

_Sesshoumaru Tashou._»

La joven miró la nota y por un momento se desilusionó al ver que se dirigía a ella como su empleada, para mantener la distancia entre ellos, después de todo ella no le había importado. Pero luego pensó que si así fuera no se hubiera tomado la atención de escribirle esa nota, para no ser un completo malagradecido.

Entonces vio que la letra manuscrita era impecablemente hermosa. Era un detalle que jamás le había atraído de un hombre. Se notaba cómo era elegante sin ser de rasgos muy delicados. Cerró sus ojos al imaginar la mano de ese hombre sobre el escrito, o peor aún, sobre su cuerpo propinándole las caricias que podría brindarle al haber proyectado firmeza y suavidad en un papel. Una ráfaga de deseo la sacudió.

Se fue con la nota entre las manos para guardarla en algún lugar del tocador, pero cuando la dejó encima para recoger algo del piso se percató del perfume que la hizo recordar al olor de él. Sorprendida, lo tomó para volver a olerlo y así era. Cerró los ojos evocándolo. Por Dios Santo! Usaba un aroma irresistible, que la hacía sentirse en vértigo. Recordó sus caricias una vez más, el beso en su sofá, su expresión angelical con los ojos cerrados, la estancia ayer en su oficina… cerró los puños de nerviosismo y desesperación y decidió tomar una ducha fría de inmediato para irse a trabajar, no quería dar motivos de habladurías. Con lo que había pasado hasta ahora era suficiente para soportar la tensión.

Sesshoumaru la vio llegar al edificio y prefirió no preguntarle el motivo de su desobediencia. Iba a reclamarle, pero recapacitó y recordó que sólo lo sugirió. No quería arruinar más de lo que ya estaban las cosas entre ellos, la dejaría tranquila para que se calmara.

Encontró Lin al llegar una rosa blanca muy hermosa y una tarjeta con la misma letra y el mismo aroma en su escritorio.

«_Gracias por las atenciones de anoche. Lamento haberme comportado como un patán, espero que aceptes una tregua. Borrón y cuenta nueva._»

Se estaba disculpando. No lo podía creer. Pero aún así, lo haría sufrir un poco más. Qué rayos tramaba ahora?

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Entonces, llegó Izayoi diciéndole a su hijastro que debía atender unos asuntos en Viena, respecto a una nueva publicación que estaban por lanzar allá. Sesshoumaru debía ir obligatoriamente, allá estaba el principal accionista y editor con el que Izayoi había hecho la asociación.

- El vuelo sale en cinco horas. Deberías prepararte, ve a tu departamento.

- No tengo prisa. Tengo qué dejar todo listo aquí antes de partir.

- Déjalo todo en manos de Inuyasha. Él estará bien por estas dos semanas.

- A qué te refieres?

- En un rato partiré a Tailandia. Debo vigilar varios detalles antes de emitir un escándalo del ministro norteamericano en ese país. No quiero que por un error las cosas allá se vengan abajo.

- Por eso me preocupo, entiendes?

Izayoi soltó una carcajada curiosa. Le parecía gracioso que aún se tuvieran rencor como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

- Muy bien. Irás tú solo o llevarás a tu asistente? Te recomiendo que vaya, nunca se saben los improvistos con que nos vayamos a topar alguna vez.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta, y sí, ella irá conmigo.

- Sabía que dirías eso. Por eso dispuse todo. Es una joven muy preparada, no crees?- habló en tono sugestivo pero sin mala intención, como si intuyera que hay algo entre ambos.

- Sí.- respondió cortante, mirándola más fríamente que de costumbre.

- Bueno, en fin. Debo irme. Quizá sea el momento de decirle a Lin que vaya a casa a arreglarse. Hasta luego.- abrió la puerta para salir y se dirigió de nuevo a él. - Por cierto, en esta época del año allá hace un clima espléndido.

Le dijo el último comentario al salir de la oficina para que la muchacha la escuchara. Se dirigió al ascensor y oía cómo él llamaba a Lin por el altavoz del conmutador.

Sesshoumaru había tomado el auricular para hablar a su asistente Jaken y después con la aludida.

- _Lin, ven a mi oficina_.- la joven obedeció de inmediato.- irás a tu casa a preparar tus cosas. Nos iremos a Viena por quince días, quizá un poco menos.- le dijo esto una vez que entró y cerró la puerta.

- Claro, señor. Puedo saber cuál es el motivo?- le habló fría y distante.

- Lanzaremos una nueva publicación. Una revista que tiene editores de la talla de los del _Times_, pero al estilo _Vogue. _

- Entiendo.

- Muy bien. Jaken te espera abajo para llevarte a tu casa. Pasará después por ti a las cuatro treinta. Debes estar lista.

- Bien, algo más?

- No. Puedes retirarte. Nos vemos en un rato.

- Con permiso.

El ambiente entre ambos seguía tenso. Parecía que seguía un poco enfadada por el incidente, pero tenía qué ser persistente y delicado a la vez. Ya encontraría la forma de que sucumbiera a lo que sentía por él. Aprovecharía este viaje a la perfección, pero si quería que todo saliera bien entonces debía dejar de lado estrategias de conquista que acostumbraba usar a menudo con otras, puesto que lo más probable es que no funcionaran con ella. Era todo un reto esa mujer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_- Debes estar allá en dos días. Ese imbécil de Kensington ya no nos es útil. Tendrás qué conseguir a alguien de confianza que se encargue de nuestros productos en aquel puerto tailandés. _

- Sí, señor.

_- Antes de irte, ya sabes qué tienes qué hacer. _

Kohaku colgó la llamada de Naraku. Al instante recibió una de Lin.

- Hola preciosa, qué sorpresa!

_- Kohaku, llamo para decirte que tendré qué salir de viaje por unos días._

- Cómo? A dónde? Con quién?- espetó con furia.

_- En avión, a Viena, con mi jefe. Vamos a lanzar una nueva publicación allá._

- Pero, Lin…

_- Te digo sólo por consideración. Ni siquiera me importa si te enfadas o no, yo…_

- Despreocúpate, Lin. Entiendo. Por favor perdóname. Tenías razón.

_- Hablas en serio?_

- Sí. Te amo y jamás haría nada que te lastimara.

_- De acuerdo. Te extrañaré mucho._

- Adiós, hablaremos en cuanto llegues, sí?

_- Claro que sí. Nos vemos._

- Yo también te extrañaré preciosa.

Más oportuno no pudo haber sido. Era mejor seguirle la corriente a su prometida y no parecer enfadado para que no sospechara, en lo que él se marchaba a ver unos contactos a Hong Kong, y de ahí, a Tailandia. Aunque estaba revolviéndosele el estómago de rabia y celos por que se iba con ese sujeto que tenía por jefe, debía soportar un infierno tan cruel como el ser un subordinado de Naraku Toukizu. Definitivamente parecía estar viviendo una película de terror ante todo lo que le pasaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lin llegó a su departamento, entró en medio de cavilaciones sobre su jefe, quizá estaba siendo sincero y estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo, estaba también la extraña reacción de Kohaku. Luego descolgó el teléfono para hablar con Sango y avisarle de su viaje y que la reunión 'sólo para chicas' quedara pospuesta.

_- Bien, entonces cuando llegues tú nos avisas, de acuerdo?_

- Sí, lo haré.

_- Y cómo lo tomó Kohaku?_

- Para serte sincera, me sorprendí mucho, lo tomó con calma.

_- Ya está cambiando de actitud, eso es bueno. En fin, te dejo para que te prepares._

- Sí. Te quiero mucho, gracias por todo.

_- Suerte._

En otro lugar de decorado sobrio pero no menos elegante, su jefe recibía hastiado una llamada de su novia Kagura.

_- Pero cómo que te vas? Sesshoumaru no puedes hacerme esto!_

- No necesito darte explicaciones, son negocios y punto.

_- Pero son demasiados días, demonios!_

- Y?

_- Quiero ir contigo._

- Olvídalo.

_- No me digas que llevarás a tu asistente!_

- Ya te dije que no tengo por qué explicarte nada.

_- Me engañas con ella? Es eso?_

- No digas tonterías. Te veré después.

Ya estaba harto de su noviecita. En cuanto llegara debía apartarla de su camino de una vez por todas. Además, la fama de su padre no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naraku Toukizu se encontraba en su estudio, sumido en una casa grande estilo colonial que contaba con los mejores sistemas de seguridad existentes, cualquier asunto que ahí se tratara era más que secreto. A la puerta llamó un hombre de casi la mitad de su edad y sin esa malicia en la mirada, a pesar de que su conciencia distaba de dejarlo dormir por las noches. Él sabía que estaba por recibirlo y muy apropiadamente para la ocasión dos guardias de su más entera confianza estaban apostados cada uno en una esquina.

Kohaku entró y se aproximó ya acostumbrado a siempre tener un par de guardias vigilándolo. Ambos se saludaron la cordialidad que situación requería y sirvieron dos vasos con algún vino con hielo. El silencio no fue prolongado, pronto el mayor de ellos inició la plática de negocios.

- La nueva mercancía llega hoy por la noche.

- Espero no tener el mismo problema con la maquinaria defectuosa al igual que la última vez. –respondió el subordinado dándole un sorbo a su vaso intentando darse importancia y convencerse a sí mismo de que tenía el control de lo que hacía.

- No habrá más problemas de ese tipo, después de todo los clientes pagan por buena mano de obra y no todos pueden tener la oportunidad que les damos de cumplir sus sueños viniendo aquí. –Naraku siempre manejaba la situación así, él fue quien le enseñó al otro esa absurda e hipócrita diplomacia para hablar de traficar con vidas.

- Perfecto. Entonces estaré en el lugar de siempre cuando me llames. ¿Es un embarque grande?

- Unos 30.

- ¿Llegan o salieron? No quiero perder mi tiempo programando todo para 30 si sólo van a llegar quince con vida.

- Llegan 30. Te dije que son jóvenes. Te esperan en el hangar. Ya sabes qué tienes qué hacer en el puerto de Talat. En Hong Kong deberás ponerte de acuerdo con Yuroumaru y Kaigeromaru– le recalcó con tono algo amenazante mientras abría un fólder delante de él dando por terminada esa conversación que comenzaba a parecerle absurda.

Kohaku intentó decir algo más pero en realidad no encontró las palabras, no le quedaba más que hacer ahí, se puso de pie con rapidez y dejó el lugar por el mismo camino que recorrió tantas veces antes, siempre siendo seguido por algún guarura.

Naraku se quedó ahí con el mal sabor de boca que siempre le dejaba estar con ese niño que, a pesar de todo, era un muy buen subordinado, obediente, temeroso y audaz, hacía ya muchos años que trabajaban de la misma forma y nunca había tenido problemas con la ley o con algún cliente.

Entre números y cartas se quedó sumergido por un par de horas, los mismos sujetos grandes estaban apostados en las mismas esquinas, como si estuviesen entrenados para ser de piedra, hasta que el sonido de tres suaves golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su largo aletargamiento

- Adelante… -dijo Naraku por fin volviendo a sonreír pensando en que ese era el aviso para una tarde y una noche bastante activas.

- Mi señor… -habló con voz suave la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta. Su piel era blanca al igual que sus ojos, en toda su presencia y su cuerpo perfectos se encerraba una extraña armonía que desde hacía muchos años encantaba a Naraku… desde la primera vez que la vio. - ¿Cómo estás hoy? –se aproximó hasta quedar detrás de él y comenzar a pasar sus manos por encima de la tela. Luego dio una mirada de hielo a ambos espectadores y ellos entendieron que más valía esperar afuera.

- Eso depende de ti ¿está listo todo? –respondió relajándose debajo de las manos jóvenes de la mujer en el vestido corto.

- Las muchachas están afuera ¿desea verlas?

- Por favor Kanna –le dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa. Ella dio dos pequeñas palmadas y al instante siete jovencitas ataviadas con trajes chinos de colores vistosos entraron en fila y en silencio con la mirada perdida en el suelo. –Te luciste esta vez. Veremos qué puedes hacer con el nuevo cargamento.

- No lo defraudaré.

- Te creo… -respondió mientras miraba a las mujeres. – La primera y la última. –señaló el hombre con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

- Ustedes dos esperen afuera, las demás pueden retirarse –les ordenó sonando extrañamente autoritaria. Las otras obedecieron de inmediato y en silencio mientras Naraku se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué desea mi señor? –preguntó otra vez inocente mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos más seductora a cada momento. Sin embargo él no respondió con palabras, sino que la abrazó por la espalda acercándola mucho a su cuerpo y luego comenzó a inmiscuir las manos por debajo de la falda corta.

- Iré a Tailandia por un par de días, para vigilar a ese niño.- susurraba contra su oído, acariciando su intimidad lascivo.- Necesito relajarme un poco esta noche antes de partir.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Llegaron al hangar para irse en un jet privado. La limosina llegó con ambos al tiempo preciso en el que un oficial de aduanas se acercaba para abrir la puerta.

- Todo está listo, señor Tashou. Cualquier problema sólo háganoslo saber.

- Bien.

- Que tenga un buen viaje.

La chica salió un poco nerviosa. Llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla color rosa pálido, con un saco blanco impecable. Su olor podía ser percibido por los dos tipos que aguardaban en la escalera, que la miraron con más interés del debido ante su evidente belleza. Entonces, el sujeto de cabello platinado caminaba atrás, como custodiándola, les dedicó un soslayo asesino que deshizo su mirada intencionada hacia Lin.

- Llegaremos en cinco horas a Islamabad, de ahí nos dirigimos directamente a Viena.- sentado frente a ella le afirmó.

- Qué idioma hablan, señor Tashou?

- Alemán.- respondió sumergido en su lap top.

- Ah.

- Tendrás problemas con eso?

- No. Sé el idioma. Mi hermana Kagome me enseñó algunos.

- No creí que tuvieras hermanos.

- La considero así porque ella lo ha sido siempre, desde que su familia me adoptó. Tenía un hermano mayor, pero murió en un asalto junto a mis padres.- un pequeño aire de tristeza dejó percibir por el tono melancólico de su voz.

Ya había investigado todo de ella, pero quería conocerla por sus propios labios. Hacer que hablara era cuestión sencilla.

- Lo lamento.

- Fui muy afortunada al encontrar a una familia como la que tengo ahora. Fue mucho más llevadero el dolor de perder a mis padres.

El sujeto de actitud gélida ponía más atención a sus palabras de la que demostraba. La chica sintió una extraña confianza para hablarle de ella. Es como si lo conociera desde siempre.

- Tienes hambre? Puedes ordenar lo que quieras. Alguien lo traerá.

- Sí. Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta.

- Puedes descansar si lo deseas, el trayecto puede ser muy largo para ti.

- Bueno, aún no tengo sueño, pero creo que pediré algo de comer.

En un rato llegaron a otro aeropuerto, donde los esperaban con otro jet privado. El viaje esta vez duraría un poco menos, pero aún así fue algo tedioso. Para el sujeto de ojos dorados no pareció tan agobiado, puesto que el simple aroma de la joven le provocaba sensaciones extrañas. Las conversaciones al principio fueron banales, luego más amenas. La chica parecía disminuir su tensión hacia él.

El sueño se apoderó de ella poco a poco. Él le acomodó una manta y una almohada, con delicadeza. Su piel lo deliró, al rozar levemente el rostro femenino con las yemas de los dedos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kikyo se reunió en el Club con su prima Kagura, había un par de cosas que debían poner al corriente.

- Hola, querida.

- Qué tal estás?- un saludo hipócrita como otros tantos.

- Supe que tu prometido se fue de viaje.- dijo mordazmente la mujer de ojos calculadores.

- Sí, ni lo digas.

- Porqué no fuiste con él?

- Se lo dije, pero se negó. Es un testarudo!

- Tranquila, no te impacientes, después de todo el que se enoja, pierde.

- No digas tonterías. Lo peor es que se fue con su secretaria.

- Creía que era su asistente.

- Una gata a fin de cuentas. Parece ser que está interesada en él.

- Y qué hay de él?- Kikyo sabía que Sesshoumaru no era una blanca paloma precisamente, como tantas veces lo comprobó anteriormente.

- No lo creo. Debo hacer algo para que esa tipa se largue de una vez por todas.

- Bueno, al menos estás decidida a deshacerte de ella.

- Y cuéntame, cómo van las clases de español de Inuyasha?

- Cómo sabes?

- Se dice la nota, no la fuente.

- Comienzas a parecer la esposa del dueño de un periódico.

- Jajaja, no digas tonterías, dime.

- Ha estado muy extraño estos días, distraído.

- Si yo fuera tú, comenzaría a preocuparme.

- Tengo comiendo de mi mano a ese hombre, no necesito vigilarlo.- resultaba todo lo contrario al saber la identidad de su maestra de idiomas.- no como tú, que requieres urgentemente de un radar para localizarlo.

- Sí, claro. Al menos yo ya estoy comprometida con él- _ya que tú no pudiste atraparlo_, pensó la mujer de ojos rojos.

- Pero aún así, pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, querida.

- Si yo fuera tú, averiguaría el motivo del cambio de tu noviecito. Por lo menos es más manejable, puedes saber fácilmente si algo le ocurre.

- A qué te refieres?

- A que si hay otra tipa rondándolo. Créeme, deberías aprovechar que lo puedes tener tan cerca como quieras.

- Quizás tengas razón.

Ambas siguieron conversando asoleándose en la piscina del Club. Una bebía champagne y la otra un ginebra. Esculturales, llevaban un bikini de dos piezas cada una, con un pareo amarillo y el otro lila. Parecían coquetear un poco con tres sujetos que parecían modelos de revista, que estaban del otro lado de la piscina, sentados en torno a una mesa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Que sufra el condenado! Jajajaja No lo hizo sufrir mucho pero valió la pena.**

**El nombre del próximo capítulo sí no se los digo, sólo les puedo decir que tiene alusión a un liiindo viaje. Lo que les puedo adelantar es que sí tendrá un buen Lemon. Ñaca, ñaca!!!**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima! **

**P. D.**

**Y en la lista de las que se apunten para darle una enjabonada a la deliciosa espalda de Sessh, ESTÁ LLENA, Sólo tenía un lugar de cupo, jajajaja! Y ese… ES MÍO!!! Lero, lero!!**

**(Es una bromilla con mucho cariño, vale? No se enojen) n_n**


	4. IV LLÉVAME AL SUBLIME EDÉN

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

No me porté envidiosísima el cap anterior? Jejeje es que cualquiera defendería a su súper cuero verdad? Así como una chica de la Luna a la que yo conozco y que defiende encarnizadamente a Su Tuxedo Mask… a poco no?

En fin, el cuarto ya está aquí, digamos que en cada historia compartimos nuestro ídolo, no?

James Franco (_Spiderman, Tristán e Isolda_) me recuerda muchísimo a James Dean, ese cuerazo que desgraciadamente a los 24 años había alcanzado el súper estrellato y se marchó dejando millones de corazones rotos por el mundo, cuya película _'Al Este del Edén'_ es el título que me inspiró para ponerle así a esta parte que ahora les presento. Aunque nunca he visto el film, espero poder hacerlo un día de éstos.

**Mil gracias a mis lectoras y espero sus reviews!!!**

**NOTA: **

**El songfic es 'Loverman', de Metallica, álbum Garage Inc. Vol I.**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**LLÉVAME AL SUBLIME EDÉN**

Miroku era un hombre extraordinariamente apuesto, de ojos azul profundo y con un irresistible encanto. Sus estudios en la Facultad le permitieron establecer una compañía de software junto con cuantiosos ingresos de la herencia de su abuelo Setho Kurosawa, en la cual ha colaborado Kohaku como su socio y así conoció a su hermana Sango Akurano, que estudiaba en Administración de empresas y trabaja ahora con ellos.

La relación entre ambos surgió un tiempo después, pues él tenía fama de mujeriego y ella era una mujer que no soportaba a los casanovas y tampoco era una 'coqueta' como las que aquél acostumbraba frecuentar. De hecho, cuando la conoció quedó tan impresionado al sentirla irresistible, que no desistió hasta cautivarla con su carácter alegre y espontáneo. Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido –aunado al obstáculo de los celos de su hermano menor- ella cedió a lo que su corazón sentía y, a pesar de que Sango aún era virgen, él supo guiarla en las primeras andanzas del amor y con mucho éxito.

Miró una foto de ambos, ella lo abrazaba por atrás con una bella e iluminadora sonrisa. En ese instante fue cuando milagrosamente Kohaku tomó la imagen y ella lucía mucho más hermosa que de costumbre después de hacer que su hermano no se enfadara tanto al aceptar el noviazgo de ambos. Sin duda, se había sacado el mayor premio de todos al conocer a una mujer tan dulce y maravillosa.

Aunque a veces fuera demasiado celosa con él, no le importaba, porque le hacía sentir que lo amaba. Un día, él se dio cuenta que no quería dejarla ir cuando un apuesto magnate petrolero de carácter gentil con 31 años intentó cortejarla. Entonces pensó sobre lo duro que debía haber sido soportar ver a la persona que amas con alguien más.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, después de comprar algo que hace tiempo debió hacer, revisó un e-mail con el informe del último cliente sobre los buenos resultados del software en su escritorio, era de mañana. Entonces, Sango entró con dos capuchinos.

- Buenos días, mi amor.- dejó los vasos en el escritorio y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Mi querida Sango, siempre es bueno verte a principio del día, así estoy de buen humor el resto del tiempo.

- Me alegra que digas eso. Kohaku se fue a arreglar unos asuntos con un cliente a Hong Kong.

- No dijo en cuánto tiempo volverá?

- No, creí que te había dicho a ti.

- No lo hizo. Pero no te preocupes, vendrá en cuanto pueda, estoy seguro.

- No lo sé. Algo me da mala espina.

- No pasará nada, mi amor. Qué te parece si, aprovechando su ausencia, vamos a tu casa esta noche y…

- No te rindes, verdad?

- Es una lástima que no tengas jacuzzi, porque en ese caso podemos ir a mi departamento.- acarició su mejilla mirando su discreto escote.

- No lo sé. Suena tentador.- dijo en una actitud seductora.

- Oh, Sango… por eso me fascinas.- le tocó el trasero mientras ella estaba a punto de besarlo. Supo entonces sus intenciones.

- Será mejor que me vaya a mi oficina.- se separó de él.

- Pero creí que venías a tomarte el café 'mañanero' conmigo.- (N/A: ¬.¬)

- Creo que no. Debo resolver unos pendientes. Te veré a la hora de la comida.

- Sango, espera, no te vayas!- cerró la puerta en su cara. La joven sólo sonrió pícara.

"Ah! Miroku. No cambias." Pensó en un suspiro.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Había llamado al servicio de habitaciones pidiendo el desayuno para Lin, quería que ella comiera algo en cuanto despertara. No sabía exactamente qué, pero recordó cuando Jaken investigó más cosas sobre ella por órdenes de él. A ella le encantaba comer algo dulce al despertar cada mañana, recordó. Bueno, ahora sabría qué hacer cuando, después de una noche de hacer el amor, ella despertase. Si es que eso le llegara a ocurrir algún día. Pensó así como una plegaria que remediara un poco su vida y su corazón.

Cuando la vio dormir, tenía una expresión inocente y verdaderamente hermosa, Sesshoumaru había acariciado su cabello negro y sedoso, sonriéndole dulcemente como jamás le había hecho a alguien. Entonces, recordó el día en que Jaken lo llevó a casa de ella cuando se embriagó y casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

**FLASHBACK**

Estando en el sillón el sujeto alto de gélida mirada cerró los ojos y su sensación de disgusto se transformó instantáneamente en alegría y plenitud cuando una cálida caricia de ella se posó sobre su frente. Sentía la cercanía de Lin arrodillada ante él, en un fugaz instante creyó tener su respiración y su aliento dulce muy cerca de su rostro marfilado, invadiéndolo. Quería despertar, pero estaba conciliando el sueño por fin, ya que después de las constantes pesadillas que le acechaban desde los últimos dos o tres meses que no le dejaban en paz, le habían dejado caer hasta ese extremo de no reaccionar en una situación como ésa.

Entonces, esa mañana que despertó en casa de su asistente recordó ese momento, esa sensación. No quería imaginarse cosas, pero por un segundo barajó la posibilidad que ella quizás quería acercarse para besarlo. Qué iluso, sólo era parte de su letanía producto de la gran embriaguez que ayer se produjo. No podía creer que el alcohol y su obsesión por Lin Yasunari empezaran a arrebatarle ahora el juicio más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Suficiente eran esas malditas pesadillas y la fastidiosa situación con su prometida. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en la respuesta a sus besos que ella le brindó. Era mucho más de lo que pudo haber esperado aún sabiendo que no amaba a su novio. Qué habrá sido todo eso?

Se dirigió a la cocina para ver la hora y tomar un poco de agua. Regresó a la sala y dobló impecablemente la cobija recordando de nuevo el beso que le dio antes de encerrarse en su recámara. Revisó en su saco sus gafas oscuras y las llaves de su auto, luego sacó una libreta pequeña con hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo para escribirle una nota, no sabía cómo empezarla o qué decirle. Se sentía un adolescente con el nudo de emoción que le invadía las entrañas. Se marchó a su departamento para ducharse e irse a trabajar igual que siempre.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Había muchas mujeres que engañaban a sus respectivas parejas para disfrutar de una noche de sexo con él. Su intuición le decía que no amaban al pobre tipo engañado con el que salían. Pero aún así, los besos de Lin, sentir sus labios… era algo único. Si eso percibía con cada roce de su boca, no se imaginaba qué más seguiría después.

Parecía magia, era como un tesoro que acababa de descubrir y que no quería dejar jamás. Cada vez que sentía su aliento contra él invadiéndolo hasta el alma, sus curvas temblando de emoción ante sus manos sobre ella como ocurrió en su oficina, sabía que llegaría al cielo o más allá si le hacía el amor.

Pero tendría qué ser un poco más paciente. No quería que se sintiera acechada, sino que poco a poco derribara esa barrera y se dejara llevar por él. La cuestión era, a dónde le llevaría a él ese cúmulo de sentimientos por ella, en caso de que Lin no sintiera lo mismo y decidía rechazarlo?

Era un hombre de riesgos pero éste reto era uno que, cuyo fracaso le aterrorizaba… o un triunfo que no sabría cómo manejar si llegaba a lastimarla alguna vez.

Estaba a punto de irse. Se dio la vuelta cuando oyó que Lin se movía un poco acomodándose en la cama.

- Ya despertaste.

De pie junto a la puerta impecablemente vestido, Sesshoumaru llevaba puesta una corbata plateada como su cabello, unas gafas de sol complementaban su apostura increíble. Con su misma ropa de ayer y bajo una cobija, la joven tardó un instante en notar su presencia imperturbable, el hombre se quitó las gafas oscuras cuando ella se frotaba los ojos. Parecía notablemente sonrojada y sorprendida.

En ese instante, lo primero que pasó por la mente de la joven fue en lo guapo y sorprendentemente sexy que lucía su jefe con gafas oscuras.

- Ayer, lo siento… yo…

- Te quedaste dormida y yo mismo te traje a tu habitación en esta suite. La mía está al lado. Espero que tengas hambre.

- Gracias.

Miró los waffles con miel, fruta, leche y jugo que estaban en la bandeja sobre una mesita cercana. Se sentó con intenciones de levantarse, pero esperó un instante en lo que acababa de asimilar lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Lin no sabía qué decir, el comportamiento de su jefe había cambiado mucho. No supo por qué, pero algo del corazón le advirtió hacer lo que jamás pensó después de que él había intentado asediarla hacía un par de días. Su intuición le indicó que no era tan malo como parecía. No después de hablar con él como lo hizo durante el viaje. Cuando ella se durmió, cualquier otro se habría aprovechado de ella la noche anterior, pero no él.

El sujeto estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una tímida voz femenina lo detuvo.

- Señor, ehmm… usted… ya desayunó? Yo quisiera saber si… quisiera acompañarme.

Su mano abandonó la manija de la puerta cuando volteó hacia ella.

- Claro.

Lin estaba por levantarse cuando él le pidió que se quedara así. El hombre tomó la bandeja y la llevó hasta la cama sentándose frente a la joven, ella se sonrojó al ser atendida por él de esa manera. Estaba siendo demasiado atento y cortés.

La presencia del otro resultaba reconfortante. Lin aún tenía muchas dudas y aún así conversaba con él, con esa misma sensación que percibió durante el vuelo. Definitivamente había algo extraño en Sesshoumaru, porque no demostraba ninguna pose de casanova, estaba siendo bastante tierno incluso, como un cálido protector que la envolvía. Y ella se sentía protegida y con otro sentimiento que no supo definir y que cosquilleaba en su estómago de forma inexplicable.

Además, había algo más en él que le motivaba a acercarse un poco, cuando lo conoció parecía un hombre verdaderamente solitario y demasiado serio. Incluso le daba la impresión de haber sufrido un gran dolor. Deseaba conocerlo, estaba intrigada y ya no había marcha atrás. Debía seguir adelante, aunque no encontrara las razones exactas de ello.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome fue la maestra de español de Inuyasha, quien disfrutaba cada momento al escuchar su voz. En menos de una semana su novia Kikyo había discutido con él, el argumento fue que él ya no le ponía la misma atención. El joven sólo le daba evasivas y si no fuera por los consejos de Kagura, aquella joven de semblante calculador seguía con el dedo en el mismo renglón, decidió tener paciencia para saber qué o quién había cambiado tanto al hombre con que pretendía llegar al altar.

En un día cualquiera, Inuyasha logró conseguir el número de Kagome y la invitó a salir, aprovechando que su novia estaba de mal humor. Francamente, comenzaba a carecer de interés en su vida y en su corazón.

Fueron a un restaurante a cenar amenamente. En ese sitio, había música suave que ellos pudieron disfrutar bailando. Inuyasha no era alguien muy aficionado a ese tipo de cosas, pero en el estómago no había otra cosa que mariposas de emoción y su mente hecha mantequilla por esa mujer. Rieron, hablaron, se miraron más incitantemente. Parecía un sueño. Excepto cuando unos tipos comenzaron a devorarla con la mirada y él, más incontrolable que nunca, quiso molerlos a golpes.

El pequeño tumulto no pasó a mayores, sólo que tuvieron qué irse del lugar por que hubo quienes empezaron a lanzar comida y el joven en todo momento la protegió de cualquier ataque alimenticio con su saco rojo oscuro. Ella intentó ayudarle a que se limpiara un poco, pero él se quitó la camisa de botones que llevaba y la metió en el auto, abajo tenía una blanca que embonaba en sus bíceps y su abdomen sumamente sensual. Ella se deleitó con la vista de su camisa ajustada y los jeans que le quedaban perfectos.

Iban en el Porsche plata, cuando pasaron junto a una plaza donde había lanzachorros con luces bastante hermosas. Entonces, su mirada ambarina pareció destellar una llama de malicia. Luego estacionó el coche cerca de allí.

- Inu… a dónde vamos?- le inquirió al verlo salir del Porsche.

- Anda, Kagome, ven conmigo- parecía un niño emocionado visitando a Santa Claus en navidad.

- Es… espera!

Le estiró la mano firmemente, ella no hizo otra cosa que ir tras él. Entonces, en ese momento en que llegaron se encontraban ocultos los chorros de agua, abruptamente salpicaron a ambos mojándolos casi por completo. Kagome sentía que estaba en el paraíso, danzando alegremente con su querido Inuyasha, quien furtivamente la cargaba y se hacían cosquillas uno al otro. Parecían un par de niños jugando en el parque. O en uno de los cuentos de Mary Poppins.

La velada fue maravillosa, llegaron a la entrada del edificio de la chica y, por alguna extraña razón, Kagome se dejó llevar por él y lo besó en su primera cita, algo que no acostumbraba a hacer jamás. Hasta ahora.

Ese beso les hizo volar a ambos, un contacto que jamás olvidarían. Tan tierno, pero a la vez tan impaciente, Inuyasha acariciaba sus mejillas para profundizarlo un poco incitándola a más, pero ella aún tenía un presentimiento de que no podían ir demasiado rápido. Por más sensaciones de emoción que su estómago le demostrara, su piel reaccionar a cada caricia y sus manos posadas en su pecho amplio y fuerte sintiendo las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón, no estaba lista para ir más allá.

- Te llamaré mañana- le dijo él al separarse.

- Claro. La pasé muy bien. Fue muy divertido.- a ella le encantó que, atacado por los celos, la defendiera de los sujetos que intentaban flirtearle.

- Yo también. Ojala mis clases fueran de lunes a viernes para verte todos los días.

- Hablas en serio?

- Sí, muy en serio. Pero desgraciadamente mi hermano está fuera del país, así que no podré cambiar el horario hasta dentro de una semana.

- Está bien. Esperaré tu llamada.

- Hasta luego, Kagome.

- Hasta pronto, Inuyasha.

Se alejó del lugar entre suspiros. Esa mujer era más maravillosa de lo que imaginó, le hacía concebir cosas que jamás le había hecho sentir ninguna otra mujer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fue la primera reunión con el inversionista y editor de la nueva revista que estaban por lanzar. Conocieron las instalaciones del edificio y a casi todos los empleados. El sujeto era un hombre amable que los había recibido con la mayor cordialidad y calidez. Sesshoumaru iba acompañado casi en todo momento de Lin.

Aquel hombre había confundido a la joven con la prometida de Sesshoumaru, por suerte ella no pudo escuchar por atender a algunas personas que deseaban conocerla. En sus adentros, el hombre de ojos dorados se sintió con cierta emoción en el estómago al asaltarlo el pensamiento de Lin como su prometida.

Al menos, fue una idea fantástica haberla llevado con él al viaje, puesto que su imagen pública se vería excelente ante los medios y la impresión que estaba causando tanto a sus nuevos empleados como a la prensa local era inmejorable, todo gracias a la bella presencia femenina.

Al atardecer regresaron al hotel, después de evadir algunos paparazzi. Quizá no era apropiado que su rompimiento con Kagura se diera por chismes de la prensa amarillista. Deseaba darse ese lujo de dejarla cara a cara.

- Luces un poco agotada.

- Sí. Pero estoy bien.

- Será mejor que descanses.

En el recibidor de la lujosa suite, el sujeto estaba frente a frente con Lin, la miró absorto haciéndola sonrojar y mirar al suelo apenada. Ella intentó decir algo, pero sus labios fueron acallados por un beso tierno pero implacable a la vez de su jefe.

_**There's a devil waiting outside your door**_

_**[**__**how much longer?]**_

_**It is bucking and braying and pawing at the floor**_

_**And he's howling with pain and crawling up the walls**_

Su boca la exploraba lento y sensual provocándole a la joven sensaciones inexplicables. Por Kami! Ni siquiera Kohaku la hacía derretirse durante un beso, en su interior parecía helado expuesto a un Sol abrasador de 43°. Ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, emocionada, intimidada, pero también se sentía deseada.

Deseada por un hombre que quizá jugaba con ella. Con esa idea en mente, ella se soltó de su abrazo.

- Señor Tashou, por favor. No!!

- Lin, espera!

- No! Déjeme en paz.- le dijo sollozando.

- No, Lin. Esta vez no.- la sujetó del brazo y no la dejó ir. La aprisionó de nuevo entre sus musculosos brazos.

- Sólo está jugando conmigo. Es eso lo que quiere?- se sentía tan indefensa y sin salida frente a su indomable depredador. (N/A: Oh, sí! Devórame, jejeje)

- No, Lin. Nunca has sido un juego para mí. Por Kami! Me enloqueces tanto.

Puso su mejilla junto a la de ella, oliendo su suave aroma. Ella cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose por completo al percibir su respiración. En ese instante, el sujeto anheló descontrolado tenerla bajo su cuerpo desnuda, al sentirla así entre sus brazos. Estaba completamente arrebatado por esa mujer.

- Porqué? Porqué me hace esto?- sus ojos ya derramaban algunas gotas saladas.

- Dejaré a Kagura en cuanto regresemos. Por favor, déjame estar contigo, Lin. No me alejes de ti.

- Pero, yo… Señor… - ya era demasiado tarde para escapar de ese apuesto y cautivador sujeto que parecía un animal salvaje fuera de control dispuesto a devorar cada milímetro de su cuerpo con besos y caricias, las cuales ya habían dado comienzo al no poder resistirse a ser sometida por las manos hambrientas en su cintura y espalda.

_**There's a devil waiting outside your door**_

_**[how much longer?]**_

_**He's weak with evil and broken by the world**_

_**He's shouting your name and he's asking for more**_

_**There's a devil waiting outside your door**_

- Di mi nombre, Lin. Por favor, hazlo…- su cálido aliento rozaba su oído haciéndola estremecerse más intenso cada vez. Sorprendentemente, ella obedeció.

- Sessh… Sesshoumaru…- clamó por él susurrando su nombre como si fuera una plegaria de salvación.

Gimió cuando él la apretaba contra su cuerpo y la hacía desearlo a cada segundo. La sujetaba de la cintura y la besó de nuevo. El contacto entre ambos se tornó intenso, apasionado, extasiante…

Los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente al mismo ritmo. El frenesí del beso se intensificaba, entonces él se quitó la corbata y empezó a desabrochar su propia camisa. Le bajaba el cierre del vestido y ella se aferraba a él.

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la seguía besando, la llevó a la alcoba y la depositó en la cama con la misma delicadeza que si fuera una rosa. Se colocó sobre ella con su camisa desabotonada dejando a la vista su tórax ansioso de caricias y su sexo incitante bajo su pantalón rozando su intimidad que se ocultaba aún bajo el vestido, el que comenzó a quitarse ella misma para entregarse a él.

La miró absorto en toda su belleza. Hipnotizada por el destello dorado de sus ojos sobre ella, Lin sólo pudo besarlo de nuevo, quitarle la camisa y desabrochar su pantalón. Ya eran presas del deseo hacia el otro…

_**Loverman! since the world began**_

_**Forever amen, 'till end of time**_

_**Take off that dress, oh I'm coming down**_

_**I'm your loverman 'Cause I am, what I am**_

_**What I am, what I am**_

Sesshoumaru colocó suaves caricias sobre la prenda de encaje beige que le quedaba a la chica, que la hizo agitarse. Ella por su parte, lo abrazaba aferrando sus manos a su espalda, bajando un poco más para incitarlo a moverse sobre ella, torturándola con la fantasía aún no satisfecha de llegar a entrar en su cuerpo, pero sí lo había logrado con su corazón.

La joven no lo soportó más y lo empujó a la cama para dejarlo completamente desnudo, era como si algo se hubiera posesionado de ella y sólo quisiera amarlo desesperadamente. El sujeto no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo sorpresivo de su reacción, por lo que se limitó acariciarle el cabello mientras los labios femeninos exploraban su cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia su masculinidad ya en su máxima grandeza.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto, Izayoi Tashou se había trasladado ya a Tailandia, había un par de asuntos qué resolver, especialmente uno que tenía qué ver con cosas que su difunto esposo le dejó de manera extraña para que ella específicamente las encontrara.

Se dirigió al edificio donde el periódico que funcionaba allí en Bangkok, contaba con un joven muy peculiar de carácter que podía proporcionarle fotografías interesantes sobre embarques. Pero ésa era una ocasión especial, pues ya habían surgido situaciones que podían ser peligrosas para algunos de sus colaboradores allí.

Y no estaba de paso ir a su casa después, donde pasaba algunas temporadas con su esposo, e incluso cuando fue su luna de miel, allí pasó días tan felices con el hombre que amaba y que no la dejó sola no sólo por enamorarse de ella, sino por expiar terribles errores cometidos antes.

- Buenos días, Señora Izayoi.

- Buenos días, linda. Dónde está Houyo?- le habló a la joven con ese tono maternalista que la caracterizaba.

- Está en una breve reunión, señora.

- Bien, esperaré dos minutos máximo.

La asistente llamada Kagome Musashi le avisó al aludido que lo esperaban. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando despidió a un tipo extraño de ojos tenebrosos y cabello medio largo y blanco que salió no muy contento de ahí. Houyo lucía un poco turbado. Ambos entraron a la oficina.

- Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó con el embajador norteamericano. Quiero detalles, Houyo.

- Bueno, no averiguamos nada grato que digamos. Aunque esa información no está confirmada del todo, por eso quise consultarlo primero con usted, Señora Izayoi.

- Sólo habla, quieres?

- Descubrimos que ese tipo estaba relacionándose con unos sujetos que presuntamente estaban involucrados en el tráfico de personas. Parecía que él era quien recibía embarques con niños de procedencia ilegal o algo parecido.

- A qué te refieres con estaba?

- A que esta mañana lo localizaron muerto cerca de un muelle al norte de aquí. Si no hubiera sido por una pareja que andaba cerca de allí, probablemente hubiera pasado mucho tiempo antes de que lo encontraran.

- Vaya. En fin. Será mejor que omitas lo del presunto tráfico. En realidad no quiero que nadie se involucre en algo tan peligroso. Inventa otra cosa, no sé, algún tipo de fraude o lo que sea que parezca justificar su salida de la embajada y haya desaparecido antes de regresar a América. Secuestro, o lo que sea, averigüen más de lo que puedan. Entendido? Sólo procura no meter a nadie en problemas, aunque haya riesgos que se tienen que correr alguna vez no podemos dejar que le pase algo malo a alguien de ustedes aquí.

- Bien, Señora.

- Parece que las cosas se han puesto peor de lo que imaginé.

- Así es. Y parece que su viaje hasta aquí ha sido en vano.

- No, te equivocas. Mi visita aquí no ha sido del todo inútil. Debo irme. Envíame la noticia antes de esta tarde. Quiero revisarla personalmente. También necesito saber qué fundamentos utilizarán o lo que sea. De acuerdo?

- Sí, Señora… Disculpe, cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse aquí?

- Lo suficiente para que esto no empeore.- se levantó de su asiento para marcharse.

- Hasta luego Señora.

Izayoi se dirigió hacia una casa no muy grande pero muy lujosa, con la fachada decorada exquisitamente. Allí, Inu Tashou solía quedarse en temporadas con su primera esposa, y ése había sido uno de los lugares donde pasaron su luna de miel. Pero aún así, cuando ella conoció la casa supo cuán importante era para él, y a ella simplemente le encantó.

Al entrar a una estancia, vio un retrato de Sesshoumaru niño con sus padres. Él jamás volvió allí cuando su madre murió.

**FLASHBACK**

Siempre fue un niño muy serio y hasta pensó que ocultaba una increíble bondad que necesitaba ser transmitida. Sólo sus padres tenían la dicha de haberlo visto sonreír. Pero cuando Sumako murió, se volvió el ser humano más frío sobre la Tierra. No lloró en el funeral de su madre, pero cambió demasiado. Le dijo a su padre que quería estudiar fuera del país y se empeñó en ello hasta que lo consiguió. Inu Tashou estaba tan dolido que no podía seguir intentado convivir con su hijo. Y menos cuando una noche lo escuchó hablando por teléfono con Izayoi en el altavoz. Necesitaba que su femenina voz lo envolviera para aplacar un poco su tristeza.

- _Inu Tashou, sé como te sientes._

- Ya no sé qué hacer. Esto me está matando. Ni siquiera me deja acercarme a él.

- _No debes presionarlo. Él también se siente igual o peor que tú. _

- No sé si al casarnos cambiará de actitud o no. Tengo miedo de que piense que sustituí a su madre contigo.

- _Lo sé. Sé que me amas. Pero… quizá sea mejor que nos dejemos de ver un tiempo._

- Qué? Estás completamente loca! No voy a dejar que me alejes de mi hijo antes de que nazca. No hay marcha atrás Izayoi. Te amo y no quiero dejarte.

- _Pero Inu…_

- De cualquier forma jamás dejaría que te apartaras de mi lado. Tú también eres importante para mí. Ahora más que nunca. Nos casaremos dentro de tres semanas y no podemos arruinarlo.

- _Lo que intento decirte es que necesitas darle tiempo a tu hijo, si yo estoy cerca de él será perjudicial. Se siente muy sólo y necesita de ti más que nunca. Con el tiempo dejará caer las barreras que se ha hecho para protegerse. Es normal. _

- Hablaré con él. Tiene qué entender que intento rehacer mi vida y ofrecerle una familia. Querida, por favor, no me dejes. Sumako se fue con un hijo mío en su vientre. Yo no estuve ahí para cuidarla por que siempre estaba viajando. Por favor. Quiero estar contigo. No me hagas esto.

Sesshoumaru estaba escuchando todo. Se quedó atónito cuando su padre dijo que su madre estaba embarazada cuando murió y él jamás lo supo.

Su padre siempre estaba de viaje y Sumako apenas iba a darle la noticia a su esposo apenas llegara, cuando accidentalmente resbaló por las escaleras y, tras el aborto murió de un derrame cerebral.

El chico de ojos miel estaba desolado. Además su madre iba a darle un hermanito, y su padre no estaba ahí. Le importaba más el prestigio de su periódico e hizo hasta lo imposible por expandirlo como si se tratara de un imperio, construido a costa de la vida de su primera esposa y de su segundo hijo que no nació.

El chico se fue corriendo a su recámara. Nunca pensó qué tan grandes fueron los errores de su padre. Sumako siempre le decía que él quería lo mejor para ellos y que se esforzaba para conseguirlo. Siempre lo defendía ante su hijo de seis años.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas rosadas al recordar aquello. Inu Tashou no sólo se casó con ella por estar embarazada de Inuyasha, sino porque la amaba y en parte, quería enmendar los errores que había cometido con su primera esposa. Aún así nunca pudo recuperar la relación con su primogénito, ni aunque cuando empezó a trabajar a su lado en el periódico la relación entre ambos no prosperó mucho como padre e hijo.

Se dirigió Izayoi al estudio, detrás de un cuadro de Inu Tashou se escondía una caja de seguridad. Tecleó una combinación de siete dígitos y sacó de ella unos recortes de periódico y unas fotografías, en las cuales aparecía un hombre de aspecto sombrío y casi infernal, si no fuera por unas enormes gafas y un sombrero que le cubrían el rostro casi por completo.

Hacía años que estaban allí, pero ella no había abierto nunca la caja fuerte, hasta que encontró en la casa de Japón un número en una pequeña libreta que era de su difunto esposo, junto a una fotografía de él abrazando a Sumako en ese recinto, un mueble de caoba en el que estaban recargados era inconfundible y supo dónde encontrar ese lugar.

Miró sentada tras el escritorio casi todas las fotografías con detenimiento, hasta que ya pasadas dos horas de escrutinio encontró una donde claramente podía ver al hombre que aparecía en casi todas las demás, ahora estaba más claro que era él, su antiguo pretendiente Naraku Toukizu.

Atónita, miró que en casi todas salía él junto a mujeres de aspecto malsano, cerca de un muelle donde había un enorme barco. También miró a uno de los sujetos que era muy parecido al que había visto salir de la oficina de Houyo, a diferencia de la estatura, puesto que aquél parecía alto y el que vio ese día era de menor altura.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo cuando ella lo probaba por primera vez, su implacable demostración de deseo lo hacía enloquecer como nunca creyó sentirse por una mujer. Ella lo miró a los ojos con un dejo dubitativo, Sesshoumaru le acarició la mejilla con un roce de las yemas de sus dedos y ella sólo cegada por sus instintos, continuó lamiéndolo y saboreándolo.

_**L is for love, baby**_

_**O is for only you that I do**_

_**V is for loving virtually everything that you are**_

_**E is for loving almost everything that you do**_

_**R is for rape me**_

_**M is for murder me**_

_**A is for answering all of my prayers**_

_**N is for knowing your loverman's going to be the answer to all of yours**_

Acariciándolo en toda su extensión con sus dedos, su lengua y sus labios, Lin susurraba murmullos de deleite que, al llegar a los oídos de Sesshoumaru, lo convulsionaban más intenso cada vez. Probando su sabor por primera vez, jamás había experimentado semejante éxtasis en su vida, y menos llegar a hacer algo así con un hombre tan extraordinario y maravilloso como él.

Después de un par de minutos, llegó al hombre de ojos dorados una explosión de clímax increíble que desbordó sus sentidos, la esencia tibia cayó en los labios de la joven que, entonces acercó sus pechos para atrapar un poco de aquello y mirarlo con una sonrisa que destilaba más pasión de la que había sentido alguna vez en su vida. Y ahí estaba, compartiéndola con él.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa muestra de lascivia que jamás había experimentado junto a una mujer, de hecho, nadie más le había dado tanto de aquella forma. Por su parte, la joven se sentía extrañamente desinhibida y con el deseo cada vez más desatado, besó tortuosamente lento su abdomen marcado, deleitándose con las vibraciones que le provocaba y el olor de su piel… sencillamente exquisito. Susurró el nombre de la chica todo el tiempo mientras ella continuaba con su festín de caricias en su cuerpo viril. Y sólo era el comienzo…

_**Loverman! I got a masterplan**_

_**To take off your dress and be your man**_

_**Seize the throne, seize the mantle**_

_**Seize the crown, 'cause I am, what I am**_

_**What I am, what I am, I'm your loverman!**_

Entonces, él tomó la iniciativa nuevamente al besarla en los labios y arrancar la prenda que cubría su intimidad, pronto la acorraló entre él y la cama. Esta vez, él la torturaba con ardientes caricias en su entrepierna y dirigiéndose hacia los rincones más profundos de su cuerpo femenino, ella gimió cada vez más intenso, quiso acariciar su cuello pero él se lo impidió, colocando ambos brazos en los costados, temblando aún de emoción.

Con los labios de Sesshoumaru en su cuello y sus manos jugueteando en su sexo, le entregó momentos de placer que le provocaron más suspiros clamando terminar aquello. El orgasmo la asaltó por completo, señal que su intimidad ya estaba más que humedecida y lista para otros más.

Hizo entrar su virilidad en ella lento y pausado, saliendo una y otra vez de la misma forma al principio, brindándole una sensación de goce indescriptible. Entonces los movimientos se volvieron más enardecidos y frenéticos, cuando la chica se aferró a la cintura masculina con ambas piernas atrapándolo en una erótica prisión. Lin gemía constantemente, le pedía más, más rápido, que siguiera, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez, su voz femenina suplicante en su oído lo hacía delirar. La miró a los ojos avellana para percibir cómo brillaban con cada orgasmo que conseguía arrancarle de su exquisito cuerpo, que temblaba con ansiedad al igual que él.

Excitado por completo, Sesshoumaru la hizo colocarse boca abajo para entrar en ella rozando sensualmente su espalda con movimientos circulares de su lengua que la desquiciaban de placer. Moviendo sus caderas para disfrutarlo, la chica gemía cuando él presionaba sus pezones duros como rubíes, mientras sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas.

_**Loverman! Loverman! Loverman!**_

_**I'll be your loverman 'till end of time**_

_**While empires burn down, forever amen**_

_**I'll be your loverman, I'll be your loverman**_

Los gemidos masculinos que llegaban a los oídos de Lin la hicieron vibrar, cada sonido de esa voz grave como un trueno le hacía elevar la intensidad de los orgasmos más exquisitos que había percibido jamás. Cada embestida le transmitía una sensación indefinible, los labios de Sesshoumaru devoraban su cuello dando mordiscos esporádicos y ella le pedía más y más, le rogaba entre sollozos de placer que lo hiciera con más fuerza, que quería más, que no se detuviera, que era delicioso…

Podía jurar que sentía los acelerados latidos del corazón masculino que atravesaban la piel de su espalda para hacerla estremecer hasta el alma al igual que su miembro al embestirla hacía con su cuerpo. Jamás había experimentado algo así.

Hasta que de nuevo él eyaculó, pero esta vez el semen recorrió a la joven mujer por dentro, haciéndola disfrutar de un último orgasmo y el más placentero de todos al sentir recorrer ese líquido en ella y al mismo tiempo tocaba sus pechos anhelantes y hambrientos de caricias para aferrarla a su cuerpo musculoso y firme. Los gritos de satisfacción y placer de ella resonaron en los oídos de él, quien pudo sentir el orgasmo más delicioso y supremo de su vida a su lado esa noche.

_**Yeah! I´m your loverman, yes**_

_**I´m your loverman, loverman**_

_**Loverman, loverman, Forever amen**_

_**Loverman... How much longer?**_

Entrelazó Sesshoumaru su mano con la de ella mientras colocaba la otra en su cintura estrecha al sentir que el éxtasis se aminoraba poco a poco, deleitándose con su cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo. No quería dejarla ir nunca.

El hombre de cabellos platinados abrazaba a Lin por la espalda, las respiraciones de ambos ya estaban a ritmo normal, sus cuerpos estaban levemente perlados de sudor. Él devoraba con deleite el aroma de su cabellera ébano mientras besaba suavemente su mejilla. Ella por su lado, seguía en silencio, preocupada por lo que haría ahora en adelante.

Un montón de ideas cruzaron su cabeza. Lin siempre había creído que él podía ser capaz de llegar a jugar con ella como con otras tantas, pero definitivamente lo que no esperó es que le dijera que terminaría con su prometida Kagura en cuanto regresaran a Japón.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

No sabía cómo iba a enfrentar a Kohaku cuando llegara. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura ya de lo que sentía por él. Sin duda, se sentía muy agradecida con él y además, qué explicación le daría a Sango? Cómo aceptar que se estaba enamorando de un hombre que quizá la estaba usando por un rato nada más? Pero, lo que sintió esa noche fue algo más que simple deseo carnal. Fue más que sexo, hacer el amor, eso era. Porque la forma en que él la trató con cada roce de su piel, no tenía comparación alguna, aunado a la sensación en el pecho cada vez que lo miraba.

Cada instante en que sus cuerpos se rozaron, cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada… todo aquello había sido más real de lo que parecía, porque para ella fue el momento más maravilloso de su vida. A pesar de haber engañado al hombre que se suponía amaba, y quien ansiaba formar una familia con ella.

El llanto en silencio la hería. Sesshoumaru despertó para escuchar sus suspiros y fue entonces que la cuestionó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y él no se había percatado de ello.

- Qué sucede, Lin?

- Qué es lo que pasará ahora?

- Quiero estar contigo siempre.

- Pero, de verdad piensas terminar con Kagura?

- Sí. No pienso permanecer a su lado un minuto más teniéndote a ti.

- Hablas en serio? No quiero ser una mujer más en tu lista.

- Confía en mí. Por favor.- dijo calmando la situación tras sentir el tono mordaz del comentario, sabía que lo decía por el dolor de recordar a la infinidad de amantes que le llamaban por teléfono.

- Sessh…

- Eso lo tengo claro. Tú eres única. Ni ahora ni nunca podría amar a nadie más que tú. Jamás me había pasado algo así.

- Sessh… yo…

- Ahora no tienes qué decir nada si no quieres. Piénsalo, por favor.

La abrazó con infinita ternura. Ansiaba más que nunca descubrir lo que albergaba su corazón, la hizo girarse para mirarla a los ojos para sondear en sus pensamientos, pero lo pensó mejor y sólo la atrajo más hacia su pecho marcado. Ella sólo pudo responder con un beso suave en éste y deleitarse con el sabor de su piel marfilada. Él acariciaba su espalda desnuda con las yemas de los dedos bajo las sábanas, provocándole escalofríos.

Así continuó el pequeño juego de roces íntimos que, minutos más tarde se convirtió en una tortuosa danza de caricias osadas y apasionadas, dando paso a más sesiones de amor que culminaron con estremecimientos y gritos de placer. El tiempo pasado juntos esa noche fue interrumpido por algunas horas de sueño relajante, perfecto para recobrar las energías que serían aprovechadas hasta unos minutos antes del amanecer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los barcos de carga al amanecer y una neblina que auguraba terribles desgracias ocultaban la transacción que se veía a lo lejos. Unos sujetos vestidos de negro custodiaban a un conjunto de personas que, cuyas edades oscilaban entre los treinta y cincuenta años, eran tratados como animales de carga y permanecían en silencio. Había cerca de allí un camión grande donde serían transportados a otro lugar, donde se suponía que iban a trabajar con buena paga, lo que no sabían era que serían esclavizados hasta que murieran.

Algunos caminaban mirando a un joven que parecía ser tan parecido a ellos, con ese halo de resignación a la opresión tras su expresión impasible, hasta culpable.

Otro de esos sujetos de apariencia tenebrosa, sacó un maletín donde había una lap top que fue ocupada para realizar una transacción bancaria a la que ya estaban acostumbrados a depositar cuantiosas cantidades. Después de unos minutos, llegó Naraku causando sorpresa en el chico, quien no lo demostró.

Sentado en su limosina a cierta distancia de allí, salió cuando todo hubo acabado.

- Perfecto. Espero que puedas rastrear pronto la cuenta de donde procede el pago.

- Sí. Estará listo pronto, Señor Toukizu.

- Por ahora, regresa al hotel.

Naraku deseaba apropiarse de la cuenta bancaria de Suikotsu Karegi. Pero debía ser paciente, debía localizarla primero para mantenerla vigilada y trazar la negociación del lavado de dinero que necesitaba antes. Luego, deseaba absorberla para obtener los medios necesarios y acorralar en un movimiento a una mujer que parecía indomable, quien era presa de los deseos de ese hombre perverso. Y no se daría por vencido hasta tenerla en sus manos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ya cayó!!!**

**Por fin nuestro maravilloso héroe ha sucumbido al amor. Y lo mejor es que llevó con él a Lin!**

**Jajaja y ella encantada se deja arrastrar por el desenfreno que le provoca este guapísimo Adonis. **

Y es que con ese forro quién no? Nada más díganme! A quién no le da tentación un cuerazo como ése?

Es como si tuviera una enfrente a Tom Welling o a Brad Pitt y se quisiera hacer uno de hule sin conseguirlo, jejejeje

Kagome debería ser santificada entonces, por resistirse a ese papazote de Inu.

Sessh me fascinó desde que lo vi el primer cap en que salió en la serie, sin importar que pareciera el malo. Sobre todo me robó el corazón al ver que se preocupó de Lin de algún modo y el pensar que el corazón frío de la cruel bestia en él sea domada por el amor hacia una humana que debería odiar por ello y que desee protegerla ahora… me encantó! Sólo así llegará a ser tan poderoso como su padre, eso espero.

Pero mi gran incógnita es, por qué no va por su brazo y se lo pone? Digo, no es que no esté buenísimo así, pero… no es justo. Sería incómodo para Lin que la cargara con un solo brazo cuando crezca, jajaja y ni qué decir de lo demás ¬.¬

**Gracias una vez más. Saludos y hasta el CAPÍTULO V ……… :D**


	5. V Una peligrosa promesa

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

Así como voy, no sé qué otros giros se me ocurran darle a la historia, pero en fin! Lamento la tardanza y hay qué decirles que para mí es muy importante que les esté gustando mucho y no saben lo feliz que estoy

**Recordando:**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro ni nada similar, sólo entretenimiento.**

Si tienen dudas o ya no les gustó algo, me dejan un review, cada uno me motiva para continuar escribiendo, pero aún así, muchísimas gracias a todas mis lectoras, y también lectores, si los hay

**CAPÍTULO V**

**UNA PELIGROSA PROMESA**

Kikyo había sido una joven muy talentosa en cuanto a conquistar hombres se refería. Su mirada interesante e incluso de arrogancia le daba un aire misterioso. Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo en Panamá, le había heredado su madre -de su mismo nombre- una empresa exportadora de textiles, su padre Onigumo Soseki legó a ella al parecer algunas cuentas bancarias y dos extensas propiedades.

La fama de 'señorita de sociedad' eclipsaba su renombre de libertina, las fiestas a las que asistía en ocasiones acompañada de su prima Kagura rebosaban en alcohol, drogas y otros excesos lujuriosos, donde incluso ella misma se entregaba sin vacilar con otros hombres e incluso, alguna lasciva fémina. La chica Toukizu sólo se limitó a algunas aventuras y al consumo de drogas que habían fortalecido su adicción y depresión. No podía soportar el hecho de que su padre fuera un asesino y no la dejara en paz para cumplir sus sueños de ser escritora.

Desde que conoció a Inuyasha Tashou, ha perdido la costumbre de asistir a fiestas de ese tipo, intentó seducir a Sesshoumaru hace mucho tiempo, pero para él fue sólo un rato de diversión. Cuando quiso estar con el menor, al principio fue para darle celos a su hermano, pero poco a poco ha perdido el interés en ello, pues sabe que puede recibir mejor beneficio convirtiéndose en esposa de aquél.

La joven de mirada perversa leía un archivo sobre la dirigente de la escuela de idiomas donde su novio asistía a aprender español. Parecía un poco ordinaria para su gusto, incluso inocente, pero nadie le quitaba de la cabeza lo que podía ser capaz alguien con piel de cordero. Vio unas imágenes donde aparecía con su amiga Sango, aquella mujer que salía con el mejor amigo de Inuyasha.

_**NOMBRE:**__ KAGOME HIGURASHI_

_**EDAD:**__ 26 AÑOS_

_**OCUPACIÓN:**__ MAESTRA DE IDIOMAS_

_**LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO:**__ TOKIO, JAPÓN_

_**PASATIEMPOS:**__ ESCUCHAR MÚSICA, CONVERSAR EN EL CHAT CON PERSONAS DE OTROS PAÍSES, INVESTIGAR SOBRE LENGUAS DESAPARECIDAS Y PRACTICAR EL TIRO CON ARCO._

_**PERFIL GENERAL:**__ Aprendió idiomas desde muy joven, su familia vive en un templo donde hay un árbol sagrado y que se cree se custodiaba una antigua perla mágica. Su abuelo se dedica a atender a los visitantes en busca de consejo, pero se pone en tela de juicio la efectividad de los trabajos espirituales que hace. Su padre murió cuando era adolescente y tiene un hermano menor que ella llamado Souta, el cual estudió una carrera de bioquímica en Suiza. Una jovencita de nombre Lin Yasunari llegó a vivir con los Higurashi como hogar sustituto, ya que sus padres y su hermano murieron en un asalto a mano armada cuando tenía catorce años. Actualmente vive sola en su apartamento y dirige una escuela de idiomas llamada Academia Lingüística Minamoto, cuyo nombre lo puso en honor a su padre fallecido. Sale algunas veces con un joven llamado Kouga Utamaru, dueño de una cadena de restaurantes con sucursales en Tokio y Osaka, además de un hotel donde hay un amplio sitio para esquiar, muy distinguido en Nagano._

Cuando vio que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos coincidía con el deporte en el cual era la capitana de equipo en la preparatoria sonrió diabólicamente, no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Además de algunos rasgos físicos, ella también poseía poderes de sacerdotisa, al igual que ella aunque pretenda negarlos u ocultarlos.

En España quería iniciar una nueva vida. No sabía si estaba al lado de Inuyasha por amor o deseo, pero quería apartarse de tanta iniquidad. El modo de acabarla sería convirtiéndose en el verdugo de Naraku, sentía que debía hacerlo para expiar sus libertinas acciones del pasado y formar quizá una familia. Estaba tan cerca de cumplirlo, que ya saboreaba la victoria, pero debía pagar un alto precio y aún no estaba preparada para eso.

- Esa maldita moscamuerta no logrará quedarse con él. He soportado demasiado para estar con Inuyasha y ella no destruirá mis planes. Muy pronto seré quien destruya a Naraku Toukizu y entonces, nadie podrá detenerme. Prepárate, Kagome, porque si te cruzas en mi camino, entonces me desharé de ti.

Miró de pronto el único retrato de sus padres guardado en un cajón del buró que siempre permanecía cerrado, era un pasado tan doloroso que quería olvidar, incluso el cariño que sus padres le profesaban, porque perderlo por culpa de ese maldito sujeto ambicioso era más de lo que pudo soportar, nunca encontraba consuelo alguno en aquellas noches desenfrenadas de pasión y lubricidad. Era una vida frívola y cruel la que adoptó cuando asumió la fortuna de sus padres, que no era tan cuantiosa como sospechó o eso le hicieron creer, vendió la exportadora de textiles e invirtió la fortuna en varios hoteles de Indonesia, donde había lugares que acostumbraba frecuentar cuando aún no conocía a su novio actual.

"_Ése maldito infeliz me las pagará. Nunca le perdonaré que haya asesinado a mis padres. Y pensar que cada vez que me llevaba a la cama sólo ansiaba destruirlo. Te odio Naraku Toukizu. No importa lo que hagas, no eres tan poderoso como crees."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al regresar a Japón tuvieron una bienvenida no muy cálida. Unos reporteros los estaban esperando y Lin no sabía qué hacer. Por unos momentos se asustó, pero por más que quería que Sesshoumaru tomara de su mano y le dijera que todo saldría bien, no podía. Debía asumir de nuevo su papel de asistente y él de su jefe. Y la lluvia de preguntas y reporteros los bombardeó.

- Señor Tashou, quién es su acompañante?

- Qué pasó con la Señorita Toukizu?

- Qué significa esa sortija que trae en su mano?

- Díganos, ella es su nueva novia?

- Se va a casar con ella ahora?

Esa pregunta fue demasiado lejos. Su furia aumentó odiando dolorosamente más que nunca ese anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Lin porque no fue él quien se lo dio, pero su expresión seria no cambió.

- Señores. No voy a permitir ningún tipo de especulación. La señorita es sólo mi asistente y no permitiré ningún escándalo de esa índole respecto a mi persona, mi prometida Kagura Toukizu o la señorita aquí presente. Con permiso.

Por unos instantes los reporteros se quedaron tranquilos, pero hubo un impertinente que quiso jalonear a Lin, ella se quejó un poco y Sesshoumaru la escuchó. En ese momento, apareció Jaken para apartarlos. Siempre detestó a la prensa televisiva, pues un 'galán de ensueño' como él no podía pasar desapercibido para los programas de espectáculos y además habían hecho una imagen de él que aborrecía y que algunos medios habían fabricado para seguirle la pista y lucrar de ello. Cuando se comprometió con Kagura, creyó que la situación cambiaría un poco, pero fue para mal. A los dos meses empezó a aburrirse y por ello no terminó sus aventuras de sexo de una noche con otras mujeres. Pero cuando Lin llegó a su vida, todo cambió en él.

Hubo camarógrafos que, de los empujones que se producían estuvieron a punto de hacerle daño a Lin y éste se contenía demasiado para no molerlos a golpes a todos, pero no sería nada bueno, no quería exponerla de esa manera. El sujeto de gafas oscuras y cabello platinado seguía aún más furioso e impotente de no poder gritarle al mundo entero que él amaba a esa chica tan dulce que lo acompañaba, pero un trato es un trato.

**FLASHBACK**

Sentados frente a frente en el pequeño comedor de la suite, se miraban mutuamente.

- No sé si podamos continuar con esto, Sesshoumaru.- un dejo de incertidumbre rondaba sus palabras.

- No me explico por qué. Sabes lo que siento por ti.

- Sí. Pero qué hay de…

- De qué? Del imbécil de tu prometido?

- Es que yo…- lo miró con asomos de enojo por expresarse así de Kohaku.

- Sabes que no lo amas.

- Cómo puedes saber lo que siento o lo que no?

- Porque lo supe desde la primera vez que te besé. En ese momento supe que no era así.

- Y Kagura? Nunca la amaste?

- Te dije que la dejaría en cuanto regresáramos.

- Pero eso no cambia el hecho que yo me vaya a casar con Kohaku.

- Maldición! Porqué te empeñas en seguir con él?

- Aún no has contestado mi pregunta. Alguna vez amaste a Kagura?- su semblante tranquilizó al instante para responderle con la verdad.

- Si te soy franco, no. Al principio estaba con ella sólo por capricho, luego creí que sería bueno casarme con ella algún día. Pero ahora me importa un comino lo que piense.

- Tal vez, pero a mí me importa Kohaku. No quisiera lastimarlo de esta manera.

- Tendrá qué afrontarlo alguna vez. Así como tú tendrás qué hacer que él enti…

- Ya basta! Sesshoumaru, no tienes idea de lo que tratas de decir!- lo miró sumamente herida.

- Si no quieres ver la verdad, entonces creo que esto no puede seguir.

- Quizás sea lo mejor.- se levantó furiosa y decepcionada de la mesa. Él la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca levemente.

- Al menos, piénsalo, por favor. O acaso lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no significó nada para ti? Dime, es eso?.

Ella volteó a verlo. Se quedó helada al descubrir que para ella aquellos días habían sido los más maravillosos de su vida. Que era el hombre más increíble que había conocido y que no quería dejarlo nunca, pero estaba su corazón hecho trizas.

Cómo podría tener el valor de terminar con Kohaku si él la amaba tanto?

Cómo iba a decepcionar a su hermana, que era su mejor amiga, rompiéndole el corazón a su hermano?

En sus ojos se reflejó amor verdadero. Supo que él jamás jugaría con ella. En un principio tenía miedo de ello, recibía llamadas de otras mujeres que no eran Kagura, pero desde que ocurrió lo de la interrupción para rescatarla de la discusión con su novio, su manera de mirarla, de tratarla, de hablarle incluso, había cambiado por completo. Era porque él, Sesshoumaru Tashou se había dado cuenta que quería que fuera sólo suya. Y en el fondo de su corazón ella también lo deseaba.

- Yo… Claro que no, no es eso.- lo miró más anhelante que nunca -Todo este tiempo ha sido maravilloso. Cómo negarlo?

- Entonces, hagamos un trato.- la interrumpió tajante para evitar que decidiera algo precipitado y de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

- Qué?

- Yo trataré de hacer que Kagura se aleje de mí, hasta romper mi compromiso con ella, entonces tú harás que Kohaku haga lo mismo. Harás lo posible por terminar con él. De acuerdo?

- Pero, sería como hacerles daño y eso…

- Dime si estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por esto, Lin. De todas formas, yo no desistiré. Nunca dejaré de luchar por ti. Estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario, preciosa.

Estaba dolorosamente vacilante aún. Cómo negarse a sí misma que se había enamorado como nunca de él? Era un hombre tan maravilloso y la hacía sentir tan dichosa. Las sensaciones que él le provocaba eran lo que siempre soñó y cada vez que hacían el amor, en cada mirada, cada caricia, se desvivía por entregarse sin miramientos, como si una parte de ella hubiera despertado por fin y no sabía qué era. Inspirada en la esperanza de que lo vivido junto a él pudiera ser un sueño hecho realidad y la seguridad de que ella era tan importante para Sesshoumaru Tashou como él en su corazón, al fin respondió.

- Lo intentaré.

Él se puso de pie. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó protectoramente, Lin se aferró a su cuerpo masculino como un náufrago a la orilla. Entonces, la miró y la besó sutilmente en los labios. Era una chica demasiado buena como para hacer sufrir a alguien, aunque a ese tipo le tomó más cariño del que se merecía en realidad, pues había descubierto que había nexos entre él y el padre de su prometida.

_**Loverman! **_

_**And here I stand, forever amen**_

_**'Cause I am, what I am, what I am, what I am**_

_**Forgive me, baby, my hands are tied**_

_**And I got no choice no, I got no choice at all**_

Las doce horas posteriores al pacto, habían intentado contener su deseo por el otro, pero fue demasiado. En los últimos cuatro días desataron la pasión más desenfrenada de sus vidas, incluso se dieron el lujo de experimentar algunas posiciones y formas que a ella siempre le intrigaban, el mundo entero les parecía más ajeno que nunca, sólo ellos dos existían ante el hermoso principio de un sentimiento que inesperadamente arribó al corazón de ambos como una avalancha, así sin más… así de súbito… así de inesperado.

Ante los medios y el resto del mundo aún debían ocultar lo que sentían. Sesshoumaru no estaba dispuesto a exponerla a un escándalo, pues ella no lo soportaría.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Se dirigieron a la limosina. El chofer apenas pudo librarse de los reporteros, llegaron a un edificio donde cambiaron de vehículo y podían ir más tranquilos.

- Iremos a dejarte a tu casa, de acuerdo?

- Sí. Gracias.

- No tienes por qué.

Él tomo su mano, su mirada reflejaba un poco de temor, pero el gesto la reconfortó como jamás creyó posible. Se detuvo el automóvil de cristales oscuros ante el edificio donde ella vivía.

- Estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

- Sessh… lo intentaré. Te lo prometo.

Se besaron como si fuera la última vez que se vieran. Aunque mañana, tendría qué ir a trabajar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. La miró llegar a la puerta de su edificio hasta que no pudo verla más.

- Vámonos.- le indicó a Jaken, que era quien conducía el Alfa Romeo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Inuyasha estaba en la oficina cuando su novia llegó repentinamente. Su mente estaba desbocada por un cuerpo femenino envuelto en la tela húmeda y un par de pezones erguidos que lo enardecieron aquella noche que tuvo la cita con su bella maestra de idiomas. Pero quería que ella se sintiera segura con él la próxima vez que salieran juntos, aunque como iba la situación con su novia, estaba empezando a tener pánico de llegar a perder a la mujer más linda que había encontrado jamás.

- Ki… Kikyo…

- Hola mi amor.

- Qué haces aquí?

- Acaso no puedo visitar a mi novio?

- Bue… bueno, sí, pero…

- No me dirás que estás ocupado.

En realidad estaba hablando por el chat con Kagome, avisándole que estaba por cambiar su horario de clases de idioma de lunes a viernes, y no los sábados, ya que su hermano llegaba mañana a la oficina.

- Algo, es que…

- Inu… ocurre algo que deba saber?- lo miró calculadora.

- No… acaso tendría qué pasar algo?

- Tienes razón. Te parece si vuelvo a la hora de la comida?

- Lo que pasa es que había quedado de ir a comer con Miroku y…

- Ah, ya veo.- contestó sumamente fría, el amigo de su novio nunca fue de su agrado, sobre todo porque él sabía algo de su pasado.- Entonces te espero esta noche en mi departamento.

Se acercó y lo besó en los labios ligeramente, tocando sugerente su entrepierna.

Cuando se fue Inuyasha levantó la pantalla de su computadora y retomó la conversación con Kagome.

- Lo siento, la red se cayó por un momento.

_- Sí, entiendo… en qué estábamos?_

- Ah sí. Me encantaría ir a tu departamento el sábado en la noche.

_- Claro. Te prepararé una sorpresa._

- De verdad?

_- Sí. Te va a encantar._

- Puedes darme un pequeño adelanto?

_- Mmmm… no lo sé._

- Anda, dime.

_- Te parece el color rojo escarlata o un negro atrevido?_

- Tú elige. Cualquiera estará bien.

_- Ok, rojo. Fresas o uvas?_

- Uvas sin semilla, para devorarlas por completo.

_- Chocolate o miel?_

- Ohh me estás matando!

_- Chocolate._

- Importa si voy algo tarde?

_- No, está bien._

- Me vuelves loco.

_- Y aún no hemos llegado a lo más interesante…_

- Otro adelanto?

Le envió una imagen de ella en un bikini rojo. En ese instante ella se desconectó de la red. Eso bastó para ponerlo con el pulso a mil por hora y anhelar que llegara esa noche, claro después de ir a una fiesta el viernes con Kikyo. La verdad ya estaba hundido en un terrible lío al no poder terminar de una vez con ella, de lo contrario iba a herir a Kagome. Jamás creyó que ella podía comportarse así de atrevida, y menos que iba a interesarse más de la cuenta, a tal grado que el compromiso con Kikyo le importara lo mismo que un pepino. Su figura enfundada en esa prenda tan sensual no pudo sacársela de la cabeza el resto del día.

La chica que dejó la red se sentía tan extraña, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago de tanta emoción al no poder controlar sus impulsos de desinhibición ante Inuyasha, pero las cosas darían un giro que podía costarle mucho.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naraku esta vez llevaba un traje negro con una corbata azul pálido. Por alguna extraña razón, quería verse bien para salir ese día, un aura malévola lo rodeaba y sus ojos se veían aún más crueles que antes. Hubo una ocasión en que Kanna le mostró fotografías de algunos movimientos de Kohaku para mantenerlo vigilado, vio entonces una imagen de él llevando del brazo a la que era su prometida, además acompañados de su hermana y su amigo Miroku. La joven que iba con el chico era absolutamente deliciosa, miró su rostro unos largos minutos en que se imaginaba que el muchacho cometía un error y tendría qué matarlo, para él quedarse con la chica. Un bono extra sería secuestrar a su hermana mayor.

Llegó a un restaurante elegante del centro de la ciudad no muy acompañado de guaruras, quería ser discreto. Esperó en su mesa unos minutos para hablar de negocios con una mujer de treinta y cuatro años que había rechazado casarse con él hacía un buen tiempo. Su cabello negro azulado caía en cascada por su espalda, sus ojos eran dos zafiros tan hermosos como letales y su belleza descomunal era equiparable al aire de crueldad que destilaba su mirada. Su nombre, Kaguya Mishima.

- Buenas noches, querida. Tu belleza sigue siendo tan excelsa como la última vez.- se puso de pie para besar su mano como todo un conquistador.

- Buenas noches. Ha pasado tiempo.

- Porque así lo has querido.

- No ha sido el suficiente.- lo miró desafiante y con infinito desprecio.

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron una plática directa que definiría negocios en los que tendría qué involucrar algunas asociaciones con empresarios para encubrir fondos de orígenes no muy honestos. La mujer llevaba un entallado vestido strapless púrpura de Donna Karan y una mascada de seda rosa a juego con unos aretes y un brazalete de pedrería en los mismos tonos.

- Espero que tus planes no fallen, me estás involucrando más de lo necesario, Naraku.

- Sabes que no haría nada que te perjudicara, mi amor.

- Sabes que si estoy aquí es porque Goryuumaru Shoji está en este negocio, de lo contrario jamás hubieras vuelto a verme.

- Y créeme que estoy muy agradecido por esta oportunidad de estar frente a frente, deleitándome con tu presencia.

- Detesto tus insinuaciones. Estás seguro que el tal Bankotsu Toru es de fiar?- le estaba provocando náuseas esa maldita forma que tenía de mirarla.

- Claro que sí.

- Por tu bien espero que así sea, porque no quisiera que cuando esto se fuera al demonio me arrastraras contigo.

- Al único lugar al que te arrastraría sabes cuál es.- siempre quiso tenerla en su cama, pero ella jamás cedió ni un ápice de tanta repulsión que tenía hacia ese sujeto.

- Y supongo que mis ganancias en esto son lo suficientemente buenas, porque no creas que lo haré sólo por buena voluntad hacia ti.- prefirió ignorar el sugerente comentario esta vez.

- Y no espero que lo hagas, cariño. Por supuesto, tus ganancias de esto están contempladas. No habrá ningún problema.

- Muy bien. Creo que ya está todo dicho. Será mejor que te prepares, porque no aceptaré ninguna falla por tu culpa, lo has entendido?

- Como tú digas. Aunque sabes que si nos hubiéramos aliado seríamos invencibles, Kaguya. Y no correríamos ningún riesgo, seríamos los amos de todo.

- No digas tonterías. Somos muy distintos.- lo miraba con tanta aversión y odio que a él más le excitaba.

- Es por eso que quizá nos complementamos, aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo.

- Ya es suficiente. Me voy.- se levantó rápidamente.-Espero tener buenas noticias de todo esto, Naraku.

Kaguya aborrecía con todo su ser a ese hombre. Lo que éste no sabía es que la mujer que había matado siendo su esposa era su hermana mayor, Nagako. Kagura ciertamente tenía un gran parecido con ella, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. El sujeto perverso ni siquiera sospechaba nada, la señora Toukizu antes de morir tenía dispuesto que una de ellas –hermana o hija- se vengara de su muerte, porque ya sabía lo que su esposo haría con ella.

La hermana de Nagako se había vuelto una mujer poderosa que quizá podría cumplir con su voluntad. Naraku estaba quizás cautivado por Kaguya y es por eso que la asediaba con ese tipo de comentarios, podía hacerlo caer de rodillas ante ella, o eso quería hacerle creer, pero la mujer no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente por el tipo más retorcido que había conocido en su vida.

A Kaguya por lo menos le quedaba un poco de corazón envenenado para tomar venganza y que alguna vez había pertenecido a su difunto esposo, víctima de los celos de Naraku. Kagura, en cambio, aún podía ser manipulada por su inicuo padre para favorecer sus intereses. A aquélla no le interesaba su sobrina en lo más mínimo, nunca mostró interés por conocerla y hasta parecía que tampoco a ella la soportaba. Era mejor que ella no supiera nada del lazo que las unía.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sesshoumaru estaba leyendo la carta de su padre, parecía un completo acertijo indescifrable. Estaba algo maltratada y vieja por los años y por las numerosas veces que la doblaba y desdoblaba. Incluso hasta llegó en dos ocasiones a estrujarla por la impotencia de no saber lo que contenía. No quería que Lin le pasara llamadas hasta nuevo aviso.

De tanto meditar, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido un par de minutos.

_[Estaba herido, recostado cerca de un árbol. El dolor donde su brazo izquierdo solía estar era insoportable y sangró demasiado. Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó unos ruidos cerca de allí. Estaba una niña mirándolo taimada, él se sintió invadido, así que reaccionó crispado como una bestia salvaje, mostrando sus colmillos. La niña, al contrario, no se amedrentó tan fácilmente e intentó acercarse a él. Tenía los ojos avellana y vestía harapos. Era tan extraño que alguien no le temiera en lo más mínimo. Cualquier criatura temblaba con tan sólo su presencia, pero no ella.]_

De pronto despertó abruptamente por el sonido del celular en su escritorio, era su prometida, que le dijo que tenían qué ir a una fiesta donde estarían varias personalidades famosas y por supuesto, ella no podía faltar. Detestaba ese tipo de reuniones donde la hipocresía estaba proliferante cada momento, aún Kagura había formado parte ya de ese mundo de mentiras.

Cuando la conoció, recordó que estaba distante y no le apetecía en lo más mínimo fingir ante los demás por su padre Naraku Toukizu, aunque así lo hubiera hecho muchas veces, ella no formaba parte de ese mundo. Pero desde hace algún tiempo, parecía más importarle la máscara de glamour y distinción que mostraba al montón de muñecos de papel que perfumaban su perfidia con elegantes bouquet, donde todo mundo ocultaba su idiotez tras un velo de elegancia.

Había prometido a Lin no ir a esa dichosa fiesta, pero tenía qué aprovechar el tiempo que pasara con Kagura para intentar lo planeado, pero todo se vino abajo cuando en un periódico rival apareció una nota que reflejaba que los hermanos Tashou estaban por acrecentar la descendencia de la familia, mostrando una foto de Inuyasha y su novia Kikyo besándose en un restaurante elegante hacía unos días, mientras que Sesshoumaru abrazaba sugerente a Kagura en esa fiesta, quien al abrazar al sujeto lucía en su mano izquierda un anillo con un ostentoso diamante de ocho quilates, el artículo tenía un subtítulo sobre rumores de un presunto embarazo de la chica Toukizu.

El periódico no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las féminas que eran capturadas en las redes de los Tashou. Kagome se quedó estupefacta cuando vio la fotografía. No podía creer que la estaba engañando de esa manera tan descarada. Por suerte no publicaron alguna foto de ella con él, pues eso jamás lo soportaría. Lin, llevaba por la calle un vaso de café mientras una de las recepcionistas comentaba con otra la nota.

- Ya viste el periódico éste? Se va a casar con esa chica, no? Dice aquí que el jefe ya quiere tener hijos.

- Pues claro, es de lo más normal. Si es muy probable que ella esté embarazada.

- Sí, es tan bonita y elegante…

- Aunque ya sabes cómo son esos reporteros de exagerados, no crees?

- Pero el otro día escuché por ahí que la señorita se había sentido mal en el Club al que asiste a veces.

- Ah, creo que los rumores son por eso entonces. Pero aún así lo dudo un poco.

La chica de cabello ébano sólo pudo llegar apresurada, dejó el vaso de café en el escritorio de su oficina y se fue al tocador para derramar algunas lágrimas. Quizás sí la estaba engañando. Si algo había aprendido, era a descifrar cuándo una nota amarillista era lo suficientemente veraz y una seria era de fundamento poco objetivo. Así, en medio de esas cavilaciones que la torturaban regresó a trabajar. Francamente ya no sabía qué pensar.

Al aparecer Sesshoumaru fue víctima de un trato tan distante de ella desde que llegó, pero la agenda estaba algo apretada como para conseguir un espacio de tiempo para aclarar las cosas. Estaba sumamente molesto y nervioso al tratar de desentrañar el enfado de su chica, pero tendría qué ser paciente, pues tenía las manos atadas y de lo contrario la perdería si cometiera una insensatez. Sin embargo, cuando al salir para una reunión vio disimuladamente la nota principal de sociales del otro periódico, fue que descifró la incógnita.

Quizás estaba pensando mil cosas: que él solo jugaba con ella, que si se casaría en verdad con Kagura, que olvidó todo lo que pasó en Viena… El problema ahora era cómo hacer que se convenciera de todo lo contrario. No obstante tenía qué reconocer que lo del embarazo fue demasiado excesivo, aunque hubieran sido argumentos de un periódico amarillista, la duda estaba hiriéndola de algún modo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El sábado en la mañana Kagome llegó más temprano para iniciar la clase de francés con otro grupo, pues quería estar lo más alejada posible de Inuyasha, pero no lo consiguió. Acabó la clase, cuando estaba a punto de irse el joven de ojos dorados esperaba nervioso afuera de su oficina.

- Qué rayos es lo que quieres, Inuyasha? O debería llamarte Inumentiroso- le dijo sarcástica.

- Kagome, déjame explicarte, no es lo que…

- Lo que parece? Yo te diré lo que parece. No es otra cosa que un maldito millonario casanova que cree que puede divertirse con la chica que quiera y luego se exhibe con la que le toca dar la cara.

- Por favor, déjame decirte que…

- No me interesa escucharte! No me vuelvas a llamar ni a buscar. Lárgate de una buena vez a España y déjame tranquila!

Se iba a marchar cuando la tomó de la muñeca y ella le tiró una bofetada que le dolió más en el interior que en la piel marfilada de su rostro. Quizás se lo merecía, por no terminar su relación con Kikyo para no lastimarla. Lo peor es que ya se había enamorado locamente de ella. Se sentía el peor de todos los hombres y hasta pensó que no merecía a alguien como Kagome a su lado y era incluso mejor no haberla conocido para no hacerle más daño. Pero si en realidad era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida! Era un imbécil por no aprovechar lo que el destino le ponía enfrente para ser feliz, era ciertamente un cobarde que ya no sabía cómo zafarse de una mujer a la que estaba atado más por costumbre que por verdadero amor.

La chica iba conduciendo a su departamento en un mar de lágrimas, no podía creer que había sido tan tonta como para caer en las trampas de ese infeliz que sólo la estaba usando. ¿Por qué estaba así? Se sentía destrozada, llena de rabia y sus celos llegaron al límite cuando vio la fotografía del periódico. Parecía que algo hermoso había nacido en su corazón por ese hombre, y ahora las ilusiones que ella misma había construido por él era una mentira, una vil farsa donde ella era una muñeca de trapo que él, un sujeto rico y casanova fácilmente engañaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ese día en la noche había dos chicas comiendo pizza, comida china y finalmente helado de chocolate, mientras veían "La Bella y la Bestia" (N/A: las bestias ya saben quiénes son, jejeje par de bobos -.-) y otras películas donde había un hermoso final feliz, nada comparado con la realidad que vivían en ese momento. Ambas estaban en el departamento de Kagome, la menor había avisado a Kohaku que iría con su 'hermana', pues al parecer se sentía mal, pero sólo era un pretexto para no estar cerca de él, por más que quisiera intentar distraerse al lado de su prometido y convencerse a sí misma que Sesshoumaru Tashou no significaba nada para ella, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos ahora menos que nunca.

Antes de reunirse, había hablado Sango con ellas para decirles que Miroku le preparaba una cena especial que no podía posponer, era la única de ellas que estaba feliz al lado del hombre que amaba y no querían sus amigas que la cancelase, para estar deprimidas y de paso agobiarla con sus problemas.

Cuando Lin se fue a dormir, cayó rendida. De nuevo tuvo un sueño bastante extraño.

_[Caminaba atravesando grandes distancias para tratar de encontrar una planta medicinal y ayudar a su enano amigo de ojos de sapo. Se fue sola, pero en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano su Protector la alcanzaría, tenía clara esa idea en mente. Cuando en un barranco que subía tomó la hierba, se resbaló y gritó cayendo al precipicio, del que pensó que no iba a sobrevivir, pero en ese instante fue sujetada por un ágil y fuerte brazo que pertenecía a un sujeto extraño al que no pudo ver claramente su rostro]_

Despertó dando un grito ahogado y Kagome le dijo algo que casi no entendió, por estar aún sobresaltada.

- Eso te pasa por comer tanto. Estás bien?

- Sí, eso creo.- estaba sudando algo y se levantó a tomar un poco de agua. Tomó el vaso y aún le temblaba un poco la mano, desde hace un par de meses ese tipo de pesadillas se hacía más frecuente de lo que soportaba.

En ese mismo momento Miroku Kurosawa estaba con su novia en su departamento, que le daba la espalda sintiendo suaves embestidas, mientras él acariciaba su cadera, el clítoris y sus pechos alternadamente.

- Oh… Sango. Me fascina estar contigo.

- Más rápido… Miroku… más… ohhh…

El tercer orgasmo llegó a todo su cuerpo de manera abrasadora, como jamás había sentido. Pero su novio aún seguía embistiéndola cada vez más enérgico. Entonces, Sango se estremeció mucho más cuando el hombre derramó su semen tibio y espeso dentro de ella enloqueciéndose por completo. Tardó unos minutos más para salir de ella, pues le encantaba sentirse tocando su trasero.

Muchas ocasiones pasaba el día anhelando tocar ese firme y exquisito trasero femenino. Sango no sólo tenía una bella sonrisa que lo embrujaba, sino una forma de contonear las caderas que, cada vez que la miraba caminar de espaldas, lo único en que pensaba era tenerla encima para disfrutar de su cuerpo cálido envolviendo su virilidad y sus senos deliciosos moviéndose eróticamente al compás de los saltos cuando la sujetaba ayudándola en su labor y sus manos femeninas acariciando su tórax descubierto recién estampado de besos.

Pero lo que más amaba de ella eran sus labios pegados a los suyos, que cuando llegaba al orgasmo, lo transportaban al mismísimo Espacio Sideral. Cuando era bajo la lluvia o en una tarde soleada, se convencía que era la única mujer con quien quería hijos. Con esa idea en mente, la hizo voltearse y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

- Sango… quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

- Pero… Miroku…- sus mejillas enrojecieron, nada más en este mundo aspiraba que eso pero…

- Prometo que los cuidaré a todos.

- No crees que primero hay qué hacer otra cosa?- lo miró un poco irritada.

- Si quieres que lo hagamos esta vez sin protección para intentarlo…

- No me refiero a eso! - era realmente un tipo muy libidinoso, pero enormemente tierno también.

- Enton… ces te refieres a…

- Sí. Eso.

- Tienes razón, soy un torpe, lo siento… '-.-

Lo que ella no sabía es que Miroku escondía una cajita con un diminuto objeto que la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo en cuanto hubiera una maravillosa oportunidad de ponerlo en su poder. Pero Kohaku era algo celoso y ganarse su confianza para cambiar el nombre de su hermana a Sango Kurosawa era una tarea difícil.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

En la oficina el martes le festejaron todos con un pastel de chocolate y algunos obsequios. Cuando terminó su horario, Kohaku pasó a recogerla, eran las seis. En la reunión, Sesshoumaru prefirió no estar ahí para no presionarla con su presencia, al menos no aún, puesto que debía arreglar unos asuntos con los socios de Madrid antes de que se fuera Inuyasha allá, quería que se le calmaran un poco los ánimos, quizás seguía disgustada y debía tener más tacto.

Llevaba varias cajas y bolsas de regalo al salir del edificio, por dentro el joven de pecas estaba ardiendo de celos, no le hizo mucha gracia que le hicieran tantos regalos a su prometida, pero no podía quejarse por el momento.

Cuando la llevó al departamento a dejar todo, se fueron a un restaurante a cenar. Platicaron amenamente, ella aún tenía esa pesadez en su corazón. Sin embargo, el resto del tiempo transcurrió tranquilo. Al llevarla a su casa, Lin le dijo que estaba bastante cansada, pues parecía que su prometido tramaba hacer algo más.

- Sango me dijo que ya compró el lazo y las arras para la boda.

- Ojala pronto pueda verlas.

Adentro, Sesshoumaru sintió una punzada de celos terribles. Oírlo hablar de los preparativos de la boda le hervía la sangre. Afuera de allí, Kohaku intentó besar a Lin pero ella cesó el contacto.

- Kohaku…

- Está bien. Como quieras.

- Kohaku, ocurre algo?

Sin que ella supiera nada, había un hombre de cabello platinado que la esperaba adentro. Cuando escuchó que ambos estaban afuera, él estaba sentado en un principio en el sofá para sorprenderla, pero tuvo que prepararse cerca de la puerta del armario al escuchar ambas voces, la cual estaba entreabierta para entrar si es que debía ocultarse.

- No. Creí escuchar algo extraño, pero son figuraciones mías. Entonces, te llamo luego.

- De acuerdo. Hasta pronto.

- Te amo.- la besó en los labios casi inocente y se marchó.

El sujeto adentro estaba a punto de sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, cuando la chica recibió una llamada a su celular.

"_Demonios, y ahora qué?" _pensó el atrevido intruso.

- Hola?

_- Lin, hijita, qué gusto me da oírte._

- Abuela Midoriko, cómo estás?

Mientras ella hablaba con su abuela, recordó cómo es que se le había ocurrido hacer que se le pasara el enojo a su chica, una vez confirmada la falsedad del rumor.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba sumergido en su lap top, cuando de pronto vio que recibía un correo de Kagura y lo abrió. Le había enviado una fotografía con un baby doll púrpura bastante provocativo, al lado de la imagen había un promocional de un auto convertible Mustang '67 negro y un enorme lazo rojo sugiriéndolo como regalo. Sonrió ante el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Te lo agradezco mucho, abuela. Te prometo que iré a visitarte pronto.

_- Me dará mucho gusto que vengas, mi niña._

- Sí. Entonces yo te avisaré por teléfono. Adiós.

_- Adiós hijita. Cuídate mucho._

Cortó la llamada y sacó sus llaves para entrar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**DIOS MÍOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

Este capi tiene muchos pedazos de segmento, pero quiero recibir su opinión, es antesala de varias cosillas.

Quisiera a un cuerazo prepararme una sorpresa así. Pero por lo pronto le toca a Lin, jejeje

A este tipo se le dan unas ocurrencias… lo del seg. Capi y ahora esto…

Seguirá enojada con Sessh?????

Habrá que verlo en el próximo capítulo, a ver si no le estropea el 'regalito', jajajajaj

Y por cierto, me agradó la idea de poner a Kaguya en esta historia, de archienemiga de Naraku, no dista mucho su relación de lo del Ova, espero que les guste a ustedes también.

Ay, Inu, decídete de una vez por todas! Que Kagome no quiere ser plato de segunda mesa!!!

No se le hizo lo del postrecito de chocolate y el bikini rojo, lero lero, por babosín!!!

Está muy cañón el pasado de Kikyo, pero valdrá la pena al final, tengo planes para ella. Muahahahaha, ideal para las que la odian

Aunque no la odio, me da compasión su frialdad en la mirada por todo lo que sufrió en la serie, pero no se puede evitar tejer una trama así en torno a ella, precisamente por ese rasgo.

**Hasta la próxima entrega!!! :D**


	6. VI Qué encuentros y desencuentros!

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha. **

De nuevo aquí!

El capi anterior tenía muchos pedacitos recortados, encuentro poco a poco un rumbo propio para esta historia y las escenas son largas a veces, otras sí necesitan ser cortas, pero podrían ser inicios de unas largas más adelante.

Me da muchísima alegría leer sus reviews y ver que les sigue gustando, yo la verdad leo una historia y casi no pongo reviews, pero he leído muchas que me han gustado, una que me marcó fue _El Hijo de mi Padre, mi hermano Sesshoumaru_, que me hizo llorar un buen! no recuerdo exactamente el nombre de quien la escribió, pero si esa persona leyera este fic, sería un verdadero honor para mí, así como lo ha sido con todos ustedes que le echan un vistazo a esto.

Por cierto, aprovecho para enviar una felicitación, mis mejores bendiciones y mi más sincero cariño para Gaby H, Origett, PaoPao y LunaChibaTsukino, sobre todo a Pao por el Primerísimo Lugar. Muchas felicidades! Las adoro siempre!

Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras!

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**QUÉ ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS!!!**

Cuando cerró la puerta y estuvo a punto de encender las luces se dio cuenta que había una lámpara iluminando débilmente la sala, entonces se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en uno de los sillones de su salita de estar tocándose el miembro oculto bajo un lazo rojo hecho moño de regalo y una expresión más que malévola. Se quedó helada por tener la sangre en los talones al instante de haberlo encontrado así. La mirada que le dedicaba era abrasadora, podía ver en ellos un deseo tan ardiente por ella que hasta la piel se le erizó al pensar en lo que podía hacerle… irradiaba algo muy extraño que la atraía más a él.

- Qué… qué diablos haces en mi casa?

- Yo también estoy feliz de verte, no me ves?

- Pero…- luchaba por articular todos los insultos posibles mientras la visión de ese cuerpo masculino que parecía el mismísimo de Apolo la tenía estupefacta.

- Te sorprendí, verdad? Te extrañé tanto.

- No… no me vengas con esas cosas! Cómo te atreves, Sesshoumaru!

El libidinoso sujeto se iba acercando a ella lentamente, la miraba con intenciones de devorarla totalmente seguro de sí mismo y satisfecho de lograr ese efecto de sonrojo en ella.

- Tu perfume huele delicioso. Ya quisiera saborear tu olor mientras te…

- Es que te has vuelto loco? Qué rayos haces aquí? Cómo entraste?- le gritó sabiendo que estaba acorralada a merced de ese hombre. Ese lunático que tenía el cuerpo más espectacular que había visto desnudo como nunca en su vida.

- Tengo mis trucos.- le respondió de la manera en que sólo él podía hacerlo: con un hálito de ecuanimidad tras una gran sensualidad. La afirmación llegó a sus oídos para provocarla con el sonido de esa voz tan incitante que usaba para derretirla… y sí que lo conseguía. Había pagado a una chica de preparatoria que encontró para hacerla pasar por amiga de Lin, diciéndole al portero del edificio que organizaría una fiesta sorpresa.

- Pe… pero, cómo se te ocurre allanar mi casa? Debería llamar a la policía, pervertido!

- Inténtalo, pero creo que deberías abrir primero tu obsequio, no crees?- él estaba con el estómago hecho igual que un nido de mariposas monarca en Michoacán cuando vio el enrojecimiento total de las mejillas más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Era sencillamente adorable ponerla así.

- Sabes qué? Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo!- su pulso se aceleró exponencialmente a medida que los centímetros de distancia entre ellos disminuían.

- Entonces, me voy.- sujetó su temblorosa mano y la hizo quitarle el moño de encima. Estaba totalmente excitado.- así está mejor.

- Sessh… eres un maldito maniático, lo sabías? Así pretendes salir de aquí?

- Sí, seguramente habrá algún artista que quiera representar mi belleza en una pintura o escultura. Quién sabe.- le respondió con total frialdad.

Qué tipo más arrogante y chiflado! Como si nada, éste abrió la puerta y se fue al ascensor. Estaba absolutamente nervioso esperando que llegara la cabina, pero se ocultaba bajo una expresión gélida, la chica no hacía otra cosa que petrificarse. Cómo era posible que estuviera pasando esto? En qué rayos estaba pensando ese cretino? Y si la anciana del siguiente piso estaba dentro y le daba un infarto al ver como Adán en el Edén a un sujeto totalmente desquiciado como él? Pero Lin estaba anonadada, sorprendida como jamás en su vida. Estaba completamente loco si creía que lo iba a dejar irse así. En cuanto lo miró caminar hacia el elevador vacío, no resistió más ver su increíble trasero y corrió para sujetarlo del hombro y lo hizo girarse para besarlo antes de que entrara.

Lo besó con frenesí y el elevador se desvaneció de nuevo. La tenía contra la pared y pegaba su miembro contra la intimidad femenina de Lin, poniéndola más ardiente cada vez ante la idea de que podrían ser descubiertos, cuando el ascensor se abrió de nuevo voltearon asustados y no había nadie. Entonces él la cargó sonriéndole travieso y cerró tras de sí la puerta del departamento de la chica.

La abrazaba para recibir más besos que extrañaba demasiado, llevándola al sofá. Pero ella se apartó un poco tomando una expresión algo adusta con algunas inquietudes que la mantenían intranquila.

- Sessh, oí que Kagura estaba embarazada.- lo miró algo dolida.

- Es un rumor solamente.

- Pero… yo oí cuando decían que se había sentido mal en el Club a donde va. Y si…- intentó decirle con algo de disgusto.

- Lo dudo mucho.- dijo con una mirada sombría que por un instante la asustó.

- Pero…- fue interrumpida por Sesshoumaru.

- La postura de Kagura respecto a tener hijos no creo que sea la misma que tengas tú cuando nazcan los nuestros.-En tanto que ella se extrañó que hubiera una mujer que no tuviera la ilusión de ser madre algún día, o por lo menos hacer padre (N/A: papacito!) a un hombre tan maravilloso como él.

- Pero, qué cosas dices?- se sonrojó de nuevo intensamente, su mirada hacia ella ahora era sugestiva.- pero si aún no…

- Yo quiero tener una familia contigo.- la miró más decidido que nunca sujetándole la barbilla de la manera más dulce y delicada, con un extraño brillo en los ojos que la envolvió.

- Estás… seguro?

- Como jamás en mi vida.

Ella alzó la mano para acariciar su mentón masculino y de allí a cubrir su mejilla. Lin lo miró con extrema ternura que lo hizo estremecer hasta el alma. Ansiaba un milagro que les hiciera cumplir ese sueño.

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando salió de la cama para ir a la cocina y tomar algo de jugo, vio un papelillo extraño en el piso cerca del minibar. Lo tocó levemente y sintió cómo un fino polvo que quedaba aún pintaba las yemas de sus dedos ligeramente. El orgasmo que le provocó a Kagura la había vuelto completamente loca, más de lo usual, estaba algo extraña esa ocasión. Creyó que era por hallar en ella un olor ligero a brandy y no le tomó importancia, pero parecía que le ocurría algo más grave de lo que aparentaba.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Confía en mí, por favor.

- Cada vez se me hace más difícil ver a Kohaku a los ojos. No sé qué hacer.- desvió sus ojos cristalinos avellana al suelo.- me siento atrapada, es horrible, me duele tanto esta situación.

- Por ahora no pienses en él.- la hizo mirarlo a los ojos apartando los rastros de la tristeza de su rostro con las yemas de los dedos. -En este momento sólo debes preocuparte por disfrutar de tu regalo de cumpleaños.

- De veras estabas dispuesto a salir así?- alzó más la vista con una sonrisa. De las que le dedicaba sólo a él.

- La verdad no lo sé. Tenía la esperanza de que no pudieras resistirte.

- Y así fue. Estás completamente loco.

- Por ti. Sólo por ti.

Jamás había actuado tan impulsivo, tan desquiciado, ni había pensado siquiera en cometer locuras semejantes por alguna fémina. Lin había roto todos sus esquemas, penetró en esa barrera de hielo que él mismo había edificado y se había subyugado al irrefrenable deseo de tener cerca una mujer, más allá de la lujuria. Cada vez que la hacía sentir un orgasmo, quería quedarse con ella para siempre. Nunca creyó posible que se sometiera a otra persona de la manera en que conseguía hacerlo con ella.

_**Loverman! **_

_**since the world began**_

_**Forever amen, 'till end of time**_

_**Take off that dress, oh I'm coming down**_

_**I'm your loverman **_

_**'Cause I am, what I am**_

_**What I am, what I am**_

Siempre acostumbrado a tener al género femenino a sus pies, sólo tenía qué descolgar el teléfono y hacer escuchar su insinuante voz, o una simple mirada de sus ojos miel, la más leve caricia de sus fuertes y cálidas manos bastaba para llevarse a la cama a alguien. Cuánto le había costado estar donde estaba ahora con Lin!

La había desnudado por completo y pasó las manos por debajo de los muslos, sostener así sus caderas y guiar su intimidad hacia él para devorarle el clítoris a besos, atravesando su vulva después con su lengua traviesa de ágiles movimientos. La estaba envolviendo en llamaradas de placer, parecía el dios del Sexo encarnado.

Él fue el primer hombre que le hacía el amor en esa forma tan poco convencional aquella vez en Austria, no menos erótica y lasciva, pero cargada de magia y amor con cada mirada que éste dedicaba en su rostro estremecido de goce al mismo tiempo que la tomaba así. Cuánto disfrutaba hacerla sentir en las nubes cada vez que estaban unidos disfrutando de un espectacular clímax! Le hizo estallar de dos orgasmos mientras ella se aferraba al respaldo del sillón.

- Ohh, Sessh… eso fue…

Estremeciéndola más con los besos ahora en su boca, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que ella apenas pudo reaccionar para acariciar su cabello platinado y tocarlo de forma erótica, lo que le hizo erizar la piel marfilada del hombre por completo.

- Me encantas.

- Vamos a mi habitación.

- Te amo.

- Sessh…

- Te extrañaba tanto…

Hablando entre besos, le pasó Lin las piernas para abrazarlo y sostenerse a su cuerpo musculoso. Parecía esculpido por las mismísimas Musas griegas, porque su abdomen era voluptuosamente perfecto, incluso pensó que si se restregaba contra él llegaría a la Luna y las estrellas, de lo sensualmente viril que lo encontraba. Con el sólo hecho de mirarlo le pasaba cualquier indecencia por la cabeza, jamás le había ocurrido sentirse así de tentada por un hombre como lo deseaba a él, ni tener más fantasías eróticas en sólo unos instantes de observar su cuerpo que las que habían cruzado su mente en toda su vida. Sin duda Sesshoumaru Tashou había empezado a cambiar su vida radicalmente. Rompió con todos sus esquemas.

(N/A: _Quisiera ser ropa, para tallarme en ese lavadero_, jajajaja. Qué piropo! No?)

La colocó en la cama con la delicadeza que la ocasión ameritaba. Sintiéndose más febril y deseable que nunca, Lin lo besó incrementando exponencialmente el frenesí. Ella también había extrañado sus besos y caricias.

Sin previo aviso sostuvo con una mano su miembro erecto causándole más estremecimientos. El camino de besos en ella Sesshoumaru los desvió hacia el cuello femenino y se aferró más a sus muslos con las manos hasta llegar a su trasero. Sesshoumaru la hacía gemir entrecortadamente palabras que casi no podía entender, pero que no estaba dispuesto a obedecer todavía.

- Sessh… ya… hazlo… por favor…

Regresó a sus labios de cereza y la tomó de las muñecas impidiéndole introducir en ella su masculinidad, en vez de ello él se acomodó de costado y ella boca arriba, siendo embestida suavemente por ese sujeto tan increíble que le robaba el juicio. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más eróticos, Sesshoumaru movía sus caderas para ofrecerle todo lo que es designio de los dioses entregar a la mujer que se ama. La chica tocó instintivamente su miembro mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo, lo que la hizo descargar mayor adrenalina y acelerar los latidos de su corazón.

_**L is for love, baby **_

_**O is for only you that I do **_

_**V is for loving virtually everything that you are **_

_**E is for loving almost everything that you do **_

_**R is for rape me **_

_**M is for murder me **_

_**A is for answering all of my prayers **_

_**N is for knowing your loverman's going to **_

_**Be the answer to all of yours **_

Mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru paseaba su mano sobre la torneada pierna encima de su cadera hasta deslizarla llegando a sus turgentes pechos desnudos y, después, hacer círculos con los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su clítoris. La llevó al orgasmo apenas cuatro segundos de esta labor, gritando de placer cerró los ojos y el sujeto la abrazó con más ímpetu acelerando levemente la velocidad de las embestidas hasta llevarla a otro clímax aún más perturbador que el anterior. Tan fuerte fue que no paraba de estremecerse con cada toque de sus manos masculinas, él rozó con la otra mano la mejilla y los labios de Lin, quien los capturó mordiéndolos con lujuria y lo miró a los ojos para hacerle ver el brillo incomparable que había causado en ella. Era la más fiel expresión de placer puro.

Con la frente cubierta de sudor, Sesshoumaru le hizo pasar sus piernas rodeándolo. La chica ya no tenía voluntad propia, él ya sólo se limitaba a mirarla para saber qué deseaba y entregárselo sin demora. Las palabras no eran tan necesarias, sólo si ella le suplicaba con un destello de sus ojos un 'Te amo' protector y lleno de pasión desmedida, eran caricias a sus oídos. Cuando inclinaba su rostro sobre el pecho masculino anhelaba su olor. Si deseaba un beso, los labios le temblaban de emoción y su lengua lo exploraba hasta estremecerlo de la misma manera que él lograba con ella.

De nuevo el cuerpo femenino se encendió al sentir más y más tormento sobre su monte de Venus. Tomando su cadera con una mano masculina, la otra se encargó de pasarla por la espalda para abrazarla más hacia él, mientras Lin le pedía más y más, que no parara, clamando con más fuerza, con más ímpetu seguir hasta hacerla estallar. De nuevo las sensaciones se incrementaban en demasía, hasta conseguir que ambos se dejaran llevar por un orgasmo espectacular simultáneamente, acallando sus gemidos de placer con besos sofocantes mientras Sesshoumaru se condensaba de éxtasis en su interior.

El goce de Sesshoumaru se prolongó al contemplar los ojos avellana de su chica. Resplandecían como ningunos que haya visto en su vida y quiso que ese instante no terminara nunca, que sucediera el milagro de que Dios les permitiera estar juntos para siempre. Continuaba dentro de Lin cuando pasó sus labios por su mejilla con enorme ternura. Su hermoso cuerpo de sirena fue víctima de sus labios una vez salió de ella tras unos minutos. Sinuosamente lento, besó cada centímetro de su piel comprobando el sabor exquisito que adquiría después de haberse unido tan embriagadoramente a él. Recorrió sus tobillos con delicadeza y avidez simultáneamente, que parecían los de un hada en vuelo; sus sensuales piernas eran como dos pilares sosteniendo majestuosamente las caderas que eran capaces de embriagarlo en un excelso éxtasis cuando se movían sobre él, o enloquecerlo cuando la veía caminar segura de sus pasos.

_**There's a devil lying by your side**_

_**(how much longer?)**_

_**You might think he's asleep**_

_**But take look at his eyes**_

_**He wants you, darling, to be his bride**_

_**There's a devil lying by your side**_

_**(how much longer?)**_

Ocultaba en el epicentro de ese cuerpo delicioso el sendero hacia el altar que los dioses habían elegido para profesarle la más completa entrega a una mujer como ella, y donde imploraba por que algún día llegara el prodigio de albergar los primeros meses de vida de los hijos de ambos. Cada curva tenía un sabor especial, su vientre y su espalda de alabastro se estremecían al contacto con sus labios.

Tomó sus frágiles manos y las besó delicadamente, haciéndola temblar, miró inquisitivamente su dedo anular izquierdo y sólo al ver su expresión en él, Lin se dio cuenta del miedo que tenía que se casara con Kohaku. Miró esos hipnotizantes ámbares al tiempo que éste lamía levemente ese dedo que, según él, debería llevar el anillo de compromiso que Kagura no debería usar. La hizo estallar de deseo y ternura al mismo tiempo con ese simple gesto, la invadió un anhelo de abrazarlo y estar con él para siempre. Quería sentir que él era de ella.

Luego, Sesshoumaru tomó su cintura para aproximarse a sus hombros y su cuello. La lengua se paseaba ansiosa por éste y la joven disfrutaba de ese pequeño juego de caricias sobre ella, tanto, que inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para profundizar el acercamiento. Quería provocarla, hacerla desearlo más como él disfrutaba depositarle muestras de ternura y placer en su cuerpo y que le llegaran al corazón para no olvidar nunca ese momento.

_**Loverman! **__**Loverman! Loverman!**_

_**I'll be your loverman 'till end of time**_

_**While empires burn down, forever amen**_

_**I'll be your loverman, I'm your loverman**_

_**Yeah! I'm your loverman, I´m your loverman**_

_**Loverman**__**… how much longer? **_

Una vez que se incorporó, se recostó al lado de Lin, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados de manera expresiva. Mirándolo, recorrió sus hombros, sus facciones elegantes y masculinas en su rostro, su cabello platinado que llegaba a media espalda colmada de sensualidad y sus manos fuertes. Su piel blanca le hipnotizaba tanto como los ojos dorados que finalmente se cruzaban con ella. Esta vez necesitaba verlo, ése era el elixir perfecto para su vista, podía pasarse una eternidad admirándolo y no se cansaría. Apreciar cada rasgo de él. Con cada sentido Lin lo había percibido, aunado a la expresión más sublime que se puede dedicar al hombre que se ama más allá de todo.

Adoraba que él se quedara dentro de su cuerpo más tiempo cada vez que terminaban juntos, porque le daba una sensación de pertenencia hacia él que era más de lo que podía soportar. Sin él moriría de tristeza quizás. Como si estuviera completa, envuelta en su manto protector de calidez que sentía que su alma embonaba perfecto con la de ese hombre tan asombroso. Y sentirse entre sus musculosos brazos… era el paraíso.

Él sostuvo su rostro suavemente con ambas manos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces Sesshoumaru tomó un objeto que estaba en el buró oculto bajo un pañuelo perfumado de él. Lin se sorprendió cuando vio el delicado brazalete de diamantes y esmeraldas que venía en la cajita de terciopelo. En el interior decía una frase bastante sugestiva que al leerla, Lin se conmovió muchísimo dado el momento de amor, lujuria, pasión y ternura vivido por ambos.

«_Totalmente Tuyo: Mi Ser, Mi Corazón, Mi Espíritu_»

- Oh, Sessh…

- Tú crees que…

- Te amo… te amo, Sesshoumaru Tashou.

Fue interrumpido por su chica, era la primera vez que le decía algo así abiertamente, decidida y llena de valor, eso era un gran avance. Lo abrazó efusivamente por el lindísimo detalle, sorprendido recibió una lluvia de besos sobre su rostro varonil y por primera vez, se sintió sonrojado. Le dedicó él una sonrisa que hace tiempo no esbozaba, sólo para ella. Y era una maravillosa expresión en él.

- Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Inuyasha se encontraba junto a su amigo Miroku en un conocido bar. Las exigencias de tiempo de su novia ya le importaban un pepino después de haber decepcionado a Kagome.

- Hay, amigo. No tienes remedio. Estás peor que un viernes trece cuando se trata de mujeres.

- Grrr, ya deja de molestarme!

- Sabes? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

- Ah sí? Y qué es? Espero que no sea un nuevo juguetito que se te ocurra usar mientras estás con una chica, así que no estoy para tus burlas.

Sacó de su bolsillo una cajilla con una sortija de compromiso muy hermosa.

- Bah! No me digas que lo compraste en una tienda de baratijas. Para quién es la broma?

- Pero, Inuyasha. Acaso no es obvio? Le pediré matrimonio a mi querida Sango.

Al escucharlo, el joven de cabello platinado y algo alborotado no pudo evitar reírse casi hasta el cansancio del dolor de estómago. Acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Al menos su amigo aún tenía la facultad de hacerle reír en medio de sus desgracias.

- Estás seguro que no estás enfermo? No seas tonto, Sango es demasiado buena para ti. Cómo iba a aceptar casarse con un tipo tan mujeriego y libidinoso como tú?

En ese instante, el joven de ojos azules lanzaba miradas incitantes a una pelirroja a cuatro metros de allí. ¬.¬

Reaccionó cuando su terco amigo le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

- Decías…?

- Ehmm, bueno, quería saber si tú quisieras ser mi padrino.

- Bah! Y por qué no le dices a tu cuñado? Él tiene por novia a la asistente de mi hermano, y además pensé que odiabas a Kikyo. Aceptarías que ella fuera conmigo?

- Tienes razón. Pero esperaba que tú y la señorita Kagome fueran juntos.

- No, Miroku. Lo nuestro se acabó antes de empezar. Ahora lo más probable es que ella no quiera saber nada de mí.

- Y por qué no terminas con Kikyo y después le pides una oportunidad a la señorita?

- Grr, no es tan fácil.

- Tienes razón, no es tan fácil perder la costumbre de estar con alguien a quien nunca has amado en realidad.

- Oye, qué Kohaku no soportaba la idea de que anduvieras detrás de su hermana?- sí, cambia de tema, qué oportuno.

- Bueno, sí, pero ella lo convenció. Además sabes lo irresistible que soy con las mujeres.

- No será acaso por que creías que Sango se quedaría con el magnate petrolero ése? Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Hiroshi Asai, ya lo recuerdo. Natsume le entrevistó hace un mes, el tipo en verdad era simpático.

- No es gracioso, Inuyasha. Además, ella aceptó estar conmigo, no?

- Bueno, sí.

- Ah, aún no encuentro cómo organizar el momento en que se lo diré. Quizás sea en la boda de Kohaku o quizá antes, lo más probable es que no soportaré la espera.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kohaku iba conduciendo camino a su casa en medio de demasiados pensamientos. Estaba harto de seguir trabajando para Naraku Toukizu y se sentía en un vacío sin fin. No podía salir de eso jamás, si no es que muerto, según le advirtió el sujeto perverso que tenía por jefe. Si no hubiera sido por él no habría existido la posibilidad de que la compañía de software que dirigía junto a Miroku existiera. Ése era su sueño, pero ese maldito lo había vuelto una verdadera pesadilla.

Reunía a muchas personas para que fueran esclavizadas por fábricas clandestinas de sujetos con baja moral. En el negocio se debía ser discreto, por lo que pareció perfecto para Naraku manipularlo.

**FLASHBACK**

Llegó a un hangar privado donde lo esperaban varios sujetos armados. Entre ellos, a dos ya los había visto antes, pero esa era la primera vez que tendría contacto directo con ellos. Uno más alto que otro, eran los asesinos más temidos entre ese bajo gremio. Su mirada tenebrosa contrastaba con su apariencia, pues cada uno llevaba un traje de Armani negro impecable.

- Ya estoy aquí.

- Y bien?

- Hay un tipo que desea colaborar. Su nombre es Ryukotsu Toru, conoce a Naraku hace un par de años y estará dispuesto a sustituir al señor Kensington.

- A ese imbécil no tienes qué mencionarlo. Y qué es lo que puede hacer?

- Tiene varios contactos con sujetos interesantes de Corea del Norte y algunas regiones de Tailandia, incluso en Mongolia hay posibilidades muy buenas, pero habría qué ver.

- Perfecto. Danos sus datos y nosotros lo contactaremos. Veamos qué tan bueno es.

- Claro, es el adecuado.

- Bien. Eso espero, o tú pagarás las consecuencias. El señor Toukizu te tendrá consideraciones, pero si fallas, él será el primero en darte tu merecido.

Sólo el sujeto de menor estatura hablaba. Disfrutaban de vez en cuando en una de las mansiones que Naraku tenía para reunir clientes con una multitud de féminas a su entera disposición, varias de ellas misteriosamente no volvían a verse por allí ni en ningún otro lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Lin, por qué? porqué no puedo dejar esto? Porqué no puedes amarme tanto como yo a ti?

Su vida era ya un infierno. Su hermana seguramente estaría decepcionada, la haría pedazos si se enterara de lo que hace. Incluso había pensado en matar al mismo Naraku para acabar con todo de una vez por todas, pero no sabía qué hacer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru se levantó para preparar unos hot cakes con fruta y miel de maple. En la habitación, Lin yacía aún adormilada cuando detectó el olor proveniente de la cocina, era exquisito e inmediatamente despertó su apetito. Como no tenía ninguna prenda al alcance, tuvo qué tomar una camisa de él que le quedaba bastante amplia a pesar de abotonarla, para ir a ver qué hacía.

Se quedó absorta mirándolo desde un costado de la barra, cuando él volteó ya había terminado de servir dos platos y dos vasos de leche.

- Tú cocinas?

- Mmm… sí.- sonrió para ella. Llevaba una camisa de algodón con tirantes dejando ver sus brazos fuertes, sus bóxers ajustados dejaban a la vista su bien proporcionado trasero, el que Lin deseaba acariciar para incitarlo… y una erección que resaltaba el innegable interés por ella.

- Pues huele exquisito.

- Igual que tú. Cómo dormiste?

- Nada bien, por tu culpa.- le dijo seductora acercándose para abrazarlo por la cintura.

- En serio? No pareces tan molesta.- correspondió el abrazo depositando después un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz.

- No me dejabas protestar.

- Y qué hay de los gritos que dabas?

- Jajajaja… eres increíble.

Se miraron mutuamente y se besaron de forma tierna. No soportó más la tortura de tenerla frente a sí, con su camisa de botones puesta dejando al descubierto las piernas que lo enloquecían y que se moría por inmolarse a sí mismo aprisionándose ante ellas, por lo que la alzó adueñándose de sus muslos frenéticamente hasta llegar a sus glúteos y una vez más le hizo el amor, esta vez en la cocina de pie. Lin quedó tan extasiada, que casi se mareó de placer cuando acabó en ella. Luego, desayunaron tranquilos, sin prisa. Estaban en una quietud mágica que no era necesario nada más que ellos.

- Dime, a qué hora vas a llegar a la oficina?

- No iré hoy, al igual que tú.

- Qué dices?- lo observó intrigada.

- Así es. Hable esta mañana y dije que tenías el día libre por ser ayer tu cumpleaños.

- Y qué hay de ti?

- Inuyasha se encargará, supongo que no le molestará. Después de todo tendrá que acostumbrarse cuando se vaya a Barcelona.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

El ocaso se asomaba en el horizonte, en un restaurante de ambiente ameno pronto cambió éste debido a la presencia de dos parejas. De hecho, los acompañantes masculinos eran rivales desde la preparatoria, incluso en la universidad tuvieron un par de encuentros nada pacíficos en los que los moretones y los insultos sobraban.

Kagome llevaba un vestido blanco con una chalina verde, su cabello estaba suelto y se veía espectacular, quitaba el aliento de varios hombres al verla, incluyendo un joven de ojos dorados que la observaba desde su mesa sumamente herido, pero su expresión llameó de celos cuando la vio llegar del brazo de ese cretino de sonrisa cínica.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella prefirió ignorarlo para continuar con su camino hacia la mesa reservada para ellos. En el instante en que Kouga le acompañó a sentarse, llegó Kikyo desde el tocador.

- Qué pasa Inuyasha? Ocurre algo?

- No, no pasa nada.

- Bien. Sabes? ya quisiera que nos fuéramos a España, estuve viendo algunos departamentos como habíamos quedado y hay tres de ellos que son maravillosos.

- En serio?- no mostraba ningún entusiasmo cuando miró cómo su maestra de idiomas le sonreía a su acompañante.

- Así es. Te encantarán, seguramente.

- He estado pensando que…

- Que deberíamos adelantar el viaje?

- No, bueno yo…

- Pensé que querías irte a trabajar a España para evitar que tu hermano siguiera controlándote.

- No, bueno, quizá no esté listo para irme aún. No lo sé.

- Acaso vas a dejar que tu hermano siga así? Trabajas demasiado tiempo. En España todo será perfecto.

- Pero creo que no es el tiempo. Aún tengo un par de asuntos qué finiquitar, además mi hermano aún tiene algunos proyectos en los que necesita mi ayuda, aunque no lo haga por él, es por mi madre.

- Entiendo que no quieras dejar a tu madre, pero créeme que sé cómo te sientes. Creo que la extrañaré tanto como tú.

A una distancia prudente, la chica Higurashi se sentía incómoda por las fugaces miradas ámbar posadas en ella con más interés del que quisiera.

- Kagome, he pensado que tal vez tú y yo…

- Sí, qué pasa entre tú y yo, Kouga.

- Bueno, quisiera saber si tú aceptas ser mi novia formal. Sabes? Me importas mucho. Eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido.

Se estremeció al escuchar en la última frase, las mismas palabras que el hombre del que le dolía el engaño más doloroso de su vida había dicho para ella.

- Kouga… yo

- Dime Kagome, aceptas?

En ese momento, vio cómo se marchaban Inuyasha y Kikyo. Ella lo besó sugerente en los labios antes de salir de allí.

- Sí, acepto ser tu novia.

- Kagome, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te amo, mi amada Kagome.

En el instante en que Inuyasha volteó para verla por última vez, su corazón se hacía pedazos cuando vio cómo el tipo la besaba en los labios. La ira comenzó a apoderarse de él. Pero debía irse con Kikyo para ir a dejarla a su departamento, de inmediato regresaría para darle su merecido a Kouga, pues ese imbécil se la pasaba fastidiándolo tratando de conquistar a las chicas con las que salía, para al final jugar con ellas. No iba a permitir que hiciera lo mismo con Kagome.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lin estaba dándose una ducha para marcharse, Sesshoumaru había salido del edificio, por suerte el tipejo que era portero de allí no lo había visto. Entonces, la chica salió y recibió una llamada de Kohaku.

- Hola?

- _Lin, cómo estás?_

- Bien, qué ocurre?

- _Debemos ir a hacer nuestros análisis de sangre prenupciales, recuerdas?_

- Oh, lo siento, lo había olvidado, ayer…

- _Lo olvidaste? Qué extraño._

- Bueno, es que ayer cuando me llamó mi abuela Midoriko le prometí que iría a visitarla hoy.- no sabía qué inventar, pero no pensó en nada más.

- _Estás segura? No sé si pueda posponerlos para otra ocasión._

- Y no podemos ir a otro laboratorio después?

- _Bueno, en realidad…_

- Es que acabo de desayunar y…

- _Está bien. Si quieres conseguimos otro lugar._

- Muy bien.

- _Yo me encargaré, tú debes tener mucho trabajo en la oficina, no?_

- Bueno, sí, pero, hoy…

- _Te acompaño, a qué hora paso por ti?_

- Kohaku, si no te incomoda…

- _Entiendo, necesitas pasar tiempo a solas con ella._

- Sí. Yo…

- _No te preocupes. Ve y te llamaré luego._

- Adiós, Kohaku.

- _Hasta luego linda, te amo._

Terminó la llamada con el corazón en un puño. Sesshoumaru iría a recogerla en un rato y no sabía qué decirle a Kohaku para no estar con él. Había empezado a posponer constantemente los análisis prenupciales, pero esa era la gota que derramó el vaso. Estaba desesperada, qué le había hecho su jefe? Porqué lo amaba así?

Cómo iba a afrontar que debía terminar con Kohaku sin lastimarlo demasiado?

Acaso había alguna oportunidad de ser feliz con Sesshoumaru? Y que pasaría si su prometida resultaba embarazada?

Todo era una tortura para ella. Ya había llegado al límite. Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas que le desgarraban el alma como hacía mucho tiempo no, por la incertidumbre sobre lo que pasaría entre el hombre que amaba y con el que presuntamente se iba a casar.

**FLASHBACK**

Una mujer de apariencia tranquila entró a su habitación. La chiquilla estaba en el hospital donde le habían internado por recibir heridas múltiples en un atentado en un centro comercial. Casi no hablaba y además su mirada había perdido la magia de antes.

- Hola pequeña. Cómo estás?

Sólo la miró, no dijo nada.

- Debes estar muy triste por no estar con tus padres en este momento. Pero aún hay esperanza.

Relampaguearon de repente en su tímida mirada asomos de esperanza.

- Se salvarán?

- No, en realidad, ellos se han ido.

- Entonces no la hay.- dijo con la más falta de espíritu.

- Claro que sí. Hay una señora muy amable que viene con su esposo y están dispuestos a dejar que te quedes con ellos un tiempo.

- No me van a querer como yo quería a mis papás.

- Pero les simpatizas mucho. En un tiempo deberás decidir si te quedas con ellos, pero por lo pronto es mejor que estar en un orfanato tú sola.

La incertidumbre la lastimaba demasiado. Sin sus padres y hermano, nada tenía sentido. Quería quedarse con su abuela, pero era demasiado anciana para estar con ella. Sus padres no volverían jamás. No sabía lo que el futuro le deparaba, tenía tanto pánico que quiso intentar escapar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir, vio a una mujer de sonrisa cálida con una chica de cabello azabache. Parecía que hablaban de ella, sonrieron contentas además del hombre que dedujo era el padre de la jovencita. Supo por un presentimiento que no eran malos, querían de verdad ayudarla, entonces pensó que quizás debería considerar la posibilidad.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Dios mío, que voy a hacer. Voy a destrozar a Kohaku si me alejo de él. Pero, porqué no puedo amarlo?

Por otro lado, estaba Sesshoumaru. Aquel hombre tan maravilloso que la hacía sentirse en las nubes cada vez que estaba a su lado, aquel que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella y que le pedía una oportunidad. Pero que también se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, comprometido con una mujer que era de su altura, pero a quien él no amaba.

Derramó más lágrimas, dio un gruñido de ira y desesperación, se sentó en el diván en su cuarto y abrazó un cojín, anhelando un abrazo de Sesshoumaru, aquel que había encendido la verdadera llama de amor y que temía perder por Kohaku.

Se arregló para salir, se puso unas sandalias color beige con un vestido café oscuro de satén con tirantes anchos, que ajustaba perfecto a su figura y le llegaba arriba de la rodilla. Se dejó el cabello suelto, quería lucir hermosa para él y recordó un momento que le hizo decidir dejarlo así.

**FLASHBACK**

Se encontraba viendo afuera las hermosas luces urbanas por la enorme ventana de la habitación en el hotel más lujoso de Viena. Cuando él se acercó de pronto por detrás para sujetarla posesivamente de la cintura, sintió su aliento sobre su cuello y sensuales caricias de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su cabello, luego lo desató para hacerlo a un lado después y besar su nuca. Seguía acariciando su melena negra, oliendo el exquisito aroma que desprendía y después la volteó para besarla, estaba completamente desnudo y lo primero que hizo fue besarlo y sujetar sus hombros con avidez.

Ella lo hizo que se quedara recostado en la cama, para luego quedarse Lin de pie y despojarse de la bata de baño y hacerlo que se estremeciera, cuando la tela cayó al suelo y ella sonriéndole cada vez más seductora. Se abalanzó sobre él tomándolo por sorpresa y montándose sobre Sesshoumaru lo besó, frotó su cuerpo contra él y éste enloqueció cuando se adueñaba de él un deseo tan salvaje, que la recostó boca abajo para besar su espalda y acariciar su intimidad a la vez que de nuevo, disfrutaba de los roces de cada hebra de su cabello oscuro en su rostro marfilado.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sonó el timbre del interfon anunciando que él ya estaba ahí, esperándola. Había ido a la oficina para dar instrucciones a algunos empleados y ver el encabezado de mañana, no demoró mucho.

- Sessh, he tomado una decisión.

- Dime.

- Hablaré con Kohaku, esto no puede seguir así.

- Haz lo que tengas qué hacer. Sabes que siempre estaré contigo.

- Ya no soporto más.- las lágrimas de sus ojos se agolpaban de nuevo, pero él le daba una fortaleza impresionante para no dejarlas salir.

- Y qué harás? Cuándo piensas hablar con él?

- Lo antes posible.

- Muy bien. Hablaré pronto con Kagura entonces.

No quería decirle a Lin cuál sería la reacción de Kagura cuando terminara con ella, pues había descubierto que se había vuelto adicta a la cocaína, no necesitaba saber ese detalle lamentable para que no se precipitara y decidiera seguir con Kohaku, sólo por tenerle consideración a ella y a ese tipo.

Kagura de repente sentía demasiada euforia, o incluso había sabido que lloraba sin razón, presa de la enorme depresión porque su padre no la dejaba en paz, quería que estuviese a cargo de algunos negocios de la compañía de autos, pero lo que ella realmente quería era ser escritora. Desde que se conocieron ella abrió por completo su corazón a él, eso fue lo que alguna vez lo hizo tenerle cariño después de todo.

Pero ya estaba fastidiado de que se refugiara en fiestas, lujos y se ocultara tras las apariencias, pues comenzaba a ser una mujer que no era en realidad, igual a las demás cazafortunas que lo asediaban. Cuando tomó la determinación de casarse con ella, pensó que tal vez ella cambiaría y podría amarla, pero su frivolidad emergió como un monstruo de las profundidades.

Aunque no la amara en realidad, estaba preocupado por cómo reaccionaría. Parecía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, que ahora sólo sentía compasión por ella.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagura iba en un lujoso vehículo propiedad del Club. Llevaba una mirada vacía, sin un objetivo fijo. El incidente había sido por una ingestión de pastillas y que luego, producto del malestar, se desmayó cayendo a la alberca, siendo auxiliada inmediatamente, quiso sobornar a un empleado para que no revelara nada sobre lo que vio en su bolso cuando cayó al suelo por accidente. Pero Sesshoumaru era bastante persuasivo a la hora de conseguir información.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Iban ambos amantes en el Ferrari, Sesshoumaru conducía ensimismado dirigiéndose a un departamento en Nakatsu, donde cerca de allí había un hermoso bosque y una laguna, era un lugar tranquilo para pasar el día después de tanto ajetreo por los malentendidos surgidos en los pasados días. El lugar probablemente le encantaría a Lin. Aunque había otro pequeño pendiente por resolver en ese lugar para averiguar, parte de algo relacionado con lo que su padre quería revelarle y no tuvo la oportunidad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Inuyasha estaba aún en su oficina tratando de lidiar con varios asuntos que su hermano dejó pendientes, su madre estaba ahí para apoyarlo, pero no evitaba que se sintiera fastidiado por que su hermano siempre hacía lo mismo cuando salía con alguna mujer, aunque casi nunca sabía su identidad.

Estaba frente a la computadora, cuando quiso enviarle un mail a Kagome, entonces se dio cuenta que lo había borrado entre sus contactos.

_«Kagome:_

_Sé que te lastimé y no sabes cuán terrible me siento por eso. Te amo, lo entiendes? Ojala pudiera hacer algo para reparar el daño que te hice, soy un canalla. Quisiera terminar con Kikyo para que tú y yo estemos juntos, no hay nada más en este mundo que anhele más que eso. Pero, no pierdo la fe, quisiera estar a tu lado y hacerte saber cuánto te amo, mi amada Kagome. Quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, he decidido no marcharme a Madrid hasta no recuperarte, terminaré con Kikyo cuanto antes y entonces podremos estar juntos, por favor, dame una esperanza, sé que yo también te importo y… rayos! Cuando te vi con el imbécil de Kouga yo… no pude evitar sentirme terrible. Por favor aléjate de él, es un idiota!_

_Por favor, Kagome, me preocupas mucho, lo lamento tanto… ojala creyeras en mí de nuevo. Te amo, y nunca te olvidaré. Nunca dejaré de amarte como lo hago_

_Quien más te ama en el mundo_

_Inuyasha»_

**FLASHBACK**

Un joven de cabello platinado parecía tener fuego en su interior cuando vio cómo Kouga acariciaba el rostro de Kagome cuando regresó al restaurant dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos.

- Qué haces aquí bestia? Intento pasar una velada agradable con mi chica y tú vienes a interrumpirme.- le dijo lo más impasible que pudo, demostrando incomodidad en sus gestos.

- Cállate, cretino sarnoso. Kagome, este tipo es un mujeriego y un imbécil, deber…

- Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha? Déjame en paz de una vez por todas!

- Pero Kagome, Kouga es un idiota que sólo está jugando contigo!

- De qué hablas animal? Estás celoso porque siempre te he quitado a las chicas más bellas que has tenido, no es así? Pero Kagome es distinta.- no se explicaba cómo se conocían, pero en ese momento ese detalle no importaba ya, al menos por ahora.

- Cállate, eres tú quien las envolvía en sus redes para después abandonarlas, ya lo olvidaste?

- Claro! Así como tú las desechabas y te hacías de una nueva cada vez fácilmente, no?

- Ya basta los dos! Inuyasha… largo!

- Pe…ro Kagome…

- Dije que te fueras o en qué idioma te lo digo!

- Ya oíste animal. Lárgate. No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a mi novia.

- Desgraciado insolente!- esa provocación fue demasiado, le propinó el joven de ojos dorados un puñetazo a la mandíbula.

Así empezó una riña más de las que se llevaban a cabo cuando estaban en la preparatoria. Y siempre por alguna chica, pero esto ya iba más allá de cualquier capricho. Inuyasha amaba a Kagome y Kouga no desistió en tenerla desde que la conoció en una fiesta.

Durante el conflicto, Kagome ya nerviosa, intentaba decirles que se detuvieran, estaban armando un verdadero escándalo en el lugar y la gente salía de allí como podía, temerosos de recibir alguna consecuencia del caos que ellos originaban.

- Qué cansado es esto.

Seguían ambos rodando por el piso cuando Kagome, fastidiada, salió de allí para pedir un taxi.

Exhaustos y con la respiración agitada, reaccionaron.

- Dónde está mi novia?- preguntó volteando a todos lados buscándola, caminó hacia la salida.

- De qué hablas pedazo de idiota! Cómo que tu novia?- le espetó Inuyasha más que furioso siguiéndole los pasos.

Kouga salió afuera y vio cómo se marchaba en un taxi.

- Sí, Kagome y yo ya somos novios, pedazo de bestia.

- Eso lo veremos cuando la deje viuda, antes de casarse con un sarnoso como tú!

Fuera del restaurant, se molieron de nuevo a golpes. xD

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Kagome, si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad.

Suspiró ampliamente. La imaginó atrapando el ramo que Sango lanzaría el día de su boda, emocionada corría hacia Inuyasha y lo abrazaba, quien le pedía matrimonio en ese mismo instante, ella aceptaba y se fundían en un cálido beso.

Su teléfono sonó en su oficina.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Órale! A ver cómo la contenta no?**

Será que Lin se atreverá a terminar con Kohaku por fin?

A Sesshoumaru le da cosilla también, por la compasión que siente hacia Kagura, tiene miedo que se pierda en las drogas.

Ya veremos qué reacción tiene cada susodicho.

Y como siempre, peleando uno y otro Inuyasha y Kouga; y como siempre, fastidian a Kagome, quien se aparta de allí. La verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo esta parte, como unos niños de primaria liándose a golpes con cada nueva agresión verbal.

**Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el Cap. VII**


	7. VII En la Penumbra y en la Luz

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi. **

Otra vez andamos por acá!

A lo mejor me tardo algo más de lo previsto entre cada capítulo, ya que a partir de éste no los tenía preparados, pero no estoy segura. Si por mí fuera, los pondría cada semana, pero ni modo, no se puede aún.

Trato de agilizar la trama de la historia también, aún no sé ni cuántos capítulos abordaré, si serán 12, o 17, no sép, a ver cómo avanzamos, pero con cada uno les prometo que el empeño se verá reflejado.

Tengo qué confesar una pequeña travesura que también tuvo qué ver con la demora… es que me inició una amiga con la lectura de una saga de libros de género romántico-ficción y la verdad están geniales, aunque juro que me he visto un poco influenciada por ellos, son los que me inspiran, claro, mientras escucho la rola de Metallica homónima a mi primogénito fic y otras como 'Here With Me' de Dido (pronto estará en un songfic para ustedes como regalo), 'My Immortal' de Evanescence, varias de Nickelback (Someday, **Savin' Me** [ésta TIENES qué escucharla Lunachibatsukino, ES UNA ORDEN!!!!], Should've Listened, If Everyone Cared, Far Away, Photograph) y 'Stop Crying Your Heart Out' de Oasis.

Por cierto, tengo otros fics sin terminar que un día no muy lejano empezaré a publicar, pero será cuando tenga una buena parte avanzada. Pueden creer que se me ocurrió uno donde pongo de pareja a Sessh con Sara? Igual y a lo mejor habrá fans de Sessh y Lin que me odiarán, pero tengo la esperanza de que no prejuzguen, pongo en ella a Lin como hija pequeña de Sessh y a Kaguya como su esposa muerta. Otros dos sí son de Lin con el súper misterioso, sexy, gélido, cuerísimo, sensual, cautivante y wapote de Sesshoumaru. Y a ver qué otros calificativos para él se les ocurren, me los ponen en los reviews, jejeje es que me quedo corta la vdd.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras!**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**EN LA PENUMBRA Y EN LA LUZ**

Llegaron ambos a un edificio pequeño con una fachada muy hermosa, cerca de allí se escuchaba un ruido constante, como una corriente. Lin se quedó maravillada de lo cómodo que lucía el lugar. Caminó por todos lados, como una niña taimada y curiosa en un museo. El lugar estaba decorado exquisitamente y se sentía bastante acogedor.

- Te gusta?

- Sí, es muy lindo.

- Tanto como para quedarte aquí el día entero?- la abrazó por la cintura cuando se acercó a una ventana y ver la hermosa sombra que los árboles tejían en el panorama con la luz del Sol.

- Qué dices? Claro que sí, el tiempo que quieras, pero…

- Mañana hay qué ir a trabajar, lo sé.

- Gracias por poner mis palabras en tus labios.

- Quisiera poner otra cosa en ellos.

La miró salvajemente en sus curvas, acarició su cabello y le dedicó un beso tierno, sonrojándola. Lo que más anhelaba desde que la vio caminando sensualmente con esas zapatillas beige, era adentrar su lengua en su interior para saborearla, adueñarse de sus piernas mientras ella gemía para él, ensordeciéndolo de delirio sexual.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que ella le permitió, una vez que almorzaron en la terraza.

Sus caricias eran únicas, como jamás la había tocado nadie. En una palabra, Sublime. Cada asalto que su lengua le propinaba, era para seducirla y enloquecerla, para provocarla y que ella ansiara devorarlo como una fiera en celo. Había una pasión misteriosa y llena de amor con cada movimiento sobre su rostro masculino retorciéndose locamente ante él.

Así continuó hasta llevarla a un espectacular orgasmo, que provocó estallar ese instinto de depredadora en su interior, tocando sus pectorales duros como el hierro y su piel marfilada tan suave al tacto, logró adueñarse de su miembro palpitante de ardor sexual y llevarlo a su interior, incitándolo al besarlo candente en los labios atrapó su rostro para grabarlo en su memoria, su olor, su piel. Toda ella frotándose contra ese cuerpo magistral de un Dios, mientras esas manos profundizaban el placer de la penetración excelsa, hasta que él se vino en un huracán de éxtasis mojando en su interior a la chica sobre él.

Entonces, él la llevó a acostarse boca arriba sin dejar de sentirse dentro de su cuerpo, ante el movimiento, aunado al leve contacto que tuvieron las yemas de los dedos de Sesshoumaru contra su clítoris, el clímax en ella arribó de nuevo, nublando su mente con un solo objetivo: entregarse a él.

Tras unos minutos de dejarse sentir en su interior con leves movimientos, Sesshoumaru la abrazó protectoramente para dejarla dormir entre sus brazos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

El joven de cabellos plateados estaba en su oficina, francamente no estaba de humor para nada, ahora tenía claro que Kagome no quería verlo, pues había dejado la clase de español para estar con el grupo de idioma francés.

Al menos, estaría allí un poco más frecuente para tratar de verla aunque fuera de lejos, ese era su único consuelo después de haber sido un canalla.

Descolgó el teléfono con pereza cuando vio el nombre de quien le llamaba.

- Kikyo?

_- Hola Inuyasha, espero que podamos salir a comer en un rato._

- Sí, supongo. Sabes? Tengo algo qué hablar contigo, es importante.

_- Ah, y puedo saber de qué se trata?_- le dijo seductora, tratando de adivinar que le pediría matrimonio en esa cita.

- Lo sabrás cuando estemos allí, en el Gold Bite está bien?

_- Sí, seguro. Te veré pronto. Besos._

- Adiós.

Decidido. Este era el primer paso para tener viva la esperanza de regresar con Kagome. Terminar con Kikyo era algo doloroso, pero no tener a Kagome a su lado resultaba peor que una pesadilla, y aún más cuando sabía que ella había aceptado a Kouga por despecho, se negaba a creer que ella podía amar a ese cretino, aún después de que habían pasado momentos maravillosos en esa cita que tuvieron. Y cuando decidió respetarla cuando quiso algo más con ella.

Estuvo a punto de entregarle su primera vez, lo sabía, pero como un idiota había desaprovechado la oportunidad de terminar con Kikyo para evitar lastimarla.

Se llegó la hora de la comida y él ya estaba esperándola en el lugar pactado, donde la música suave y el ruido dinámico de la típica hora no hacían mella en su estado de ánimo algo frío y distante hacia su novia cuando ésta llegó.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí.

- Cómo estás?- le preguntó indiferente.

- Excelente. Ocurre algo, Inuyasha?

- En realidad sí.

- Dime, te escucho.- supo que algo andaba mal cuando su tono de voz lo detectó alejado. Lo miró con suspicacia, empezaba a dudar sobre su posible propuesta de matrimonio en ese momento.

- Kikyo, no sé cómo decir esto… o cómo empezar.

- Anda, puedes decirme lo que sea. No seas tímido, me amas, no?

- Yo…- se miraron seriamente un instante- ya no quiero seguir con esto.

- De qué hablas, Inuyasha?- una mueca de desprecio comenzaba a asomarse.

- Quiero terminar lo nuestro Kikyo.

- Pe…ro Inuyasha…

- No tiene caso seguir, las cosas ya no son igual que antes. He cambiado.

- Para mí tú sigues siendo el mismo hombre maravilloso del que me enamoré, Inuyasha… por favor.- Dijo, sonando como algo que ya ni siquiera ella se creía.

- Escucha, no podemos seguir porque…

- Acaso vas a echar por la borda todos los planes que teníamos? Tenía la ilusión de empezar una nueva vida a tu lado, de amarte siempre! Porqué Inuyasha?

- Mis… sentimientos por ti han cambiado. Ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

- Es que ya no me amas? Dime, dime en qué he cambiado!- sonaba algo desesperada, sus planes se estaban derrumbando - dime, quiero ser la misma mujer de la que te enamoraste y te prometo que todo será como antes.- tomó su mano con la de ella.

- Kikyo, no sigas, por favor.

- Pero Inuyasha…

- Las personas cambian. No hay un porqué, sólo…pasa, y es inevitable.

- A qué te refieres? Acaso hay otra mujer? Dime Inuyasha Tashou, eso eso?- su rostro tejió una mueca de odio y rabia.

- Kikyo, no… es que…

- Claro que sí, es otra mujer verdad? Dime!

- No… es sólo…

- No lo niegues! Dime con quién me has estado engañando! No sigas mintiéndome!

- Kikyo…- lo pensó mejor, no tenía caso mencionar el nombre de Kagome si no había posibilidad de volver a verla.- No hay nadie más, entiéndelo.

- Entonces…?

Lo miró desesperada. Tal vez no lo amaba en realidad, pero lo consideraba un buen partido, al principio creía que Sesshoumaru ardería de celos al verlos juntos, pero no le importó en absoluto, sino que él se comprometía con Kagura entretanto, pero ella comenzaba a tenerle algo de afecto a Inuyasha y hasta lo llegó a considerar un buen hombre que quizá podía hacer realidad su sueño de una familia verdadera, como siempre quiso, así que necesitaba empezar una nueva vida cuando dejó la mansión de su tío Naraku Toukizu. Inuyasha parecía ese horizonte, pero siempre hubo algo que la hizo sentir insegura. La verdad, él no la amaba. Ni ella tampoco, sólo quería retenerlo como un utensilio más para cumplir su sueño de algo nuevo. Un refugio.

- Pensé mejor las cosas y no pienso irme a España. Hay alguien más interesado en irse.

- Bueno, si es porque crees que no querría estar contigo por eso, no te preocupes. Podemos quedarnos aquí y casarnos…- su voz comenzaba a sonar desesperada ante la inevitable posibilidad de perderlo.

- Kikyo, creo que no has entendido. Me vaya o no a España, no quiero seguir contigo, no quiero lastimarte más de lo que podría estando casados cuando me niegue que he dejado de amarte.

- Pero si ya lo estás haciendo! Me estás haciendo pedazos Inuyasha…- esta vez las lágrimas brotaban con fuerza, cuando veía que su nueva vida se caía por la borda.

- Si permaneciera contigo aún al haber dejado de amarte, estarías en medio de un sufrimiento de desamor que no mereces. Tú necesitas a alguien que en verdad te ame, eres una mujer maravillosa Kikyo.

Aunque le había tomado un sentimiento que era lo más parecido a cariño, aún en cada noche de pasión que tenían, ella sentía algo de afecto hacia él. Pero, en ese momento no podía demostrar que le dolía separarse de él. Al contrario, sus emociones la traicionaron, la hartaba ese discursito de compasión por no corresponderle… ¿Qué? ¿Amor? Ni ella lo sentía hacia él, cómo iba a pensar en ello.

- Deja de decidir por mí! Estoy harta que todo el mundo piense que eligen lo mejor para mí y que se preocupan por mi porvenir desde que mis padres murieron! Y dónde queda lo que yo quiero? Dime, merezco tomar mis decisiones, no soy una niña, no me digas qué es lo mejor para mí cuando es obvio que dejas que tu hermano siga manipulándote aquí en Japón!

- Kikyo, ésa no es la cuestión. Lo lamento, pero lo nuestro se acabó.- detestaba que le mencionaran siquiera a su medio hermano. Si quería herirlo y sacarlo de sus casillas, lo logró.

- Lo sabía, eres un cobarde! Dejas que tu hermano te manipule y ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar que me engañabas con otra mujer!

- Ya te dije que no sucedió así. Piensa lo que quieras, pero no voy a seguir contigo.

La mirada que Inuyasha le dedicó esta vez fue sumamente gélida, cualquier otro se hubiera intimidado por alguien así, pero tomando en cuenta que Naraku era aún más temible, Kikyo no se amedrentó tan fácilmente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lin estaba recostada tomando una siesta en la cama de la habitación, despertó y no le agradó mucho que Sesshoumaru le dejara una nota junto a su almohada.

_« Estaré de regreso en una hora. Cada vez te deseo más y más. Te amo._

_Sesshoumaru.»_

La joven sonrió, se levantó de la cama para ducharse y vestirse, entonces prepararía algo de comer para ambos, pero una amable señora ya estaba en la tarea. Entonces eran las cuatro de la tarde.

- Buenas tardes, señora.- su cabello tenía hebras gris plateadas que contrastaban con su hermoso cabello oscuro. Tenía no menos de cincuenta años, su mirada era alegre, pero llena de sabiduría.

- Buenas tardes, señorita, usted es quien debió llegar junto al Señor Tashou esta mañana. Yo estaba de compras, por eso no pude recibirlo a tiempo.

- Sí, así es.- sonrojada, asintió. – soy su…

- Debe ser una amiga que él estima mucho. Esta casa era de la madre del joven Sesshoumaru, él no viene muy a menudo, aunque es un lugar muy apreciado para él.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Estaba sumamente sorprendida que la haya llevado a ese lugar. Probablemente, la señora no conocía a Kagura, pero entonces no quiso hacer más preguntas. Era poco probable que no lo viera en el noticiario de vez en cuando, ya que él era una figura pública muy conocida y en algunas ocasiones salía junto a su prometida. Entonces, es como si ella aprobara la relación existente entre ambos, era evidente su simpatía por ella. Entonces, significaba que no había llevado a nadie más allí, sólo a ella, ni siquiera a Kagura, y eso la emocionaba.

Le ayudó a la señora con la elaboración del postre, seguramente a él le encantaría un tiramisú exquisito como ella solía hacerlos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Se dirigió a un rincón del garaje del departamento, en la parte de atrás. Allí, había un sótano oculto, donde los objetos y muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo. Allí, encontró un baúl muy extraño, cuyo candado abría con la llave que su padre le había dejado en un libro llamado "El Unicornio", que tenía en realidad un compartimento donde se encontraba ésta, era una parte del acertijo que había descifrado.

**FLASHBACK**

En la caja fuerte de la casa, había encontrado ese libro en el estudio de la mansión Tashou, además la carta que su padre le dejó. Al principio, con veintiún años, no encontraba interés en otras cosas que tener citas con chicas hermosas y sus estudios de periodismo. Como en el texto había frases que no entendía, como incoherencias sobre un hombre mitad monstruo arácnido amo de diversas criaturas terroríficas, unicornios y ruinas en alguna parte de Francia, ni siquiera le tomó importancia, hasta que vio sospechosamente a un sujeto rodeado de guardaespaldas, dos de ellos con tatuajes en forma de araña en el cuello. Era nada menos que su futuro suegro, el padre de Kagura.

La nota que hacía alusión al libro que su padre le indicó en el recinto de estudio indicaba así:

_**«Cuando el Unicornio deje de custodiar la clave hacia la destrucción del Traficante de Ilusiones, aparecerá la verdad liberadora una vez sea abierto el profundo abismo.»**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde que tuvo esos sueños donde aparecía un hombre abominable mitad monstruo arácnido empezó a tener sospechas, pero ¿qué relación tenía lo que soñaba con la carta de su padre, si aquellas imágenes parecían estar en un lugar desconocido y época distinta?

_**«En las ruinas de Lusignan se encuentra el secreto de las Hadas, quienes esconden la perfidia del Hanyou a bordo de un legendario 'Titanic' en Talat, que lleva consigo esclavos sin retorno.**_

_**Las hadas reúnen ilusiones y sueños que atrapan a los tontos, pero sólo una de ellas logró salvarse de las garras de la crueldad, y es quien custodia los vestigios que enterrarán a la malvada criatura Hanyou, utilizados por el poderoso Youkai heredero del arma cuya función es inversa a provocar muerte y destrucción.»**_

Abrió el baúl –con la inscripción 'Yssab' grabada, un anagrama algo curioso- y encontró dos sobres amarillos grandes cerrados con documentos adentro al parecer. Los sacó de inmediato de allí, ya habría tiempo de revisarlos luego, pues tenía que regresar con Lin. No podía esperar a tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, por lo que iba descubriendo poco a poco, ahora incluso temía que algo malo le llegara a ocurrir a él, o peor aún, a Lin.

Empezó a entretejer las palabras cuando recordó algunas leyendas que su padre le contaba, pudo haber preguntado a Izayoi, pero simplemente no quiso. Hablaban sobre un monstruo que tenía una espada que podía revivir a cualquier ser viviente, pero que había muerto después de casi dos siglos de tormento y tristeza internado en una cueva, al perder lo único que le importaba en la vida, el amor. Le decía que ese monstruo habitaba en una época donde podían ser creadas bestias mitad humanas y otros que tenían naturaleza demoníaca completa.

**FLASHBACK**

En el estudio de la mansión de su padre encontró un libro que hablaba sobre la Era Sengoku, un periodo casi mitológico del Japón antiguo, donde se hablaba de un demonio con una luna creciente en la frente como símbolo de su dinastía, Sesshoumaru, que poseía, según la leyenda, una espada legendaria que podía revivir a cualquier clase de criatura.

Aún llovía afuera, su atuendo completamente negro se componía de un traje, corbata y camisa de Versace, así como gafas oscuras. Acababa de llegar de una ceremonia de homenaje a su padre, por el sexto aniversario luctuoso. Francamente, no quería estar cerca de nadie después de que se mostró un video donde apareció una imagen de él con sus padres siendo un bebé. Sumako Tashou lucía realmente hermosa en esa pintura, desde niño que no visitaba la casa de su padre y casi la había olvidado por completo. Algo removió entre sus recuerdos, así que quiso estar solo.

Sentado en un sillón con no más iluminación que el grisáceo de la tarde en toda la estancia, revisaba el libro de su padre. Ahí había términos algo extraños, como hanyou, que significaba híbrido mitad humano y mitad bestia, un youkai era monstruo totalmente y otro llamó su atención, tennyo, que era doncella divina que podía poseer incluso la juventud eterna además de un gran poder espiritual.

Entre los relatos se hablaba de dos legendarios híbridos concebidos de distinta forma, uno de ellos producto del amor de un monstruo poderoso y de una princesa humana. El otro fue creado a partir del odio, la venganza y la obsesión de cientos o miles de criaturas malignas y monstruos, quienes devoraron a un humano creando de esta forma, un nuevo ser.

Sorbiendo una taza de café, leyó esos libros una y otra vez tratando de comprender lo que decían. Intentando encontrar la relación existente con las imágenes que había visto en algunos sueños que recordaba.

Sin embargo, tras ese escrutinio en los mitos del pasado, sus sueños se hicieron algo más frecuentes e insoportables. Deseaba jamás haber visto eso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Recordó por fin lo que había encontrado una semana antes de conocer a Lin, en el libro de su padre, que por cierto era un ejemplar bastante antiguo. Fue por ello que no encontró nada en concreto cuando la búsqueda en Internet terminaba por fatigarlo en las noches de insomnio al tener las pesadillas.

Salió del sótano y se dirigía al auto a guardar los sobres, pero Lin lo interceptó.

- A dónde vas, Sessh?

- Son algunos documentos que tengo que llevarme, los guardaré en el auto. Enseguida regreso.

- Por cierto, te gusta el tiramisú?- le dio un beso tierno- ya casi está listo.

- Lo hiciste?- la miró realmente interesado.

- Sí.- sonrió seductora al conseguir su atención.

- Es de mis postres favoritos, además de tu cuerpo y tus labios.

- Me alegra saberlo.- contestó sonrojada cuando la mirada de él se volvió casi lasciva, intimidándola.

Le sonrió una vez más, lo sostuvo por los hombros hasta tomarlo con el rostro y besarlo de nuevo esta vez con mayor vehemencia. Entonces lo dejó ir para que hiciera su diligencia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sango estaba en su oficina, conversando con Kagome.

- Dices que el tipo te engañó?

- Así es Sango. Él está comprometido con otra mujer.

- No puedo creerlo! Cómo pudo hacerte algo así? Deberían caparlo por eso!

- Bueno, la noche en que nos reuniríamos las tres estaba en casa de Lin, parecía que estaba un poco mal, pero no me quiso decir porqué. Un día antes lo vi con su novia.- su mirada se ensombreció al recordar la foto de ambos, Kikyo estaba besándolo sugestivamente.

- Supongo que no me vas a decir quién es.

- Bueno… es Inuyasha Tashou, uno de los dueños del periódico '_Furusato'_.

- Queeee? No es posible! Pero cómo lo conociste?

- Él buscaba aprender español para irse a Madrid, así que le recomendaron la escuela. Yo misma levanté su solicitud. Nunca sospeché nada, hasta que vi publicado en el periódico una fotografía suya con su novia, donde decían que probablemente estaban por casarse.

Su voz temblaba por la tristeza de recordar ese momento. Apretó las manos en puño sobre su regazo, Sango puso las suyas encima para hacer que la mirara a los ojos.

- Y decidiste aceptar la relación con Kouga por despecho.

- No, bueno, él es un gran chico y me quiere mucho. Nos conocemos hace algún tiempo, así que…

- Te conozco Kagome. Crees que el estar con Kouga te hará olvidar a Inuyasha? Tú no eres así, no acostumbras estar con un hombre sólo porque es bueno contigo.

- Lo sé pero, necesito olvidar que lo conocí.

- Te enamoraste de él, verdad?

- Creo que sí. Al día siguiente que Kouga me lo propuso, lo vi con algunos golpes. Son los que le dio Inuyasha cuando nos encontramos en el mismo restaurante.

- Vaya. Qué torpe es. Mira que tener novia y luego golpear a Kouga porque está contigo, qué semejante cretino.

- No sé porqué me siguió buscando. Me sigue mandando e-mails que ni siquiera leo. De hecho, lo borré entre mis contactos. De alguna forma encontró cómo enviármelos.

- Bueno, teniendo a un amigo que es un dios en cuestiones de computación…- y en otras 'cosas' también.

- Crees que Miroku sepa algo de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros?- le preguntó sorprendida.

- Es bastante probable. Ese libidinoso me va a escuchar.

- Sango, no quiero causar problemas entre Miroku y tú, no es necesario que…

- Descuida, sólo le voy a sacar algo de información, soy realmente buena para eso.

- No, lo mejor es que las cosas se queden así. No quiero volver a ver a Inuyasha.

- Y no sabes lo que te dice en los correos que te envía?

- No, nunca los leo.

- Y no te da curiosidad?

- La verdad no. Es mejor así.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Debes darle una lección a ese perrito testarudo. Aunque admito que tiene tesón. Me recuerda cuando conocí a Miroku.

Siguieron conversando de cosas más triviales cuando fueron a una cafetería cercana. Sango había visto el verdadero amor en los ojos de Kagome, averiguaría con Miroku qué fue lo que exactamente pasó entre ellos y porqué Inuyasha seguía tratando de comunicarse con ella, tenía qué aplicar métodos radicales. Pero es que verdaderamente se comportó como un cobarde al salir con su amiga y no terminar con Kikyo, a quien por cierto, no soportaba tener cerca.

Ese tipo necesitaba un escarmiento.

Así como desconfiaba de Kouga, pues un día lo atrapó hablando por celular con una chica mientras Kagome estaba en clase, cuando ella y Miroku pasaban a recogerlos e invitarlos a comer. Miroku se había atrasado un instante, pero fue suficiente para ver la forma en que hablaba con alguien, al parecer una mujer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_- Miroku, lo hice!_

- Qué? de qué hablas, Inuyasha?

_- Por fin terminé con Kikyo._

- Vaya! Eso sí es una buena noticia.

_- Podemos vernos esta noche en el bar de siempre?_

- Claro, porqué no?

_- Dime, qué respuesta te ha dado Kagome a los e-mails?_

- Bueno, te digo en cuanto te vea.

_- De acuerdo, nos vemos._

Cerró su celular cuando su amigo terminó de hablar. No sabía cómo iba a decirle sobre la negativa de los e-mails sin contestar. Seguramente iba a quedar deshecho.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto, una joven de mirada fría llegó en su automóvil a una de las mansiones donde su tío se encontraba de visita casual. Era un hombre que sobrepasaba por poco los cincuenta, pero su porte cautivador al igual que su aire de innata autoridad mezclado con brutalidad e iniquidad le confería una apariencia de fabulosos 35.

Resultaba tan atractivo como tóxico. Una mirada y lograba intimidar a cualquier mujer, sometiéndola a su arrogante voluntad en el terreno sexual, que por cierto desplegaba en su propiedad en innumerables ocasiones. Sólo una mujer se logró resistir a ese extraño encanto, y aún después de tantos años, no se resignaba a ello luchando una y otra vez hasta alcanzarla, incluso su deseo rayaba en la obsesión cada vez más enfermiza.

En aquella ocasión, el ambiente era compuesto de individuos, masculinos y femeninos entre los 17 y 40 años, la mayoría de alto nivel económico. Una fiesta más que organizaba su tío donde Kikyo había aprendido el arte de la lubricidad y los placeres sexuales por primera vez.

Al llegar a los escalones, su tío salió vestido con un traje Armani, dos copas de champagne y una hermosa joven vestida con un atuendo amarillo que rápidamente reconoció como parte de una famosa colección mostrada hace poco en Milán. Bastante provocativo, le recordó algunos viejos tiempos.

- Kikyo. Qué sorpresa verte aquí. Bienvenida.

- Hola. Me preguntaba qué tal se pondría el lugar, después de algún tiempo de no haber venido.- le tomó la copa de la mano, acercándose a él, éste besó sugerente su mejilla, mientras la mujer alta y delgada le dedicaba una mirada que calificaba la textura de su piel.

- Te presento a Gia Muratti, nos visita desde Roma.- le señaló a la pelirroja que le sonreía con deseo latente.

- Mucho gusto querida, espero que te estés divirtiendo.

- Sin duda.- respondió la italiana.

- Y dime, Naraku, alguien interesante ha llegado?

- Bueno, supongo que querrás ver a Daisuke Rugami.- era un sujeto que compartió con ella y con amigas igual de libertinas que ella varias noches de cama en las diversas fiestas orgiásticas a las que asistía.

- Muy bien.

El sujeto entró con ellas a cada lado suyo. No quería averiguar cuál era el motivo de su asistencia a una de sus reuniones, pero seguro que era por mero despecho hacia ese chico imbécil de Tashou que quizá la había hecho rabiar lo suficiente para enfrascarse de nuevo en el ruedo.

Cuando iban entrando, dos sujetos posaron sus ojos zafiro oscuro en la recién llegada, notables secuaces de Naraku, eran tan atractivos como crueles. Llevaban los negocios de algunas regiones de Indonesia y por supuesto, Tailandia. Ahí aprovechaban para llevar a algunas chicas jóvenes a una más de las mansiones de su jefe para ofrendarlas a sus raras fantasías. Nadie jamás volvía a verlas.

Media hora más tarde después de algunas pláticas, Kikyo se encontraba en una de las recámaras. Sobre una cama con dosel oculta entre velos blancos, ella disfrutaba de las caricias en su cuerpo que la italiana pelirroja y su amante le brindaban simultáneamente. Gia a su espalda, acariciaba sus senos y besaba su cuello por detrás mientras, entre gemidos montaba a horcajadas al tipo apuesto de cabello negro y ojos verdes que le había dicho Naraku se encontraba ahí, quien enloquecía al verlas encendidas a ambas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Algunos días más tarde, Lin se encontraba en otra jornada de trabajo normal. Había llegado temprano, no sin antes recibir una llamada del hombre que había movido su mundo totalmente. Estuvo evitando por completo los análisis prenupciales con Kohaku porque estaba completamente decidida a terminar con él, por más que le doliera decepcionar a Sango.

- Lin, iré a la conferencia de prensa sobre el comunicado del Ministro de Rusia, empezará en un rato, necesito que te quedes por cualquier cosa, de acuerdo?

- Sí, señor Tashou.

- Necesito que hagas una llamada a Fernando Salvateri para tratar lo del cargo de la dirección del periódico además de la sede de éste. Puedes hacerlas desde mi oficina.

- Algo ocurrió señor? Pensé que Inuyasha iría a ocupar ese cargo.

- No es nada, sólo hay algo que necesito discutir con él, después te daré más detalles.

- Bien, que tenga suerte señor.

- Gracias Lin.

- Hasta luego, Lin. Que tengas un buen día.- se dirigió a ella un sujeto de 27 años de semblante simpático, hasta bondadoso.

- Adiós Hitoshi.

El sujeto de cabellera ámbar se fue junto a Hitoshi, uno de sus más destacados colaboradores. No le cayó a Sesshoumaru mucho en gracia que se despidiera de ella, pero la miraba como si sólo fuera su hermana menor o algo así, además todo el personal la estimaba mucho y la respetaban y no podía culparlo, no era de extrañarse. Todos en esa oficina la admiraban mucho, aquel que había incurrido en el grave error de intentar flirtearla a los diez días de que ella hubiese entrado a laborar, salía transferido a una oficina en Kioto antes que pudiese parpadear.

Se fue Lin a la oficina de Sesshoumaru a hacer su diligencia, cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado su celular en el escritorio, evidente cuando sonaba con la canción 'Hollywood' de The Cranberries, bastante extraño. Vio el número, parecía ser Kagura, pero decidió ignorarlo.

El tema se repitió cuatro veces más, seguramente le había ocurrido algo.

- Señorita Toukizu?

- Quién diantres es?- sonaba demasiado disgustada.

- Soy Lin Yasunari, asistente de…

- Sí, sé quien eres, no tienes qué recordármelo. Dónde está Sesshoumaru?- más que malhumorada, sonaba algo extraña, como si estuviera ebria o herida.

- Salió a una conferencia de prensa, olvidó su teléfono celular. Puedo ayudarle en algo? Dónde está?

- Diablos! No puedo creer que…

- Señorita tranquilícese, dígame dónde está por favor.- su tono de súplica pareció cambiarla un poco.

- Quiero ver a Sesshoumaru… lo necesito… quiero… ya no soporto más…- estaba llorando notablemente. La angustia incrementaba en su voz.

- Podría decirme dónde está?

- Es… estoy en la calle cerca del… Teatro Nacional. Yo quise…

- Voy para allá.

Terminó la llamada. No sabía qué demonios hacía yendo con ella, pero no se escuchaba nada bien. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió al sitio donde le indicó. Pero sólo había un pequeño detalle… no sabía cuál era su coche. Aún así, se dirigió allá, era lo menos que podía hacer si le iba a arrebatar a su prometido definitivamente en poco tiempo. Qué le pasaría entonces si aún no ocurría lo inevitable?

Empezó a tener un mal presentimiento cuando vio un auto aparcado a un bloque de donde le indicó, no estaba del todo cerca de la acera. Era un BMW convertible, había una persona frotándose los ojos y la frente. Era ella.

Pagó el taxi y se dirigió hacia ella. Trémula, extendió la mano hacia su hombro.

- Señorita Toukizu…

Volteó con una mirada casi queriendo asesinarla. Pero en sus ojos pudo percibir la preocupación de Lin, lo que la hizo suavizar su expresión.

- Qué haces tú aquí?

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, no se veía nada bien.

- Creo que no se encuentra bien…

- Intenté conducir… hasta mi departamento pero… algo extraño me está…

- Permítame ayudarla, yo la llevaré. Sólo dígame…

No tenía ya Kagura control de sus actos, por un extraño impulso de hacerle caso abrió la puerta de su coche para cederle el asiento del conductor, pero no pudo más y se desvaneció casi por completo, con los ojos entrecerrados y su extraña expresión, Lin dudó que sólo estuviera ebria. La ayudó de inmediato a sentarse para pedirle ayuda a un chico de catorce años con suficiente altura que pasaba por ahí, para ponerla en el asiento del acompañante.

Una vez hubo terminado, tomó su bolso para buscar algo que le indicara su dirección, encontró una llave que señalaba un edificio habitacional lujoso donde ella tenía su departamento, pero descubrió algo que la dejó estupefacta… dos pequeñas dosis de cocaína en papel y unas pastillas, al parecer eran tranquilizantes muy potentes.

No podía creerlo, Kagura era en realidad una adicta… y ella estaba a punto de hacer pedazos su relación con su prometido.

- Oye, niña…- la sacó de su mundo de pánico.

- Enseguida la llevaré a su casa, señorita.

Condujo bastante nerviosa. A cada minuto su angustia y remordimiento crecía. Qué cosa tan grave le estaría pasando para haberse refugiado en las drogas y el alcohol? Dudaba que tuviera ya suficientes problemas con Sesshoumaru de los que ya tenía. Acaso sería por ello? Parecía increíble que una mujer como ella, al lado de un hombre como él pasara por algo así. Pero los vicios no tenían distinción de género o clase social. A menos que sufriera por su desamor… Eso era la respuesta!

Habían pasado ambos mucho tiempo juntos en las últimas semanas que quizá ella lo resintió. La verdad recordó a Kohaku, quizá él mismo podría pasar por la misma tristeza que esta mujer. No se quería ni imaginar en el daño que le causaría.

Casi llegando al lugar la chica Toukizu reaccionó un poco, caminaba tambaleándose indicando a qué departamento ir. Sabía que era una figura pública al igual que Sesshoumaru, por lo que no quiso exponerla en un hospital, donde probablemente se haría un escándalo. De pronto, estando allí, se dirigió a ella.

- Sessh es muy apuesto, verdad? Ojala pudiera llevarme lejos de aquí para…

- Está bien, Señorita, pronto estará bien.

La dejó en su cama, luego salió para hacer una llamada a su amiga Reiko, enfermera de un hospital cercano.

Cuando terminó de ser atendida y Lin se quedó sentada en el sofá azul Prusia, se sintió la mujer más desdichada. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Y cómo le iba a decir a Sesshoumaru que descubrió que su prometida era una adicta a los narcóticos y a la cocaína? Sería una infame si le arrebatara al hombre de su vida.

Esto fue demasiado lejos. Se reprochó a sí misma haberse enamorado de nuevo del hombre equivocado en el momento equivocado. Estaba desesperada. Porqué no podían estar juntos? Porqué la vida se empeñaba en castigarla de esa manera, cuando lo único que había hecho era amar a un hombre con todo su ser? Ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba era mucho pedir?

Una punzada de dolor se atravesó en su corazón. Sí era demasiado cuando se pasaba por encima de los demás haciéndoles pedazos. Ella no era una mujer sin escrúpulos que acostumbrara a obtener lo que quería sin importar el costo. No cuando se trataba del bienestar de alguien que estuviera en esa condición, sería algo muy bajo y ruin. Ella era mejor que eso.

Él tenía qué estar con su prometida Kagura en este momento en que más lo necesitaba. Aunque ella misma se destrozara el corazón, no se atrevería a aprovechar algo así para separarlo de ella. Una adicción hacía que las personas se alejaran de quien la padecía, hasta llegar incluso a la muerte o al suicidio por la soledad. Su padre se la pasaba en sus negocios, probablemente era Sesshoumaru el único con quien contaba mientras ella estaba rodeada de su 'familia' los Higurashi, además de Sango y Kohaku.

Ella destilaba soledad y no tenía a nadie.

En medio de cavilaciones y lágrimas de desolación, llegaba poco a poco a una determinación. La vida sigue adelante, y lo que más necesitaba era ser fuerte para afrontar cualquier situación, aún si tuviera qué inmolar su propio corazón, no desistiría en continuar.

Sobresaltada, sintió el teléfono vibrar. Era posiblemente una llamada de él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Grrrrrr!!!!!**

Maldita Kikyo! No aprende la lección…¬.¬

Bueno, el destino final de ella ya está trazado, no se apuren. Por ahí anda una pequeña pista. Ñaca ñaca!!!!

**Nota:** Al periódico de los Tashou le puse 'Furusato', no estoy segura, pero al parecer significa Patria, tierra natal. Si caigo en el error, ahí me avisan en los reviews, plis.

Les confieso que me encanta leer sus reviews aunque no le dedique mucho tiempo desgraciadamente, me siento como si quisiera estar todas juntas en una mesa de café para una buena plática y checar detalles, como las parejas:

Lin/Sessh/Kagura,

Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyo,

Kouga/Kagome/Inuyasha,

InuTashou/Izayoi/Naraku (en el pasado),

Naraku/Kaguya,

Sango/Miroku/cuanta lagartona se le cruce por enfrente (jejejeje),

Sessh/Lin/Kohaku.

**Saludos y Besos para ustedes:**

**Origett**

**Lunachibatsukino**

**Karonchan**

**Sesshiria**

**Mirna**

**Pichicoy**

**Abril**

**Rei Sama18**

**Super Magical Mushrooms**

**Olga_aurora**

**Lia Sama**

**Emma Ai**

**Sak_kk**

**Princserekou**

Qué paso tan importante dio Inuyasha, **ALELUYA!** Pero con esa actitud de Kikyo, es probable que le cause dolores de cabeza además de Kouga a nuestro querido 'Orejas de Perro'.

Mmmm, es muy difícil afrontar una adicción, un saludo y muchas bendiciones a las personas que padezcan de ello y a sus seres queridos este mensaje:

**La esperanza muere al último, con Fe y amor todo se logra.**

Aún quiero llevar esta cuestión de Kagura con pies de plomo, cuidadosamente, por lo difícil de este tipo de situaciones llega a resultar en la vida real, algo así no puedo manejarlo con impasibilidad o frialdad, lo reconozco.

Ay no! a ver si a Lin no se le ocurre seguir con sus planes de boda. Y más le vale a Miroku pedirle matrimonio a Sango de una vez por todas.

**P.D.:** Y ya saben, hay qué armar una lista con los calificativos que describan a nuestro Sessh:

Sexymaru (este me encantó, gracias Sesshiria)

Gélido

Cuerísimo

Sensual (sexual tambien ¬.¬ weno, es que está de tentación)

Cautivante

Wapote

Ardiente

Excitante

Buenote

Delicioso

Misterioso

Y a ver cuáles más! Apúntenle! xD


	8. VIII Doloroso destierro

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi. **

Hola, hola!!!!!

Tengo qué aceptar que cada vez se me ocurren cosas diferentes para esta historia y me cuesta trabajo decidir el rumbo. En fin, hay qué seguirle. Y cuando otras opciones no se me dan, las pongo en otra historia. Espero que les guste la otra que publiqué, _'El destino de mi alma es amarte'_ también de Lin y Sesshoumaru. Bueno, ahí Lin es una niña aún, y es la pareja principal, pero ni modo de ponerlo como un horrible pederasta (Guac!) por eso más adelante la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome nos mantendrán con un poco de atención hasta que Lin vaya creciendo y su relación con Sessh se desarrolle un poco más, aunque no siempre será color de rosa al principio. Su apoyo es indispensable para ambas, plis, pongan un review.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras!**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**DOLOROSO DESTIERRO**

Inuyasha iba entrando a la oficina que ocupaba su madre cuando estaba atendiendo una llamada. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara y la esperara un poco.

- Sí, por supuesto… estaré allí mañana temprano… claro, cuenta conmigo… adiós.

- Hola Mamá.

- Hola, mi pequeño- sólo lo llamaba así cuando estaban a solas, el chico ya se había acostumbrado aunque tuviera sus buenos 27 años –luces extraño, pasó algo?

- Terminé con Kikyo.

- Cuéntame, qué pasó?- aunque su reacción fue compasiva, no se encontraba extrañada, pues su hijo nunca la amó, siempre supo que sólo sentía una extraña atracción hacia ella.

- Hablamos en la hora de la comida y le dije que no tenía interés de seguir nuestra relación. No la amo Madre. Le dije que no iría a España y la conversación empezó a tener un giro muy extraño.

- A qué te refieres?

- Discutimos demasiado fuerte, aunque creo que estaba bastante herida y por eso reaccionó así. No la culpo.

- Dijo algo que te molestó, no es así?

- Sí.

- Y tu decisión de no ir a España ya está tomada.

- Así es. Le dije que aún tenía cosas qué resolver aquí en Japón y que tú aún me necesitabas aquí.

- Y eso es cierto?

- Bueno… yo…- la miró dubitativo, tratando de expresar que eso era verdad, porque ni siquiera su madre sabía de Kagome. Pero ella sólo tomó su mano con las suyas y lo miró a los ojos llena de amor.

- Inuyasha, haz lo que creas conveniente, no te preocupes por mí. De acuerdo? Lo importante es que tomes de nuevo tu vida con esperanza, sé que hay alguien especial para ti ahí afuera. Sólo ten fe.

Se levantó de su escritorio y salió de allí no sin antes darle unas palmadas cariñosas en un hombro. Tal parecía que era demasiado intuitiva, porqué no le había dicho que recapacitara? O peor aún, que le pidiera perdón a Kikyo para volver con ella? es como si ella supiera más de lo que aparentaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Hola.

_- Lin, porqué no estás en la oficina, sucedió algo?_

- Ehmm…, es que la madre de Kagome me llamó y dijo que mi abuelo se había caído y se quejó de un dolor muy fuerte.

Qué diablos iba a decirle? _'Oye, tu novia te habló y tuvo una sobredosis que casi la hace tener un accidente, pero como pienso que eres un egoísta no quería decirte que yo misma la traje a su departamento y ahora quiero terminar contigo? Ah espera, ni siquiera tenemos algo, porque soy tu amante oculta, así que de todas formas me casaré en menos de tres semanas con Kohaku y me olvidaré de ti para siempre'_

_- Ah, de acuerdo, te dejo para que lo atiendas y te hablo en la noche, de acuerdo?_

- Sí. Adiós.

_- Te mando un beso._

Terminó la llamada con un nudo en la garganta. Casi había pasado desapercibida su voz… casi.

Cuando Sesshoumaru colgó, tuvo un mal presentimiento al haber escuchado nerviosismo en el tono de Lin.

- Qué está pasando, Lin…- susurró cuando aparcó su coche en el estacionamiento del periódico y fue al elevador.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lin aún estaba nerviosa, no tuvo el valor de decirle lo que había pasado con Kagura, sus sentimientos estaban tan arremolinados que no lo soportaba, no iba a resistir el nudo que estaba a punto de abandonar su estómago para estrellarse en su garganta y decirle que era un egoísta que pensaba abandonar a su prometida cuando más lo necesitaba a su lado.

- Lin, te encuentras bien?

- Sí. Qué ocurre? Se pondrá bien?- le preguntó a su amiga Akura, una de los paramédicos que atendieron a Kagura y fue quien la había sacado de su ensimismamiento.

- La señorita se recuperará, sólo necesita descansar y comer bien cuando despierte. Le inyectamos medicamentos para estabilizar su sistema, así que descansará hasta mañana probablemente.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, linda.

- Es amiga tuya?

- Algo parecido.

- Bueno, como sea, cualquier cosa, llámame. De acuerdo?

- Sí, lo haré. Gracias.

Cuando se quedó sola en la sala, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Ahí yacía Kagura dormida, apenas la había visto desde la puerta y se fue de nuevo a sentar al sofá. La desesperación la inundaba. Se quedó un rato más y llamó a Sesshoumaru desde su celular para avisarle que se tomaría la mañana del día siguiente. Como no quería dejar sola a Kagura, creyó que lo mejor era que ella marcara a Sesshoumaru desde el teléfono de Kagura mientras él hablaba con ella. Así, él pensaría que Kagura estaba hablándole.

- …te avisaré mañana cualqui… qué se escucha?

- _Es una llamada de un tipo que no quisiera atender, no importa._ –su prometida no le importaba?

- Estás seguro? Te dejo para que…

- _No, Lin. Me importas tú._ –como si fuera la respuesta a su pregunta, eso era lo más desgarrador que podía escuchar en este momento, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- De todas formas debo irme, de acuerdo? Te veré mañana.

- _Hasta mañana._- el timbre que Lin oía cesó.

- Adiós.

Esa palabra significaba su desdicha. Su alma hecha pedazos. El sólo hecho de haberla pronunciado era una orden que se enviaba a sí misma para decirle que se alejara de él. Y era un presagio de inmenso dolor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sesshoumaru terminó de hablar con Lin, pero ya no contestaba nadie del otro lado de la línea.

- Espero que no sea otra rabieta tuya, Kagura.

Tomó de nuevo su saco no sin antes haber revisado el encabezado de mañana, se llevó la carpeta para dejarla de camino en el escritorio de Hitoshi y salir de ahí en su Alfa Romeo hacia el departamento de Kagura.

Mientras conducía marcó de nuevo y nadie contestó.

Bajó del coche y subió el elevador.

Lin esperó que Sesshoumaru llegara al departamento de Kagura, ella salió de allí en cuanto terminó su llamada con él, se ocultó para evitar ser vista por él y cuando lo vio llegar se marchó.

Sesshoumaru entró con su propia llave, la buscó y la encontró dormida, demasiado extraño. Cuando llegaba a esa hora comúnmente la encontraba frente a la computadora o en su sofá con un baby doll provocativo.

Se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro.

- Sessh, eres tú.- le habló con voz suave y apacible.

- Qué haces recostada?

- Yo te llamé y…

- Te quedaste dormida por beber de más.

- No… no sé qué decir.

- Descansa.

La besó en la frente y se recostó a su lado.

- Sessh, no sé qué pasó. Yo…- aún se encontraba aturdida.

- Creo que ya has llegado demasiado lejos, pero todo estará bien.

- Todo parecía un horrible sueño.- sollozó.

- Hablaremos mañana, de acuerdo?

- Me alegra que estés aquí.

El corazón se le desgarró con esa frase. Lo que más ansiaba era salir de ahí y correr con la mujer que amaba, escuchar de ella esas palabras. Pero no podía ser. Debía dejar de engañar a la mujer entre sus brazos e ir tras Lin. Siempre había sentido un cariño especial por Kagura y ahora recordaba porqué quería casarse con ella hacía sólo unos meses, ahora comprendía que la quería como a una hermana, no como mujer. Como pensó que no había posibilidades de conocer a alguien que pudiera amarlo por él y no su dinero, Kagura era la oportunidad más cercana que podía tener para formar una familia.

Pero al conocer a Lin, todo cambió.

Y su infierno de tristeza apenas comenzaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kaguya se dirigió a la mansión de Naraku junto a su asistente Okubo. Por petición de Naraku, el sujeto se quedó afuera del despacho y ella entró.

- Buenos días, querida.

- Bien, aquí estoy por lo de mi parte.

- Aquí están. Quince millones, como prometí.- le extendió un maletín negro, el cual ella abrió.

- Debo decir que, a pesar de las ganancias, fue demasiado riesgoso.- aún lo miraba con desprecio, una mueca que nunca desaparecería para él.

- Qué te parece si brindamos para festejar?

Se dirigió atrás de ella para pasar un dedo frío sobre su cuello, a lo que ella se apartó.

- Oh, vamos querida, no me digas que te vas a rehusar.

- Sabes lo que pienso de ti. Te odio.

- Espero algún día saber por qué me odias tanto, dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso.

- Cállate! Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso.- se levantó llena de ira.

- No me digas que ahora resulta que amaste al tipo con el que te casaste, o vas a negar que lo hiciste por dinero?

- Eres un infeliz!- intentó abofetearlo, pero la detuvo.

- Niega que me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Te casaste con ese desgraciado por dinero, no lo niegues.- la miraba con deseo y celos hacia un fantasma al que ella le profesaba devoción.

- Y tú lo asesinaste maldito! Yo lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y tú me lo quitaste.

- Qué te hace pensar que yo lo hice?

- Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, eres un gusano despreciable. Ninguna mujer lo suficientemente lista querría quedarse a tu lado.

**FLASHBACK**

En la cena de caridad había mucha gente importante, empresarios que apenas sacaban a flote compañías computacionales que parecían prometedoras, importantes petroleros, dueños de compañías hoteleras, banqueros y otros de orígenes no muy honestos. Ahí, aprovechó el anfitrión para anunciar su compromiso con Izayoi Fukimari el prominente dueño del periódico _'Furusato'_ Inu no Tashou.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Naraku Toukizu buscó con la mirada a la única mujer que había robado su corazón desde que la vio en un restaurante, era la gerente del popular local, entonces su rabia y sus celos crecieron cuando la vio del brazo del hombre al cual envidiaba su posición y ahora, su lecho.

Los enamorados se encontraban brindando cuando de pronto el sujeto de ojos dorados le hizo la petición. Cerca de ahí, Naraku los miraba, siempre asediaba a Izayoi, pero ella nunca le correspondió. Fue atento con ella e incluso le había pedido que fueran novios, pero ella se negó.

Estaba devastado, por ella estaba dispuesto a poner el mundo a sus pies. Ella era lo único bueno y puro que había deseado en la vida, sus labios, su mirada llena de bondad, su sonrisa… y ahora ese infeliz de Tashou se la arrebataba.

Al levantar la copa para brindar, juró que lo vería muerto algún día.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Los recuerdos afloraban en su mente como un monstruo, la sostuvo fuertemente de ambos brazos y la colocó salvajemente contra el escritorio, levantando el vestido largo que ella llevaba, no sin antes hacer espacio en el escritorio echando al suelo con un brazo las cosas encima.

- Suéltame maldito! Déjame ir!- en el forcejeo lo abofeteó, sacándole unas gotas leves de sangre de su labio inferior, a lo que él respondió con otra de mayor fuerza en el rostro femenino con el firme dorso de su mano fría, haciéndola sangrar más de lo que sobre él había hecho.

- Eres mía, Kaguya.- la besaba frenéticamente, saboreando la sangre de sus labios que lo hizo incrementar sus ansias de poseerla.

- Auxilio! Okubo.

- Ese bastardo está muerto ahora para no interferir. Serás mía.- susurró a su oído mientras continuaba con los besos en su cuello.

- Noooooo…

- Déjame estar contigo, encanto. No tiene sentido que luches.

- Por favor basta!- esta vez la súplica era acompañada de lágrimas, pero la misericordia no existía para Naraku. Jamás la hubo.

Ya no pudo forcejear más. La angustia de saber muerto a quien tantos años le había sido como a un hermano, la hacía sentirse morir en vida. Fue demasiado.

Naraku la tomó una y otra vez, cuando terminó la primera, la desvistió por completo de forma violenta desgarrando todo lo que cubría su esbelto cuerpo, al igual que él mismo se despojaba de su ropa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Inuyasha se dirigía en su Porsche hacia la escuela de idiomas. Un día más en que Kagome evitaba mostrarse ante él acudiendo a una clase más. A pesar de que no iba a ir ya a España, decidió seguir tomándolas hasta que dominara el idioma, sin importar cómo, quería saberse cerca de Kagome, pero desgraciadamente, en su oficina casi siempre estaba Kouga esperándola para marcharse. Como no quería armarle un escándalo, tenía qué fingir no verlos, ella hacía lo mismo.

En el estacionamiento la vio llegar en su auto y él aprovechó para intentar hablar con ella, como hoy no llevaba el Mustang, pudo estacionarse cerca de ella sin problemas de que lo reconociera.

- Kagome, espera…- iba bajando de su coche cuando él la interceptó a pie.

- Aléjate de mí.- le rozó el brazo levemente y ella sintió el contacto, al instante lo evitó bruscamente.

- Por favor, escúchame.

- Está todo dicho entre nosotros, Inuyasha, ahora déjame tranquila.- lo miró llena de rabia mientras iba caminando.

- Kagome, dame una oportunidad de hablar, por favor.- la sujetó de la forma más dulce por ambos brazos y una mirada anhelante con esos ojos miel que querían devorarla. No pudo resistirse por más que lo quisiera.

Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundo antes de hablar.

- Y qué me vas a decir? Que ya quieres cambiar de juguetito y por eso me buscas?

- No, yo…- la observó anhelante. Ella sentía que quería adueñarse de su alma con sólo mirarla, que era algo que la hacía estremecer.

- Tienes tres minutos.- le dijo cortante, a pesar del tono, al joven le supo a gloria.

Tras una pausa, habló con más sinceridad de la que jamás sintió en su vida, y cómo no iba a hacerlo, si de la mujer maravillosa frente a él dependía su vida misma.

- Te amo Kagome. No quise lastimarte así. Jamás… jamás había sentido algo así por nadie.

- Le dices lo mismo a todas, no es así?

- Te equivocas, no…

- Tienes razón. Me equivoqué al aceptar salir contigo y pensar que…- hizo una pausa.

- Pensar que qué?- la hizo sonrojarse.

_Pensar que podrías amarme._

- Pensar que eras un hombre libre siendo un hombre famoso, y sólo te divertías conmigo.- estaba a punto de esquivarlo.

- _**Soy**_un hombre libre. Solo para ti.

- Y cuántas aventuras piensas tener a mis espaldas como lo hiciste con Kikyo? No me mientas, no puedes terminar con ella.

- Pues es verdad. Nadie me haría más feliz que tú. Sé que no confías en mí, pero quisiera tener la oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto te amo.

- Lo lamento, Inuyasha. Las cosas son como deben ser. Amo a Kouga y no lo voy a echar a perder por alguien que sólo jugaba conmigo.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se puso frente a ella sosteniéndola de ambos brazos nuevamente, sólo que esta vez fue más firme y decidido.

- No me fui a España y no estoy con Kikyo. Aunque pretendas estar con Kouga, no puedes amarlo, lo veo en tus ojos, Kagome.

- Ya basta. Por favor. No sigas.- el nudo en su estómago la hacía querer llorar, pero se negó a hacerlo. Lo que había dicho era verdad y le dolía.

- No me fui porque no quería alejarme de ti. Quiero que estés a mi lado. Sólo tú.

Acarició su rosada mejilla, sintiéndola suave y tibia, mientras ella lo miraba con amor. Lo sabía, ella no amaba a Kouga, mentía cuando decía amarlo! Sólo era una estratagema para herirlo, y vaya que los celos lo lograron.

Aprovechando, la besó sumamente tierno con caricias suaves y trémulas, hasta lograr que ella profundizara el contacto, cosa que hizo por unos breves instantes hasta que Kagome sintió un pequeño resplandor hacer contacto con sus ojos a través de sus párpados cerrados, se separó de Inuyasha y vio un fotógrafo salir de la escena.

El chico de ojos dorados volteó desconcertado hacia donde ella veía.

- Qué significa esto Inuyasha?

- Yo no…- lo interrumpió con una sonora bofetada.

- Eres un infeliz, si salgo en una nota amarillista nunca te lo perdonaré. Me oyes? Y ahora déjame en paz!

Lo empujó levemente, estaba realmente furiosa. Se quedó ahí sonriendo como el idiota más afortunado del mundo, sobándose la mejilla un poco enrojecida por el dolor del impacto de su mano sobre su rostro marfilado. Probar sus labios después de semanas de tortura sin ella le parecía el Cielo… aún si por ello tuviera qué ser azotado, no le importaría, sólo si ella llevara puesta lencería atrevida de cuero y tacones altos de aguja. (N/A: jajaja, bien sadomasoquista?, bueno es sólo una fantasía de Inu, no es que disfrute del dolor sexual precisamente)

Y la dejó ir… por ahora.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sesshoumaru llegó a trabajar con un nudo en el estómago, preocupado por Lin. Cuando le llamó esa mañana no contestó, ella estaba en la ducha arreglándose para ver a Kohaku, con quien se había citado por teléfono en cuanto llegó a casa el día anterior después de estar donde Kagura. Después de haberse percatado de la llamada perdida de Sesshoumaru, Lin le envió un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien y que lo vería pronto.

Lin llegó al restaurante con el hermano de Sango esperándola. Cuando lo vio, Kohaku sonrió ampliamente, pero él pudo notar algo extraño en la expresión de ella.

- Hola, Kohaku.- la recibió con un abrazo que ella no estrechó del todo y la besó en la mejilla.

- Lin, creo que deberíamos ir a efectuarnos los análisis primero, no crees?

- Sabes? Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar y, es realmente importante.

- De acuerdo, toma asiento.- como un caballero, la ayudó a sentarse.

Un camarero se les acercó – Buenos días, puedo tomar su orden?

- Para mí, un café, por favor.- pidió Lin.

- Yo igual.- la secundó Kohaku.

Aún tenía un dejo de tristeza y nerviosismo encima, pero si quería seguir con esto, debía afrontarlo como fuera.

El camarero se fue para atender su pedido en tanto que ella se quedó a solas con él.

- Parece que quieres que hablemos de algo importante. Ocurre algún problema con los preparativos?

Después de unos instantes de silencio tenso, se armó de más valor para encararlo.

- A decir verdad, Kohaku, no estoy segura de seguir con esto- corrección, _**sí **_lo estaba.

- A qué te refieres?

- A que no quiero casarme contigo.- esta vez al mencionar la frase, levantó la vista con decisión, pero el dolor no estuvo ausente. – Verás, mis sentimientos por ti no son los que debería tener hacia alguien con quien debiera casarme.- su tono era trémulo aún.

- Pero Lin, nuestros planes, nuestros sueños…

- Creí que estaba tomando la decisión correcta pero, ahora comprendo que era por las razones equivocadas.

- A qué te refieres? Es que ya no me amas? Mi amor por ti no ha cambiado nunca.

- Ése es el problema. Yo me sentía comprometida a corresponderte ese amor que decías sentir por mí pero, ahora comprendo el daño que te he hecho y que nos haremos mutuamente si seguimos con esto.

- Tú me haces feliz, Lin, tú y nadie más.- la tomó de ambas manos con las suyas – No comprendo por qué dices que me lastimarás si seguimos con esto.

En ese momento, llegó el camarero con su orden y se retiró en silencio en vista de la tensión en ambos, sobre todo en el joven de pecas que cuyo estado de ánimo estaba a punto de estallar en cólera.

Lin puso un poco de azúcar en su café negro, Kohaku ni siquiera le puso atención. La miraba y no podía creer que estuviera tan impasible, pero no notó que ella tenía un leve temblor en la mano izquierda sobre la mesa, sostenía levemente la servilleta.

- A lo que me refiero, Kohaku, es que no puedo darte algo que no tengo. Siempre anhelé casarme con alguien a quien amara realmente, y me doy cuenta que tú no eres esa persona.

Lo miraba con algo de lágrimas asomándose en sus propios ojos, tristeza por verlo ahí, tenía un dejo de desesperación, pero no podía hacer nada más, cuando llegara el momento de estar con él y no le correspondiera como él se merecía.

Se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo colocó cerca de la mano masculina.

- Lin, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Siempre soñé estar con la mujer de mi vida, y ésa eres tú. Nunca he amado a alguien más. Si te digo esto, no es para que te sientas culpable, sino que esos son mis sentimientos.

- Kohaku, yo…- en ese momento, él sostuvo su mano.

Desgraciadamente, en ese instante, Sesshoumaru iba en su auto deteniéndose en el semáforo en rojo y su mirada ambarina se tornó glacial, sus celos lo hicieron apretar el volante hasta dejar sus nudillos blanquecinos. Deseaba ir a destrozar a ése imbécil, pero él era su prometido, mientras que él tenía las manos atadas y se estaba cansando de ello.

- Por favor, déjame terminar. No me explico cómo fuiste capaz de soportar tanto tiempo a decirme esto, pero es tu decisión. Esos son mis sentimientos, te repito, y sólo quería expresarlos antes de separarnos. Así como tú estás abriendo tu corazón para decirme tus verdaderos sentimientos, yo también lo hago.

Cómo iba a abrir su corazón para decirle que estaba enamorada de otro hombre? Había cosas que no podían ser reveladas en ese momento, para causar el menor daño posible, con ése era ya demasiado.

Kohaku tomó su café con un sorbo profundo aprovechando que se había enfriado lo suficiente.

- Eres una persona maravillosa y jamás podré agradecer que la vida te haya puesto en mi camino, Lin. Siempre estaré cerca de ti para apoyarte, sin importar que sólo sea yo quien te ame.

- Kohaku, siempre te querré, nunca lo dudes. Es sólo que me di cuenta que no soy la mujer indicada para ser tu esposa. Mi cariño por ti aún sigue latente.

Lo estaba tomando demasiado bien para su gusto, a decir verdad. Aún recordaba la manera tan agresiva en que insistía en renunciar al empleo en el periódico por celos, y de cuyo momento la salvó afortunadamente el hombre al que ahora pertenece su corazón.

**FLASHBACK**

Kohaku había llevado a Lin a su trabajo. Para ser francos, a él nunca le gustó la idea de que ella entrara a trabajar ahí. Le pareció siempre que él tenía la impresión de ella como una joven ingenua y de buen corazón, quizá era por ello que temía que su jefe Sesshoumaru Tashou la engatusara aunque a ella no le interesaran los tipos con pose de casanova. Aunque se dijera que estaba comprometido, una mujer no podía decirle que no a un hombre apuesto y refinado forrado de ciento veinte millones de dólares, un amante digno de presumir.

Se encontraban aún dentro del automóvil del chico cuando él se negaba a soltarla abrazándola insistentemente. Lin reía creyéndose en un leve juego de adolescentes.

- Ya debo irme, Kohaku!

- No quiero que te vayas linda.- seguía abrazándola fuertemente y besando su cuello levemente, estando a punto de desbordar en desesperación. - Te veré a la hora de la comida entonces?

- No lo sé. Creo que mi jefe quiere que lo acompañe a una reunión.

- Parece que ese tipo absorbe todo tu tiempo, demonios!

- Kohaku, ya habíamos hablado de eso. Tengo qué recordarte otra vez que no soy de tu propiedad?- le dijo con algo de severidad.

- Pero es que ya estoy harto, Lin. Tienes qué dejar ese trabajo!- la sujetó bruscamente por la muñeca.

- Kohaku, ya basta! Me estás lastimando!

En ese momento, sonó su celular. El joven se apartó a regañadientes.

- _Lin_.- era la ronca e inconfundible voz de su jefe.- _Olvidé decirte ayer que debes preparar los boletines sobre la propuesta para la reunión con los ejecutivos de Luko, enterprises para esta tarde._

- Sí, Señor… Claro.- en ese momento agradecía en el alma la interrupción para no seguir la discusión tortuosa con su novio.- Sí… no se preocupe… ok, así será.- terminó la llamada.

- Adiós, Kohaku.

Se bajó del auto con cierta tristeza y mal humor, pero no dejaría que eso perjudicara todo su día entero. Un poco desconcertada por la llamada de su jefe, pero realmente agradecida por la oportuna interrupción.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Iba saliendo del restaurante, cuando recordó ese incidente. Pensaba que Sesshoumaru no era más que un casanova pretendiendo tener una aventura con ella. Lo veía como a un hombre frío que intentaba parecer interesante. Un sujeto joven y elegante forrado de ciento veinte millones de dólares, a quien ninguna mujer le diría que no.

Incluyéndola. Sonrió ante la ironía.

Era impensable que alguien como él se atreviera a intentar algo con ella, Lin acostumbraba a defender a capa y espada su trabajo a costa de insinuaciones y acosos, que nunca le faltaban. Cuando comenzaron los de su jefe, no podía actuar con la fiereza y energía con la que rechazaba a cualquier cretino que se acercaba. Creyó que Sesshoumaru Tashou estaba jugando con ella.

Hasta que le confesó que la amaba.

Anteriormente, se dio cuenta que las mujeres intentaban algo más con él, se iban alejando poco a poco, hasta que él tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y finalmente, robarle el corazón. Ella fue quien vio a un hombre que le cansaba encontrarse solo en medio de una multitud, triste de que la mujer que le dio la vida fuera la única que había sabido acercarse a él y que cuando se fue, no hubo nadie más, ni siquiera su padre o hermano, a quien no podía tolerar aún.

Tomó un taxi que la llevó al periódico. Como siempre saludó a todos con alegría, ahora más que nunca. Por fin era libre, al menos no iba a hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse por despecho.

Estando en el elevador, de pronto miró la mano con que presionaba el botón para ir a su piso. Recordó cómo Sesshoumaru miró su mano anhelante de darle una sortija que la marcara como su prometida.

**FLASHBACK**

Era el día de su cumpleaños y había entrado de incógnito a su departamento para prepararle la sorpresa más atrevida que jamás se imaginó que tendría.

Después de hacerle el amor ansiosamente, tomó sus frágiles manos y las besó delicadamente, haciéndola temblar, miró inquisitivamente su dedo anular izquierdo y sólo al ver su expresión en él, Lin se dio cuenta del miedo que tenía que se casara con Kohaku. Miró esos hipnotizantes ámbares al tiempo que éste lamía levemente ese dedo que, según él, debería llevar el anillo de compromiso que Kagura no debería usar. La hizo estallar de deseo y ternura al mismo tiempo con ese simple gesto, la invadió un anhelo de abrazarlo y estar con él para siempre. Quería sentir que él era de ella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Pero desgraciadamente no era ella su prometida. No iba a tener el valor de decirle que ya no interferiría entre ellos, aunque ese hombre significara su corazón. Estaba ya planteándose la posibilidad de marcharse a Kyoto, quizá antes de salir del trabajo hablaría con Izayoi, ver a Sesshoumaru sería su tormento más difícil, verlo día con día, no iba a soportarlo.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, su jefe no se encontraba solo, Izayoi estaba con él. Le estaba indicando que Inuyasha no iría a España ya, la decisión estaba entre enviar a Kuno Amurano o que su madrastra misma se fuera, aunque dudaba en dejar el periódico en manos de ambos jóvenes, ya que era la única que podía hacer de 'referee' en sus discusiones fraternales. Sin duda llevarían el periódico al escándalo.

Una vez se fue la elegante mujer, Lin se acercó a él que estaba un poco distante en su mirada hacia ella, por más ansias que intentaba ocultar por besarla.

- Estuviste ocupada esta mañana?

- Sí, algo. Es cierto que Inuyasha no irá a España?

- Así es. Aún no hemos decidido quién se irá en su lugar.

Seguía mirando unos documentos en su escritorio sin prestarle demasiada atención. De hecho, el tono de voz usado para ella jamás había sido más frío, o incluso mordaz como nadie lo había sido antes con ella.

- Sessh, ocurre algo? Y no me digas que nada porque no te creeré.- lo miró con el ceño algo fruncido, extrañada de su comportamiento.

- De veras quieres saber? Pensé que yo ya no te interesaba después de que te vi esta mañana con tu amado prometido afinando detalles de la boda.

- Qué dices? De qué rayos estás hablando?- estaba más furiosa por su tono de voz que por la mentira que estaba maquinando por sí mismo.

- Me vas a negar que lo viste?

- Yo…

- Lo sabía.- al instante se levantó del sillón ejecutivo alejándose de ella, dando grandes zancadas por la oficina.

La furia en su semblante era abrasadora, pero lo era aún más el dolor interno de que ella tal vez no lo amaba lo suficiente. Había preferido hablarle a ese tipejo ayer en la tarde que a él para que la acompañara a ver a su abuelo. O peor aún, le estaba mintiendo sobre eso también. Los celos lo asaltaron como nunca antes, ni por Sara llegó a sentirse así, era como si se hubiera convertido en un animal rabioso y desesperado, atacando a quien tuviera cerca.

- Sesshoumaru, déjame explicarte…- Lin intentó tocarle el brazo pero él se alejó irascible.

- Decirme qué? que preferiste estar con ese tipo que conmigo? O amaneció en tu cama y luego se fueron a un restaurante a almorzar juntos y celebrar?

- Infeliz!- Le intentó dar una bofetada con su mano derecha, pero él la detuvo.

- Niégame que lo de tu abuelo era mentira.

Aún no la soltaba de la mano cuando Lin, con la otra, le dio un puñetazo con la mano cerrada en la mandíbula. No es que importara en ese momento, pero esos nudillos que alguna vez lo pusieron al límite del deseo alguna vez, casi parecían de acero.

- Eres un maldito imbécil! Cómo te atreves?

Maldecía la hora en que la había conocido, en que ella le había robado el corazón, que sin más lo estaba haciendo pedazos como nunca antes. Siempre acostumbrado él a ignorar proposiciones serias de mujerzuelas cazafortunas, ahora el sabor del desprecio lo sentía en carne viva. Así se sentía ser rechazado, prefirió nunca haberla conocido que pasar por ello. Sin duda la vida ahora le estaba cobrando factura por cada desprecio y rechazo, por cada infidelidad para con Kagura y por haberse atrevido a cruzarse en el camino de Sara.

Él la miraba con esos ojos llenos de rabia y celos. Estaba celoso. Era un infierno no poder tenerla cuando quería casarse con ese idiota, maldijo la hora en que Lin lo conoció, en que decidió casarse con él. Aún ella lo miraba desafiante. Sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar delante de él. No cedería uno u otro, dos miradas que eran como dos titanes enfrentándose hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- Sabes qué? Jamás debí involucrarme contigo. Eres el peor de los hombres.

Le escupió esas palabras mirándolo con infinito desprecio. Salió inmediatamente de la oficina. Para su fortuna, en su camino no había nadie que pudiera interferir ni hacerle preguntas dolorosas que no podría contestar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Estando en el baño, no pudo ocultar más el llanto. La impotencia de no poder decirle nada le traspasaba el pecho. No valía la pena hacerlo, era un desgraciado que sólo le importaba su dinero y a sí mismo. Ni siquiera su prometida le importaba, que se estaba destruyendo entre alcohol y tranquilizantes, lo que pudo descifrar por ver numerosas botellas en su minibar y los fuertes calmantes que había visto en su bolso ayer.

Se sentó acunándose a sí misma sobre el suelo. Estaba cansada de enamorarse de los hombres equivocados, necesitaba a alguien que la consolara, que la acunara entre sus brazos y que curara sus heridas. Que le hiciera sentir que no estaba sola. Quería un héroe que luchara a su lado contra todos sus miedos y le devolviera las ganas de creer en la vida. Que tomara su mano cálidamente y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Sesshoumaru Tashou parecía ser el hombre que podía darle esperanza y fe, aquel que sanaría su alma y sostendría de la forma más tierna su corazón, pero no lo era. Le había prometido estar allí y lo único que había hecho ahora era humillarla e insultarla. Se había enamorado de él inevitablemente y lo único que quería en ese momento era a alguien que secara sus lágrimas y la sostuviera con amor, confianza y devoción. Parecía algo tan fácil, pero no lo era.

Estaba cansada de levantarse una y otra vez, sobreponiéndose a sí misma. Sin nadie que la ayudara a sanar sus heridas, sólo podía esperar por que el dolor se desvaneciera, sólo tendría qué ignorar las cicatrices que quedaban como secuelas de un profundo tormento. Una y otra vez.

Y aún así, al principio tenía miedo. Miedo de entregarse y que sólo la usara. Miedo de que no pudiera ayudarla a salir de la equivocación que estaba por cometer al creer que el amor era igual que el cariño. Tenía miedo de no ser la mujer que él merecía, siempre con ese maldito temor de ser destrozada como la ocasión en que sus padres y su hermano murieron ante sus propios ojos. Ese miedo a confiar en las personas quizá seguía latente después de todo, después de la crueldad que Sesshoumaru hizo contra ella. Por eso había dudado al decirle que lo amaba en un principio que no lo hizo, pero cuando lo logró, fue la conquista de él, una victoria para Sesshoumaru Tashou que significó la derrota total para Lin Yasunari.

Así de burdo y cruel.

Ni siquiera le dejó explicarle la verdad, que ella ahora era libre totalmente de Kohaku, y que podrían atreverse a intentar seguir juntos, que le daría todo el tiempo necesario para que ayudara a Kagura a superar su problema. Pero no se lo dijo, alguien tan egoísta no se merecía siquiera saberlo, después de todo él debería ocuparse de su prometida, y que por lo visto no tenía conocimiento de que ella misma había evitado que condujera drogada su auto y posiblemente se matara en un accidente, mientras él se preocupaba por estar con su amante en turno. Tan miserablemente egoísta era que no le dijo absolutamente nada sobre Kagura. Probablemente piense pronto terminar con ella para que no le siga estorbando en su imagen pública.

Lin tampoco quiso decirle nada, después de todo pensaba alejarse para que él se hiciera cargo de la situación con Kagura, lo que probablemente no pasaría. Lo mejor era quizá que él no volviera a saber nada de ella.

Lo mejor era que él siguiera pensando que Lin se convertiría en esposa de Kohaku, así no volvería a molestarla. Pero, qué haría ella con ese amor tan grande en su pecho?

Lo mismo que hizo cuando Souta se fue: limpiar sus lágrimas y heridas, levantarse, soportar el dolor hasta su supresión y vivir sin ataduras. Sólo ira. Sin más sentimiento que el coraje en su corazón. Cerrándolo, fue como logró que Souta dejara de importarle, sólo a sí misma y nadie más. Aún sería alguien especial para ella, pero como mujer sabía que merecía algo más y estaba destinada a ganarlo y reclamarlo.

Convirtió de nuevo sus lágrimas en ira. Comprendió una vez que llorar sólo la enfermaba. Pero la ira... la ira la indujo a persistir. Le dio fuerzas una y otra vez. No había debilidad o sollozante visión difusa que doliera en lo profundo de su alma, si es que aún la tenía. Su mente se aclaró y centró sus acciones. Sobre todo, logró hacerse poderosa para salir adelante por sí misma. No iba a dejar que un cretino podrido sin valor la destrozara y tomara lo mejor de ella. Nadie lo lograría.

A pesar de tener a su lado a Kagome, su madre, el abuelo y su hermano Souta, se sentía inmensamente sola. Quería recordar lo que se sentía ser sostenida por alguien que fuera sólo para ella, un compañero, un cómplice con quien pudiera compartir sus risas, su alegría, su vida. A veces incluso sentía que no merecía ser feliz y no podía explicarse cómo unas personas se tenían a otras y no valorarse entre sí.

No hubo opción. O moría en vida, o se ponía de pie, con el coraje vivificante por los poros de su cuerpo, aún si fuera lo último que hiciera.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Faltaba media hora para la reunión en que definirían quién se iba a España. Aún seguía con sus celos carcomiéndolo. La rabia y la impotencia de no ir tras ella y decirle cuánto la amaba lo agobiaban. Pero ella se iba a casar con otro. Eligió estar con Kohaku y no pudo hacer nada más que echarle en cara su decisión de la manera más hiriente y cruel con la única mujer que estaría dispuesto a compartirle su vida y su corazón. Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de defenderse, no era más que el miserable idiota que se comprometía con la mujer que consideraba ahora una amiga y a quien había engañado con otras sólo por diversión.

Se sentía como una plaga maldita que arruinaba cuanto tuviera a su paso.

Con Sara ocurrió lo mismo. Fue lo bastante tonto como para fijarse en ella y cruzarse en su camino, ella se empeñó en verse lo mejor posible que fue tan ciego y egocéntrico para no darse cuenta que estaba muriendo de leucemia, causada por una gran desnutrición al llevar varias dietas que creía necesitar y ser lo más bella posible para agradarle y ser la digna novia del chico más popular de la preparatoria y después en la Universidad. Y pensar que él sólo se conformaba con su voz, su sonrisa, sus labios y sus cálidos abrazos. Nunca le importaron las apariencias, pero su error fue nunca decirle lo que sentía realmente. O quizá haberse cruzado en su camino. Por más que los médicos le quisieron hacer entender que era hereditario, no lo creyó jamás. Además, su padre se volvió loco de rencor contra él y se suicidó incendiando su propia casa al perder a su hija.

Se estaba alejando de Kagura. Aunque se hubieran conocido como dos amantes, se encontraron en un mundo artificial del cual querían encontrar refugio uno en el otro. Kagura había aprendido a mantenerse al margen cuando debía hacerlo o darle a Sesshoumaru una salida para sus problemas con pláticas divertidas de vez en cuando. Pero llegó un momento en que, como Sara, Kagura creyó haberle dejado de agradar a su prometido y por ello se refugió en las drogas, el alcohol y los tranquilizantes. No era suficiente intentar complacerlo luciendo bien ante los medios, demostrando una imagen de mujer cosmopolita como si tuviera el mundo en sus manos, como una muñeca más de plástico e hipocresía que en absoluto le hacía falta parecer. Ni siquiera a su propio padre le importaba lo que le pasara. Y aún así, Sesshoumaru estuvo ahí, sosteniéndola.

Y Lin. La mujer más maravillosa que había conocido en su vida. Con un pasado tan extraño como doloroso, le había dado esperanza de volver a creer que el amor existía de verdad. Las noches y días pasados a su lado ahora no eran más que una fantasía que jamás podía reavivarse. Su mayor ilusión era formar una familia a su lado y ahora se daba cuenta que eso jamás podría ser, pues ella ya había elegido a alguien más. Lleno de rabia, cerró los puños al intentar apartar de su mente imágenes de ella con hijos que no fueran suyos.

Se dirigía a la sala de juntas para reunirse con el resto. Lin estaba esperándolo afuera con un semblante frío, algo muy atípico de ella. Se colocó frente a ella sin mirarla, de costado, pero esperando que le dijera algún dato sobre la reunión o los asistentes que quizá faltaban.

- La reunión está por empezar, sólo faltan dos personas que confirmaron llegar enseguida, señor Tashou.

Notó que su actitud raramente ecuánime no lograba esconder del todo sus ojos avellana levemente rojos.

- Bien. Gracias, Lin. Cuando la reunión termine, entregas la minuta a la asistente de Izayoi.

- Sí, señor.

Comenzó la reunión, Inuyasha se sentó junto a su madre quien tenía a lado al señor Amurano y junto a éste, se sentó Sesshoumaru a la cabeza. Otros socios se colocaban alrededor de la mesa enorme.

- Buenas tardes a todos. El motivo de esta reunión es para confirmar de forma definitiva la presencia de 'Furusato' en España, y para eso, Inuyasha había sido planteado como dirigente de nuestra rama en ese país, pero en vista de que aún hay algunos proyectos de los que se tiene qué hacer cargo, no será posible.

Izayoi secundó a su hijastro – Tenemos en la pantalla algunos candidatos a mostrar para sustituir a mi hijo Inuyasha en ese cargo, entre ellos me incluyo.

Un hombre de pasados los cuarenta replicó – Pero los proyectos de los que Inuyasha está a cargo puede ejecutarlos cualquier otro. Creo que sería más conveniente que él fuera a España.

- Señor Doukatsu, le recuerdo que eso ya no está a discusión. Ah, ahora recuerdo, mientras usted se iba de vacaciones a Bora-Bora esa decisión fue tomada por todos los miembros aquí presentes a excepción suya, claro está. Así que aquí sólo hablaremos de la persona que me sustituirá, si usted entiende.

- Y ése seré yo.

La voz de Sesshoumaru se oyó después de la de Inuyasha. Lin lo miró súbitamente, sin demostrar emoción alguna. Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente.

Vaya! Después de todo, ella ya no le importaba.

- Sesshoumaru, qué crees que haces?- en un susurro su hermano menor lo cuestionó como si estuviera loco.

- Cállate, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Inuyasha lo miró aún extrañado. Los murmullos entre los asistentes no lograban abstraer a Lin del pensamiento. _Sesshoumaru se irá._

- Creo que la decisión suya, señor Tashou, además de tomarnos por sorpresa es demasiado precipitada.- agregó una mujer de casi la edad de Izayoi, pero no menos elegante con un vestido sin mangas azul marino de Hermes.

- Lo más probable es que no sea por mucho tiempo, sólo en lo que mi hermano concluye sus proyectos o si existe la posibilidad de que el señor Amurano se encuentre en completa capacidad para asumir el puesto, que es más factible.

Izayoi lo miraba de una manera extraña, algo raro le ocurría, pues no solía ser tan impulsivo. Pero le restó importancia.

- Bien, levante la mano quien vota a favor de que el señor Amurano viaje a España.

Cuatro de once miembros lo hicieron.

- A favor de que Sesshoumaru asista.- mencionó la mujer.

Tres de once la elevaron sin dudar, luego le siguieron otros tres, aún dubitativos. Sabían que a su principal dirigente no le agradaba ser contrariado, por lo que le dieron el voto.

- De acuerdo, creo que la decisión está tomada. Sesshoumaru Tashou se irá a España. Cuándo piensa partir, señor Tashou?- le preguntó la misma mujer del atuendo Hermes.

- Dentro de dos días.

El grupo reunido aún dudaba dejar ir a su exitoso dirigente. La prensa española podía ser algo hostil, pero quizá él era la mejor opción por el momento. Izayoi intentó tener palabra con Sesshoumaru, pero salió tan deprisa que no pudo alcanzarlo.

- _Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, muchacho.-_ pensó en sí misma, mirándolo con pena y extrañeza alejarse del lugar antes de que hubiera más preguntas, después de todo, los socios sabían que ahora no estaba con el suficiente temperamento para soportarlos. A Sesshoumaru Tashou no le agradaba ser cuestionado en sus decisiones. Por nadie.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Llegando a su oficina, Sesshoumaru buscó el teléfono celular donde tenía guardado el número de Jaken, estaba en un cajón de su escritorio, pero no recordó haberlo puesto ahí la última vez, seguro Lin lo hizo ayer. Le indicó al tipo de ojos de sapo encontrar lo antes posible una clínica de rehabilitación para Kagura en España y arreglar el departamento en Madrid para su llegada.

Le dejó una nota a Lin antes de salir diciéndole que, si él no llegaba a las cinco en punto, ella le confirmara a Fernando Salvateri su ocupación próxima del cargo en España. Luego, intentó hablar por teléfono con Naraku, pero su secretaria le evitó hablar con él, ya que estaba 'muy ocupado' para atenderlo.

Decidió ir a buscarlo directamente a su oficina para encararlo, en el camino llamó a Kagura para asegurarse que estaba bien y decirle que se preparara para marcharse a España.

Desde que salió de la junta intentó todo lo posible evitar a Lin. Lo que decidió fue demasiado impulsivo, pero quizá la distancia le serviría para sobreponerse a ello.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miroku era un hombre de muchas sorpresas. Para esa noche le había dicho que iba a ir a elegir un pastel para la despedida de soltero de Kohaku y le había pedido a Sango que lo acompañara. Pero a última hora le avisó que lo esperaría en el lugar.

Al estar en el local, que era una cafetería donde se servían panecillos y panqués, lucía con luces tenues, como si estuviera cerrado. Salió a recibirla el señor Hachi, un pastelero que trabajaba ahí y que fue gran amigo del padre de Miroku.

Cuando la dejó sola frente a una caja de cartón, decorada con caramelos y moños, la chica se dio cuenta que un sonido extraño salía de ahí. Intentó acercarse lo suficiente pero la caja se abrió de forma abrupta y reveló a Miroku dentro de un enorme pastel simulado.

Llevaba puesto sólo una tanga azul rey. Estaba tan delicioso que su pulso estuvo a punto de estallar. Sango no podía creer que él estaba ahí… sólo para ella ese bellísimo Adonis.

Y con una mirada hacia él que le decía que lo devoraría entero.

Cuando sintió la mirada atrevida de Sango, Miroku empezó a bailar más cadenciosamente sexy al ritmo de la música. Eso fue demasiado para Sango, que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar casi al borde del éxtasis por el detallazo de su novio.

Siempre había tenido una fantasía erótica de un hombre desnudo bailando para ella, pero eso fue más de lo que pudo esperar. Se derritió como lava en un volcán en erupción cuando el cuerazo de Miroku bailaba al ritmo de Devil's Dance, de Metallica. Muy apropiado, considerando que ese hombre era toda una tentación, sin duda. Sobre todo cuando balanceaba sus ardientes caderas adelante y atrás, lo cual estuvo a punto de hacerla gemir al desearlo dentro de ella.

Hasta que Miroku intentó salir de ahí.

Uno de sus pies tropezó con uno de los peldaños cerca de ahí y cayó de bruces. Sango corrió a ayudarlo y mientras le ayudaba a enderezarse, notó un pequeño objeto de resplandor en su pecho musculoso, colgando de un hilillo plateado muy delgado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CONTINUARÁ**

Admito que este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir. No es fácil levantarse de nuevo. Nunca lo es. Sobre todo me dolió teclear la parte de la discusión entre Lin y Sesshoumaru que, arrebatado por los celos le hace esos desplantes. Pero ya se dará cuenta de las cosas, sólo que ojala no sea demasiado tarde.

La fe siempre persiste a pesar de todo.

Jajajaaja con ganas de darle millones de zapes!!!!!!

Cuando lo terminé de escribir y lo volví a leer, eso pensé, de seguro ustedes también.

De Miroku no sabía qué canción ponerle, estaba entre esa, Fergielicious y Rock DJ de Robbie W. pero me decidí por la de Metallica, por lo tentador que es Miroku, aunque pienso que Robbie W. en un escenario es coqueto y carismático como artista. Ojala pudiera estar en un concierto suyo, lo disfrutaría mucho seguro.

Besos para mis lectoras

Saludos y hasta la próxima!!!!


	9. IX Antologia de una ilusion

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi. **

Hola, hola!!!!!

Uy! Ahí la llevo, he escrito tanto en este cap que una parte la pasé al X. Creo que quizá sea un poco aburrido o tedioso este capítulo, debido a que si no le quiero poner cuando se va Sessh a España, es como si dijera que el que mucho se despide ni ganas tiene de irse. Bueno, en realidad Sessh quisiera encontrar una esperanza de quedarse. Veamos si la encuentra.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras!**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**ANTOLOGÍA DE UNA ILUSIÓN**

Miró el edificio acercándose, ya que no estaba en su oficina fue a la mansión de Naraku Toukizu, vio a lo lejos que se llevaban conduciendo dos guardias un Mercedes Benz rojo vino, lo llevaban a la parte trasera de la residencia. Según recordaba, Kagura le mencionó alguna vez que de niña se ocultaba en un cobertizo casi al fondo del terreno, pero cuando ella se marchó, fue cuando Naraku había decidido que se fuera, ya que era un constante estorbo para sus 'operaciones'.

Sesshoumaru iba en su Alfa Romeo y se estacionó frente a la entrada. Los guardias apenas supieron quién era él, lo dejaron entrar, ya que a Naraku le interesaba una buena relación con su yerno. Aunque no fuera un arma muy eficiente tenerlo de enemigo siendo él parte de la prensa que se acallaba algunos de sus 'incidentes'.

- Buenas tardes, señor Tashou. Acompáñeme al recibidor, el señor Toukizu se verá con usted en breve.

El visitante lo siguió hasta donde indicó, cuando apareció un sujeto alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos malévolos. Parecía de fabulosos cuarenta, pero recordando su información, 52 era la cifra exacta.

- Vaya, qué sorpresa! Sesshoumaru, toma asiento.- al momento lo intentó saludar amablemente, Sesshoumaru casi lo ignoró, pero recordó a Kagura, después de todo ese bastardo era su padre y sólo lo hizo por ella. Él extendió la mano y se colocó frente a su suegro, dejando la mesita como barrera.

- No me quedaré mucho tiempo, sólo vengo a decirle que Kagura y yo nos iremos a España por algunos meses.

- Ah, ya veo. Tengo varios días que no la veo y no he tenido ni un instante de tiempo libre para llamarla. Por favor. Espero que la cuides mucho en España, ella se estaba encargando de coordinar algunas campañas publicitarias para los nuevos lanzamientos en la empresa, pero al parecer alguien tendrá qué sustituirla. Aunque no se notará mucho su ausencia, ya que un joven talentoso se ha encargado ya de esa tarea.

- Por lo visto no tiene conocimiento del estado en que su hija se encuentra.

- Como te decía, Sesshoumaru, la excesiva carga de trabajo me lo ha impedido, pero espero que no le esté pasando nada malo a mi pequeña, o si?

- Ella ha tenido algunos problemas con el alcohol, nada de cuidado, allá tendrá la ayuda necesaria para sobreponerse a ello.

- Me alegro que no haya por qué preocuparse. No sabes cómo te agradezco, Sesshoumaru.- _ojala se muriera de una congestión alcohólica, así me evitaría muchos problemas. _Pensó Naraku.

- Ya que está informado, debo irme.

- Espero que lo de su adicción no se haga público, no sería nada bueno para ninguno de nosotros ahora ataques del resto de los medios.

Maldito bastardo, sólo le importaba su imagen pública.

- A decir verdad, la información que manejaremos es que estará como voluntaria en una de esas clínicas. Todo está listo.

- Me agrada oírlo. Sería un daño aún más doloroso para ella. Les deseo buena suerte.

Salió el hombre de ojos dorados de la casa. Ahora tenía más motivos para encabezar su ruina muy pronto con toda la evidencia que su padre Inu no Tashou le estaba dejando, demasiado críptica en ocasiones para su gusto. Ni siquiera le importaba a Naraku cómo estaba Kagura, seguro si le hubiera mencionado lo de los tranquilizantes y las drogas le habría importado menos.

Se fue en su coche, cuando se subió a él recibió un mensaje de texto de Izayoi. _Urge que hable contigo en mi oficina antes de que te vayas._

Cuando revisaba las llamadas no contestadas, ella misma le había marcado dos veces, pero hubo una que llamó su atención, Kagura parecía haberle hablado a su celular ayer en la tarde varias veces, pero era normal, no a menos que…

Se heló su sangre casi por completo. Lin contestó la última llamada, estaba seguro. Era a la hora en que estaba en la conferencia de prensa y ella se quedó en su oficina.

Por qué Lin contestaría una llamada de Kagura?

Tal vez era demasiado tarde para un interrogatorio, pero sabía que no podría hablar con Lin. Kagura era la única que le daría respuestas y así lo sabría todo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Acuclillada, Sango ayudó a Miroku a levantarse del piso alfombrado del local y se aseguró que no tuviera alguna clase de herida. Se sobresaltó cuando distinguió un anillo de oro blanco con una piedra preciosa enorme.

- Mi… Miroku, te encuentras bien?- anonadada al calcular lo valioso del anillo. Y el detalle del baile erótico para ella.

- Sí, Sango. Para mí no hay nada mejor que estar en tus brazos.- sentado en el piso, temblaba ante sus ansias de tomarla de las caderas y ponerla a horcajadas sobre él para besarla como loco.

- Miroku, qué significa eso?

- Qué?- aún atontado por su cercanía y su perfume dulce y fresco, la miraba embelesado.

- Lo que pende de tu cuello… es…

- Ah bueno… yo… quería pedirte que… si quisieras ser mi esposa.- la miró a los ojos, sostenía su mirada con más amor del que alguna vez creyó sentir por una mujer.

- Mi…ro…ku- las lágrimas asomaban de sus ojos avellana, sus manos temblaban sobre él, una en su espalda y otra en su abdomen, con esa sensación, el libidinoso joven se endureció, deseándola más. Un poco apenado por desearla cuando ella se preocupaba por si estaba herido, agachó la mirada levemente al piso.

- Sé que no siempre pensaste que era un buen tipo, pero…- Hizo una pausa al ver sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas- oh no… no me digas que…- de pronto la miró desilusionado- bueno, el rechazo ya lo esperaba… tú eres demasiado buena para mí y entenderé si…

Tan tímido y nervioso como un adolescente imberbe, Sango lo amó aún más. Tanto o más que la primera vez.

Sango lo besó y se sujetó a su delicioso cuello desnudo. La pasión agresiva de su beso le hizo a Miroku estremecerse hasta fundirse en lava ardiente. Lo derribó al suelo besándolo, disfrutando de su sabor y de su delicioso cuerpo bajo ella, que lo montó y lo acarició para sentirlo, sólo había algunos inconvenientes: las prendas que llevaban.

Bueno, no es como si le incomodara demasiado la exuberante tanga azul que exhibía sus atributos masculinos de forma tan sexy. Ella era quien sentía la sensación extraña de querer desnudarse sobre él y sentir sus manos en todo su cuerpo. Cosa que hizo al instante.

Levantó su blusa hasta mostrar su sostén de encaje verde claro. Miroku se estremeció al ver su piel contrastar con la prenda, no podía esperar a probar sus senos desnudos, pero algo le provocaba en él ese sujetador en especial.

- Eso es un sí?- le recorrió el estómago hasta provocarle escalofríos, disfrutaba de su piel suave y excitada.

Sango desabrochó su sostén de la espalda despojándose de él y se acarició a sí misma para ver su reacción. Sus pupilas azules se dilataban aún más, sus labios temblaban de deseo y su nariz se movía levemente cuando hacía algo así de ardiente. Era tan sexy.

- Tú que crees?- le dijo gimiendo, lo que hizo sentir su erección sacudiendo entre sus muslos.

- Quizá deba darte tiempo para pensarlo.- lo levantó sujetándolo de sus hombros anchos y tentadores, guiando su rostro frente a ella y sus manos capturaron las suyas, la derecha la depositó en su pecho izquierdo.

- No necesito pensar dos veces en lo mucho que quiero ser tu esposa. Te amo y siempre te amaré.

- Para mí no hay nadie más especial que tú, mi querida Sango. _Mi_ amada Sango.

Lo besó de nuevo en los labios. – Me encanta cuando dices que soy tuya. Y a partir de este momento soy toda tuya. Para siempre.

Sus palabras por fin le cumplieron su más grande sueño desde que la conoció. Su corazón saltó de emoción, mirándola, le sonrió.

- No sé por qué siento el deseo de salir corriendo y gritar a todo el mundo lo feliz que soy. De decirle al primero que vea que tú deseas tanto como yo ser mí esposa.

- Si sales por esa puerta, es probable que una lagartona te secuestre por ahí, y no queremos eso, verdad? Luces demasiado apetecible.- el sujeto sonrió, era verdad. Y sólo _SU _Sango tenía derecho a tenerlo así.

Sango aprovechó la música para ponerse de pie y balancear sus caderas, despojarse del pantalón y mostrar la tanga que coordinaba con el sostén que se había quitado.

- Mi niña, mejor me quedo.

Miroku, sentado sobre la alfombra aún, no pudo evitar reaccionar ante ese movimiento que hizo que su virilidad despertara al máximo. La prenda azul le molestaba ya, por lo que decidió levantarse para quitársela de una vez por todas, como quiso hacer desde que Sango lo miró hambrienta cuando empezó a bailar para ella.

De inmediato la sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos y Sango le rodeó la masculina cintura con sus piernas. Era lo que Miroku deseaba cada vez que la veía usar falda. La apoyó sobre una de las mesas y se frotaba a sí mismo contra ella, besó sus pezones duros y bajó hasta el vientre, abajo le quitó la tanga sensual y tortuoso, mientras bajaba por sus muslos, sus dientes jalaban poco a poco ayudando a ambas manos en la labor, con esos ojos azules que destellaban más magia y deseo que nunca la miraba al hacerlo.

Una vez tuvo la diminuta prenda fuera de sus piernas de alabastro, la tomó de las caderas y la embistió al tiempo que se adueñaba de su boca dulce. Las piernas femeninas lo abrazaban con fuerza, cada temblor de ellas le hacía excitarse más. El ritmo de sus caderas fue poderosamente constante hasta que ella gritó de placer por su primer orgasmo. La chica se sentía en las nubes recibiendo sus besos en su cuello al igual que sus gemidos profundos y roncos. Así, su amante se permitió entrar con más y más fuerza mientras le acariciaba el trasero y ella lo sujetaba furiosamente enterrando candente las uñas sobre su espalda.

Miroku se sentía en el paraíso al sentir la humedad cálida del cuerpo de Sango recibiéndolo una y otra vez. Cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba, eso lo hizo por fin estallar como jamás lo había hecho. Se derramó en su interior al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía de nuevo. Estremeciéndose entre sus brazos suaves, supo que ella era la única mujer que podría amar. La paz hipnotizante y el anhelo en el corazón de estar así para siempre, le hicieron sentirse formidable, y entonces, cuando Sango aún suspiraba cerca de su oído que creía una brisa paradisíaca, una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

- Sango, espero que dejes de tomar los anticonceptivos de ahora en adelante.

- Qué?- dijo casi gimiendo, ya que aún disfrutaba de tenerlo en su interior.

- Ya me oíste. Cuántos hijos quieres tener conmigo?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sesshoumaru tenía qué regresar al periódico, cuando leyó el mensaje de Izayoi le llamó a Hitoshi para decirle que revisaría el encabezado de mañana. Iba subiendo al ascensor cuando revisó perfectamente y con un poco más de calma las llamadas de su celular. No había duda, Lin contestó la llamada de Kagura mientras él estaba en la conferencia de prensa ayer. Cuando llegó a ver a Kagura, se dio cuenta que la llamada era desde el celular de ella y no del de su departamento. Cuando habló con Lin, la llamada de su prometida provenía esta vez de su departamento. Kagura no se habría quedado dormida al estarle llamado desde ese número.

Entonces Lin estaba con ella.

Lin le mintió. Lo de su abuelo sí era mentira. Eso no lo negó cuando la afrontó esta mañana. Tampoco que vio a Kohaku. Qué era lo que estaba pasando en verdad entonces? No sabía si después de lo que pasó con ella le daría la oportunidad de hablar con él. Y por qué lo haría? Después de cómo la trató no era para menos. Entonces, intentaría obtener respuestas de Kagura.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor en el piso destinado y salió de inmediato. Vio a Lin sentada en su escritorio y pensó en hablar con ella de nuevo para que le dijera la verdad, pero Hitoshi se le atravesó en su camino. Más disgustado de lo que aparentaba en su semblante, le hizo poco caso cuando éste le entregó una carpeta con el encabezado. Iba avanzando mirando superficialmente el papel, sólo estaba concentrado en una cosa, Lin.

De la oficina contigua a la suya, salió Izayoi antes de que llegara al lugar donde estaba la chica.

- Sesshoumaru, llegaste.

Lin sabía que se dirigía directamente a ella, entonces agradeció lo oportuno de la señora Izayoi al salir y hablarle a su jefe, mientras permanecía sentada en su escritorio sin mostrar interés alguno a su alrededor a pesar de lo contrario. Sesshoumaru asintió para indicarle que en un segundo estaría con ella. Miró a Lin sentada frente a la computadora, concentrada, como si no existiera algo más a su alrededor que el monitor. Si no la conociera mejor, diría que tenía por asistente en ese momento a un androide.

- Lin…

- Sí, señor Tashou?- ni siquiera apartó la vista del todo del monitor. Ése era un golpe bajo, aún para que él no le dijera nada para reprenderla y demandar su atención, no después de lo canalla que se portó con ella. Dubitativo e inseguro como jamás en su vida, le dirigió la palabra.

- Salvateri comentó algo sobre mi ocupación del cargo directivo en Madrid?- vaya! Hasta que por fin volteaba a verlo, pero no encontró otra cosa que frialdad.

- Dijo que estaba contento de que usted fuera allá y que lo recibiría personalmente en cuanto llegara en el hangar.

- Muy bien. Gracias, Lin.

Le dio la espalda y entró a la oficina de su madrastra.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lin siguió concentrada en la computadora. Quería que Izayoi la transfiriera a las oficinas de Kyoto, pero después de lo que Sesshoumaru decidió, quizá lo mejor era renunciar después de todo. Ya nada tenía qué hacer en ese periódico. Él demostró no tener la más mínima valoración hacia ella, así que a ella porqué habría de importarle seguir ahí? En medio de sus pensamientos, fue interrumpida por una llamada de Kagome.

- Hola?

- _Lin, estás ocupada?_

- No mucho, estoy por salir.

- _Qué tal si nos vemos en tu casa en un rato? Hay algo que quisiera platicar contigo._

En ese momento, Inuyasha se acercó a ella esperando.

- Ah… Kagome, un segundo por favor.- se apartó la bocina levemente para dirigirse a Inuyasha, pero su 'hermana' le seguía escuchando -Necesita algo, señor Tashou?

Atenta, le habló para saber si el chico necesitaba su ayuda para algo. Él estaba extrañado por un instante de que hubiera pronunciado el nombre de su gran amor, y menos que estuviera hablando por teléfono con ella.

- Ehmm, si quieres termina tu llamada, esperaré un momento, aunque sea difícil, ya que las pláticas telefónicas entre chicas suelen durar bastante.

Lin sonrió por ese sentido del humor. Ésa era la diferencia entre él y su gélido hermano.

Del otro lado de la línea, Kagome se quedó lívida al escuchar la voz de su peor pesadilla, Inuyasha Tashou. No tenía idea que él trabajara tan de cerca de Lin. Por un instante sintió una pequeña punzada de celos, pero recapacitó cuando razonó el asunto. Prácticamente, estaba sintiendo celos de su 'hermana menor'. Además, el jefe de Lin era su hermano, un tal Sesshoumaru. Vaya hipótesis ridícula!

Cuando escuchó su comentario del otro lado de la línea, sonrió un poco. Ella extrañaba su sentido del humor.

- Kagome? Kagome, estás ahí?

_- Ah, sí Lin. Aquí estoy._

- Te decía que sí, acepto que nos veamos en mi casa. Por cierto, hablaré con Sango y así nos ponemos al corriente, ok?

- _Muy bien. Te parece si llevo algo de cenar? Supongo que llegarás hambrienta._

- Sí, sería perfecto. Yo llevo las bebidas.

Inuyasha la escuchó e inmediatamente, pidió a escondidas de la asistente de su medio hermano que llevaran un ramo de rosas a la casa de Lin, para que Kagome las recibiera a las nueve exactamente.

-_ Oye, Lin._

- Sí, dime.

- _Ahí sigue Inuyasha?_

- No exactamente, está a unos pasos.

- _Bueno, no importa. Hablamos cuando llegues._

Kagome estaba muy extraña respecto a Inuyasha, primero decía que lo odiaba por haberla usado y ahora preguntaba por él. Bueno, era evidente que evitara cualquier posible contacto. Era lo mismo que pretendía hacer una vez renunciara al periódico.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sesshoumaru salió de la oficina de Izayoi, se dirigió a la suya para hablar con Jaken en privado, su auxiliar personal. Le dijo que habló con sus contactos en Madrid para que trataran lo de la clínica para Kagura, así como pedir que tuvieran listo el avión en el hangar y el departamento en la ciudad ibérica a su arribo. Luego, llamó a Kagura a su departamento para saber cómo estaba, se estaba alimentando mejor y parecía una niña enfurruñada cuando le dijo que supo que habían tirado todo el alcohol de su casa, pero estaba consciente que era necesario si quería llegar con buen aspecto a España junto a Sesshoumaru.

**FLASHBACK**

- Sesshoumaru, estás seguro de tu decisión?

- Sí. Totalmente. No veo porqué dudas de mis capacidades.

- Sabes que nunca ha sido así, al contrario, sé que lo harás mejor que nadie. Pero, estás seguro de no llevar a tu asistente? Después de todo Lin maneja el idioma y…

- Lin se quedará como tu asistente aquí. Créeme, es mejor así. Respecto a Kagura, hay algo que debes saber.

- Te escucho.

- Estuvo a punto de sufrir una congestión alcohólica y además está tomando drogas. El asunto no puede ventilarse estando ella aquí, por eso se va conmigo. Estaré vigilándola y todo se mantendrá en absoluta discreción.- después de todo, sabía cómo mantener a raya a otros medios.

- Muy bien. Ahora hay algo que tú debes saber. Lin me pidió un traslado a Kyoto, dice que le será un poco más fácil estar procurando a su abuela en el asilo. Y he estado pensando en permitírselo, después de todo, además de los Higurashi, es la única familia que le queda. Y pues, ahora que tú te irás, entre Inuyasha y yo nos haremos cargo de todo.

- Lin es mi asistente y ella se quedará aquí hasta mi regreso bajo tus órdenes.- no sabía porqué quería que se quedara, pero no quería perderla más de la forma en que lo había hecho, tener una esperanza de que ella le daría la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas era lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Su tono autoritario no funcionó ante la mirada tajante de su madrastra.

- El punto es que Lin quería renunciar al periódico y mañana a primera hora te presentaría su renuncia como irrevocable, pero le ofrecí ese trato y es lo menos que puedo hacer, cuando ella está empeñada en marcharse. No sé que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero no me agrada, Sesshoumaru.

- Lo que pase entre mi asistente y yo no te…

- Esto no se trata de meterme entre ustedes, ya que evidentemente hay algo más. Es de mi incumbencia cuando alguien tan capaz como ella pone en riesgo su trabajo y su vida de esa manera.

- Lin está a punto de casarse.- giró la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Ella ya no es la misma de antes y lo sabes.- era evidente que Lin era más que un capricho para él, por algo notó que ya no estaba en sus correrías e infidelidades… diversas. Algo había pasado entre ellos y no estaría tranquila hasta que esos dos estuvieran juntos, después de todo, era hijo de su padre y él merecía ser feliz.

- Al menos quisiera que me dijeras si ella estará bien.- no sabía porqué le hacía esa petición, pero quería asegurarse que su Lin estaría bien.

- Tal vez. No imagino cómo eres capaz de pedirme eso. Pero así será, trataré de retenerla en Tokio lo más que pueda. Pero trata de ayudar a Kagura con esto.

- Cuenta con ello.- se levantó de la silla para salir.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ayudando a Kagura con su problema era lo menos que podía hacer para compensarla. Estuvo a punto de destruirse a sí misma por su culpa. Y lo peor es que fue por enamorarse de la persona equivocada que todo se arruinó. La curiosidad mató al gato. Los sentimientos que empezó a tener hacia su nueva asistente fueron los que lo arrastraron a ese juego de seducción en el que al final terminó con el corazón destrozado una vez más.

Lin quería irse a Kyoto para quizás no volver a saber nada de él. No podía permitir que se apartara, haría lo posible para ganar tiempo y confiar en que Izayoi se lo permitiría. Estaba por irse en dos días, su madrastra sabía lo de su romance con su asistente, al menos se mostraba solidaria con él al darle esperanzas en decirle sobre ella una vez estuviera en Madrid.

Salió de su oficina para marcharse y se fue sin decir nada. Lin estaba por terminar unos detalles en un reportaje que Inuyasha le había mostrado para ver su opinión en ciertas frases, después de todo al menor de los Tashou hasta se le ocurriría tal vez colocarla como su asistente en la edición para saber más acerca de Kagome a través de ella, luego se lo plantearía a su madre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Inuyasha se fue de la oficina para ir de inmediato a la florería donde había llamado un rato antes. Quería llevar personalmente un pequeño presente para Kagome, lo que le garantizaría a la chica que el incidente en el estacionamiento fuera de su escuela de idiomas no tendría consecuencias graves para la mujer que amaba.

**FLASHBACK**

Abordó de inmediato una persecución contra el sujeto que los había captado. Oculto, lo vio a punto de subirse a un vehículo tipo vagón cerca de ahí. Antes de que se subiera, lo sujetó empujándolo adentro y cerró la puerta.

- Pedazo de gusano inmundo. No tienes idea con quién te estás metiendo.

- Señor Tashou, por favor, sólo hacía mi trabajo.

- Nada de trabajo! Me llevaré esto para que no causes problemas.- sacó una tarjeta de memoria de la cámara del sujeto.

- No puede hacer eso. Lo demandaré.

- Sólo inténtalo, idiota.- lo sujetó del cuello con una sola mano, estaba a punto de destrozarle el esófago.- encontrarán lo poco que quede de ti cuando mis nietos estén en la universidad, si eso es lo que quieres.

- Por favor! Por favor no me lastime.

- Muy bien. Toma.- lo soltó y le extendió un fajo de billetes.- esto será suficiente. Cualquier revista te pagaría menos del diez por ciento de lo que hay aquí. Así que considérate hombre muerto si se te ocurre hablarle de nuestro pequeño negocio a alguien. Te quedó claro?

- Sí, sí señor.

El tipo de ojos dorados salió de ahí, no sin asegurarse de que no lo hubiera grabado con otra cosa o algo así. La prensa amarillista era peor que la CIA en cuanto a espionaje en extremo morboso, sobre todo si se trataba de un Tashou.

Se fue a su clase de español más tranquilo. Al salir vio de lejos a Kagome y sonrió, para luego salir inmediatamente y revisar en su oficina el contenido de las fotografías.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Llegó al mostrador de la florería para dirigirse a un joven afeminado que estaba ahí y amablemente le atendió.

- Buenas noches. Necesito que entreguen esto junto a un arreglo que ordené que enviaran a esta dirección.

- Claro que sí, señor. A nombre de quien son las flores?

- Kagome Higurashi. Quisiera que llevara este mensaje en ellas.

- Muy bien- dijo tomando la tarjeta, junto con el presente misterioso en una pequeña cajita de plástico.- la hora de entrega es a las nueve en punto, verdad?- miró el monitor de la PC para verificar.

- Así es.

- Gracias señor Tashou, es todo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kaguya yacía dormida en la cama entre sábanas de seda negra. Naraku ordenaba que se deshicieran del cuerpo del guardaespaldas de su amada, cuando regresó, ella estaba con los ojos abiertos y sobre su costado. Sólo se veía con un leve corte en su labio inferior y un moretón en su brazo izquierdo. Silenciosa, sus ojos parecían los de un cadáver viviente. Tal como él la había convertido. Recordó el día de ayer, cuando tuvo qué abofetearla para que se sometiera a él, era raro hacerlo cuando debía subyugar a su voluntad a una amante. No quería empañar la belleza de esta mujer aunque el sabor metálico de sus besos lo excitara a niveles insospechados.

- Despertaste.

- Desearía no haberlo hecho.

- Sabes que eso se puede arreglar. Pero sería muy lamentable.- se sentó junto a ella y acarició su hombro desnudo.

- Porqué Naraku?- lo miró abrasadoramente, esperando respuestas.

- Somos muy parecidos, aunque te cueste creerlo.- se inclinó para besar su mejilla.- podría poner el mundo a tus pies.

- Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz. No lo entiendes?

- No puedo. Eres mi más dulce obsesión, mi amor. Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo que podemos hacer juntos y no te defraudaré.

Colocó detrás de su oreja uno de sus mechones de cabello ébano azulado de forma increíblemente tierna, irónicamente todo lo que no era precisamente. Tenía qué aceptar estar con él para guardar las apariencias y entonces hacerlo pedazos.

- De acuerdo. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo. Tenemos qué vernos discretamente para no levantar sospechas, entonces, ya veremos cómo seguir con esto.

- No entiendo para qué necesitas tiempo.

- Sabes que sí. Después de este golpe no pueden relacionarnos aún por lo menos. Sin mencionar que en este momento me estás reteniendo en contra de mi voluntad, teniendo múltiples contratos qué finiquitar esta semana empezando el día de hoy y aún tendré que…

- De acuerdo. Saldrás por una de las entradas secretas. Tendrás el tiempo que necesites.

La besó ansiosamente sujetándola de las caderas. – Pero no demores mucho en venir, o iré por ti.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome iba conduciendo en su auto hacia el departamento de Lin, esperaba tener todo preparado cuando ella llegara. Por teléfono se escuchaba bastante afligida, aunque no le dijo nada de Kohaku, tal vez algo que había pasado en su trabajo la tenía así, después de todo esperaba que estuviera feliz por estar a punto de casarse. No es que dudara, pero había notado que ella y Kohaku últimamente se habían distanciado un poco, sobre todo Lin de él.

Mientras tanto, Lin iba subiéndose a un taxi. Una mirada de gélido dorado la observaba desde lejos. Sesshoumaru estaba en su auto con las luces apagadas, mirándola a distancia. Se preguntaba en qué punto habían terminado así las cosas, cómo podía lastimar así a la mujer que amaba. Porqué después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, decidió quedarse con Kohaku entonces? Dudó por un momento que haya sido por apartarse entre él y Kagura, si es que había estado con ella ayer. Era realmente un estúpido. Ahora veía a Kagura con cariño solamente, después de conocer el amor en Lin, por fin quería formar un hogar.

Lin miraba afuera a través del cristal opaco de la ventana. No podía creer que después de todo lo que vivió con Sesshoumaru, los sueños donde él alguna vez estuvo, se venían abajo. Pero, a pesar de lo que dijeran, ella no podía dejar de amarlo.

_**I didn't hear you leave**_

_**I wonder how am I still here**_

_**And I don't want to move a thing**_

_**It might change my memory**_

_**Oh I am what I am**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

_**But I can't hide**_

_**I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**I can't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

Parpadeando para relajar un poco sus ojos después del doloroso llanto de hacía un rato, recordó la primera vez que lo vio.

**FLASHBACK**

Miró a su alrededor, todo era sobrio y vacío, la mesa larga con casi 30 sillas a su alrededor parecía perderse en la sombría decoración del lugar, el aire acondicionado estaba por debajo de lo recomendable y todas las persianas desviaban la luz del sol. Era algo verdaderamente deprimente. Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo se puso de pie y dejó el paso libre a la luz para que se llenara de algo cálido la atmósfera. Entonces notó afuera, era un día bello y tranquilo para salir a caminar, lástima que ella estuviese encerrada.

- ¿Cuánto más…? –se preguntó en voz baja sin esperar obtener ninguna respuesta.

- No mucho. ¿Cómo te llamas? –la voz que la sobresaltó parecía provenir de la entrada.

Al mirar se percató de que era un hombre alto, sus ojos eran dos bloques de hielo dorados y su cabello parecía platinado. Era joven aún y resultaba tan atractivo como distante.

- Mi nombre es Lin, estoy esperando a Sesshoumaru Tashou. –respondió con la mayor calma que pudo.

- Me encontraste, no sé mucho de ti y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero si llegaste hasta aquí sé que estás preparada, solamente quiero saber si estás disponible para trabajar de verdad o eres de esas que después de una semana están a punto de estallar de desesperación.

- Estoy preparada, señor. –habló firme aunque sin estar muy convencida de a qué se refería ese sujeto extraño.

Ambos quedaron en silencio como analizándose con las miradas, Sesshoumaru paseó sus ojos de arriba abajo en el cuerpo femenino, cada parte de la tela que la cubría fue minuciosamente calificada por su textura e inclusive quizás por lo que parecía ocultar debajo.

- Estarás a prueba dos meses, entonces hablamos. Te quiero en mi oficina mañana a las siete treinta, ni un minuto después.

Así salió ese sujeto frío tal como llegó, sin hacer un sonido y sin haber estado ahí más de un par de minutos.

Al estar nuevamente sola se sintió confundida y algo irritada, su nuevo jefe la dejó plantada mucho tiempo para no siquiera entrevistarla o hablar con ella. Abrió la puerta para salir y se topó con el largo corredor solo, sin forma alguna de saber dónde estaba la salida más cercana o el lugar al que debía presentarse al día siguiente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_**I won't leave**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_**I don't want to call my friends**_

_**They might wake me from this dream**_

_**And I can't leave this bed**_

_**Risk forgetting all that's been**_

_**Oh I am what I am**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

_**But I can't hide**_

También recordó cómo la acunaba entre sus musculosos brazos cuando ella tenía alguna pesadilla, un mal sueño o por simplemente cerrar los ojos y dormir. Nunca se había sentido más segura y amada en su vida cada vez que despertaba con él a su espalda y percibir el amaderado y fresco olor de su piel de marfil. Sus cabellos platinados entre sus dedos mientras le hacía estremecer besando su intimidad era algo único, la suavidad de cada hebra sobre su cuerpo era más de lo que alguna vez podía desear. Si le quedara un día de vida, moriría feliz acariciando esos hilos de seda plateada mientras Sesshoumaru la sostuviera entre sus brazos.

La vez que pasó la noche en el departamento de Kagome para evitar ver a Kohaku, quiso decirle lo que había pasado con Sesshoumaru en Austria, pero desistió en decirle. Ella quizá no lo entendería, tenía miedo de que la juzgara por engañar a su prometido y además el hermano de su mejor amiga Sango.

_**I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**I can't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_**I won't leave**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

**FLASHBACK**

Yacía en la cama de su departamento con él. La sorpresa que le preparó para su cumpleaños fue justo así, sorprendente. Entre sus brazos se dio cuenta que quizá sin él moriría de tristeza. Como si estuviera completa, estaba envuelta en su manto protector de calidez que sentía que su alma embonaba perfecto con la de ese hombre tan asombroso. Y sentirse entre sus musculosos brazos… era el paraíso.

Él sostuvo su rostro suavemente con ambas manos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces Sesshoumaru tomó un objeto que estaba en el buró oculto bajo un pañuelo perfumado de él. Lin se sorprendió cuando vio el delicado brazalete de diamantes y esmeraldas que venía en la cajita de terciopelo. En el interior decía una frase bastante sugestiva que al leerla, Lin se conmovió muchísimo dado el momento de amor, lujuria, pasión y ternura vivido por ambos.

«_Totalmente Tuyo: Mi Ser, Mi Corazón, Mi Espíritu_»

- Oh, Sessh…

- Tú crees que…

- Te amo… te amo, Sesshoumaru Tashou.

Fue interrumpido por su chica, era la primera vez que le decía algo así abiertamente, decidida y llena de valor, eso era un gran avance. Lo abrazó efusivamente por el lindísimo detalle, sorprendido recibió una lluvia de besos sobre su rostro varonil y por primera vez, se sintió sonrojado. Le dedicó él una sonrisa que hace tiempo no esbozaba, sólo para ella. Y era una maravillosa expresión en él.

- Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Recordó su regalo de cumpleaños. Era el brazalete más hermoso que había visto en su vida, pero era justo como quien se lo había obsequiado, frío, dorado, con una frase en su interior que ahora sonaba vacía y sin sentido, una joya que demostraba elegancia, pero a fin de cuentas, era sólo algo material y efímero. Cómo pudo ser capaz de enamorarse y creer que había algo bueno en él? De repente, allí sentada en la parte posterior del vehículo, cerraba los ojos y deseaba no volver a despertar jamás, sabiendo que Sesshoumaru jamás volvería a estar a su lado.

_**Oh I am what I am**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

_**But I can't hide**_

_**I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**I can't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_**I won't leave**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

Llegó a su departamento y ahí estaba Kagome esperándola con la cena.

- Hola, Lin!

- Oh esto es grandioso- soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que por lo menos por una vez ella no preparaba la cena -es bueno llegar a casa y tener algo así en este momento.- Se abrazaron mutuamente.

- Quieres comer antes o quieres hablar sobre tu día de hoy?

- Mmm, no lo sé. Deja que me siente primero en el sofá. Necesito despejarme un poco.

Hizo lo que dijo, se frotó los ojos y las sienes, deseando que lo que le estaba pasando fuera sólo una pesadilla. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

- Vaya, vienes hecha polvo.

- Si supieras…

- Anda, dime qué pasó.- se sentó junto a ella.

- Esta mañana terminé con Kohaku.- la frase salió de su boca más fácil de lo que parecía.

- Qué dices? Porqué? Qué pasó?

- Lo que oíste. Me convencí de una vez por todas que lo único que haría casándome con él era lastimarlo. No lo amo. Y sabes qué es lo peor?

- Dime.- La compadeció en desmedida, sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, porque algo similar le ocurría con Kouga a ella misma.

- Que lo hice porque me enamoré de quien no debía, Kagome.

- Engañaste a Kohaku con otro?

- Bueno, yo…

- Lin, has pensado lo que diría Sango si se entera?

- Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes. El punto es que me enamoré de alguien del periódico, quien menos te imaginas.

- No me digas que…- Acaso se trataba de Inuyasha? Esto era inaudito.

- Sí.

- Pero… cómo pudo! Es un infeliz! Mira que jugar con dos mujeres a la vez.

- Sí. Y por ello su prometida está hecha pedazos. Se hizo alcohólica quizá por el distanciamiento que él tuvo con ella.

- No me digas que encima se iba a casar con ella?

- Así es. Le mentí ayer. Le dije que el abuelo se había caído y no era cierto, yo estaba con ella tratando de ayudarla, ya que se había sentido mal.

- Lin…

- Y lo peor es que ahora se irá a España con ella, no sé qué voy a hacer.- algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos esta vez.

- Y me dijo que no se iría a España. Es un mentiroso!

- Kagome, de qué estás hablando?

- Pues de qué va a ser? Inuyasha es un cretino idiota! Me duele saber que también jugó contigo.

- Espera, no es…

- No me digas que no es lo que pienso porque así es!

- Kagome, tranquila. Era de su hermano de quien hablaba, Sesshoumaru Tashou.

- Qué?- la sorpresa ahogó su furia y abrió sus ojos como platos.

- Sí. Me enamoré de Sesshoumaru, el hermano de Inuyasha.- le pesaba aceptarlo ahora, pero así era. Sus ojos cristalinos convencieron a Kagome de la verdad. Y todo lo que tuvo qué superar para confesárselo a él, ahora le dolía más que antes.

- Oh… Lin. Bueno… yo creí que… tú e Inuyasha…

- Ni lo menciones. Vaya par de hermanas tan tontas somos, no?

- Al menos es un peso menos el que me quitas de encima, Lin. Yo de torpe creí que…

- Lo sé. Se irá con su prometida Kagura Toukizu. Kagome, quise irme a Kyoto pero la señora Izayoi se negó a ello. Quiere que me quede como su asistente ahora que Sesshoumaru se marche.

- Pero, qué pasó entre ustedes, Lin?

- Me enamoré de él, creo que fue desde la primera vez que lo vi. Cuando nos fuimos a Austria a arrancar la nueva revista allá, pues… ahí me dijo que me amaba y nos dimos una oportunidad para terminar cada uno con sus respectivas parejas. Por eso rompí con Kohaku esta mañana, de hecho ya había planeado hacerlo desde antes. Pero luego, su prometida estaba muy mal como para afrontar un rompimiento con él y pues…

- Por atenderla le dijiste lo del abuelo.

- No sé cómo, pero él se dio cuenta que yo estaba con Kohaku esta mañana, lo malinterpretó así que…

- Viste tu oportunidad para alejarlo de ti.- Lin sólo pudo asentir con la tristeza inmensa en sus ojos avellana.

- Oh, Lin.

Al instante la albergó en sus brazos como cuando eran niñas y Lin se asustaba con los relámpagos de una tormenta.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sesshoumaru llegó con Kagura a su departamento, esta vez no llevaba ni un baby doll sexy ni estaba frente a su laptop. Asombrosamente, ella estaba cocinando algo de comer. Vaya que si era extraño, y lo que era más aún, olía muy bien.

- Sessh, hola.

- Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien. Un poco extraña por no beber en mucho rato. Tenías razón. Necesito corregir esto, pero sentí un dolor de estómago y creí que era porque tenía hambre.

- Y qué te dio por cocinar?- se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

- Busqué una receta en la web y quise prepararla, no sé por qué, sentí un extraño impulso de hacerlo.

- Pues huele delicioso.

- En serio? Gracias.- sonrió para él. Era remotamente extraño que ahora pareciera una típica esposa preparando la cena. Era como si la hubieran cambiado por alguien más.

Se sentó en el sillón para despejar su mente un poco. Frotó sus ojos y sus sienes, sentado con los codos sobre sus rodillas. Se enderezó y miró el techo. Pronto Kagura terminó y sirvió dos platos después de poner la mesa. Sabía que Sesshoumaru no comía en la barra de una cocina, ya que no era algo propio de él.

- Kagura, quiero preguntarte algo.

- Qué pasa? Sobre qué?

- Antes de que te diga, le dije a tu padre que te irías conmigo a España, no pienso dejarte sola ahora después de lo que pasó ayer.

- Bien. Supongo que no mostró interés alguno en realidad.- miró al suelo con una tristeza a la que estaba acostumbrado cada vez que se recordaba a sí misma que ella no significaba nada para su padre.

- Kagura…

- Ni lo menciones. Ya preparé el equipaje necesario para marcharnos. A qué hora nos iremos?

- A las once en punto. Necesito que estés lista desde las nueve y treinta, a esa hora enviaré a Jaken por ti y nos iremos al hangar.

- Bien. Eso era todo lo que querías preguntarme?

- Hay algo más. Cuando te encontré inconsciente en tu habitación, qué fue lo que recuerdas que pasó? Supe que me llamaste en la tarde y no contesté una llamada tuya en mi celular, estoy seguro, ya que lo dejé en mi oficina.

- Bueno…- frunció un poco el ceño para recordar –un rato antes de que me despertaras, había tres enfermeros atendiéndome, uno de ellos era una chica. Casi no podía reaccionar. Había alguien afuera de mi habitación en la sala, no sabía porqué estaba segura de eso, pero cuando salí del club, me empecé a sentir mareada y detuve el coche, intenté llamarte y no me contestabas, creo que hice varios intentos.

- Y qué más recuerdas?- después de una pausa, habló de nuevo.

- Escuché la voz de una chica, casi no estoy segura cómo llegué a mi departamento. Alguien me ayudaba, su voz alguna vez la he escuchado pero no recuerdo dónde.

- Acaso era Lin, mi asistente?

Hubo una pausa, esta vez, el ceño fruncido fue un poco más profundo.

- Yo… no lo sé. Espera!- alzó el rostro de pronto con sorpresa.- Sí! Era tu asistente, la chica esa, que parece algo amable y mojigata.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos como platos de sorpresa, pero instantáneamente los ocultó. En sus adentros sonrió, el lado más apasionado de ella no tenía nada de mojigato. Dolorosamente, quizá no había esperanza de que regresara con ella y volviera a vivirlo en carne propia.

- Entiendo. Le dejaré una nota de agradecimiento y hablaré con ella. Estoy seguro que podré contar con su discreción.

Era una frase para dejarla tranquila, ya que hacía unas semanas, ella empezaba a sospechar. Terminando de cenar, acompañó a Kagura a su dormitorio. Le dijo que vendría a recogerla en la mañana temprano, aunque ella intentó convencerlo en vano de quedarse.

- Sessh, estás seguro de que no quieres acompañarme?- su tono era más que seductor, pero raramente era también algo tierno.

- La verdad quiero descansar un poco. Me alegra que sigas bien. Espero que no hayas mandado traer ninguna botella de alcohol con alguien.

- No, si habrá reporteros mañana en el hangar, al menos quiero que me encuentren sobria. Pero no te niego que sí, me siento algo rara.

- Bien, descansa. Te veré mañana temprano.

El sujeto de ojos dorados salió de allí dirigiéndose a su departamento en su Alfa Romeo. Ahora entendía lo que hizo. Lin lo dejó para que pudiera ayudar a Kagura a superar las adicciones. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de la bondad en Lin que la rodeaba, aunque en este momento fuera incómoda. Una parte de él sabía que ella lo amaba, pero después de lo que le dijo y cómo él la trató tras verla en un restaurante con Kohaku, lo más probable es que no quisiera volver a saber nada de él. Izayoi sabía que existía algo entre ellos, estaba seguro, lo extraño era que aceptaba informarle sobre su asistente una vez se marchara. Además, la viuda de su padre se tomaba la molestia de hacer que ella se quedara en Tokio para que, de alguna forma, la mantuviera fijada de cerca y tener la oportunidad de saber de ella. Eso jamás se lo iba a terminar de agradecer a su madrastra, a quien a su manera apreciaba.

Él sabía que Lin quería estar con Kohaku para alejarlo, esa mañana sintió unos celos abominables cuando los vio tomados de las manos y por ello reaccionó como lo hizo, impulsivamente, y fue una actitud que no cesó en casi todo el día, incluso decidió irse lejos creyendo que ella lo rechazaba, creía que tener distancia entre ellos era lo mejor para olvidarla, pero la verdad era que ahora la sentía a millones de años luz que nunca, y no sabía si aún tenía la perspectiva de recuperarla.

Ya no se sentía atraído por Kagura, ni siquiera físicamente, era como si sólo viviera para las caricias de Lin y nadie más. Definitivamente tenía qué hacer algo, pero ella lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca, era como si se encontrara entre la espada y la pared. Deseaba ser un poco más egoísta para poder luchar por la mujer que amaba y dejarlo todo, tener el valor de abandonar a su prometida, pero Lin descubrió la faceta humana en él, una que había sido sepultada con el cuerpo de su madre desde su niñez.

Ella le devolvió a la vida, era ella su corazón y su motivo de vivir. Sin ella, no sabía qué iba a ser de él ahora. Por ella tenía qué ser fuerte para luchar hasta recuperarla.

Sus cosas empacadas, su traje impecablemente listo y su cama mullida lo esperaban en su departamento.

_[A lo alto de un risco, miraba una extraña escultura, era un enorme dragón de piedra con lo que parecía una estaca, o más bien, una garra de un animal__, insertada en su cuello o pecho. En la frente tenía una especie de máscara y daba una impresión escalofriante como si fuera a moverse en cualquier momento, como una bestia sedienta de destrucción y muerte. _

_La nostalgia lo invadía, era algo que no aceptaba jamás, los sentimientos no eran para alguien como él. __Se quedó allí un buen rato y después regresó con un raro monstruo de dos cabezas que le daba la espalda, llevaba a cuestas una niña al parecer, que estaba dormida boca abajo y sin poder verle el rostro que, extrañamente era alguien que le provocaba una sensación de querer protegerla, aunque al verla, él mismo no sabía exactamente quién o cómo era ella, y una pequeña criatura con ojos de sapo que le dijo preguntas a las que no ponía atención. Sólo se fue rebasando a los tres para ir adelante como siempre lo hacía.] _

Despertó súbitamente al soñar una vez más con esas extrañas criaturas, pero sobre todo, pensar que los sentimientos que en el sueño lo invadían, deberían ser ajenos a él. Nostalgia, ternura, instinto de protección, hastío (N/A: del demonio sapo, por supuesto, jejejeje), e incluso un destello de alegría a saberse acompañado de seres tan poco usuales. En su tórax cubierto de sudor, palpitaba su corazón, uno que estaba destrozado y cansado incluso de vivir. Pero tampoco era tan patético como para abstraerse de todo y dejarlo con el último soplo de aliento, pues siempre pensó que morir era fácil y lo difícil era vivir. De hecho, en ese instante de orgullo y altivez percibida recordó cómo en el sueño tenía una necesidad de ser reconocido como el ser más poderoso. Alguien que no tenía piedad de sus adversarios y que destruía a quienes osaban enfrentarle. Quién había sido en ese extraño sueño?

Fue a la biblioteca y tomó el libro antiguo y desgastado que su padre poseía y de donde extraía las leyendas que le narraba desde niño y recordó el monstruo por el cual le había puesto su nombre. Incluso recordó que algo tenían en común, aparte del molesto hermano menor, la frialdad, la soledad. Pero aún en el relato, ese monstruo había vivido para amar alguna vez, y ese amor se le fue de las manos, justo como él.

Metió el libro en su maleta y así al menos sabría si hay alguna relación entre sus sueños extraños y ese monstruo legendario que llevaba su mismo nombre. Sólo por si seguían repitiéndose, lo cual no dudó por un segundo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CONTINUARÁ**

Yupi!!!!

Ya quedó!!!!

Aquí está la novena parte de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente gracias.

Uf! Qué largo capítulo!

Y los únicos que disfrutan son Sango y el libidinoso de Miroku, jejejeje que ya se van a casar.

Ya empecé con el décimo, ojala lo suba antes de lo que piense.

**Saludos a Tijuana**** BCN, Monclova Coah. y La Paz BCS.**

**LunaChibaTsukino**

**Origett**

**LAS EXTRAÑOOOOO**

LunaChibaTsukino:

Te lo juro, los libros de Dark Hunter no los cambio por nada

Ah! y Nick es el Malachai, que no se te olvide, y Jared es el Sephiroth, su contraparte.

Besosssssss


	10. X Hoguera de esperanza

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi. **

Hola, hola!!!!!

Bueno, ya quedó el capi 10. Quién lo creyera que ya llevo un buen de esta historia!

Espero sus reviews y en el otro prometo poner algo fabuloso de Miroku y Sango. Les mando besotes a todas. En este capi pongo algunos episodios paranormales que Lin tuvo cerca del pozo en la casa Higurashi, espero que les guste.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras!**

**CAPÍTULO X**

**HOGUERA DE ESPERANZA**

Ambas hermanas estaban sentadas en el sillón viendo una película cuando sonó el timbre. Kagome fue a atenderlo y descubrió a un joven con un arreglo de rosas color melón y un sobre mediano en él. De inmediato, Lin se levantó extrañada de que el joven preguntara por Kagome y no por ella, quien le indicó al muchacho donde poner el enorme presente mientras la aludida firmaba de recibido.

- Anda, dime quién te lo envió.- le preguntó una vez se fue el chico de la entrega.

- Es de Inuyasha. Además viene con esto.

- Veamos que dice: "Para la mujer de mi vida, la dueña de mi corazón. Inuyasha". Dios mío! Kagome, esto es muy lindo, además es tu color favorito de rosas!

- Sí, son preciosas. Mira lo que viene.- vio algo oculto entre el ramo y frunció el ceño.

- Qué es?

- Es una tarjeta de memoria.

- Quieres ver qué contiene?- le propuso con una mirada pícara y conspiradora.

- Tal vez… sí.

- Anda, vamos!

Le estiró de la mano para ir al pequeño estudio que había cerca de su cuarto. De inmediato, abrió su laptop para verificar el contenido de la memoria. Instantáneamente, salió un mensaje para Kagome, diciéndole que no habría consecuencias por lo del incidente de esa mañana en el estacionamiento. Lin la miró algo suspicaz y la aludida sólo se sonrojó y sonrió nerviosamente. Abrieron el archivo donde había algunas fotografías de ella besando a Inuyasha esa mañana.

- Oh, Dios mío.- murmuró por lo bajo.

- Kagome! Qué es eso?

- Es… lo que pasó esta mañana. Un paparazzi nos atrapó y tomó esas fotografías.- sonrió por lo que intentaba decirle Inuyasha con esto. – Inu debió alcanzarlo para quitárselas y que no se armara un escándalo en la prensa.- la emoción la invadía poco a poco.

- Vaya! Al parecer intenta por todos los medios recuperarte. Ahora entiendo por qué se alejó de mi escritorio cuando hablaba contigo. Debió poner atención cuando acordamos vernos y por eso te envió esto aquí.

- No puedo creer que lo hiciera.- dijo Kagome aún incrédula, pero feliz de lo que hizo por ella.

- Es más que evidente que le interesas. Deberías terminar con Kouga y salir con él.

- Es complicado. Aún no sé qué hacer. Tal vez no se fue a España pero…

- Pero qué? Es tu oportunidad. Además ya no va a buscarlo aquella chica rara llamada Kikyo con la que estaba. En realidad sí terminaron. A veces es algo agresivo pero sólo cuando su hermano lo molesta en ocasiones, ellos no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

Al instante en recordar a su hermano mayor, sus ojos se tiñeron de nuevo en tristeza, de lo que Kagome se dio cuenta.

- Lin, creo que deberías decirle a ese tal Sesshoumaru que tu compromiso con Kohaku está frito. Creo que al menos tiene derecho a saberlo después de todo lo que pasaron.

- Es que no puedo hacerlo! Él pensó lo peor de mí, creyó que yo había pasado la noche con Kohaku y además…- su tono de furia se apagó y se volvió más débil –yo… lo que quiero es que… se quede al lado de Kagura, ella lo necesita.

- Pero no puedes estar hablando en serio. Lin…

- No Kagome. Es tiempo que lo sepas. Me la paso enamorándome de los hombres equivocados, primero Souta y ahora…

- Qué? a qué te refieres?- atónita Kagome ante la revelación, la tomó de los hombros.

- Sí Kagome. Me enamoré de Souta justo antes de que se fuera a estudiar al extranjero y… hubo algo entre él y yo.

- Porqué nunca me lo dijiste? Lin por Dios, tú eres como mi hermana y me ocultaste algo así todo este tiempo?

- Es que él y yo, no sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar tu madre, el abuelo y sobre todo tú.- las lágrimas se derramaron con más fuerza.

- Lin, yo lo habría entendido.

- Además pensamos que ya no tendría importancia cuando él se fue y…

- Cómo que no tendría importancia? Jamás hubiera permitido que se fuera como lo hizo!- empezaba a alterarse un poco pero Lin la sostuvo y le habló más calmadamente.

- Ése era su sueño y no quería que se viera truncado por mi culpa, además éramos demasiado jóvenes en ese entonces y tal vez en este momento me lo estuviera reprochado de alguna manera si él se hubiera quedado por mí.

- No Lin. Yo habría hablado con él y le hubiera hecho entender que…

- No Kagome. Él debía irse, así debieron ser las cosas. Además yo ya superé eso. No te negaré que me dolió que me dejara pero todo pasó. Él no dejará de ser como un hermano para mí así como tú tampoco. Entiendes? No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotras.

- Tienes razón. Pero prométeme una cosa.- le sostuvo ambas manos con las suyas.

- Dime.

- Júrame que siempre confiarás en mí pase lo que pase. No importa lo que sea. Nos contaremos todo y no dejaremos que la confianza se apague nunca.

- Sí. Te lo prometo.

Lin la abrazó más fuerte que nunca, recordó cuando eran niñas y se acercó a ella por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa de los Higurashi como hogar sustituto. Ella tenía miedo de ruidos extraños que provenían de donde había un pozo antiguo que databa desde hacía quinientos años o mucho tiempo atrás quizás, cuando según algunas leyendas, había temibles y fuertes monstruos y personajes de grandes poderes.

**FLASHBACK**

Lin tenía catorce años y llegó un momento en que estaba harta de temer a los ruidos extraños que provenían del lugar donde estaba el pozo. El abuelo decía que deshacía los huesos de los monstruos que aniquilaban en aquella lejana época. Se acercó lentamente estando descalza para no hacer ruido ni despertar a nadie, entonces vio un leve resplandor que salió de las puertas antes de abrirlas. Había encontrado unos pergaminos que servían para sellar espíritus malignos según el abuelo y los llevaba en su mano derecha cuando abrió la puerta.

Se acercó al pozo estando el recinto casi en negra penumbra, sólo la luz de la Luna daba un leve resplandor que le ayudaba a ver los escalones, la oscuridad parecía liberar los espíritus de la noche y la maldad pura que en el ambiente podía percibirse enviaba escalofríos leves en el cuerpo de la joven, pero ella no se amedrentaba tan fácilmente por esos indicios.

Cuando llegó muy cerca del pozo, emergió entonces una sombra translúcida y púrpura con dientes filosos y ojos verdes incandescentes. Gruñía ahogadamente y la chica, por un instante de déja vu, arrojó dos pergaminos hacia el espíritu, que pareció desaparecer, pero entonces, la acechó de pronto atemorizándola a tal grado, que tratando de destruir mentalmente al ente demoníaco, una ráfaga luminosa salió de su mano enviando al espíritu maligno al pozo de vuelta hasta que se desvaneció, pero una lengua de fuego rosado emergió de la negrura del pozo dirigiéndose hacia ella que ahora se desmayaba en el piso, en el letargo ligero en el que se sumergía, pudo sentir la calidez de una luz rosada que entraba poco a poco a su cuerpo y entonces, cerró los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó en su cama, lo cual la extrañó muchísimo, dado lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior, que iba caminando descalza hacia el recinto del pozo.

A partir de ese entonces, fueron varias veces al año, y con mayor frecuencia en ese mes de agosto en especial, cuando amanecía recostada en el Árbol Sagrado o en su propia cama sin saber qué había pasado la noche anterior, lo único que recordaba era caminar descalza hacia el recinto del pozo antiguo u orando al pie del Árbol Sagrado. Cuando se fue de la casa Higurashi para dejar atrás todos esos incidentes una vez que se fue Souta, aún soñaba cosas muy extrañas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de terminar de ver la última película, Kagome entendió que debía dejarla dormir. Fue un día muy difícil para Lin y lo menos que podía hacer era dejarla tranquila.

_[__Se encontraba en una oscuridad inmensa, ni siquiera podía ver sus manos en la espesa penumbra. Iba caminando hacia un rumbo desconocido donde una extraña presión en sus pies que pasaba por sus piernas y de ahí, al tórax y los brazos la conducía superando su propio control y su voluntad. Aún siquiera podía pensar en tener un control por sí misma en ese recorrer. Sólo pensaba en caminar y caminar como si algo más allá de ella misma decidiera el rumbo que tomaría, sea cual fuere. Y lo curioso de todo, es que no sentía miedo a lo que encontrara una vez que esa extraña fuerza le hiciera llegar a su destino final._

_A lo lejos, vio una luz blanca, parecía como si estuviera viendo el lucero de la mañana, sentía una extraña paz, ese enorme resplandor no le lastimaba los ojos como cuando miraba el Sol, era como si estuviera a punto de entrar a un lugar lleno de magia y alegría, tal vez. Y si era una ilusión y al final encontraba que eran destellos abrasadores donde el infierno se hallaba? Qué pasaría si llegaba al reino de la oscuridad? Después de todo, no le extrañaba que el camino fuera escalofriante, tanto que era incapaz de sentir miedo, sólo al pensar un poco en lo que había pasado con ella antes de estar ahí. _

_Entonces, regresó._

_Regresó a esa penumbra, pero esta vez era una sensación de vértigo la que sentía. Era como si algo la succionara y no había escapatoria, sólo confusión y temor. Acaso era esto lo que sentían aquellos que perecían? Sería enviada al infierno finalmente?_

_La pasibilidad volvió a su mente, de pronto un estado de inquietud, ya que sentía sus pulmones recibiendo aire de nuevo. _

_El aliento de vida le había sido devuelto? Cómo?_

_No sabía porqué le había sucedido eso, pero es que tampoco quería averiguarlo, porque un brazo fuerte y firme la sostenía con una extraña calidez, de la forma en que sólo su familia la había sostenido alguna vez. Sintió su voluntad regresar a su mente y vio unas sombras extrañas al abrir sus bellos ojos avellana lentamente. Entre ellas, algunas ramas de árboles que ocultaban la luz del Sol con su oleaje, el lugar era el mismo bosque donde esos lobos salvajes la habían atacado, oscuro y siniestro, lo cual no influyó en la sensación de tranquilidad que percibía de seguridad. Pero algo más hubo allí. Era una cara, alguien la estaba sosteniendo y la dejó en pie. No pudo ver bien sus facciones, sólo unos resplandores dorados que percibía borrosos en un rostro de marfil y marcas oscuras en lo que parecían ser unas mejillas, no sabía por qué, pero ese rostro le parecía familiar, en su subconsciente podía recordarlo, como si fuera su ángel guardián había implorado por su presencia. Cuando intentó fijar la vista, en ese instante, ese misterioso ser se dio la media vuelta._

_Ahora su visión estaba enfocada, pudo ver una larga cabellera platinada de un sujeto alto vestido con una armadura y ropas blancas, en el hombro derecho llevaba una blanca estola y una espada en su cintura masculina. Un enano y quejumbroso sapo vestido de monje le seguía, diciendo palabras a las que no ponía atención. Sólo sentía que esta vez el impulso de caminar y mover sus pies le rebasaba, pero no estaba dudosa de ir junto a ese sujeto que se había convertido en su héroe, su salvador. _

_Porque esta vez, su impulso estaba convergiendo con su mente y su corazón. Los que le dictaban que debía marcharse al lado de ese hermoso ser que ahora comprendía, le había devuelto a la vida.]_

Lin despertó sudorosa y desconcertada por las imágenes oníricas tan extrañas que tuvo y miró el reloj de su celular, las 5 a.m. Ya no pudo dormir más, las palabras de Kagome acerca de ir a buscar a Sesshoumaru al hangar y decirle la verdad sobre Kohaku le daban un gran impulso de salir corriendo, de esta forma dejó casi totalmente de lado el sueño que tuvo, el cual, extrañamente le daba fuerzas y se sentía como si estuviera ante un nuevo renacer.

Y si regresaba ya casado con Kagura? Ese era ahora su más grande temor, después de todo ella lo arrojó a los brazos de su prometida. Tenía miedo de decirle que era libre y que él la rechazara, así su corazón se hacía pedazos. Recordó de nuevo la frase en su brazalete, quería creer encarnizadamente que él le pertenecía.

Pero él no confiaba en ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kohaku hacía sus maletas en su departamento. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero de algo estaba seguro. Naraku Toukizu le había arrancado su vida entera, sus sueños y su empresa. Debía hacer lo necesario para no defraudar a Miroku y que ese maldito no se la arrebatara. Sin Lin a su lado no le quedaba nada. Sabía que su hermana estaría bien y el señor Asagi la cuidaría, sabía que tarde o temprano Miroku le pediría matrimonio y se casaría con ella, lamentaba no ser él quien la entregara al altar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sesshoumaru se levantó demasiado temprano, estaba apenas el alba asomándose y ya estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad su Ferrari. Llegó al edificio donde Lin vivía y no encontró a nadie, después de insistir demasiado nadie le abrió.

Desconsolado por perder la última oportunidad de recuperar a la mujer que amaba, se fue. Tenía qué decirle que no se casara con ese cretino después de haber descubierto los nexos entre él y Naraku, pero no pudo decirle nada.

Ahora no había marcha atrás. Para cuando él regresara de España, ella ya sería una mujer casada y estaría más lejos de su alcance que nunca. Lo mejor era prepararse para el infierno de vida que le deparaba sin ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome yacía aún dormida en la habitación de huéspedes en casa de Lin, no se había percatado de que ella había salido, pues quizá no quiso despertarla y seguramente se fue a buscar a su amado a decirle la verdad.

_[Caminaba por un sendero de hojas secas que el viento arrastraba tenuemente, entonces vio a lo lejos un hombre de cabellera plateada y de carácter abrasador en sus ojos. Caminaba rápidamente hacia él cuando __de pronto, era arrastrada hacia una habitación cubierta por espejos y cortinas algo recogidas, delicadamente ornamentadas alrededor de un lecho con sábanas de seda púrpuras. _

_Para su sorpresa, estaba un hombre de ojos grises mirándola lujuriosamente, al momento que intentaba tomarla contra su voluntad, ella gritaba impotentemente e intentaba quitárselo de encima sin éxito. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando el sujeto que había visto a lo lejos en el sendero, lo arrastraba para sacarlo a golpes._

_Se cubrió con una de las sábanas y lo admiró allí de pie, observándola con pasión y ternura. Era un hombre maravilloso con una túnica negra, y ahora, su héroe, que pronto se quedaba al desnudo en toda su gloria y se unía a ella en el lecho. Al instante Kagome se quitó la sábana de su cuerpo para entregarse felizmente a un abrazo posesivo y entonces, tomó su rostro marfilado con ambas manos para verlo a los ojos._

_- Eres tú, Inuyasha?_

_- Sí, soy yo Kagome. Te amo preciosa._

_El beso que le arrebató de sus labios era apabullante, de aquellos que hacían temblar las piernas. Jamás pensó en recibir un beso así, y estaba encantada de que este hombre fuera su sexy verdugo. Una vez acostado sobre ella, pronto guió su masculinidad hacia el centro de su cuerpo, separando sus piernas con su propio cuerpo y contoneando sus caderas sobre ella, la hizo estallar de emoción._

_Kagome acariciaba con una mano su espalda y sus hebras plateadas con la otra, entretanto él paseaba sus labios entre sus senos jugosos y deseosos de más, pronto estuvo húmeda para recibirlo y entonces abrazó sus caderas con sus piernas y le ordenaba saciarla, a lo cual él no ponía objeción alguna, porque sus ojos reflejaban que era eso lo que más deseaba, al igual que él.]_

El ruido constante de la puerta principal la despertó súbitamente. Sumamente molesta y caminando despacio para no hacer ruido que la despertara, fue a buscar a Lin a su habitación pero no estaba, las sábanas estaban desacomodadas y supuso que tal vez habría salido sin las llaves. En el trayecto, el sonido cesó y le resultó extraño, no había nadie cuando abrió la puerta. Se asomó al pasillo y tampoco había señales de haber alguien ahí, por lo que maldijo la distracción de un sueño maravilloso y se fue de nuevo a dormir.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lin estaba desesperada por llegar con Sesshoumaru, quería decirle todo, porque si no lo hacía se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Su 'hermana' tenía razón, debía decirle y arriesgarse al todo por el todo.

La mañana aún estaba clareando y el Sol estaba a mitad del horizonte clamando por salir, cuando bajó instantáneamente del auto, ya tenía listo el pago para no perder más tiempo. Llegó temblando a la puerta del edificio y timbró varias veces, catorce fueron pocas, cuando en el acto salió una amable mujer que se dirigía de compras matutinas a un supermercado cercano.

- Buenos días, señorita, se le ofrece algo?

Esperanzada de que tras la puerta apareciera su adorado jefe, seguía congelada de pie ahí, casi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante la pregunta de la señora.

- Ah!... buenos días, busco al señor Sesshoumaru Tashou.

- Bueno, me pareció haber escuchado uno de sus coches esta mañana temprano, creo que se marchó. Si mal no recuerdo, era el Ferrari, sí, era ése coche. Recuerdo cada sonido del motor de los autos de los inquilinos.

- En… entiendo. Muchas gracias.

- Oye, espera querida. No deseas dejarle un mensaje?

- Bueno… no, no es necesario. Gracias de todas formas.

Se fue de allí más desconsolada que nunca, aunque en un momento pensó que podía ir al hangar, pero lo pensó mejor y supo que ahí habría muchos medios y no podía estar ahí de todas formas. Aunque…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Caminaba un hombre de gélidos ojos dorados por un parque donde comenzaban a reunirse algunos ancianos a conversar, las madres con sus hijos llevándolos a la escuela y atrajo su atención una en especial, levaba cabello castaño oscuro suelto brillando con los rayos del Sol matutino y ojos similares a su asistente. La niña que llevaba de la mano tenía cabello rubio y preciosos ojos verdes. Salían de un automóvil dirigiéndose a comprar una galleta que una anciana vendía montones de ellas en un canasto. Esa imagen deseaba que fuera Lin siendo su esposa llevando a sus hijos a la escuela junto a él, bajando del vehículo mientras ella tomaba a un niño suyo de la mano para llevarlo a la entrada de la escuela. Suspiró ante lo que no podía ser.

Siguió caminando unos pocos pasos cuando encontró un banco para sentarse y meditar un momento.

Y si desistiera de marcharse por ahora? Qué pasaría si en vez de llevarse a Kagura se llevara a Lin? Qué pasaría si dejaba a todos plantados en el hangar y emprendía una búsqueda de la chica para raptarla y llevarla a una isla del Pacífico, donde nadie pudiera impedirles ser felices? Se enojaría? Lo abofetearía y lo dejaría? O lo abrazaría diciéndole que lo amaba más que a nada? Cuánto podría durar algo así?

Tarde o temprano tendrían qué regresar a la realidad y entonces podría ver a Kagura fácilmente destruida por su adicción al alcohol y los tranquilizantes, siendo dominada por su padre y siendo la mujer más infeliz del mundo. La prensa los atacaría a él y a Lin una y otra vez por más intentos que hiciera de reivindicar su imagen y la de ella. Eso era lo que más temía, que Lin resultara lastimada por que otros se lo impidieran con sus absurdos comentarios de sociedad hipócrita. No podría golpear a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a insultarla a sus espaldas por más que lo intentara. Ella pertenecía a otro, esa fue su decisión.

Suspirando con la impotencia y el desaliento atacándolo, regresó a su departamento. Se duchó y vistió, tomó sus maletas y se fue en el Ferrari al hangar, el destino último de la desesperanza para comenzar en el infierno.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**TRES MESES DESPUÉS**

Ambas mujeres tomaron el vuelo a Marsella para arreglar unos asuntos allá, Izayoi no quería ir sola y Lin necesitaba distraerse con algo. Al periódico llegaron hace dos semanas unas revistas que señalaban a Sesshoumaru Tashou y a su prometida participando en obras de caridad. Para ser sincera, al sostener el ejemplar estaba asombrada de que Kagura se viera tan bien, estaba feliz y él igual de serio que siempre ante los medios. De pronto sintió muchas cosas: celos porque ella lo tenía a su lado, satisfacción de que él estuviera a su lado en todo momento y feliz de que la recuperación de su prometida marchara tan bien, pues para ser sinceros se veía espectacular, como una bella y elegante modelo, pero también sintió tristeza, pues no podía hacer nada ante la situación.

**FLASHBACK**

Se fue al hangar donde se suponía que abordaría el avión su jefe. se arregló lo más casual y sexy posible, era su última oportunidad para verlo y, aunque fuera de lejos lo vería por última vez antes de que fuera totalmente libre, pues en varios periódicos se difundió la noticia de su partida como pólvora y se especulaba sobre su posible matrimonio allá ya que se iban él y su prometida juntos.

Llevando una blusa de botones algo entallada color durazno, sandalias blancas, una falda blanca justo arriba de la rodilla en conjunto con un saco casual y su cabello suelto, tal como a él le gustaba, se dirigió de nuevo en taxi después de regresar a su apartamento para ir a despedirlo, después de todo, era su asistente le gustara o no.

Entretanto, mientras Kagura iba al tocador, oculto Sesshoumaru tras unas gafas oscuras contestaba algunas breves preguntas cuando vio la llegada de Lin al lugar amplio, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. Le parecía tan atractiva y dulce con ese atuendo. Su mirada regresaba a sus interlocutores sin dejar de percatarse de su presencia y luego dejarlos cordialmente y fingir acercarse a ella con total indiferencia, pero con la sangre corriendo por sus venas más veloz que nunca. A lo lejos, los reporteros quedaron rezagados con éxito gracias a los corpulentos guardias de seguridad del hangar. La chica vibraba por dentro de emoción sin demostrarlo al verlo tan arrebatador y sexy con lentes oscuros.

- Lin, buenos días.- le dijo al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas oscuras y le extendía su mano, llevaba un traje negro impecable de alta costura al igual que la camisa verde olivo y la corbata negra de seda, más que apuesto, estaba devorable. A lo lejos, no parecía otra cosa que una plática entre jefe y asistente.

- Buenos días señor Tashou.

- Te quedarás en Tokio?

- Sí, seré la asistente de la señora Izayoi durante su ausencia.

- Bien. Sólo espero que para cuando regrese aún permanezcas en tu puesto, alguien como tú es irremplazable.- algo le pasaba a este hombre, lucía sumamente calmado como para hablar de su ahora irrealizable boda con Kohaku. Era como si un dejo de tristeza y calma lo invadiera (N/A: más calma de la que puede tener? Eso sería posible? Jejeje). Cuando terminó la frase, un escalofrío la recorrió por la espalda.

- No dejaría que mi matrimonio interfiriera en mi trabajo, aunque eso sería…

- Te deseo buena suerte en tu próxima boda.- la sinceridad y la derrota honorable atacaban su tono de voz.

- Se lo agradezco, pero no creo que eso vaya a ocurrir pronto.- decidida por completo, le confesaría todo.

- Qué quieres decir con eso?- su pulso se aceleró de nuevo al siquiera pensar en lo imposible.

- Anteayer rompí mi compromiso. Además, llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor es que siga trabajando en 'Furusato' con la señora Izayoi.- le dijo con la mayor tranquilidad, como si le hablara del clima.

- Entiendo…- la alegría se percibía en esa simple palabra. Quería saltar de emoción, besarla y abrazarla, pero había demasiada prensa enfrente como para hacer un espectáculo.

En ese instante llegó Kagura.

- Listo, Sessh? – de pronto se percató que la que estaba con él era su asistente -Oh, buenos días, ejem… tu nombre es Lin, cierto? Qué haces aquí?

Sesshoumaru temblaba internamente ante la interrupción de Kagura.

- Buenos días, señorita Toukizu. Vine a que el señor Tashou me diera últimas disposiciones.- se dirigió a él -El señor Salvateri lo esperará en el hangar en Madrid al igual que han recibido instrucciones sobre la junta programada mañana a las cuatro y treinta con los principales colaboradores y editores.

- Muy bien, gracias por la información. Me mantendré en contacto para ver si no hay necesidad de cambiar la hora de la reunión y se lo notifiques antes de que llegue. – Entonces se dirigió a Kagura también – entretanto quiero encargarme de los preparativos para lo de la clínica de rehabilitación.

- Muy bien, Sessh. Por cierto, quiero agradecerle a Lin lo que hizo por mí el otro día.- se dirigió a ella -No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, pero ahora que escucho tu voz quedo convencida que fuiste tú. Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores mi malestar gracias a ti.

Sonriéndole, abrazó a una anonadada Lin mientras un sorprendido Sesshoumaru las miraba sin expresión alguna.

- No… no tiene nada qué agradecer.- le correspondió momentáneamente el abrazo.

- Oh, claro que sí. No seas modesta.- se separó de ella -Sessh, te parece que le traiga un regalo de agradecimiento de España cuando regresemos?

_Sí, nuestro compromiso__ roto._ Desechó ese pensamiento al instante. – Sí, creo que sería bueno de tu parte.- volteó a ver a Lin con más anhelo que nunca.- yo también te agradezco que la hayas ayudado, más de lo que crees.

Le extendió la mano y se acercó a darle un beso sutil en la mejilla.

- Señor Tashou, ya es hora.

A lo lejos, interrumpió uno de los ingenieros de vuelo que supervisarían entraran al jet y mantendrían comunicación con los pilotos. Indicando la notificación con voz fuerte, ya que estaba algo apartado y se oía mucho ruido, lo despertó de su ensoñación momentánea.

- Suerte en su viaje, señor.

La pareja se dirigió al jet y el semblante de Sesshoumaru pareció haber cambiado desde que habló con los reporteros y se despedía de algunos miembros presentes del periódico discretamente, quienes se pusieron junto a Lin a hacer lo mismo con algo de júbilo. Ella por su parte, no sabía qué esperar al decirle, no podía dejarlo todo por ella en ese momento. Imaginó que corría hacia ella para abrazarla y llevarla al jet entre sus brazos sin importar lo demás, imaginó que le hacía el amor ahí mismo así como cada vez que viajaban juntos a varias ciudades durante el trayecto del vuelo, pues ambos no podían resistirlo.

Se sentía triste y defraudada, quería que él luchara por ella como decía que la amaba, pero no sabía en ese momento qué hacer o qué esperar. Abatida, se dio la vuelta, pero cuando él estuvo a punto de abordar, ella sintió algo en la nuca que la hizo voltear, era su penetrante mirada sobre ella, viéndola como si estuviera desnuda entre la multitud y él viendo a su presa como un tigre depredador.

Se fue al periódico, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por que él no había ido tras ella. No luchó por ella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde la última vez que vio a Sesshoumaru, creía que quizá se resistiría a casarse con su prometida, con la última mirada que le dedicó le decía todo. Estaba con la duda hasta que Izayoi se le acercó después de que se marchó en el jet, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Le dio la impresión en aquella ocasión de que ella sabía algo.

Saliendo del hotel, ambas se dirigían de compras cuando Izayoi la guió hasta un café en la ciudad bastante ameno, donde los asistentes famosos podían disfrutar de charlas sin intervención de paparazzi alguno. Cuando tomaron una mesa, de pronto la madre de Inuyasha vio a una mujer conocida ahí y se fue a conversar con ella en las mesas de adentro. Quedándose en una mesa afuera en uno de los amplios balcones, cerca había sólo dos parejas y una tranquilidad en el aire fresco que percibía en sus mejillas y la relajaba casi por completo. Bebía Lin despreocupadamente su café hojeando una revista de ocio cuando unos largos y elegantes dedos masculinos la rozaron en el hombro con deseo sutil.

- Sí di…- volteó y se quedó pasmada. El hombre de sus sueños estaba ahí, mirándola.

- Lin.

- Sesshoumaru.- murmuró casi sin aliento, con un destello de frialdad.

- Hola.- le brindó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Ella sabía que ese gesto demostraba demasiada alegría en alguien como él, pero intentaba ocultarla a otros.

- Qué haces aquí?

- Puedo sentarme un momento?

- Ah… sí, como gustes. -Lin le contestó a eso de forma indiferente, pero cuando se sentó frente a ella, no pudo evitar el palpitar apresurado de su corazón.

Ante ese frío tono, el hombre de cabellos platinados respondió con un intento de amabilidad- Te ves preciosa.

- Gracias.- aún no podía mirarlo a los ojos después de cómo la trató aquella ocasión antes de irse a Madrid. Esos recuerdos aún la herían.

- Cómo han marchado las cosas en Tokio?

- Bien, supongo que tendrás una idea por lo que la señora Izayoi te cuente.

- Quería escucharlo de mi asistente.

- Te recuerdo que yo ya no…- le levantó la mirada casi con un dejo de furia para encararle su afirmación.

- Lo sé, entenderé si cuando regrese desees marcharte.- su tono de voz permaneció pausado todo el tiempo.

- Aún no he decidido nada.

- Lin, yo…

- No entiendo qué haces aquí pero… en fin. Cómo está tu prometida?

- Muy bien. La prensa cree que está yendo como voluntaria a la clínica de rehabilitación, está reaccionando muy bien como para que no se haya requerido internarla.- Ante el cambio que ella intentó darle, Sesshoumaru enderezó el rumbo de su conversación para efectuar su cometido: disculparse, algo que no había hecho con alguien en toda su vida. Esta vez lo hacía, por ella.- Y supongo que… tus planes de boda están rotos definitivamente.

- Sí.

Durante un largo silencio, Lin miraba una obra de arte publicada en la revista abstraída del mundo, como si quisiera escapar de él incluso. Nervioso por pretender ignorarlo, fue directo al punto crucial de su visita.

- Lamento mucho haberme comportado así aquel día. Cuando te vi con él yo…

- Me viste con Kohaku?- levantó la mirada intrigada.

- Aquella mañana en una cafetería. Pensé lo peor y… nunca dejaba que mis emociones me manejaran, hasta ese momento desgraciadamente. Es que, tratándose de ti…- la miró a los ojos abrasadoramente, ella no podía evitar sentirse extraña ante el deseo, el nerviosismo y la culpabilidad debatiéndose en esas doradas orbes contemplándola.

- Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte. Lo mejor es que sigas con tus planes de matrimonio con ella, es lo mejor para todos.- el dolor de ella le laceraba el corazón como en estos meses de soledad infinita. Había aprendido que Kagura era una hermana para él, pero que jamás podía verla como mujer.

- No, Lin. No es lo mejor para nadie. Te amo más que a nada.

- Y es ese amor precisamente el que no debe existir. Ella te necesita ahora más que nunca, lo mejor es que te olvides de mí porque…

- Sé que me amas. No puedo vivir sin ti, por favor no me pidas que me olvide de ti porque no puedo, jamás podré.

- De qué me sirve saber que me amas si no confiaste en mí?

Ese golpe fue demasiado doloroso para su propio orgullo, el que estaba haciendo pedazos para intentar recuperar su felicidad.

- Entre Kagura y yo ya no hay nada. La última vez que estuve con ella fue solo una ocasión después de regresar de Viena tú y yo. En ese momento ambos nos dimos cuenta sin hablarlo de que lo nuestro ya no tenía razón de ser.

- Cómo puedo creerte? Después de todo están por casarse, no puedes romper ahora menos que nunca tu compromiso. Lo lamento Sesshoumaru, pero será mejor que intentes olvidarme, yo ya lo hice.

Al terminar la frase, se levantó con la revista en la mano para marcharse, pero él la detuvo.

- Entonces dime, con qué propósito fuiste al hangar a decirme que no te casarías?

- No tiene caso discutir eso.- volteó su mirada hacia él.- Lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz, por favor déjame sola.

- Qué pronto olvidas tus promesas. Aquí estoy, diciéndote cuánto te amo y que intentemos resistir esta situación un poco más, mientras que tú me evades. Ambos prometimos luchar por esto, recuerdas? Te he amado como jamás creí sentir algo así por nadie más.

- Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Intentaste hacer de lado a tu prometida cuando más te necesitaba y además me impediste explicarte las cosas. Acaso hacerte esa promesa incluía dejar que me humillaras dudando de mí como lo hiciste? Después tú fuiste quien evadió la situación largándote de Tokio. Yo sí luché, intenté…- las palabras se agolparon en su garganta. Iba a decirle que ella aún después de lo que le hizo quería luchar y decirle la verdad, aunque no mereciera saberla. Retrocedió unos pasos pero él se levantó para detenerla en un dulce abrazo y apoyar su rostro frente a frente.

- Lo sé. Sé que no lo merecía pero estoy seguro que intentaste cambiar las cosas cuando me dijiste la verdad en el hangar antes de abordar el jet.

- No te des tanta importancia, petulante idiota.- le dijo forcejeando, pero en voz baja para no armar un escándalo.

- Había estado esperando en ese momento lo imposible y tú lo lograste. – le sujetó el rostro de muñeca con ambas manos, siendo firme y tierno a la vez al sostenerla sonriente.

- Sessh, basta, por favor… déjame…- sus ojos avellana ya estaban inundados de lágrimas.

- Creí que habías elegido quedarte con Kohaku y que me iba a condenar a perderte pero, entonces llegaste tú con ese atuendo tan sexy y con una expresión de esperanza que fue lo que me mantuvo vivo todo este tiempo. Lin, preciosa, no soy nada sin ti, créeme.

- Sesshoumaru…

- Te amo, tanto o más como cuando te conocí.

El beso que le robó fue abrasador. Literalmente, la dejó sin aliento e intentaba en contra de su propia voluntad separarse, pero no podía. Cada vez que intentaba separarse y respirar, él la atraía a sí diciéndole cuánto la amaba. Finalmente, su resistencia llegó al mínimo hasta desaparecer envuelta en los brazos masculinos.

- Lo nuestro ya no puede ser.

- No, me niego a creerlo. Si no hubiera esperanza para nosotros no sería capaz de ver que lo que más quieres es tomarme sólo para ti. Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero que dure para siempre.

La verdad era que estaba fascinada con esa arrogancia que lo hacía tan sensual e irresistible y su voz ronca y erótica. Lin no pudo evitar incrementar más su sonrojo cuando escuchaba los murmullos en francés de las parejas, sobre conseguir una habitación de hotel, divertirse uno sobre otro, y demás frases indecorosas. Cuando la vio, Sesshoumaru sonrió sabiendo que tenía razón.

- Yo también te amo. Más de lo que crees.- Lin sujetó su marfilada cara con ambas manos, aunque heladas, él se sentía en una hoguera de esperanza.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kouga salía de su oficina cuando una bella mujer pequeña y de cabello rubio cobrizo lo interceptaba.

- Kouga, hola.

- Ayame, ya te he dicho que no vengas a mi oficina, te dije que yo te llamaría!

- Lo sé, pero esta vez no pude. Eitaro está muy mal, por favor.- la angustia de su voz no logró doblegar al tipo frío y cruel ante ella.

- Toma- le extendió una tarjeta de crédito- paga lo que necesites y espera mi llamada.

- Gracias, eres maravilloso.

La mujer pequeña lo miraba con esperanza desde sus preciosos ojos de jade y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero él sólo la evitó y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Ella le dijo que lo esperaba en el hospital pero él sólo la ignoró. No quería saber nada más de ese bastardo que ella había concebido contra sus deseos de que abortara.

La joven siempre había creído que quizá su hijo sí le importaba, pues cualquier otro la hubiera abandonado a su suerte y por lo menos él mostraba su apoyo. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de recuperar su amor, al principio le reprochaba que se hubiera embarazado para retenerlo. Aunque no fue así, creyó que tal vez se quedaría con ella, después de todo aún iba a visitarla de vez en cuando para estar con ella y no le exigía nada a cambio, pensaba no necesitar hacerlo para no presionarlo, de lo contrario lo perdería para siempre.

El tipo de ojos grises condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el edificio donde Kagome vivía, llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, lo que según su creencia siempre hacía a una mujer suspirar, pero ella las aceptó sin decir nada.

Kagome salió con un vestido de coctel color verde, pero él le insistió en que cambiara el atuendo.

- Porqué quieres que me cambie el vestido?

- El verde no me agrada, ya te lo había dicho.- era porque ese color le recordaba la molestia que tenía qué soportar cada vez que recordaba a la amante que siempre le había ocultado a todos.

- Y yo ya te había dicho que no me gustaban las rosas rojas y aún así me las sigues trayendo.

- Por favor, preciosa, no discutamos por eso, te prometo que ya no te traeré más. De hecho, podemos tirar éstas si quieres, o se las regalamos a alguna dulce anciana en la calle.- le puso su mano en la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo y cayera de nuevo en su pose de novio galante y complaciente.- qué dices?

- De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme.- aceptó a regañadientes. Salir con él se había convertido en un hábito de inercia a pesar de los intentos de Inuyasha por reconquistarla. Siempre mantenía sus obsequios ocultos de Kouga.

- Ésa es mi chica. Te puedo acompañar si quieres.

- Sí, te prepararé un café.

- Yo me refería a que quizá podíamos albergar la posibilidad de quedarnos aquí y…

- Kouga, ya habíamos hablado de eso! Si insistes será mejor que…

- No. No, espera por favor, tienes razón. Si quieres en lo que tú te cambias yo me lo preparo en la cocina.

- Tú, en una cocina? Sería algo increíble.

Se sintió aliviado que se riera un poco, eso significaba que aún tenía esperanza de obtener lo que siempre quiso de ella, hacerla suya. Y ese placer sería aún más disfrutable sabiendo que se la había arrebatado al infeliz de Tashou (N/A: mugre Kouga! Pensando cosas malas de Inu, ya habrá tiempo de destriparlo en este fic, ñaca ñaca). No podía esperar a ver su cara cuando se pudiera hacer público su compromiso una vez que ella lo aceptara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A cierta distancia, Izayoi se acercó a ellos hablándoles como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, en realidad había hecho eso como la Celestina para reunirlos.

- Oh, muchachos.- fingió sorprenderse un poco de verlos tan cerca uno del otro, luego se dirigió a Lin- Saludé a Sesshoumaru en la entrada y supuse que estaría aquí contigo. Querida te encuentras bien?

- Sí Izayoi, ella está bien. No es así, Lin?- dijo lo más serio y ecuánime que pudo, permaneciendo con un brazo sobre los hombros de su asistente.

- Sí…sí…estoy bien.

- Me alegro. Quería decirte que mi amiga Jania Delacroix me invitó a una exposición en el hotel donde se hospeda, me preguntaba si tal vez quisieran venir con nosotras.

- Bueno, no sé…

- O podría pedirte que pasaras la tarde conmigo.- agregó Sesshoumaru en un intento por 'raptarla' sólo para él, antes de que aceptara la propuesta de Izayoi y salir huyendo de él.

- Oh vaya! Qué decides Lin?- ante la pregunta, miró a Sesshoumaru a los ojos y vio sinceridad y deseo.

- Estaré bien, mi jefe y yo tenemos asuntos qué conversar.

Al despedirse de ambos fuera del Café, se fue y la mujer dejó las bolsas de las compras con la chica, su hijastro le aseguró que él las llevaría en su coche hasta el hotel al dejar a Lin. Cuando Izayoi iba saliendo junto a su amiga, quien los había visto a distancia, le comentó que ese joven se veía muy bien al lado de aquella mujer tan hermosa, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Había hecho lo correcto al intentar reunirlos, sólo esperaba que el primogénito de su difunto esposo no lo arruinara de nuevo. Por algo había hecho bien en no decirle que Lin había roto su compromiso.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sesshoumaru iba conduciendo un Ferrari idéntico al suyo, pero éste era negro, ya que era préstamo de un filántropo amigo suyo que vivía en Aix-en-Provence. Había recibido una llamada de Izayoi diciéndole que estarían en Marsella, había sido bastante sugestiva en cuanto a que fuera. Sabía que Kagura estaría bien, la había visto muy feliz al lado de un antiguo amigo suyo que había conocido en Hong Kong pero que vivía en Sapporo. La prensa española ya tenía rumores del rompimiento entre ambos, pero acordaron hacerlo oficial en cuanto regresaran a Japón.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagura esperaba a Sesshoumaru de pie mirando la fuente de Cibeles, cuando se acercó a ella un hombre joven, de cabello oscuro y ojos profundos. Era Yukio Azuma, un antiguo pretendiente que en cuanto supo que ella se había marchado de Japón, se fue a buscarla con el pretexto que le dio a su padre de ir a negociar una cuenta con socios españoles de su compañía.

- Kagura? Eres tú?

- Oh, Yukio! Cómo estás?

Sesshoumaru los vio de lejos, se fundieron en un efusivo abrazo, la mirada que él le dedicaba a su prometida decía que él sentía algo por ella.

- No tan bien como tú, estás bellísima.

- Exageras demasiado.

- No cuando se trata de ti.

- Qué haces aquí en Madrid?

- Vine a cerrar un negocio con unos socios españoles, te vi aquí y pensé que podría venir a saludarte.

- Eres muy amable.- recordaba muy bien que su padre no había visto con buenos ojos a aquel joven, pues pensaba que eran empresarios tan pequeños que ni siquiera valía la pena asociarse con ellos y adueñarse de esa compañía.

- Dime, cómo has estado? Creí que no te gustaba España.

- En realidad me está gustando más de lo que creí, vine junto a mi prometido, Sesshoumaru Tashou.

- Ah, sí. Lo recuerdo. Y dónde está? No creo que sea bueno dejar a una bella mujer aquí tan sola.

- Jajajaja, cómo crees! Fue a una tienda a traerme algo de beber, creo que últimamente se encarga de consentirme demasiado.

- Ya lo creo, tú lo vales.

La miró significativamente, por un instante ella le sostuvo la mirada abstraída en las emociones de reflejaban sus ojos oscuros y brillantes como el ónix.

- Ejem, quizá no tarde mucho.

- Sí, entiendo.

A la espalda del hombre, Sesshoumaru hizo su aparición.

- Azuma Yukio? De AzumaTech, Inc.?

- Sesshoumaru Tashou, hola.

- Es bueno ver a un compatriota en este lugar, ya conocías a mí prometida al parecer.- el tono en que le hablaba después de extenderle la mano amistosamente, le hablaba como si fuesen los mejores amigos. Después de todo, Kagura merecía ser feliz con alguien que la amara y este sujeto parecía sacarlo del aprieto que era su compromiso.

- Sí, nos conocimos hace algunos años en Hong Kong. Es un honor conocer al hombre más afortunado del mundo.

- Tú crees?- alzó una ceja intrigado.

- Sí, debe ser maravilloso tener de prometida a alguien como Kagura.

- Sí, lo es.- si este hombre supiera.

- En fin, tengo qué dejarlos, tengo una reunión en una hora y no quisiera retrasarme más.

- Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en la cuidad? Quizá podríamos reunirnos e incluso hacerte una entrevista para el periódico sobre tu negociación, no crees?

- No lo sé, suena bien pero…- respondió dudoso.

- Oh vamos! Acepta, será una excelente promoción para ambas partes. La publicidad en el mejor de los casos siempre es necesaria, y qué mejor que esta oportunidad.

- De acuerdo.- le sonrió a Kagura como si aceptara el negocio de su vida.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde entonces, se habían estado viendo algunas veces, parecía que ella había encontrado por fin al hombre de su vida y un día, hablaron mutuamente, demostrándose que el cariño de hermanos era lo único que los unía y que no era adecuado casarse. Discutieron largo y tendido sobre ello y cómo él había decidido comprometerse, le había dicho que era una mujer maravillosa y que era su mejor opción para formar una familia, ante ella sólo tenía un secreto, o al menos eso creía cuando le dijo que se había enamorado de Lin.

En los meses siguientes se siguieron viendo en Munich y en Atenas también, como siempre la Celestina lo planeaba todo, a la vez que Sesshoumaru visitaba la mansión de sus padres en cada ciudad para averiguar más cosas sobre Naraku Toukizu, e incluso haría lo posible porque Kagura estuviera a salvo de su padre, un sujeto mezquino que la despreciaba, e incluso la odiaba por no cumplir con su voluntad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Weno, ya se zafó de Kagura y el compromiso, lo que falta es hacerlo público.

Ahhh quién se resiste a un cuerazo como éste diciéndote 'te amo' por cinco veces, una y otra y otra vez.

Ya saben. Espero sus reviews.

Hasta la próxima!!!!!

P.D.

Sí, ya sé que no he actualizado 'El destino de mi alma es amarte' pero le he estado haciendo más modificaciones de las que pensaba para respetar la clasificación que le puse y así se la quiero dejar.

Besosssssss


	11. XI Revelación Anunciada

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi. **

Hola, hola!!!!!

Lamento la ausencia por tanto tiempo, es sólo que me han aquejado los daños colaterales del desempleo, pero eso ya quedó superado. jejejeje. Muchísimas gracias por seguir pendientes de esta historia, a la cual le profeso un gran cariño al igual que otras tantas que leo de otros que publican aquí sus fics.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras!**

**Espero sus reviews**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**REVELACIÓN ANUNCIADA**

Faltaban tres meses para la boda de Miroku y Sango, al principio ella se negaba a realizarla debido a que su hermano había desaparecido así como así, hasta que un día recibió un e-mail el señor Asagi, uno de los colaboradores de la empresa, informándole que la parte que le correspondía de ésta a Kohaku pasaba a manos de Sango y que él no podía regresar por el momento, pero la angustia de Sango y las sospechas de Miroku les indicaban que tal vez no regresaría.

Hubo una organización altruista que planeó hacer una noche de gala para hacer donaciones a niños con cáncer, en la lista de invitados estaban los empresarios y personalidades más importantes de Japón y otros internacionales. Entre ellos estaban algunos con negocios no muy decentes y por supuesto, la directora provisional del periódico 'Furusato' estaba ahí, acompañada de su hijo, mientras su joven asistente estaba al tanto de la coordinación de los reporteros y fotógrafos, así como de otros menesteres menores que iban surgiendo al inicio de la noche.

Sesshoumaru seguía en Madrid desgraciadamente, pero estaba ansioso por regresar y hacer público su rompimiento por Kagura, en Europa la prensa española rumoreaba que ella le era infiel a él, pues habían salido unas fotografías suyas comiendo en un restaurante con Yukio Azuma, pero se acallaban cuando eran vistos en discotecas muy románticos aparentemente. La verdad de ello sólo la sabía la pareja Tashou-Toukizu.

En la noche de fiesta altruista en Japón, el joven empresario Yukio Azuma se encontraba conversando con Inuyasha Tashou, que se habían vuelto grandes amigos desde hacía tiempo, sobre todo revivió su amistad cuando su hermano había pedido a Izayoi desde el viejo continente que le efectuara una entrevista una vez llegara allá, así tendría más publicidad y entonces se incrementaría su renombre, después de todo el periódico de su padre siempre se había caracterizado por hacer públicos exitosos lanzamientos de nuevos empresarios y ése no sería la excepción. Kagura se puso feliz cuando supo lo que Sesshoumaru había solicitado, sabía que en parte era por ella.

Entre los empresarios había llegado Naraku Toukizu, acompañado de su distinguida sobrina Kikyo, quien llevaba un vestido sumamente entallado en color ciruela, sandalias en plata y el cabello recogido. Mientras que su tío un traje y camisa azul marino de diseñador y corbata blanca. Su presencia era más que imponente, sino algo atemorizante. Cuando a lo lejos éste vio a Izayoi Tashou, recordó la ocasión en que ella y su mayor rival habían anunciado su compromiso en una noche similar, una tormenta de rencor le invadió por dentro ante sus tormentosas memorias, pero no se dejó arrastrar tan fácilmente en sus emociones al tener enfrente algunos periodistas preguntándole sobre el próximo lanzamiento de un nuevo prototipo de automóvil.

**FLASHBACK**

Al llegar a la fiesta, Naraku Toukizu buscó con la mirada a la única mujer que había robado su corazón desde que la vio en un restaurante, era la gerente del popular local, entonces su rabia y sus celos crecieron cuando la vio del brazo del hombre al cual envidiaba su posición y ahora, su lecho.

Los enamorados se encontraban brindando cuando de pronto el sujeto de ojos dorados le hizo la petición. Cerca de ahí, Naraku los miraba, siempre asediaba a Izayoi, pero ella nunca le correspondió. Fue atento con ella e incluso le había pedido que fueran novios, pero ella se negó.

Estaba devastado, por ella estaba dispuesto a poner el mundo a sus pies. Ella era lo único bueno y puro que había deseado en la vida, sus labios, su mirada llena de bondad, su sonrisa… y ahora ese infeliz de Tashou se la arrebataba.

Al levantar la copa para brindar, juró que lo vería muerto algún día.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Izayoi caminaba feliz al lado de su hijo Inuyasha, que ahora parecía aún más incómodo al percatarse de la presencia de Kikyo, no sabía porqué, pero por una inexplicable causa se le crisparon los nervios en señal de alarma, una alarma de cautela. Pronto el siniestro empresario automotriz y su sobrina se cruzaron en el camino de ellos, pero Izayoi se mantuvo con una férrea y decidida actitud manteniendo la cortesía y delicadeza que la caracterizaba.

- Querida Izayoi, joven Inuyasha.

- Buenas noches señor Toukizu, Kikyo.- le contestó el saludo el joven de ojos dorados, conteniendo su animadversión lo suficiente.

- Qué agradable encontrarles aquí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo Izayoi, no sabes el desconcierto que me invadió cuando supe del fallecimiento de tu esposo hace unos años. Lo lamento mucho.

- Gracias, Naraku. Kikyo, te ves preciosa esta noche.

- Gracias, señora. Reconozco que hago mi mejor esfuerzo después de…- miró a Inuyasha, fingiendo sentirse su víctima, pero con un dejo de farsa que éste de inmediato percibió. - usted sabe.

- Comprendo querida. Créeme cuando te digo que conquistas miradas con tu sorprendente belleza.

- Si usted lo dice.

Inuyasha estaba sumamente sorprendido por la familiaridad con la que ese sujeto trataba a su madre, como si fueran viejos conocidos. Como era su padre quien siempre la acompañaba a ese tipo de eventos y posteriormente, era Sesshoumaru quien asistía en lugar de su madre como parte de su frívola vida, él no sabía nada de que ese gusano despreciable conociera siquiera a su madre.

- Entiendo que están por lanzar un nuevo prototipo automotriz que será muy prometedor.

- Así es querida, espero que tu periódico cubra el evento y verte allí como una de las invitadas de honor, al igual que usted, joven Tashou. Imagino que no importará que su relación con mi querida sobrina haya concluido y que no interferirá con que nos acompañe, ya que sé de su gusto por los autos.

- Claro, podré asistir, por qué no?

Después de una conversación bastante superflua y breve entre los cuatro, Inuyasha llevó a su madre a beber un poco de champagne, aunque no se lo decía, estaba temblando un poco. La veía sonriente, tan hermosa, su sonrisa solo podía compararse con la de su querida Kagome, ambas tenían mucha bondad en la profundidad de su corazón, aunque también su ahora nueva amiga Lin, la asistente de su madre, podía ser parecida a ellas, por algo había llamado la atención de su medio hermano, supuso.

Como evocándola con sus pensamientos, más tarde había llegado Kagome del brazo de Kouga, para desagradable sorpresa de Inuyasha. Llevaba un vestido de seda color azul cielo de delgados tirantes, en consonancia con el traje azul marino del rival de Inuyasha. El joven apenas podía creer que ese cretino se atreviera a llevar a Kagome. Y lo peor de todo es que ella traía puesto un anillo de rubíes y diamantes donde debiera ir uno de compromiso, pues previamente Kouga se lo había obsequiado junto con unos pendientes largos a juego, que además daba a interpretar un posible compromiso, que era lo que más atormentaba al joven del periódico.

Por un instante cruzaron sus miradas, Kagome lo vio a distancia platicando con su madre y una pareja algo mayor, que al instante sintió una punzada de emoción en el estómago al sentir la ansiosa mirada chocolate de la chica sobre él. Pensó en ir a acercársele y quitarle a Kouga de encima a patadas, pero por ella no podía armar una escena, aunque no le faltaran ganas de darle una paliza a ese imbécil. De rato, se presentó una oportunidad perfecta, cuando Kouga parecía atender una llamada importante, se apartó de Kagome, quien se dirigió al tocador.

La muchacha se sentía abrumada por la presencia imponente y llena de fuego de Inuyasha, sobre todo cuando clavaba sus ojos dorados en ella ya que por dentro se sentía febril y sus mejillas se enardecían levemente. Se miró en el espejo sorprendida, después de pensar en lo sexy que se veía Inuyasha con ese atuendo, la verdad es que no importaba de qué forma se vistiera, su presencia seguía alterándola como siempre. Se enjuagó con agua fresca las mejillas y se retocó un poco el maquillaje y el perfume, por dentro anhelando ir tras él y abrazarlo y por otro recordando que quizá su ex prometida andaba por el lugar y tal vez si los veían juntos se provocaría un escándalo. Extrañamente, su mirada se volvió más triste, como cuando la desolación la invadió al morir su padre. Se sentía atrapada en un callejón sin salida. Por más que intentaba ser feliz con Kouga, no podía. Cada beso le recordaba que no lo amaba y que saliera corriendo a buscar a Inuyasha. Pero era incapaz. Tenía aún el absurdo empeño de aprender a vivir sin él, incluso después de que Lin y Sango le reprendieran por salir con Kouga sin amarlo.

Salió del sanitario y justo sintió unos fueres brazos que la sujetaban de los hombros hasta posarse en su cintura mientras la ponía contra una pared fría de mármol, un cuerpo masculino cálido y fuerte estaba ahora contra el suyo. Entonces, sobre su cuello sintió el rostro de alguien que, al distinguir su cabellera plateada supo al instante quién era, entonces empezó a temblar no de miedo, sino de impaciencia.

- Desde que te vi llegar quise acercarme y decirte lo hermosa que estás.- su voz ronca y sensual le hizo estremecerse de deseo.

Kagome sintió su aliento sobre su cuello y después un suave gemido de goce de él que le hizo arquearse hacia él levemente, la estaba olfateando, como un animal salvaje al objeto de su deseo.

- Inu… yasha… qué haces?

- Saludándote. No te alegra verme? A mí sí.- la chica lo constató cuando sintió aumentar levemente algo ahí en la entrepierna masculina.

- Déjame, si alguien nos ve…- su voz apenas si salía de su garganta, su pulso estaba sumamente acelerado y además no contribuyó a calmarlo percibir el exquisito aroma varonil que Inuyasha desprendía de su magnífico cuerpo.

- Nadie nos ve, descuida. Vámonos de aquí, sólo tú y yo, los dos solos. Qué dices?

- Pero Kouga me… está esperando y ade…más- estremecida por los esporádicos besos casi no podía articular palabra, intentó separarlo de sí presionando sus hombros pero era imposible.- dejarás plantada a quien sea quien haya venido contigo.

- Mi madre no se molestará en absoluto.- La besó con infinita ternura en los labios –Lin la acompañará a casa, además tiene guardaespaldas.

- Inuyasha, basta, por favor… alguien puede venir.

- Está bien.- la separó de sí, dejándola turbadoramente lúbrica de deseo. –por ahora. Tienes razón, no quiero que haya un escándalo entre nosotros.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella para besarla levemente en los labios que tanto había extrañado, luego besó su mano y dio un paso atrás. Oyó pasos de unos tacones y de inmediato improvisó hablando en voz alta para que la mujer que se acercaba lo escuchara claramente.

- Segura que se encuentra bien, señorita? Quizá pueda avisarle a alguien para llevarla a un hospital después de ese leve mareo.

- No…no señor, estoy bien. Le… agradezco su ayuda.

Estaba anonadada de que pudiera cambiar tan rápido de semblante, de fieramente apasionado a cortésmente distante como un amable desconocido. La mujer los miró tratando de descifrar qué pasaba entre ellos, pero no sospechó nada sobre el romántico incidente de ambos.

La noche transcurrió llena de sorpresas agradables y la llegada de grandes personalidades también, hasta que Naraku descubrió a lo lejos a la joven que había sido prometida del muchacho que había estado utilizando para sus fines ilegales. Era una verdadera belleza, aún más en persona que en fotografías. Deslizó su mirada por su vestido de seda entallado, a pesar de que lucía inocente con un color rosa pálido no podía evitar devorarla con los ojos, había algo en ella que destilaba una sensualidad sumamente irresistible e imposible de pasar desapercibida. Se había enterado que era la asistente personal del prometido de su hija, pero no dudaba que ese sujeto ya la había tenido en su cama, así que si es que ella había caído rendida y después se veía abandonada por él, no dudaba por un segundo que podía tenerla para él.

Apenas se había acercado dos pasos hacia ella cuando percibió sobre su espalda la poderosa sensación de ser observado, volteó y se topó con un par de zafiros de penetrante sujeción visual.

_Kaguya, _pensó.

Se veía hermosa con un vestido strapless de seda gris plateado que hacía resaltar sus increíbles ojos y su silueta de sirena. Adornaba su cuello una gargantilla de zafiros y perlas negras que él le había regalado la semana anterior. Era probable que supiera a dónde se dirigía, pero entonces, él cesó de su instinto de depredador y se fue hacia ella, dejando la caza de Lin Yasunari por el momento.

A lo lejos, Inuyasha se percató de las intenciones del sujeto y se apresuró a ir a sacar a Lin a bailar para no exponerla a ese infeliz que le daba mala espina.

- Pero, señor Tashou…- intentó protestar pero él la sujetaba firme de un brazo, aunque sin lastimarla.

- Ya te había dicho que me llamaras por mi nombre, grrr si no soy un anciano.

- Emm… está bien, Inuyasha, pero…

Bastante desconcertada, Lin aceptó bailar con él. El joven le sujetó la cintura con delicadeza y tomó su mano suavemente, de pronto sus ojos dorados le recordaron a otros especialmente gélidos que la estremecían, pero los que tenía frente a sí reflejaban un fuego especial que llenaba por dentro de un espíritu vivaz a su futuro cuñado. Ahora entendía porqué Kagome se había sentido atraída por él.

- Oye, Lin, la verdad es que quiero preguntarte algo, a decir verdad… es un favor. Para ser sincero no se trata de trabajo, sino de Kagome.- del tono despótico que usó hacía un segundo cambió a uno sonando un poco avergonzado que la sorprendió.

- Qué pasa?- el muchacho la guiaba con movimientos suaves y cadenciosos, como un experto bailarín, contrario a su naturaleza exaltada.

- Tú debes conocerla muy bien, bueno y como… yo he terminado con mi prometida, pues pensé que podrías decirme qué es lo que pretende con Kouga.

- Supe de las fotografías que le mandaste a mi casa cuando supiste que cenaríamos juntas.

- Así es, no deseaba decepcionarla e hice lo que pude por evitar que salieran en alguna otra revista.

- Entiendo. De verdad te importa Kagome, cierto?

- Sí, mucho más de lo que crees. Agradecería tu ayuda.- de pronto le dirigió una mirada de complicidad - De casualidad no puedes apoyarme a destruir su relación con Kouga? Ese tipo es insoportable.

- Jajajaja, Inuyasha, no crees que eso sería muy sucio de tu parte?

- No, dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Entonces que dices? Me ayudarás?

Le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad mientras ella reía afablemente. En ese momento, uno de los fotógrafos los captó en una imagen de la que ellos mismos no se percataron. Era como si esa relación entre dos jóvenes entre los cuales nacía una especial amistad, ahora quizá podría ser malinterpretada si esa imagen veía la luz de las revistas.

_**(Madrid, en una mansión propiedad de los Tashou)**_

Sesshoumaru seguía dando vueltas a lo largo de la habitación descalzo y con sólo el pantalón de pijama puesto, seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de intentar leer varios libros que ahora estaban dispersos; decidió entonces conseguir del botiquín unas pastillas para dormir, para ver si se podría librar del insomnio, pero tenía algo de temor de que esos sueños extraños que cada vez lo confundían más le causaran una severa locura. En ocasiones se despertaba sin poder encontrar los límites de la realidad y los pasajes oníricos que le invadían. En una ocasión estuvo a punto de destruir a jirones el dosel de la cama donde dormía.

Cuando se recostó, cerró los ojos intentando dormir con lo que podía sentir como angustia, un sentimiento que jamás había percibido por nadie a excepción de su madre. Pero las imágenes de Lin cuando la volvió a encontrar en ese café en Marsella le devolvieron un poco la calma perdida. Pensar que nunca podría recuperarla, le parecía peor que la muerte. No podía vivir sin ella, sin el roce de su piel, su aliento descontrolado y dulce sobre su cuello, así como su anhelo de tener una familia a su lado. Lo que más le fascinaba de ella era su pureza espiritual y la calidez de su corazón. Sólo ella tenía el poder de volverlo de nuevo al paraíso, porque aún si en el mundo cayera el Apocalipsis, estar con ella era su única salvación. Ella era ahora su mundo.

Por enésima vez se maldijo lo imbécil que había sido en no confiar en ella. Se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás volvería a dudar de aquella forma. Con ese pensamiento, junto a la certeza de su amor por ella, se durmió.

_[Caminaba lentamente hacia su adversario, a quien esta vez no podía encontrar la más mínima ventaja para vencerlo. Peor aún, no podía encontrar ninguna oportunidad para recuperar a su protegida. Siguió atacándolo pero de pronto, uno de sus ataques con Bakusaiga logró derribar al monstruo, pero esta vez, el error fue fatal… su protegida cayó con él, a pesar de intentar romper el tentáculo que la sujetaba._

_Un grito femenino de pánico pudo escuchar resonando en sus oídos. La joven caía al precipicio y el youkai de ojos dorados no pudo alcanzar a sostenerla a tiempo para salvarla. Ese monstruo híbrido la había alcanzado de nuevo con uno de sus tentáculos. Entonces, la chica desapareció. Su olor, su voz, todo…_

_- Sesshoumaru Samaaaaaa…] _

Abrió los ojos abruptamente. Se sentó de inmediato con su torso al descubierto algo sudoroso. Esa voz no la podía sacar de su cabeza. Estaba claro, era idéntica a la de Lin. Pero, cómo es que había imágenes tan extrañas? Cómo es que esa mujer lo había llamado así? Definitivamente estaba al borde de la locura. Fue demasiado desconcertante. Lo más impactante fue cómo la voz que lo llamaba era idéntica a la de su asistente.

No podía ser!

Revisó de nuevo en el estudio el enorme libro que le legó su padre. Esta vez buscaba un indicio, no sabía qué, pero sabía que algo encontraría. Algo que tal vez cambiaría el rumbo de su vida para siempre. Tal vez las sensaciones del monstruo que su padre le mencionaba de esas leyendas antiguas, pertenecían a él mismo, o eso quería pensar. También, cómo es que la voz de la joven que en sueños sabía que era su protegida sonaba idéntica a la de Lin.

Hojeando y leyendo como loco, buscó un dibujo que le indicara la apariencia de aquel ser. Casi al final, estaba un antiguo grabado.

Era él mismo!

No podía entenderlo del todo! Todo aquello parecía una extraña pesadilla!

Siguió buscando, entonces encontró la descripción que se hacía en él. Cabello platinado y largo, ojos color dorado, que al transformarse se volvían rojos, garras afiladas y una marca oscura de luna creciente en la frente –de la que él carecía- y marcas sobre sus mejillas del mismo color, pero aún así, el dibujo no podía equivocarse. Era él! No podía creerlo, acaso él había sido ese monstruo poderoso en su otra vida? No podía explicar qué estaba ocurriendo, pero definitivamente tenía qué averiguarlo.

De alguna manera ciertos detalles encajaban, como la voz y la apariencia de la chica, las circunstancias de la vida del monstruo, como el hecho de que tenía un medio hermano con el cual rivalizaba, así como la frialdad de carácter.

Terminó la velada e Inuyasha y su madre llevaron a Lin a casa. Recordaba la joven haber tenido una sensación extraña antes de que el joven la sacara a bailar. Después de un rato, estaba conversando con un joven fotógrafo que conocía a Inuyasha cuando, a cierta distancia se sintió de nuevo observada por un hombre de apariencia algo extraña que rayaba en lo siniestro, después supo que se trataba del magnate automotriz Naraku Toukizu, el padre de Kagura.

Después le restó importancia al incidente y se fue a tomar otra bebida cuando Izayoi la convocó para presentarle a una amiga que era diseñadora de modas, a la cual le interesaba que después concertaran una cita para una entrevista.

Cuando se fueron hacia la salida, de nuevo regresó esa sensación de ser observada y vio a una mujer de cabellos oscuros a quien había visto hablando brevemente con ese sujeto. Su mirada zafiro era fría e inescrutable.

Inuyasha la había sacado de su trance y la había ayudado a subir al auto. Como los tres lucían cansados, casi no emitieron ninguna palabra en el camino. Se fue a dormir en cuanto llegó, concilió el sueño casi de inmediato debido al cansancio que la atacaba.

_[Llevaba un kimono sencillo para una aldeana normal que iba a sacar agua del pozo para sus quehaceres, un sujeto que había sido como un hermano para ella araba la tierra desde unos minutos antes del amanecer y sus dos pequeños sobrinos –como ella los llamaba- dormían aún en casa, que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Hacía ya varios años que la habían encontrado sin recuerdos en su mente unos aldeanos, que la rescataron estando inconsciente de unas catacumbas que estaban inundadas de agua subterránea y la protegieron. Después pudo iniciar su nueva vida ocultando con el tiempo los poderes de sacerdotisa que tenía._

_El pozo de agua se encontraba a cierta distancia, traspasó varios árboles para llegar allí, cuando sintió una presencia extraña observándola, volteó a todos lados y sólo vio cómo se movían unos arbustos levemente, se mantuvo petrificada ante la posibilidad de que algo pudiera atacarla, cuando salió una ardilla corriendo. Sonrió ante lo ingenua que había sido, terminó de sacar la cubeta con agua y volteó para ver una extraña sombra que, en la oscuridad de los arbustos desprendía un par de orbes doradas un hermoso resplandor. Se quedó inmóvil de pronto, el pánico se iba apoderando de ella. Corrió todo lo que pudo en dirección contraria, de pronto se cayó e inmóvil, vio cómo la misma sombra desaparecía ante ella, vio por un instante que tenía suspendidas unas hebras plateadas que debían ser sus cabellos, así como una blanca estola. Parecía que ese ser se estaba retirando.]_

Despertó abruptamente de ese sueño tan extraño y emitió un gemido ahogado de desesperación y pánico. Los latidos de su corazón se estaban acelerando demasiado, empezó a respirar profundo y poco a poco se calmó. Se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse un té, para despejar su mente se llevó su lap top para distraerse mientras revisaba la bandeja de correo, eran las tres treinta a.m. Daba unos sorbos de la taza mientras leía cuando de repente tuvo el estímulo de mirar las imágenes que tenía almacenadas, abrió la carpeta y ahí encontró a Sesshoumaru abrazándola. Su sonrisa era preciosa, sobre todo en una donde la miraba fijamente, había algo en el resplandor de sus ojos que le inundaba el corazón de un anhelo que jamás había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Souta.

Recibió de pronto un correo electrónico, era de éste. Lo abrió y le dijo que llegaría a Japón en dos días. La gran sorpresa que sintió la dejó estupefacta unos instantes, pues parecía feliz de regresar por lo que le indicaba, así como esperaba que fuera a recibirlo al aeropuerto junto a Kagome, su madre y el abuelo.

Había sido él una parte importante de su vida y sentía un cariño muy especial por él, le daba mucho gusto que fuera a regresar, pero un dejo de impaciencia y desesperación se acumuló en ella los próximos días. No sabía cómo reaccionaría en cuanto lo viera, él no sabía nada acerca de Sesshoumaru y quizá albergara esperanzas de regresar con ella, pues él seguía soltero aún aunque en el pasado le hubiera comentado que durante su estancia en Ginebra había salido con algunas chicas.

Entonces, decidió ir al botiquín para tomarse una pastilla para dormir lo suficiente como para sentirse mejor más tarde y poder ir a trabajar, por más que Izayoi insistió en que no era necesario que fuera al día siguiente del evento, ella se negó rotundamente por su responsabilidad, a pesar que en esos momentos estaba más que cansada y además, estaba la espera al regreso de Sesshoumaru que se le hacía interminable y agonizante. No sabía cómo estaba, desde la última vez que se habían visto en un viaje a Atenas hacía un mes, ya que los e-mails no eran suficientes para dejarla tranquila.

**FLASHBACK**

La había tomado de la cintura besándola con más ansias de las que podía recordar haber sentido por alguien. La recargó contra la pared y elevó sus piernas en sus caderas, Lin podía sentir su virilidad más que nunca queriendo reclamarla a través del pantalón de él. Como si sólo refugiándose en su cuerpo de diosa, Sesshoumaru pudiera sobrevivir. Ambos hacían el esfuerzo de despojarlo a él de la camisa, dejando su torso de Adonis al descubierto.

- Sessh… te deseo tanto…

Entre gemidos la súplica implícita de tomarla se hacía cada vez más resonante en sus oídos, de pronto le dedicó una de sus sonrisas eróticas llena de promesas de placer sublime.

- No puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa…

- Te amo…

_Y yo a ti… _fue lo que se quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando ella le arremetió con un beso sumamente erótico. Luego se separó de él para desabrocharle los pantalones y exponer su erección, la que tomó sin recato alguno excitándolo más.

Pronto se dirigieron a la recámara y ahí consumaron su pasión desbordante. Lin no podía creer que aún siguiera deseándola con más ansias que antes y, al igual que él, anhelaba el momento en que fueran por fin marido y mujer.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Se recostó en la cama con esos recuerdos de aquella estancia en Atenas, el calor del Mediterráneo había resultado reconfortante y delicioso para ambos. Llegó a trabajar al periódico e hizo caso omiso de la cariñosa reprimenda de Izayoi respecto a no asistir a trabajar. Pasó el día sin novedad alguna, la verdad era que los días sin Sesshoumaru allí le parecían más largos. Luego llegó a su departamento para dormir y acompañar a Sango y Kagome mañana sábado.

Al día siguiente, Sango iba caminando junto a Kagome y Lin para conseguir algunas cosas para la boda, se dirigían hacia una tienda donde imprimirían las invitaciones cuando a lo lejos, Lin estaba siendo observada por un hombre alto de mirada tenebrosa desde su limosina negra blindada. El color oscuro de sus cabellos junto a su impactante mirada formaba un atractivo tan sensual como macabro, como si de una hermosa serpiente se tratara.

Iban las chicas caminando entre risas cuando vieron en el puesto de revistas un ejemplar donde aparecía Sesshoumaru con Kagura tomados de la mano, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Lin que de pronto sintió una punzada leve de celos, pero quedó disipada cuando la voz de Sango la interrumpió.

- Lin, te pasa algo?

- No… ejem… vamos, debemos ir a elegir el tipo de invitación que quieres.

- Sí. Oye Lin, segura que estás bien? empiezo a creer que el rompimiento con mi hermano te ha afectado después de todo. O…- se detuvo cuando vio la misma imagen del jefe de Lin en España.- entiendo… es tu jefe, Sesshoumaru Tashou, verdad?

- No!- negó en una expresión un tanto nerviosa- no me preocupa porque él y yo hablamos en Marsella y me dejó en claro que ambos se ven solamente como amigos, como si la señorita Kagura fuera una hermana menor o algo así. Y respecto a Kohaku, mentiría si te dijera que no estoy preocupada por el hecho de que se fue sin decirle a nadie. Eso me tiene muy desconcertada.

- No hemos sabido nada de él exactamente, sólo que está en Hong Kong y que está bien, pero se niega a que lo visite, se lo menciono y evita el tema a toda costa.

- Creo que no es tu hermano la que la tiene tan pensativa, Sango, sino el mío.

- Souta?- miró Sango interrogante a Kagome mientras que Lin extrañada.

- Sí. Nos avisó a Kagome y a mí que llegaría a Tokio mañana.- le dijo Lin casi con tono indiferente de voz que sonaba raro.

- Sí, quiere que vayamos a recibirlo al aeropuerto.- agregó Kagome.

- Me alegra mucho que esté por volver. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vi.- recalcó Sango, pues la última vez que lo había visto estaba en la preparatoria.

- Sí, será magnífico verlo de nuevo.

- Lin, no sé porqué presiento que hay algo que desconozco.- le inquirió Sango.

- Bien, te contaré todo después de que hayamos elegido las invitaciones, de acuerdo?- su semblante de repente cambió a fingida despreocupación.

Estaba algo pensativa y cuando dijo que sería bueno ver de nuevo a Souta, su tono de voz marcaba cierta incertidumbre, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la mirada perspicaz de Sango.

Después de casi dos horas en una tienda de impresiones y detalles, fueron a tomar un café allí mismo en el centro comercial. Fue entonces cuando Lin le contó todo a Sango, ante la mirada inescrutable de Kagome.

- Ahora entiendo, temes que Souta intente de alguna manera regresar contigo y revivir lo que tuvieron, no es así?

- La verdad no sé qué pensar. Las últimas conversaciones que he tenido con él han sido sobre momentos felices de la infancia y adolescencia entre ambos, sobre todo. Pero cuando quise preguntarle sobre sus anteriores relaciones con chicas de aquella universidad, estaba esquivo del tema.

- Lin, creo que no deberías preocuparte.- intentó tranquilizarla Kagome –además tu relación con Sesshoumaru Tashou te hace muy feliz, estoy segura de que él te ama, o de lo contrario no iría a tu encuentro cada vez que la señora Tashou te llevara a sus viajes de negocios para que puedan estar juntos.

- Gracias Kagome.- la miró agradecida.

- Espero que ese hombre te haga muy feliz Lin. Y que pronto pueda regresar para que seas la misma de antes. Desde que ese tipo se fue, hasta pareces un zombi. –le dijo Sango en broma.

- Qué? Sango, será mejor que te retractes o de lo contrario te daré una paliza que no olvidarás! Cómo se te ocurre decirme que soy un zombi?

- Claro que lo eres! Vamos, díselo Kagome.

- Chicas, ya basta.

Las tres rieron a carcajadas, parecía que nunca iban a cambiar después de tantos años de estar juntas como verdaderas hermanas. El resto de la tarde, fue una de las más inolvidables para Lin. Se sentía como en familia siempre que estaba con ellas. Aunque seguía extrañando a Sesshoumaru.

Afuera del edificio del apartamento de Lin se encontraba la limosina de Naraku. Tenía frente a él una lap top donde había todo un archivo completo sobre la vida de Lin, incluyendo algunos comentarios sobre la relación de ella con su jefe Sesshoumaru Tashou. Quería más que nada en el mundo arruinar la vida de los hijos del hombre que le arrebató a la mujer que amaba y destruir el periódico.

Estaba seguro que el infeliz de Inu no Tashou creía que él corrompería a Izayoi y la arrastraría al mundo lúgubre y ruin de la prostitución, en el cual comenzó como una vía fácil de sacar dinero al principio, pero luego incursionó de lleno cuando la perdió para siempre. No podía obligarla que estuviera con él, pues siempre la vio como lo más preciado y sagrado y hubiera sido incapaz de hacerle daño alguno, o haberla obligado a aceptarlo. Era como si la única parte noble de sí mismo hubiera muerto el día que ella se comprometió con ese tipo. Vendería su alma al diablo por tenerlo enfrente una vez más y matarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez con sus propias manos.

Aunque ahora el objeto de su deseo era una chica de cabello ébano y mirada dulce, justo como Izayoi, pues Kaguya siempre tenía esa mirada oculta de odio y desprecio, aunque no pudiera fingir que lo deseaba físicamente, gemía una y otra vez de placer cada vez que él la tomaba, pero él empezaba a cansarse de encontrar una frialdad hiriente en cada respuesta de su femenino cuerpo a sus caricias. Siempre que la había visto al lado de su difunto esposo la veía radiante y feliz, incluso estaba embarazada de un hijo suyo, siempre había profesado devoción por una mujer hermosa y de mirada noble, pero con Kaguya eso se desvaneció. Intentaba tratarla con la mayor ternura que podía mostrar, aunque su inicio fue bastante difícil, ya que él se vio obligado a tomarla a la fuerza, empujado por el deseo oculto y el desdén de ella. La verdad ya no sabía si confundía una mirada de atracción con odio.

Aprovecharía que Sesshoumaru Tashou estaba de viaje, intentaría acercarse a Lin para tenerla entre sus manos. Pero debía planear la muerte de ese infeliz que estaba seguro ya no iba a casarse con su hija Kagura. Definitivamente iba a disfrutar arrebatarle a Tashou su juguetito.

Las negociaciones de Kohaku en Hong Kong estaban yendo de maravilla, sus contactos eran de lo mejor, pero no se fiaba mucho de él. Por ello tenía vigilando por lo menos a uno de los Aniquiladores, los hermanos Yuroumaru y Kageromaru. Aunque eran los más leales, había ciertas medidas que tenía qué hacer para conservar su lealtad, la más importante era proporcionarles de vez en cuando a una de las chicas que Kanna conseguía, con la cual tenían sesiones de tortura y flagelación, e incluso sabía que varias de ellas desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

Inuyasha iba saliendo de la escuela de idiomas cuando escuchó que Kagome iba tras él.

- Inuyasha! Espera, tengo qué hablar contigo.

- Kagome, sí. Qué pasa?- creyó que después del pequeño hurón que le había enviado con el nombre de Shippou estaría contenta.

- No sé cómo decírtelo pero… en fin. Será mejor que me dejes de dar regalos, de acuerdo?

- Pero Kagome…

- No Inuyasha. Estoy en una relación con Kouga y debo respetarla. No puedes seguir con esto más.

- Por favor, no me pidas que deje de luchar por ti porque no lo haré.- el tono de su voz sonó desesperado.

- Basta! Con qué derecho intentas decidir sobre mi vida? Casi nos descubren la otra noche por tu culpa.

- Tú no lo amas y lo sabes! Él sólo te ve como un premio, de lo contrario no te hubiera llevado a la cena de caridad y exhibido frente a todos los fotógrafos.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia! El caso es que estoy harta de ti y de…

No pudo continuar la frase porque él la subió a la puerta del acompañante del auto y pronto corrió hasta estar en el volante.

- Eres una bestia! A dónde me llevas?

- Te abriré los ojos de una vez por todas.

- No! déjame salir!

Justo cuando iba a arrancar, Kouga estacionó su vehículo frente a ellos y se bajó. Desgraciadamente, el Mustang rojo sangre del joven quedó atrapado entre dos vehículos sin poder salir, por lo que decidió enfrentarse de nuevo a Kouga.

- Se puede saber qué haces acosando a mi novia, animal?

- No es asunto tuyo, ahora quítate de mi camino si no quieres que te haga pedazos.

- Ah, sí? Pues inténtalo imbécil. Por supuesto que Kagome me importa, ella se casará conmigo.

Kagome, asustada, salió de inmediato del auto para impedir que se liaran a golpes afuera de su escuela de idiomas. Inuyasha estaba atónito por la declaración, pero no le creyó, en una situación así, Kouga era perfectamente capaz de mentir.

- Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

- Será mejor que te subas al auto Kagome, no quiero que veas lo horrible que le voy a dejar la cara a este infeliz sarnoso.

- Cállate, animal. Te haré tragar tus palabras, será mejor que te alejes de mi prometida después de que te deje irreconocible.

- Ya estoy harta de ambos! Kouga, tú y yo no nos casaremos, no sé de donde sacaste eso! Y estoy cansada de que quieras manipularme a tu antojo.

- Lo ves, tarado? Te dije que eras un mentiroso, siempre lo has sido.- le espetó Inuyasha burlón.

- Y tú, Inuyasha, lárgate de mi vista ahora mismo. La verdad es que ambos me tienen harta! HARTA!

Totalmente furiosa, le propinó una patada en la espinilla a Inuyasha, pero justo cuando Kouga comenzaba a reírse, la chica le propinó un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo prácticamente, y que lo más probable era que le dejaría la nariz rota. Se retiró de ahí para ir por su bolso adentro rápido y marcharse en su auto, dejándolos solos, el único que estaba ahí afuera tocándole la ventanilla de su auto era Inuyasha, pues el otro se había subido a su auto enfadado, juró que mataría a Inuyasha un día con sus propias manos.

Aunque hacía unos días que había conocido a un tipo que no le agradaba nada los Tashou, le causaba mala espina. Pero no podía evitar pensar que después de todo, el enemigo de su enemigo era su amigo. Kagome sería suya, no importaba si vendía su misma alma al diablo.

Sesshoumaru por fin decidió regresar a Japón junto a Kagura, sería dentro de una semana, ya no podía esperar más tiempo para regresar, aunque aún estaba ocupándose de buscar un sustituto interno para dirigir el periódico. Lo más probable era que confiara en Salvateri, pues al poco tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos, algo inesperado hasta para la misma Kagura que mejor lo conocía. Siempre a distancia de los demás, esta vez demostraba ser alguien completamente diferente, igual que ella decidió cambiar cuando había vuelto a ver de nuevo a Yukio. No podía sentirse más orgullosa de él y sabía que parte de ese cambio era producido desde que había conocido a su asistente Lin.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**AGGHHH**

**Ya once capítulos, no lo puedo creer.**

**Esta historia está por culminar, ojala les esté gustando y en el final, pues… a ver qué pasa. Jejejeje**

**Nuevamente les digo que lamento mucho la excesiva tardanza, pero ya voy tejiendo las tramas finales, desgraciadamente más lento que antes, pero prometo a partir de ahora poner más empeño, deveritas!! xD**

**Les mando un beso y un abrazo a toda persona que se le ocurra leer esta historia. Nada de lo que escribiría fuera posible sin el anime y sin ustedes, sobre todo mis grandes amigas.**


	12. XII Temple Destrozada

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi. **

Hola, hola!

Lamento la ausencia por tanto tiempo, - más auto zapes jejeje-. Muchísimas gracias por seguir pendientes de esta historia, a la cual le profeso un gran cariño al igual que otras tantas que leo de otros que publican aquí sus fics.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

En este capítulo viene una escena sumamente violenta, tiene contenido sádico, pueden saltarla y leer el resto si lo desean, o leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras!**

**Espero sus reviews**

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**TEMPLE DESTROZADO**

_**(Madrid, en una mansión propiedad de los Tashou)**_

Estaba consumiéndose de furia en su interior. De pie en su despacho, Sesshoumaru intentaba encontrar un poco de cordura para calmarse. El imbécil de su medio hermano había arrastrado a Lin hacia un nuevo escándalo, la noticia indicaba que estaba de romance con ella, y aún más vergonzoso, que por ella había dejado a Kikyo. No es que esa víbora no se lo mereciera, sino que por la estupidez de Inuyasha se había provocado un chisme sin sentido entre su futura esposa y aquél. Y no sólo eso, tenía en su escritorio revistas de espectáculos y periódicos amarillistas que tachaban a Lin de oportunista. Uno de los artículos era el que más lo llenaba de ira, ya que decía que ella no había podido conquistar 'al mayor de los Tashou' y que ahora iba tras su hermano.

En esa velada estaba también Kouga y Kagome, la chica que se supone estaba dejando languidecer a su hermano. No cabía duda que Inuyasha era bastante imbécil, aún para conservar a una chica, parecía algo sencilla en la fotografía, pero tenía un parecido impresionante con la propia Lin, había un hálito de bondad y calidez que envolvía el aura de ambas. Si no fuera porque conocía el pasado de Lin casi a la perfección, asumiría que en verdad eran hermanas.

Su celular sonó. Era Kagura.

Su furia disminuyó por atención a su pseudo-prometida.

- Hola querida.

_- Hola Sessh. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría que fuéramos a comer a algún lado, ya que necesitamos hablar sobre nuestro regreso a Japón._

- Claro, cariño.- sonrió. Había pasado mucho tiempo que no sonreía al escuchar la voz de Kagura, desde que llegaron a España hasta ese momento eso sucedía a menudo.- Seguramente tú y Yukio tendrán planes.

_- Así es. Cómo lo supiste?- _Sesshoumaru supo que Kagura sonreía.

- Si digo que intuición no me creerás.- le contestó a la mujer que veía como hermana.

_- Eres un pillo, Sesshoumaru Tashou._

-Te veré en una hora, de acuerdo?

_- Sí, hasta entonces._

Le daba mucho gusto que estuviera feliz y dispuesta a reiniciar su vida, por fin había encontrado la felicidad al lado de un hombre que la amaba de verdad, ya que no la veía como un premio o una muñeca de porcelana a la cual exhibir, como él mismo en ocasiones pensaba de ella y ahora se daba cuenta el daño tan grande que le haría si la hubiera convertido en su esposa.

Lin llevaba dos meses más soportando la ausencia de Sesshoumaru, y todo porque un supuesto proyecto en España lo había demorado. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía preocuparse por el hecho de que su compromiso con Kagura estaba roto de verdad. Al parecer, ella había encontrado en Sesshoumaru y su nuevo novio Yukio Azuma, que era un empresario de tecnología y robótica industrial muy reconocido. Aunque al sujeto lo había visto hace quince días en un evento acompañado de su madre. Hoy lo volvía a ver y éste le pidió que bailaran cuando se acercó a ella.

- Buenas noches, señorita. Sería tan amable de bailar conmigo?

- Sí, claro.

Lin no dudó en aceptar, ya que en sus ojos vio bondad, incluso dedujo que ese joven podía ser audaz.

- Usted es la asistente de la señora Tashou, verdad?

- Así es. Mi jefe era el señor Sesshoumaru, pero ahora que se encuentra en España mis labores tienen responsabilidad hacia la señora Izayoi.

- Soy Azuma Yukio. Encantado de conocerla. Usted debe conocer seguramente a la señorita Toukizu, la prometida de su anterior jefe.

- Así es.

- Espero que puedan regresar pronto de su viaje en el viejo continente. Ella es amiga mía, nos habíamos encontrado en España y tuve oportunidad de saludar a ambos.

- Me alegro. Seguramente se encuentran bien.

- Y dígame, usted se iba a casar con uno de los jóvenes dueños de la compañía de software de mi amigo Miroku, verdad? El joven Kohaku.

- Sí, eso fue hace tiempo. Pero rompimos y él se fue del país por asuntos de negocios.- o eso difundió Sango a los demás.

- Ya veo. Era más reservado de lo normal, pero es un buen sujeto.

- Ahora su hermana se hace cargo de la compañía junto a su prometido Miroku en su ausencia.

- Ah sí, la señorita Sango es muy buena también. Recuerdo que Miroku no cabía de la emoción cuando me dio la noticia de su compromiso.- la sonrisa del joven por su amigo era de alegría.

- Sí, pronto se casarán.

- Reconozco que cuando empezaron a salir juntos me impresionó, ya que él no era hombre de una sola mujer. Usted sabe.

- Sí, entiendo.- sonrió pícara, recordando como Sango les decía que no podía aceptar una cita con un mujeriego hace dos años.

- Verá, Miroku siempre salía con cualquier tipo de chicas, pero no es malo en absoluto. En la fiesta de su compromiso me di cuenta que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de su amiga.

- Así es. De hecho, Inuyasha y yo seremos los padrinos, aunque él y yo no seamos pareja exactamente, es el hermano de mi jefe y es una buena persona.

- Vaya! Usted es la primera que se expresa bien de mi amigo, ya que según algunos empleados se decía que siempre estaba de un humor de perros.

Ambos rieron del comentario, Lin sabía que el joven había cambiado del todo gracias a Kagome. Bendecía la hora en que se había cruzado su hermana en su camino, pero sobre todo a Sango, que fue quien le dijo a Miroku de la escuela de idiomas que Kagome dirigía.

La velada seguía su curso y de pronto vio al padre de Kagura, el magnate automotriz de presencia intimidante y hasta sombría. Iba solo esta vez, por lo que ella trató de permanecer lo más alejada posible de él. En ocasiones pasadas Inuyasha la sacaba a bailar, pero una vez difundidos los rumores de un romance entre ellos, él hizo lo posible por tener el mínimo contacto con ella, y ésa era una de las veces que Lin maldecía la prensa amarillista. Lo había conocido en otra ocasión, también en un evento de beneficencia.

**FLASHBACK**

Un sujeto elegante y de apariencia sombría iba cruzando un pasillo para saludar a Izayoi, su jefa, entonces ésta se encontraba discutiendo detalles sobre la cobertura de las fotografías del evento, a menudo era tema que Izayoi pasaba por alto. Lin quiso ir a buscar a Inuyasha cuando ese sujeto la interceptó.

- Buenas noches señorita.

Su voz era tan profunda que logró sacar escalofríos a su espalda.

- Buenas noches señor.- le contestó lo más ecuánime y distante que pudo, sin faltar a la cortesía, aunque los ojos de ese sujeto se desviaron a su escote.- Lo conozco?

- Lo dudo, señorita, la recordaría si así fuera.

Los nervios de Lin se crisparon de inmediato y lo miró como si viera un bicho raro. No podía creer que ese sujeto estuviera coqueteando con ella.

- Mi nombre es Naraku Toukizu, dirijo una compañía de autos. Y usted es…

- Lin Yasunari.

- La he visto llegar junto a Izayoi, usted debe ser su asistente.

- Sí. Así es.

- Debo admitir que Izayoi siempre se rodea de un equipo de trabajo magnífico.

- Si usted lo dice…- dejó salir una sonrisa más que fingida por el comentario.

- Usted debe saber cuándo regresará su hijo, mi futuro yerno Sesshoumaru. Sin duda sabrá que él y mi hija Kagura pronto se casarán, hacen una hermosa pareja, no cree?

El corazón de Lin se detuvo un instante cuando mencionó aquello, le destrozó por dentro el hecho de pensar que quizá ella no pudiera estar a la expectativa de Sesshoumaru como figura pública que era, reconoció que Kagura lo hacía estupendamente bien. Era guapa, inteligente, hermosa, educada, casi parecía de la realeza, toda una mujer cosmopolita que engranaba a la perfección con el hombre que ella amaba. Mientras que ella misma era de lo más normal y ordinaria.

- Lo único que sé es que regresará dentro de poco y en algo tiene razón, hacen una hermosa pareja. Lo que me extraña es que usted mismo no haya hablado con su hija al respecto en algún momento para saber por ella cuándo volverán.

- Verá, mis múltiples ocupaciones no me permiten un instante del día siquiera para saber de mi hija al otro lado del mundo. Dirigir una importante compañía siempre exige más de ocho horas de trabajo diarias, usted entiende.

- Sí, claro, señor. Tiene usted razón.- ahora se enteraba que al muy desgraciado le traía sin cuidado lo que hiciera Kagura. Pero sí satisfacer sus bajos deseos con quien se le cruzara por enfrente.

- Ojala pudiera aceptar un puesto en mi compañía en el futuro, señorita Lin. Sería estupendo contar con alguien como usted en nuestras filas.

- Si es que la señora Izayoi admita mi renuncia, que por supuesto tardará mucho en ver la luz.

- Es una lástima, pero sepa que siempre tendrá las puertas de mi compañía abiertas para usted.

- Se lo agradezco señor, ahora si me disculpa…

- Espere, me…

Una voz femenina y dulce los interrumpió.

- Lin, querida! Aquí estabas. Veo que ya conoces al señor Toukizu.

- Así es señora. Ya iba para ver qué se le ofre…

- Fue un placer verte Naraku. Me temo que debemos partir, ha surgido una situación que requiere de mi atención junto a Lin, si no te importa.

- Por supuesto querida. No podría interferir en sus deberes.- contestó a regañadientes el empresario, incómodo por la interrupción de la mujer que en el pasado lo cautivó.

Cuando Lin avanzó, dándoles la espalda, Izayoi dedicó una mirada penetrante y amenazadora al sujeto que iba a quedarse solo. Éste nunca había visto esa mirada en ella. Por un momento creyó que eran celos, pero cuando la vio posar una mano en la espalda de la joven de manera protectora el mensaje fue claro: no te metas con ella.

Y nadie le decía a Naraku Toukizu que no podía tener a una mujer, porque era retarlo a conseguirla, sin importar que la advertencia viniera de la misma Izayoi.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_**Madrid, España**_

En un automóvil Rolls Royce Jaken fue a recoger a Kagura de la institución donde asistía a sus terapias. La llevó a la mansión de Sesshoumaru, donde había recién llegado de la oficina.

- Hola querido. Qué tal tu día?

Estaba el apuesto albino mirando hacia fuera apretando una revista. Kagura se quedó estática al ver cómo sus nudillos estaban blancos blandiendo el último ejemplar de una reconocida revista por sus escándalos. Su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada.

- Parece que no muy bien.

- No sé qué rayos estará pasando en Tokio, pero sabes el escándalo que se ha armado, no?

- No, yo…

Volteó al escritorio y miró otras revistas con los mismos protagonistas en la portada: su medio hermano y su anterior asistente sonriendo en un baile.

- Crees que tu hermano…?

- Lo que creo es que están envolviendo a Furusato en un escándalo.

- Te conozco, es ella, verdad? Te enamoraste de ella.

- …- miró al suelo sintiéndose algo culpable.

- No puedes fingir conmigo, Sessh…

- Lin es una buena chica cuya reputación está siendo arruinada por culpa de ese gusano. Jamás debí venir aquí.

- Tranquilízate. Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

- No dudo que a Lin le simpatice mi hermano, es incapaz de sentir animadversión por alguien.

- Pero dudas de todo lo que se dice en la prensa, cierto?.

- Sí. Además Inuyasha está jugando también con una chica que casualmente es como una hermana para Lin.

- Sabía que terminaría dándose cuenta la clase de tipa que es Kikyo. Y dime, piensas regresar?

- Primero quiero asegurarme que estarás bien.

Volteó con ella y la abrazó muy fuerte. Ella le devolvía un poco la cordura en tanto que Lin no estaba. Kagura era una mujer frívola en el pasado, pero ese tal Yukio supo sacar lo mejor de ella y que pudiera dar lo mejor de sí misma.

- Sessh… eres un gran tipo, lo sabías? Y no sólo me refiero a tu estatura…

Ambos rieron levemente.

- Gracias cariño.- soltó un gran suspiro.

- Regresaré contigo.

- Pero…- se separó de ella para mirarla un poco extrañado.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Ya se me ocurrirá una historia para dar a los demás de por qué dejo escapar a mi flamante prometido.

La sangre corría por el suelo. Yuroumaru acariciaba lentamente con la yema de los dedos la llaga profunda en la espalda de su chica. Estaba atada con cadenas a una barra de acero horizontal y Kageromaru le colocaba un cilicio en la cintura. Ambos podían disfrutar de los gemidos de dolor y el llanto estremecedor.

- Te gusta, verdad? Vamos, admítelo.

Si decía una palabra diciéndoles que se detuvieran, la fustigaban en los senos, los cuales ya tenían algunas marcas rojas que le advertían de hacer eso de nuevo.

Desgancharon las cadenas para ponerla a cuatro sobre el suelo, Yuroumaru la embistió. Mientras lo hacía, presionaba más las púas del cilicio sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha. Esperaba que su hermano siguiera rasgando su blanca piel para luego saborearla.

Le sobrevino el orgasmo y su hermano la acostó en el suelo de espaldas para tomarla él también y así poder morder sus senos con líneas dolorosas carmesí.

Los gritos de la mujer resonaban en la habitación. Nadie la ayudaría. Naraku había mandado sellar esa habitación de manera que fuera inaudible.

Arriba Naraku recibía a Kouga.

- Ya está hecho. Todo está planeado para que el Tashou menor se esfume de este mundo.

- Lo acordado aquí está, señor Toukizu.

- Magnífico. Ahora aprenderás a hacer negocios de verdad, muchacho.

- Será grandioso este negocio.

Naraku le ofreció a Kouga la oportunidad de participar en sus fiestas privadas y además el que el joven le facilitara información sobre Inuyasha, su segunda víctima en esa familia. Y no sólo eso, había propuesto a Kouga entrar en el negocio de proxenetas y éste accedió, ya que conocía a varios tipos que regenteaban lugares de placer que tenían buen futuro. Pero algo en su interior le decía que se resistiera.

_**De regreso a Tokio, en un jet privado de los Tashou**_

'Furusato' había quedado a cargo de Fernando Salvateri además de Lourdes Gastelum, una mujer que también tenía amplia experiencia en la prensa y que además había trabajado codo a codo en Hong Kong con Inu no Tasou durante los años de juventud de éste. Ahora que ya había encontrado más que suficiente información que lo llevara a destruir a Naraku podía marcharse tranquilo. Los documentos y fotografías que su padre había recopilado durante algunos años le serían útiles para que ese maldito asesino acabara preso, a menos que alguno de los turbios contactos con que el albino contaba lo destruyera para hacerle a un lado. Si bien Toukizu tenía poder, Sesshoumaru lo era aún más. No es que se dedicara de lleno a cultivar tales relaciones, pero en algunos casos debía haber excepciones, fue su mismo padre quien subrepticiamente le mostró que mantener nexos de cualquier clase solía ser de utilidad. Claro estaba que la dinastía Tashou siempre había sido de cuidado.

Sin embargo había otra cuestión que le dejaba bastante intranquilo. Había demasiadas ideas en su cabeza como para ignorar el hecho de que cabía la posibilidad de que él mismo fuera la reencarnación del legendario monstruo de la antigua era Sengoku en cuyo honor su padre le había puesto ese nombre. Y no sólo eso, algunos recuerdos de ese ser estaban aún en su interior. No cabía duda que al igual que a esa bestia, Lin despertaba un cúmulo de sentimientos en él. El más importante era el amor, llevaba el recuerdo de esa mujer como un potente licor corriendo por sus venas, la deseaba como jamás había deseado a ninguna otra, y lo que era más trascendente, anhelaba protegerla a toda costa y tenerla a su lado para siempre. Eso era lo que tenía en común con ese ser, pero ella…

Descubrió que quizá la mujer que había acompañado a aquel _youkai _en sus viajes fuera ella misma. Lin. Incluso el nombre era el mismo!

Tenía en común con ese monstruo el deseo de proteger a Lin a como diera lugar. Cada vez que sus sueños aparecía ella, es como si su espíritu estuviera en el cuerpo de ese monstruo. Sentía tantas emociones dentro de él, algo que lo dejaba atónito era cómo podía sentir todo ese poder bullendo a través de su cuerpo, el enorme poder del _youkai _vibrando en su interior clamando por salir y destruir a su mayor enemigo. Además de su poder podía sentir en su pecho un montón de sentimientos: ira, desesperación, un anhelo inexplicable al mirar a la chica humana que siempre lo acompañó, furia, desprecio, y al mismo tiempo, sentía que el temple que en su subconsciente sabía era lo que le mantenía siempre gélido y distante se hacía añicos, sobre todo cuando ella era apartada de su lado.

Y precisamente ése era el riesgo que quería evitar. Tenía miedo de que ella huyera de él otra vez y no poder protegerla.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando abandonaba el jet y subía de inmediato a la limosina que lo llevaría a casa, ignorando que varios periodistas querían entrevistarlo, afortunadamente su gente en el hangar estaba haciendo más eficiente su trabajo manteniéndolos apartados de él. Hacía una breve nota mental de incrementarles el sueldo si seguían tomando estas medidas. Había dado órdenes de que su equipaje fuera llevado una vez lo bajaran del avión, debía llegar lo más pronto posible a buscar explicaciones de lo que había pasado. Kagura se marchó yendo a otro departamento que había comprado hacía poco Sesshoumaru. Había pedido éste a su abogada Midoriko Nakamura que consiguiera mantener alejada a la prensa de Lin y le contratara guardaespaldas, ella misma le aseguró a la muchacha que eran órdenes de Sesshoumaru y que era lo más apropiado, aunque la chica se sentía extraña.

Desgraciadamente el ánimo del albino de ojos dorados seguía empeorando cada vez que cambiaba de canal el televisor en el lujoso auto cuando empezaban a hablar de las noticias más escandalosas y por supuesto, mencionaban a Lin e Inuyasha. No imaginaba la vergüenza que ella debería estar sintiendo ahora, y él debía arreglar todo, pero estaba más furioso que en toda su vida y no podía asegurar cómo resultaran las cosas, no pensaba ya con claridad. Sus maestros le habían inculcado que las emociones deberían mantenerse a raya, no le hizo muy difícil desarrollar un gran temple y frialdad hacia el mundo. Pero esta vez, ese dichoso temple había sido tirado por alguna cañería, porque en ese momento su talante era como el infierno.

Y ver a su medio hermano esa mañana empeoraba todo, estaba tan despreocupado practicando esgrima con cuatro sirvientes asistiéndole en el elegante salón, que hacía las veces de salón de baile o gimnasio de esgrima como en esos momentos se había vuelto al despejar espacio moviendo varios muebles. El joven estaba tan indolente como si no hubiera comprometido a Lin con la insensatez de que los fotografiaran juntos en esa fiesta, pareciendo un coqueteo entre ellos. Los principales periódicos la habían tachado de oportunista, que ella era la causante del rompimiento entre Inuyasha y Kikyo.

- Sesshoumaru, estás de vuelta. Porqué no avisaste que vendrías hoy?

- Prepárate imbécil.- le dijo con voz ronca amenazadora.

- Oye, qué te pasa? No desquites tu mal humor conmigo, infeliz amargado.

- Cállate y pelea gusano. Cómo te atreviste a dejar que Lin fuera difamada de esa forma?- dijo mientras tanteaba en su mano uno de los floretes.

- Es un malentendido y sabes como es esto, nadie se salva de esos tipos amarillistas.- se percató que su hermano mayor no estaba dispuesto a usar la máscara protectora. Bien, él tampoco la usaría entonces, por lo que la arrojó a un lado.

- Eres demasiado imbécil para lidiar con un escándalo así, siempre has sido un inútil.

- Eso no es cierto! Además, cómo es que te importa tanto tu asistente? Tú siempre utilizas a las mujeres en tu beneficio, ninguna te ha importado jamás.

- Eso no te concierne, haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido.- la rabia incrementó al ver que a los ojos de su medio hermano no era más que un casanova que podía lastimar a Lin.- _En garde!_

Apenas terminó de decir eso en voz grave cuando empezó a darle feroces estocadas. Si Sesshoumaru era temible siendo frío y calculador con una espada en las manos, estando furioso era letal.

- Siempre has sido un mocoso inútil, Inuyasha.

- Te voy a quitar lo amargado así tenga que bailar sobre tus entrañas, desgraciado.

Ante la ferocidad y la violencia de la batalla ambos floretes perdieron sus respectivos protectores.

- Tú sólo lastimarás a Lin, siempre has sido un bastardo patán con las mujeres. Ella no se merece que la hieras.

Sesshoumaru alcanzó el límite de su paciencia y le hizo envites más poderosos y rápidos. Él jamás volvería a lastimar a Lin. Era ella su mayor debilidad. Pero entonces recordó cuál era el punto débil de su hermano. Logró darle estocadas que lo hicieron retroceder bastante distancia.

- Ves el escándalo que provocaste como si fuera uno más de tus jueguitos que puedes manejar, tú eres quien la está dañando, o acaso ella te interesa cretino? Ya que no pudiste retener a la otra chica de la escuela de idiomas. No te culpo, ambas se parecen bastante, qué casualidad.- otro destello de rabia sintió al no poder creer lo que estaba diciendo con dejo de venenoso sarcasmo, insinuando que Lin le interesara a Inuyasha sería la forma de porqué tenía tanta ligereza al ver la situación, además de saber lo que sentía por la chica que era como una hermana para la mujer que amaba.

- Cállate desgraciado! No te atrevas a mencionar a Kagome!

El muchacho era más vulnerable de lo que pensó, sus ojos dorados pronto se pusieron rojos en una milésima de segundo, Sesshoumaru casi se quedó estático de la impresión, por lo que descuidó levemente su guardia, la cual Inuyasha aprovechó para herirle el brazo izquierdo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Pronto ésta brotó hasta casi empapar la camisa de seda del albino mayor. Al ver cómo las gotas púrpura caían sobre el suelo de madera pulida, Inuyasha se apartó dos pasos.

Sesshoumaru se había tambaleado, pero fuera de sus cabales comenzó a embestirlo de nuevo con estocadas que Inuyasha apenas esquivaba impresionado de que lo hubiese herido. Pero claro, Sesshoumaru no era de los que se abstrajera del mundo para lamerse las heridas. Sino que por el contrario, parecía un ente sin piedad ni misericordia cuando lo siguió atacando. De pronto, él mismo recordó cómo había delatado sus sentimientos y la furia que le invadió al pensar en Kagome. Ella era su herida en carne viva, y como una bestia reaccionó atacándolo.

Siguió esquivando más torpemente las estocadas el florete enemigo, provocándole rasguños de gravedad. Los sirvientes los dejaron solos y dudaban en hablarle a la señora Izayoi, o peor, la policía.

Sesshoumaru chocó contra Inuyasha y accidentalmente le embistió en el vientre. Se separó impactado con el florete manchado en sangre, la sangre de su propio hermano. Su expresión era estoica con rastros de furia mientras observaba lo que había hecho. Dejó caer el arma, se escuchó el suelo sonar, se habían dibujado líneas púrpura en el piso.

- Ses…shou…maru…- el llamado le hizo despertar del trance en que había entrado. Estaba en el suelo recostado, con la cabeza levantada, mirándolo con una mueca de dolor y rabia.

- Tranquilo, no hables, estarás bien.- sacaba su celular del saco que se había quitado y que había colocado en un amplio sofá cercano.

- Eres… un mal… dito infeliz… lo… sabías?- aquel sólo lo ignoró. Había guardado silencio, le otorgaba así la razón.

- Moushin? Necesito que vengas de inmediato….No hagas más preguntas y ven ahora… bien.

- La… lamento haber… permi…tido que… Lin saliera… perju… perjudica…da…

- No hables más, Moushin vendrá pronto.- se le estrujó el corazón cuando oyó a su hermano hablarle en ese tono, no lo odiaba por herirlo después de todo. Aún así, el que hubiera dejado que Lin saliera perjudicada con el escándalo, no se merecía lo que le había hecho.

- Tu… tu brazo…

- Es sólo un rasguño.

- Pero es…tás sangran…do… mucho - quiso ver la herida que le causó, pero se quejó del dolor en su abdomen…- Aghh! Esto duele… horrible.

- Lo sabía, eres un llorón.- le dijo en tono burlón, pero curiosamente con un dejo de afecto. Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco, era la primera vez que había un asomo de afecto en su hermano mayor. Había sido desmedido lo de su pelea y ahora lo sabían ambos. Habían ido demasiado lejos.

- Y tú… eres… un cabeza dura…

- Sólo mis antiguas amantes saben eso. Qué acaso has hablado con alguna, tarado?

Ambos rieron levemente ante el doble sentido, pero Inuyasha se quejó del dolor otra vez y Sesshoumaru dejó entrever una mueca de arrepentimiento.

Daban un nuevo significado a la rivalidad fraternal, casi se habían matado el uno al otro.

Estaban Sesshoumaru y Miroku en la clínica privada de Moushin, el joven empresario de ojos azules yacía sentado con un vaso de café y moviendo impaciente el talón izquierdo y los codos sobre sus rodillas. Cuando había sido avisado por Sesshoumaru, al llegar casi lo había querido moler a golpes, pero si algo sabía era que el sujeto era de cuidado. Quizá lo del escándalo entre Inuyasha y la asistente de él sí le afectaba. Demasiado como para que descargara su furia contra su hermano.

El albino estaba de pie recargado en la pared del pasillo, traía vendado el brazo donde Inuyasha le había herido con el florete. Jaken se había encargado de avisarle a Izayoi sobre el paradero de su hijo. Cuando la mujer llegó sola – por un momento Sesshoumaru había creído que tal vez llegaría acompañada de Lin, pero no ocurrió- dedicó al muchacho una mirada fría, era algo que jamás había esperado de ella, pero claro, qué mujer no estaría furiosa hacia quien osara herir a su único hijo.

- Joven Miroku, se ha sabido algo?

- Estará en observación, tratarán de definir si existen heridas internas en su abdomen, pero afortunadamente dicen que no hubo daño severo en ningún órgano vital.

- Agradezco mucho que esté aquí.

El doctor Moushin se acercó a la sala de espera, el joven albino se mantenía apartado en el pasillo. Le permitió que pasara a verlo y caminó deteniéndose un instante mirando con ira a su hijastro por primera vez desde que lo conocía, hace más de veinte años. Sesshoumaru permaneció inmutable recibiendo la mirada de desprecio de la mujer que era lo más cercano a una madre para él. Eso realmente lo hería. No podía esperar nada más.

La elegante mujer entró en la habitación sin pedir permiso, sin duda el muchacho se daba cuenta que algo hizo que la actitud de su madre se tensara, si algo tenía en común con Sesshoumaru era un inquebrantable temple, pero eso ahora quedaba en el pasado. Aquél por la situación del escándalo por Lin, pero ella? su madre, la mujer con el temperamento más controlado ante cualquier situación estaba ahora con los nervios de punta? La conocía muy bien, y ese tipo de detalles le hacían sospechar que algo malo estaba pasando.

- Hijo, pero qué ocurrió entre ustedes? Cómo es que han sido tan insensatos como un par de chiquillos malcriados en la escuela?

Su tono de voz dulcemente preocupado demostraba que esto le afectó mucho, pero no lo único. Había algo más. Si bien este no era el primer enfrentamiento fraternal del que ella se hubiera enterado y que no tuviera similares consecuencias, ella ocultaba algo.

- Estaré bien, eso sólo que ambos nos alteramos mucho.

- Prométeme que esto acabará de una buena vez, me lo prometes? Es por el bien de ambos.- una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo derecho, Inuyasha extendió la mano para quitarla. No podía soportar ver a una mujer llorar, y menos a su propia madre. Estaba realmente hecho pedazos al saber que se había puesto así por su culpa.

- Sí mamá. Ambos estaremos bien, te lo prometo. Estaba realmente preocupado, y eso es decir mucho de él. Ambos nos excedimos, y de verdad lo siento.

- Hijo…

- Han sido años mamá, creo que esta vez hemos descargado tantos sentimientos negativos y que eso ya ha acabado.

Cuando terminaron de charlar, Sesshoumaru estaba cerca de la habitación en el pasillo. Aprovechando que nadie los veía, Izayoi le estampó una bofetada que le dolió más en el interior que sobre la marfilada piel al hombre. Dejó el rostro volteado hacia un lado evitando mirarla de nuevo. La vergüenza lo invadía ante ella por primera vez. La mujer se fue de ahí.

Ahora, Sesshoumaru se daba perfecta cuenta que algo tenía mal a Izayoi, han sido muchas cosas que le han afectado a él, como los sueños, el escándalo, el alcoholismo de Kagura, y el no poder hacer público aún su compromiso con Lin. Pero a Izayoi, algo la tenía muy mal. Debía hablar con ella para desenmarañar algunas cuestiones sobre Naraku Toukizu. Quizá ese tipo tenía algo que ver con su cambio de actitud.

Sería cauteloso, pero primero, debiera probablemente hacer una rueda de prensa haciendo público su compromiso con Lin, para que no se hiciera peor el daño hacia ella. Así quizá le devolviera un poco la calma a su interior.

En el aeropuerto, la madre de Kagome, el abuelo, Lin y Kagome habían esperado el vuelo 372 proveniente de Ginebra. Sango acompañaba a ambas hermanas ahí. Cuando Souta apareció frente a ellos, Lin sintió una enorme alegría de verlo, estaba nerviosa de encontrarlo tan apuesto y feliz de verlos a todos. De pronto, la mirada profunda del joven se posó en ella a distancia y la invadió una vibración de alerta, era una mirada que Sesshoumaru en ocasiones tenía cuando duraba mucho tiempo sin verla, hambrienta y salvaje. Casi se moría por no haber estado con él cuando llegó, pero era lo mejor para no toparse con los paparazzis que esperaban algo con qué entretenerse.

- Hola a todos!

- Souta- pronto su madre se acercó a abrazarlo, después Kagome, el abuelo y finalmente Lin.

- Están preciosas ambas. Me alegra verlas de nuevo hermana.

- Espero que no vuelvas a irte de nuevo, tontito.- le pellizcaba levemente las mejillas.

- No, espera jajajajaja

- Cómo estuvo tu viaje Souta?- le inquirió Lin.

- Bien, un poco cansado. Supe que ya no te casarás con el joven Kohaku.

- No, todo se canceló.- el joven sonrió al oírla.

Sango fue quien se percató de la expresión de Souta respecto a la noticia, como si se alegrara. Intentó disipar su atención de Lin y la dirigió hacia ella.

- Cuéntanos qué tal te fue en tu proyecto final.

- Excelente, obtuve un premio incluso por haber sido de los mejores entre los alumnos graduados y a nivel regional, competimos contra otras universidades del país.

- Qué bien hijo, me alegra mucho por ti.

- Dime Kagome, cómo les ha ido por aquí?

- Muy bien, la escuela de papá marcha a la perfección y el abuelo se encarga de las visitas al templo en la casa.

- No tienen idea de cómo extrañé ese árbol de cerezo en casa. Porqué no vamos andando?

A Lin no le gustaba mucho ese endemoniado árbol de cerezo, a decir verdad, evitaba mucho dormir ahí otra vez. Cuando estuvieron a punto de percatarse de que despertaba bajo él, ella les inventaba una excusa sobre cómo había llegado ahí. Nadie sabía las cosas inexplicables que le pasaban.

_**En la noche**_

Sentía en su subconsciente que debía estar así sentada en posición de loto orando para que el control sobre sus poderes se incrementara. La parte oculta de ella que pertenecía a una poderosa _Tennyo_ que acompañó gran parte de su niñez y juventud a un poderoso _youkai _la dominaba casi por completo, manipulando la voluntad de Lin Yasunari. La muchacha no podía hacer mucho, porque era una parte de sí misma que no podía aceptar todavía, se resistía luchando y luchando en su interior. Cómo podía dejar de caminar sola hacia el pozo antiguo y sentarse bajo ese árbol sagrado que comenzaba a despreciar?

De pronto, oyó la voz de una mujer, era muy parecida a la suya.

_«No luches más, deja que tus poderes fluyan a través de ti, o serás destruida por ellos. Vivirás en un infierno peor que el mundo de los muertos si tratas de impedir reconocer esta parte de ti misma, que soy yo.»_

Estaba llorando ahí sentada angustiosamente.

_«No te enamores, si lo haces perderás tus poderes y el monstruo acabará contigo. Morirás de nuevo y seguirás sufriendo una y otra vez por toda la eternidad.»_

Un haz de luz le invadió el cuerpo por completo, como un rayo una energía que emergió de ella subió al cielo rápidamente. El poder que fluía a través de ella le provocó un dolor insoportable y terminó exhausta tirada en el suelo.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, el sueño se desvanecía poco a poco. Despertó con los recuerdos cada vez más vivos. Las emociones más profundas. No sabía si dejar de ser ella misma para dar paso a todo ese poder o dejarlo ir y luchar contra lo que viniera con todo lo que tenía siendo una simple humana.

Una palabra la dejó desconcertada 'y_oukai'_. Qué diablos era eso?

Abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba en el cuarto de Souta, con él a su lado.

En el cuarto de Souta!

Sus nervios casi estallan en su interior como pólvora. Estaba vestida con un short de dormir corto y una blusa de tirantes que le hacía juego. El muchacho la miraba abrasadoramente, mientras que ella abría los ojos como platos llenos de horror. La estaba admirando como si la fuera a devorar, en una posición deliciosamente sensual recostado de lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano derecha, iluminándole el sol su rostro y su sonrisa, era tan dulce como impresionante.

Cualquier otra mujer se sentiría en el cielo si despertara recibiendo las atenciones de un hombre como él a su lado. PERO NO ELLA!

- Buenos días Belleza.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Me van a querer ahorcar!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, les prometo que ahora sí, Sessh e Inu ya se van a portar bien el uno con el otro… por lo menos en mi fic, jejejeje.

Lo último sí que huele a más problemas para Lin.

Espero con ansia sus reviews y deseo que el 2011 esté lleno de alegría y triunfos para ustedes.

Feliz cumpleaños Origett!


	13. XIII Frente a frente con el Pasado I

**LOVERMAN, SUBYUGADO A LA PASIÓN**

**Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi. **

Hola, hola!

Les mando un abrazo muy fuerte a todas mis lectoras y que disfruten de la vida al máximo, que tan hermosa es y a veces no aprendemos a valorarla.

**Nota:**

Algunas partes son inspiradas por el libro de Acheron, de la autora Sherrilyn Kenyon, el libro más desgarrador e impactante que he leído en mi vida. Sin éste no podría haber redactado algunas escenas de este fic. En este mundo la humanidad puede experimentar desde la bondad más excelsa hasta la crueldad más brutal. Dicen que el ser humano no es ni ángel ni bestia y lo peor es que la mayoría de las veces, cuando debería actuar el ángel, actúa la bestia. En lo personal creo que debemos manejar con sabiduría y amor nuestra fuerza de voluntad para cambiar eso.

**Muchísimas gracias!**

**Espero sus reviews**

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**FRENTE A FRENTE CON EL PASADO - I**

Al instante se levantó de la cama gimiendo de indignación y quitándose la sábana de encima… grave error. Su camiseta de tirantes estaba algo escotada y el otro ocupante de la cama no disimuló desviar su mirada a su pecho, el cual tenía los pezones levemente pronunciados y además el valle de sus senos era visiblemente invitador a pesar de la mueca de desconcierto y rabia de la chica.

- Souta … que has…- de inmediato de cubrió el escote con la sábana que había abandonado, pero él le tomó la muñeca.

- Dormiste de nuevo afuera y como hacía un poco de aire fresco pensé que podías enfermarte si te dejaba sola en tu cuarto y creí que era mejor traerte aquí para que te calentaras. Aunque reconozco que estuve dolorosamente despierto casi toda la noche.

Lo miraba con una expresión de indignación. Su ceño fruncido no disuadía de que el joven cambiara su actitud seductora como si se tratara de un esposo después de una noche de bodas. Por Dios! Y su mirada sobre ella, era… Rayos! No podía soportar esto.

- Suéltame! Debiste dejarme en mi habitación y no traerme aquí. Cómo te atreves?

- Linda, por favor no te enfades… yo…- fue interrumpido mientras se sentaba en la cama intentando ponerse de pie y acercársele.

- No me llames así! Con qué derecho te acercas a mí como si quisieras seducirme?- le había estado mirando como al bicho más repugnante de la casa- Me parece inconcebible que hayas regresado transformado en un donjuán.- había dado un par de pasos hacia atrás, y se hubiera alejado un kilómetro si fuera posible. Seguía mirándolo como si estuviera cubierto de lodo.

- Lin, por favor escúchame. No era mi intención hacer que te molestaras.

- Pues lo hiciste. No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así. Tú y yo no somos nada, recuerdas?

- Claro que lo somos, he regresado para hacerte mi esposa.

Hielo. Sintió un enorme bloque de hielo deslizarse sobre su espalda al escuchar esas palabras. Soltó la sábana que cayó poco a poco a sus pies.

- Cállate…- su voz era casi imperceptible al principio.

- Yo te amo, Lin…

- Cállate!- le gritó al tiempo que le daba un bofetón que le hizo voltear el rostro al muchacho.- No te atrevas a acosarme y creer que caeré rendida a tus pies. Entiende que estás fuera de mi vida y que no tengo otra cosa más que decirte excepto que no me interesas en lo más mínimo. No sé quien te has creído y no me interesa, así que déjame en paz de una buena vez! - su voz se tornó amenazante, una actitud en ella que la hacía peligrosa por primera vez desde que Souta la había conocido.

Le empujó con fuerza haciendo que el muchacho cayera casi por completo al suelo. Lin salió huyendo de esa habitación y corrió a la suya. Era mejor vestirse rápido e ir a su departamento. Quería ver a Sesshoumaru con todas sus fuerzas. Ya le daría explicaciones luego a Kagome.

**Muelle industrial, costas suroccidentales de Japón**

Uno de los montacarguistas de aquella enorme nave industrial se internó en uno de los cubículos para mover unas cajas de madera y entrar a un pasadizo. Ahí caminó en un estrecho túnel que conectaba con un cuarto amplio pero de techo bajo en el cual estaban varias jóvenes atadas y una de ellas, tenía el rostro casi inexpresivo, sólo una leve mueca de desprecio le recibía cada mes ahí.

- Las camionetas ya están aquí, listas para cargar.

- Bien. Retírate y haz tu trabajo.

Otros cuatro sujetos armados entraron por la puerta que daba a unos pasillos externos de una bodega, por los que habían llegado para llevar a las muchachas provenientes de Tailandia, Corea del Sur e Indonesia. Cada una guardaba silencio, algunas estaban llorando y las ropas que llevaban eran sucias y casi harapientas.

Las encaminaron hasta sacarlas de ahí y se había acordado llevarlas a un poblado abandonado donde las sometían y enseñaban esclavitud. Su voluntad era arrebatada, su dignidad hecha pedazos, las azotaban, ultrajaban e insultaban hasta hacer que perdieran todo sentido de humanidad. Sólo cuando sabían que en verdad dejaban de pensar como seres humanos y se transformaban en objetos sin emociones o mejor aún, rebosantes de miedo para facilitar la obediencia, eran trasladadas a otra casa de apariencia modesta a unos kilómetros de ahí.

En ese lugar, por dentro estaba decorado de pinturas con escenas eróticas, para facilitar la asimilación de lo que sería el trabajo de las nuevas 'aves del paraíso'. Kanna se la pasaba parte de su tiempo ahí, supervisando que no hubiera alguna que quisiera pasarse de lista. Su don de autoridad para con ellas era muy temido, aún con las mujeres de apariencia avejentada de quienes ahí cuidaban del lugar. La mujer de cabello albino y ojos negros reflejando un interior vacío llevaba frecuentemente algunos hombres que disfrutaban de relaciones carnales con ellas, la misma chica albina supervisaba algunas orgías ahí organizadas, mostrándoles a las cautivas cómo brindarles placer a los visitantes a cambio de su comida del día. Si no los satisfacían se quedaban sin comer y eran azotadas y torturadas.

Aquellas que intentaran escapar eran encerradas en un sótano tan pequeño que apenas cabían en cuclillas y las sacaban cinco días después para atarlas y ultrajarlas bajo la tutela de Yuroumaru o Kageromaru, nunca juntos, o de lo contrario Naraku se enfadaría si alguna desaparecía.

Ambos sujetos les brindaban sufrimientos indecibles. Hacían que anhelaran la muerte y era lo último que estaban dispuestos a darles en ese lugar. Les desproveían de sentimientos o de lo contrario, la misma Kanna se encargaba de deshacerse de ellas.

Lin llegó a su escritorio algo tarde, le había avisado a Izayoi que llegaría una hora más tarde de lo normal. Quería salir huyendo de la ciudad o del país para ir tras Sesshoumaru y alejarse de la ahora indeseable presencia de Souta. Primero los de la prensa persiguiéndola y ahora esto. Quería cavar su tumba y morir.

- Lin, estás bien?

- Sí, señora.

- Querida, debes venir de inmediato a mi oficina.

- Claro.

Una vez dentro, habló con ella. Sentada detrás de su escritorio tenía las manos entrelazadas con los codos sobre el mueble. Su mirada lucía preocupada y se dirigió a ella en un tono de voz un poco grave.

- Primero debes saber que Sesshoumaru ha regresado de España ayer mismo.

- Bien.- su corazón empezó a latir apresurado. Por fin su 'amor' había regresado. Una chispa de entusiasmo se tiñó en sus ojos avellana.

- Segunda, mi hijo está hospitalizado debido a que Sesshoumaru lo agredió en cuanto pisó suelo japonés.

- Qué?- su expresión era desencajada. Se llevó una mano a la sien.

- Sesshoumaru estaba muy alterado por lo que pasó y discutió con él. Casi no ha abandonado la clínica desde que Inuyasha está ahí. Pero el punto es que perdió los estribos por el escándalo que se provocó. Culpó a Inuyasha de ello.

- Dios mío…- su voz fue casi un suspiro- señora Izayoi, lo lamento de verdad… yo…

- No tienes qué decir nada querida.

- Pero, debería despedirme y yo lo entendería y…- parecía empezar a vociferar sin sentido, sus nervios se pusieron de punta cuando supo lo que había pasado entre los hermanos Tashou.

- Eso no va a ocurrir. Acércate.

Dubitativa le obedeció y le tomó la mujer ambas manos después de ponerse de pie.

- Te quiero casi como si fueras una hija. Confío en ti más de lo que crees. Sólo tú puedes devolverle la calma a Sesshoumaru, que estoy segura está ansioso por verte. Aunque no lo creas, si no te buscó primero fue porque no quería causarte un escándalo aún mayor.

- Lo sé señora. - Sus ojos estaban cristalinos por la preocupación.

- Debes venir conmigo para que no siga auto condenándose por lo que hizo. Habla con él. Ahora más que nunca necesitan hacerse saber el uno al otro que todo estará bien.

- Sí, pero cómo llegaremos al hospital si los paparazzi están sobre mí?

- Tengo un plan.- sonrió de forma cómplice.

- Muchas gracias. Pero antes quisiera hacer una llamada.

- Claro, querida. Nos iremos en unos minutos.

Caminaban por el pasillo del hospital a paso rápido pero cauteloso, sus nervios estaban de punta. Cuando Lin supo que Inuyasha y su hermano tuvieron un altercado terminando el otro en el hospital creyó que algún demonio había poseído a Sesshoumaru para que reaccionara así. Le comunicó a Kagome y juntas se fueron a la clínica, claro, con el apoyo de Izayoi se disfrazaron de enfermeras para no causar alboroto por parte de la prensa.

Izayoi las esperaba afuera de la puerta y la primera en pasar fue Kagome.

- Inu…yasha…

El aludido abrió los ojos rápidamente y sintió cómo el alma volvía a su cuerpo, una súbita alegría llenaba su estómago al volver a ver a la mujer que amaba.

- Kagome… hola.

La muchacha lo miraba llena de ternura y preocupación. Estaba vendado del tórax y tenía algunos rasguños.

- Qué fue lo que pasó?- sus pasos hacia él eran lentos.

- Una discusión fraternal diría yo. Mi hermano me culpa de que Lin esté viviendo acosada por los paparazzi, y ahora su reputación ha resentido. Tú me crees incapaz de intentar algo con Lin, verdad?

- Lo sé. Sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver, alguien debió malinterpretar las cosas o…

- Alguien lo hizo premeditadamente para perjudicarme.

- Pero, a quién le interesaría algo así? No creo que haya alguien en contra de Lin,

- En cambio yo sí. He sospechado de Kouga pero lo importante es que nosotros sepamos que es mentira todo esto y debemos encontrar el modo de erradicar el escándalo. Además cuando se trata de escándalos la prensa nunca es benévola. Yo no me preocuparía.

Le ofreció a la muchacha una sonrisa tan deslumbrante y cálida que borró toda la preocupación profunda que la chica sentía corroyéndola por dentro.

- Lamento mucho lo que te pasó.

- Kagome yo te…

- Será mejor que me vaya, seguramente Lin y tu madre querrán verte.

- No creo que les importe que esté a solas todo el tiempo que quiera con la mujer que amo.

El sonrojo de la muchacha pelinegra era notorio, lo miró a su rostro y el joven ojimiel presionó más la mano que sostenía y le susurró.

- Por favor, no te vayas.

Cada vez que ese hombre la tomaba sentía que su odio crecía a cada minuto. Estaba ahora sobre su cuerpo embistiéndola poderosamente y ella le rasgaba la espalda con las uñas hasta hacerlo sangrar. Él le había pedido que si podría agregar compañía femenina a su cama, pero ella siempre se había negado. Menos mal que él había respetado sus condiciones en ello, no quería compartir su cuerpo con nadie más ahora, por más que sus deseos de venganza la carcomieran. Aunque nunca le propuso que entrara un hombre adicional a su cama, eso era porque él era muy posesivo.

Sus gemidos eran inaudibles para el exterior de la habitación, Naraku sabía que le calentaba la sangre pero también estaba consciente que su corazón jamás lo tendría. No podía reclamarle algo que ya no tenía, era lo que en una ocasión le contestó mientras cenaban juntos.

**FLASHBACK**

Su mano vagaba por su muslo seductoramente, trataba de encontrar su rincón más íntimo después de terminar de cenar y probar el postre de avellanas y mango que les habían preparado. Sabía que esa fruta era degustada por ella y que era su favorita, pero miró ese plato como si tuviera gusanos. Sabía que él intentaba ganarse su favor y su corazón, era realmente absurdo, pensó. El hombre acercó el rostro pecaminosamente varonil a su cuello susurrándole al oído palabras de promesas lascivas.

- No sabes cuánto deseaba acariciarte y besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

- Me doy una idea bastante clara.- dijo al hacerle notar su pronunciada erección.

- Déjame tocarte, Kaguya.- la sujetó de la cintura y la aprisionó entre sus brazos y su cuerpo musculoso.- Te deseo gimiendo debajo de mí.

- Es lo que siempre consigues últimamente.- Pronto desabrochó su camisa para tocar su torso. Para tener poco más de cincuenta años estaba fenomenal.

- Pero sabes que es lo que quiero de ti mi amor. Ámame, ámame como a ningún otro que hayas amado en tu vida- sus besos se profundizaron cuando la sintió sacar su miembro del pantalón, sus caricias eran ágiles, seductoras, pero sentía que algo faltaba siempre.

- Quieres mi corazón?- sus besos eran casi ininterrumpidos al decirle la pregunta.

- Rayos, sí!- su voz se había enronquecido y soltaba leves gemidos de placer al sentir su contacto en él.- Quiero amar a la misma mujer que conocí hace años. Idolatré con toda mi podrida alma tu manera de ser, no había querido otra cosa que verte de nuevo. Tenerte entre mis brazos justo como ahora.

Kaguya lo empujó para sentarse sobre él a horcajadas y quedar encima de él. El sujeto le había quitado el tanga de seda y la mujer se había quedado con un vestido de la misma tela solamente, ya que no traía sujetador. Lo besó agresivamente devorando sus labios, se levantó el vestido desnudando sus muslos y le ofreció a su boca las curvas suculentas de sus senos desnudos. Lo hizo entrar en su interior, estaban temblando de impaciencia, Naraku empujaba su pelvis hacia arriba levemente acompañando su cabalgada ágil. Su mano derecha se apoyaba junto a la cabeza de Naraku y la otra tocaba su cabello y su mejilla masculina.

- No me pidas algo que me hiciste enterrar hace años. No tengo corazón.

Sus palabras le hicieron darse cuenta que debía cuidarse de ella. Si bien recordaba, el malnacido de su esposo era del signo escorpión, un hombre de cuidado. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que esos venenosos animales siempre andaban en parejas, haría bien en deshacerse de ella a tiempo antes de que volviera a tener la guardia baja. Ahora sus caricias ya no le eran tan tentadoras como antes.

Y acababa de recordar que la madre de Kagura era de ese signo zodiacal tan desagradable también. Qué coincidencia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora lo único que le quedaba a esa mujer era el odio y el deseo de venganza. Sin embargo, ya no podía llegar a ningún lado si seguía tratándolo con algo de frialdad y violencia en sus besos, ahora al parecer ya no disfrutaba tanto como antes tomar su femenino cuerpo. Sabía que su tiempo se acababa, pero no pudo haber fingido amarlo, mentirle a su corazón jamás se le había dado. Sabía que debía actuar lo más pronto posible.

Gemía profundamente cuando Naraku se inclinó a su intimidad y estimular su clítoris, sujetó ella su cabello oscuro y ondulado entre sus dedos con fuerza soportando el lascivo contacto de su lengua en su entrepierna. Miró su espalda, la cual se movía lujuriosamente, pudo ver la pronunciada cicatriz que su hermana le provocó antes de que éste la asesinara. Curiosamente tenía forma de una horrible araña.

Por no tener un corazón que entregarle, sabía que podía matarla una vez le resultara un estorbo. Ese sujeto tenía una enfermiza manera de anhelar amor. Si no le hubiera arrancado la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a su difunto esposo y al bebé que esperaba, le habría correspondido quizá, pero era el asesino de su hermana, la madre de Kagura. Eso le había hecho imposible amarlo o simpatizar con él, pero el haberle quitado todo lo que de verdad le importaba le hizo odiarlo hasta la muerte.

Su hermana y ella habían sido muy unidas, pero cuando se separaron Kaguya cambió de apellido y afortunadamente su hermana jamás le había contado a nadie sobre ella. De esta forma pudo acercarse a Naraku sin que se percatara quién era en realidad o el motivo real de su odio antes de conocerla.

Su querida hermana y su esposo serían vengados por ella, una mujer que había tenido todo, pero que ahora ni siquiera poseía un corazón. Su destino ahora era matar o morir. Preferiblemente lo primero.

Cuando Lin cerró la puerta de la habitación se topó con la mirada ambarina de Sesshoumaru. El ansia abrasadora que vio en ellos la dejó temblando, pero no se atrevió a dejar de lado su exasperación. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a una habitación vacía y ahí le dio puñetazos en el pecho descargando su ira y gritándole al mismo tiempo.

- ERES UN DESGRACIADO! CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ALGO ASÍ A TU HERMANO? DEBISTE ESTAR AQUÍ ANTES PARA… AGHH YA NO IMPORTA, LE DEBES UNA DISCULPA AL JOVEN INUYASHA. NO! DEBERÍA DARTE TU MERECIDO POR SER TAN CABEZOTA! TE COMPORTASTE COMO UN ANIMAL! UNA BESTIA CRUEL, CÓMO PUDISTE?

El sujeto albino solo se mantenía en silencio, erguido, recibiendo la perorata de la chica.

- Dime algo! No te quedes callado, infeliz!- su tono cambió levemente a enfadada y angustiada.

Dejó de forcejear y se dio cuenta que sus ojos avellana estaban empañados en lágrimas que aún no salían, el sujeto la sostuvo por los hombros firme y cálido.

- Yo también te extrañé.- dijo casi en un susurro, su tono de voz estaba enronquecido.

Lin se quedó sin aliento y lágrimas furtivas salieron despacio y después cayeron más abundantes.

- Me has hecho tanta falta- lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Y tú a mí, preciosa.

- Por fin has regresado.

- Y me quedaré contigo para siempre.

Sesshoumaru ya no soportaba más la espera. La sujetó de las caderas y la puso contra la pared, la muchacha no tardó en adivinar sus intenciones, ya que cada noche soñaba con lo que haría con él a su regreso. Subió sus piernas aprisionándole las caderas y el ojimiel la apoyó contra la pared. Ese uniforme de enfermera era realmente incitante.

Sus manos vagaron por sus muslos enfundados en medias blancas hasta llegar a sus glúteos, Lin movía las caderas demostrándole cuánto necesitaba tenerlo dentro de ella. Sesshoumaru quería hacerla disfrutar cada momento, pero ése era un hospital y no habría mucho tiempo para ambos, así que la llevó hasta la cama de los pacientes y allí desabotonó la tela para liberar sus senos. Mientras los besaba la chica liberaba su pronunciada erección y lo tomaba en sus manos.

Se sentía tan duro y aterciopelado, como acero envuelto en seda. Y era sumamente excitante.

- Kami! Estás enorme!- gimió al sentir cómo saboreaba su cuerpo.

- También te extrañó…

Se separó levemente para romperle el tanga que llevaba, todavía no podía creer que llevara puesto un liguero.

- Me encanta que lleves esto puesto.

- No puedo esperar más, Sessh…

La embistió fuerte y duro, Lin sólo pudo gemir con fuerza ante la embestida profunda de su amante. Sus labios clamaban por un beso que Sesshoumaru le concedió de inmediato, debía contener de esta manera sus gemidos, pero la sensación de la lengua de él invadiéndola implacable igual que su potente erección no ayudaban a disminuir su excitación y sus ganas de gritar incluso. Lo había extrañado tanto, no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que cruzó por su cabeza en ese momento era disfrutar de las sensaciones al límite en todo su ser, y pensar en quien las estaba provocando. Pronto la hizo temblar frenéticamente en un orgasmo alucinante, seguía la chica sujetando su nuca con fuerza con una mano, y la otra enterraba sus dedos en la espalda del ojimiel. El hombre sobre ella no soportó más y después de hacerla vibrar de nuevo con un orgasmo más explosivo que el anterior, se derramó en la cálida humedad de la mujer que amaba.

- Sessh…

- Mi amor… eres… maravillosa…

Seguían temblando sudorosos en un abrazo profundo. Sesshoumaru colocó su mejilla sobre su pecho, justo en el valle de sus senos, la escuchaba respirar descontroladamente aún.

- No te lo había dicho preciosa, pero si antes creía que eras la mejor mujer que había tenido en mis brazos –la tomó de las mejillas y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos- ahora estoy seguro que debes ser la única… para siempre.

Lin se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Pensó en lo que ocurrió en la habitación de Souta, él había intentado seducirla, y su relación había sido meramente platónica, hasta que él aprovechó sus dotes de donjuán y la tomó por primera vez. Había sido una ingenua creyendo que por fin se quedaría con ella alguien que de verdad la amara, alguien que hubiera nacido para estar con ella.

- A veces pienso que entre nosotros solo hay sexo.

El tono de voz de la muchacha era suave y serio.

- De qué hablas?

- Apenas nos vimos unos instantes y ya me moría por desnudarte.

- Es normal que haya un deseo irrefrenable entre nosotros, después de la distancia y el tiempo que hemos estado separados. Si te hace sentir…

- Es que no entiendes?- de mirar el piso impasible, se volteó rápidamente y lo miró a sus orbes doradas- A veces siento que sólo hay satisfacción física entre tú y yo, Sesshoumaru.

- No tienes por qué pensar eso. Tú conoces mi pasado, te dije cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez que jamás había sentido algo tan profundo por alguien.

- He tenido miedo, mucho miedo de perderte, o peor aún, de creer que te tengo a mi lado y en realidad no sea así.

- A mí no me queda ninguna duda que nacimos el uno para el otro, Lin. Yo no sabía amar, y tú me enseñaste, me mostraste cómo explorar este sentimiento que me negaba a admitir incluso a mí mismo.- la sujetó de las mejillas con ambas manos, como su posesión más preciada.- Es como si hubiera estado en un letargo durante cientos de años, esperando por ti.

Kouga iba a visitar una mansión lujosa, donde le recibió una mujer de cabellera negra y profundos ojos rojos. La llamaban Avi, tenía exuberantes curvas y su edad rondaba los 28 años. En ocasiones, su madre Tekei, una mujer refinada y cruel que rondaba los cincuenta era quien lo recibía, pero parecía que Avi lo atendería en esta ocasión.

- Buenas noches, señor. Tenga la amabilidad de seguirme.- su mirada era sugerente, caminó tras ella y admiraba simuladamente el vaivén de sus sensuales caderas. Parecía que lo provocaba a propósito.

Tekei Tatsuki era la gobernanta de aquella mansión de placeres, tenía alrededor de sesenta personas, entre hombres y mujeres, que servían sexualmente a diversos tipos de clientes, uno de ellos era Kouga, altamente recomendado por Naraku Toukizu. Se trataba de uno de los lugares a donde Kanna había enviado alguna vez a varias candidatas que habían recibido la aprobación de uno de los mellizos asesinos.

Las que mostraban aptitudes de cortesanas pronto eran trasladadas a Tokio para llevarlas a los sofisticados prostíbulos como ése que visitaban todo tipo de sujetos, desde mafiosos poderosos hasta empresarios influyentes. Ahí recibían las muchachas otro tipo de preparación para complacer a los clientes, imitando las antiguas casas de placer inglesas donde cualquier clase de fantasía podía ser satisfecha. Las casas eran de decoración elegante, también con paisajes eróticos y atendidos por una mujer o un anfitrión, quienes les proporcionaban a las amantes adecuadas.

Fue conducido a una habitación opulenta de decorado clásico del siglo XVIII, pero que contaba con algunos dispositivos electrónicos para visualizar las imágenes de las mujeres dispuestas a servirles a los clientes. La pantalla tenía un menú, donde se podía escoger una fantasía en específico, como ser un sultán con un harén a su servicio, o un patricio romano siendo atendido en una bacanal. También existían opciones para otros placeres más sencillos, pero desde que había visto a la mujer de cabellera negra, Kouga Utamaru había decidido quién quería que lo complaciera. Y debería aprovechar la oportunidad después de todo, ya que la mujer se le había insinuado por segunda ocasión antes de cerrar la puerta dejando que eligiera.

Inuyasha se quedó en el hospital con Kagome vigilando su sueño. Sabía que podía suceder una simple complicación que podía arrebatarle la vida, como sucedió con su padre, al regresar de un larguísimo viaje en clase turista. Había muerto de una severa trombosis, tres coágulos se quedaron atascados en su sistema circulatorio: en la base del cerebro, una cercana a la médula y una de las arterias cercanas al corazón; siendo fatal la primera.

De pronto, escuchó balbuceos del muchacho, lo cual la despertó.

- Ka…gome… no te vayas, no vayas…

Lo miró extrañada. Parecía que empezaba a delirar, vio en uno de los aparatos que su presión sanguínea empezaba a subir y salió de inmediato a llamar a una enfermera.

Mientras lo atendían, ella estaba recargada en la pared, mirándolo angustiada. Seguía delirando y desvariando, hablando sobre un monstruo y un pozo, hasta que se calló y le inyectaron algo para que se redujera su malestar. Jamás se había sentido con un vacío tan enorme, no desde la muerte de su padre. La muchacha estaba tan pálida como el papel, cuando sintió que su celular estaba vibrando.

- Hola Souta.

_- Hermana, donde estás? Te estamos esperando para la cena._

- Lo lamento, no puedo irme, estoy en una clínica cuidando a Yuren, tuvo un accidente y como su esposo está fuera de la cuidad me quedé a cuidarla.

_- Pero Kagome, había preparado tu postre favorito.-_ sonrió la muchacha ante el gesto de su hermano.

- No tenías porqué hacerlo, te lo agradezco mucho. Te prometo que te lo compensaré.

_- Dime en qué clínica estás y te voy a dejar la cena y algunas cosas tuyas._

- No, no te preocupes, Lin ya me entregó algo hace rato.

_- Entiendo. Le diré a mamá y al abuelo que estás bien._

- Gracias. Hasta mañana.

_- Adiós._

Lin estaba en el asiento trasero de un taxi, estaba bajando una maleta y sabía que había alguien rondándola por ahí. Se sentía observada mientras se bajaba y agradecía al chofer. Se dio cuenta que venía Souta sacando la cartera para pagar, pero el señor lo interrumpió diciéndole que ya le habían pagado. Lin supo que por la mirada penetrante de él era que se sentía observada. Susurró algo al conductor y se fue caminando con el maletín a cuestas.

- Permíteme ayudarte.

- Está bien.- dejó que cargara la maleta, aunque ella no quería su ayuda.

- Dime, qué tal tu día.

- No empezó muy bien que digamos, pero después todo marchó sin problemas. Gracias por preguntar.- sus respuestas eran gélidas y casi altaneras.

- Supongo que ahí llevas cosas de Kagome.

- Cómo lo sabes?- le dijo temiendo que supiera lo de la artimaña para no ser reconocida en el hospital.

- Me llamó y me dijo que estaba cuidando a una amiga en un hospital. Quisiera ir a ver cómo está, tú sabes donde se encuentra ella?

- No, ella fue por las cosas al periódico donde trabajo, no sé exactamente en qué hospital esté.

- Bien.

Durante todo el trayecto siguió casi ignorándolo, se dispusieron a cenar y el ambiente cargado de tensión no fue notado o pasó desapercibido para el abuelo y madre de Souta. Al terminar, él insistió delante de su madre acompañar a Lin a su departamento, y ella no pudo negarse. Afortunadamente, el taxista estaba esperándola ahí afuera de la casa.

- Sé que estás saliendo con uno de los dueños del periódico donde trabajas.

- No sé de qué hablas.- sus nervios se crisparon, acaso el sospechaba de su relación con Sesshoumaru?

- Por eso me rechazas? Porque no tengo el dinero suficiente para hacer que vivas como una reina?

- Souta, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer. Te advertí que me dejaras en paz.

La jaló de la muñeca atrayéndola bruscamente hacia sí.

- Dime, cuántos millones necesito tener para que seas mía? Acaso ahora te vendes al mejor postor? Jamás lo creí de ti.- su voz era amenazante y la miraba con infinita rabia. Sus palabras estaban llenas del más puro desprecio. No podía creer que hubiera cambiado demasiado en este tiempo.

- Suéltame! Déjame o te…

Un vehículo oscuro blindado albergaba la figura de un hombre con aspecto sombrío y cruel. Odiaba cómo se escondía a sí mismo para observarla, pero no tenía otra alternativa para admirar a esa hermosa ninfa que lo había cautivado. Él mismo se había encargado que no hubiera más reporteros afuera de su casa y de la de su familia adoptiva. Seguía mirando a lo lejos la escena y estaba a punto de salir a rescatarla cuando vio al hijo de su peor enemigo salir de su Maserati negro a toda velocidad.

- Qué harás, eh? Gritarás? Nadie te oirá. O me golpearás? No tienes la fuerza sufi…

Una sombra oscura y unos ojos rojos que pronto se tornaron dorados de nuevo, fue lo que distinguió Souta antes de desplomarse en el piso por un golpe en el estómago, después de que el hombre le hubiera sujetado del hombro y le volteara.

- Sessh… Sesshoumaru…- Lin estaba estupefacta mirando la escena.

Se agachó levemente el aludido para sujetar despiadadamente del cuello al muchacho, hablándole en un tono de voz letal y amenazante.

- Si te atreves a molestar a Lin de nuevo, lo lamentarás, te lo aseguro.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor, vámonos de aquí, te lo ruego.

La abordó al taxi de inmediato, Sesshoumaru siguió el vehículo a distancia prudente en el suyo.

Naraku apretó los nudillos con todas sus fuerzas. Su ira ahora crecía cada vez más. La historia se repetía, un Tashou le arrebataba de nuevo a la mujer que tanto soñaba. No podía creer que lo del escándalo con el medio hermano de ese maldito no hubiera funcionado para separarlos definitivamente. Debía idear un plan para eliminarlo a toda costa.

La furia bullía por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Quién era ese bastardo que se atrevía a tocar a su mujer? Y porqué ella no le había dicho nada? Los celos estaban de nuevo haciendo mella en su mente, pero esta vez se prometió que la escucharía. No quería dejarla sola, por lo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por controlar sus emociones. Él la había sujetado y ella no tenía la culpa, parecía dedicarle sólo miradas de desprecio, pero también mostró un dejo de preocupación, quería averiguar si era porque temía que él se convirtiera en un asesino o si ese infeliz le importaba.

Esperó que el taxista se fuera para seguirla a su departamento. Ella lo esperaba en la entrada del edificio, sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

- Siéntate.- le dijo cuando entraron al departamento.

- No tienes idea cómo me siento.

- Se ve que están destrozados tus nervios, por favor, no te alteres.- le dijo desde la cocina, pasó un rato de silencio y él lo rompió cuando la oyó andar a pasos lentos con una bandeja.

- No puedo lograr calmarme del todo al ver a ese bellaco hablarte de esa forma, y menos tratarte así. Quién rayos es él, Lin?

- Toma esto. Te hará bien.

Le dio una taza con un té de hierbas, esperaba que pudiera calmarle. Ella asimismo tomó su taza también. Sesshoumaru había estado más que aterrador en ese momento. No sabía si lo había imaginado pero, le pareció ver un resplandor escarlata en sus ojos al golpear a Souta.

- Me dirás quién es él?

- Es una larga historia.

- Te prometo tener paciencia para escucharte, si no quieres hablar ahora lo entenderé.

Después de preguntarle por Inuyasha y hablar sobre algunas banalidades que le sirvieron para calmar el ambiente, decidió hablar.

- Souta es el hermano menor de Kagome.

- Parecía que entre ustedes hubo algo en el pasado.- lo dijo suavemente como aseveración, no pregunta.

- Así fue.- su mirada se desvió a una mesa contigua. – él fue… mi primer amor. Era como un hermano para mí, pero a raíz de la muerte de su padre, nos hicimos amigos, era como un hermano mayor para mí y con el tiempo algo más, pero fue efímero.

- Qué pasó? Porqué aparece hasta ahora?

- Lo nuestro fue efímero porque se marchó a Suiza a estudiar bioquímica, aprovechó una beca y se fue, creí ingenuamente que se quedaría conmigo, pero no fue así.

- Y supieron lo que hubo entre ustedes?

- No, Kagome lo supo hasta hace unos meses, pero su madre y el abuelo no saben nada, ni él les ha dicho tampoco.

- Dime, con qué derecho te trató de esa manera? Te considera de su propiedad aún? Qué imbécil.

- Esta mañana… amanecí en su habitación. Él me llevó allí.

- Qué?- con esa palabra se notó que volvía a alterarse de nuevo poco a poco.

- Yo… siempre que me quedo en la casa de Kagome me pasan cosas extrañas, despierto bajo el Árbol Sagrado, y esa noche que me quedé después de que lo recibiéramos en el aeropuerto, él aprovechó la situación e intentó seducirme en cuanto desperté. Salí corriendo de ahí, ni siquiera le di una buena explicación al abuelo y a su madre.

La voz de la muchacha se oyó angustiada, pero no parecía que fuera por lo que había pasado con ese tipo, precisamente.

- Él no te hizo nada? Qué te dijo?

- Me dijo que había venido por mí, que me amaba, pero le dije que me dejara en paz y salí de ahí. Lo abofeteé, le grité y aún así…- hizo una pausa por un nudo en la garganta y después, cuando se recuperó, siguió - no me explico qué le pasó en este tiempo que se fue. Él no era así, no es el mismo que me trataba como a una hermana.

- Entiendo…

- Y menos logro comprender por qué se comportó hace rato de la manera en que lo hizo. Nunca lo hubiera creído capaz.- sus lágrimas pronto salieron sin parar, Sesshoumaru la abrazó fuertemente. Para desviar su atención de eso que tanto la agobiaba, decidió explorar otro lado del pasado de Lin, uno que le intrigó sobremanera.

- Despiertas bajo ése árbol? Es un episodio de sonambulismo?- su voz tuvo un tono de extrañeza, la furia iba remitiendo de nuevo.

- No me crees?- se oyó herida, más que ofendida.

- Claro que te creo, pero, todo eso suena muy extraño.

- Lo sé, dudaba en decírtelo, temía que no me creyeras pero, desde que pasé los trece años, me han pasado cosas realmente raras, sueño con criaturas horribles, veo luces, tengo sensaciones extrañas y termino despertándome bajo ese árbol. Tengo miedo de quedarme a dormir de nuevo en esa casa, porque cada vez que voy, esos sucesos se incrementan y he temido volverme loca.

- No pasa nada. Yo estaré siempre contigo. Lin, he tomado una decisión.

- Qué? qué pasa?

Se separó de ella para sacar una cajilla de terciopelo negra, se arrodilló como un galante caballero enamorado de su dama en el siglo XIX (N/A: Tipo Orgullo y Prejuicio jejeje).

- Lin, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Tantas emociones en un día. Tanta felicidad. Lin tenía lágrimas de alegría ahora surcando sus mejillas. Su sueño de felicidad con ese hombre maravilloso apenas comenzaba a brillar del todo.

- Sessh… sí… sí, seré tu esposa.

Lo abrazó fuertemente y le escuchó decirle que la amaba.

- Gracias, preciosa. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz.- le susurró Sesshoumaru junto a su oído.

- Te amo, Sesshoumaru. Te amaré para siempre.

Después de unos apasionados besos decidieron hablar, a él ya no le importaba el escándalo, se casaría con ella a costa de quien fuera. Después de todo, podrían enfrentar hasta el peor de los escándalos, él tenía suficiente poder e influencia como para luchar contra todo. No le cabía duda que ella lo amaba, pues a través del tiempo, su 'Protegida' seguía sintiendo lo mismo, y recordó la frase de un amigo de la universidad llamado Houshiomi, que los sentimientos eran eternos.

Siendo un poderoso youkai de la época Sengoku, aún tuvo que aprender de nuevo cómo amar, y ella le enseñó. Su luz, su amor eterno, su protegida, Lin.

Esa noche en la oficina de Naraku estaba un hombre albino de ojos azul profundo y semblante escalofriante.

- Qué hacemos con las fotografías señor? Las envío a la mujer de la revista o las destruyo?

- Envíalas, quémalas, no me importa.- hizo una pausa recapacitando en su decisión- Sí… sí… envíalas. Será un duro golpe para ese maldito Tashou el haber dejado a Kagura.

Raras veces se había referido a ella como su hija. Siempre la llamaba Kagura, no sentía otra cosa que desprecio por ella, creía que era hija de otro hombre y no suya. No tenía ya ese hálito de malicia con el que su otro hijo, Hakudoushi había nacido, y ahora la despreciaba más que nunca por eso, por no ser como él. La odiaba porque la maldad y la soberbia ya no existían en ella, por lo que no podía dejarle sus negocios y su empresa.

Pero en el fondo, le envidiaba profundamente por ello y no lo admitía ni a sí mismo. La odiaba por que ella sí había logrado deshacerse de la parte malvada de los genes de su abuela paterna.

La madre de Naraku Toukizu y Onigumo Soseki, éste último fruto del primer matrimonio ventajoso que tuvo la ambiciosa Oyuki Soseki, quien sí heredó sus rasgos a la perversa Kikyo, hija del asesinado Onigumo.

**FLASHBACK**

Una chica de veintiún años caminaba por los pasillos de la casa de su querido tío Naraku, había sido quien le enseñara las artes lúbricas más lascivas en cada encuentro: tríos con otro hombre u otra mujer, sodomía, orgías bastante concurridas, toda práctica sexual le era mostrada sin reservas.

Tras la puerta entreabierta de su habitación hablaba con una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos negros como el abismo.

- Mi señor…- sus gemidos eran bastante audibles.

- No deberías sentirte celosa, Kanna… Kikyo no es como tú.

- Ohhh siiiiii… lo sé… - su orgasmo había concluido y se recostó junto a él.

- Ella es tan parecida a mi madre y a mí… al contrario que el imbécil de mi medio hermano… ella tiene un hálito de maldad que la hace única, justo como mi madre, sabías? Incluso se le parece físicamente.

- Es bastante… lujuriosa.

Naraku soltó una risa malévola, Kanna tenía razón.

- No dudaría en matarla si me traiciona o hace algo contra mí. Si no me importó matar a mi propio hermano provocando el accidente donde murió con su esposa, mucho menos esa chica insolente. Sabes que disfruta de vez en cuando, cuando le fustigo el trasero tan delicioso que tiene?

Kanna hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando le oyó elogiar el trasero de esa chica que era su sobrina carnal, justo como las historias del marqués de Sade.

Afortunadamente Kikyo estaba descalza cuando se fue de allí. Ese maldito había matado a sus padres cuando ella era una adolescente de apenas quince años. Ese maldito le quitó todo, gran parte de la fortuna de su padre él se la quedó para emplearla en sus asquerosos negocios. Ella jamás se quiso involucrar en la mafia ni en el tráfico de personas en que su tío estaba metido hasta el cuello. Era incluso uno de los principales delincuentes del extremo Asia, con negocios en aquel lado del mundo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Era el momento preciso ahora, debía matarlo para vengarse y quedarse con gran parte de su dinero. La mujer caminaba sigilosa con un arma de silenciador en la espalda, se acercó al despacho del hombre y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El hombre sólo le dedicó una mirada incitante y lujurosa. Era casi igual a su madre, pero no tan inteligente.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la oficina y de inmediato los accionistas le convocaron a una junta para las tres treinta de la tarde. Habían pasado algunos meses desde que se había marchado dejando su corazón junto a Lin, quien le había dado una esperanza al confesarle de su compromiso roto y no marcharse a Kyoto. Ya sabía el asunto por el que lo 'reprenderían', o eso creía sospechar. Le argumentaron que debía aclarar el escándalo porque las acciones del periódico estaban cayendo drásticamente, ya que ahora su credibilidad había disminuido, mas sin embargo, como siempre, Sesshoumaru Tashou, el magnate del negocio de la comunicación se impuso diciéndoles que seguiría con los festejos del baile con ocasión del XXX aniversario del periódico Furusato, los cuales Izayoi y Lin habían comenzado. Lo que no sabían era que ahí Sesshoumaru iba a darles de qué hablar a todas aquellas revistas de chismes: su compromiso con Lin. Además estaría ahí Kagura con Yukio como pareja, así facilitaría superar el escándalo y respecto a lo de Inuyasha, Izayoi dijo que había sido un pequeño percance desafortunado practicando esgrima, cuando una de las correas de su traje se desató y cayó lastimándose con un florete.

Izayoi y Lin habían regresado a la oficina en cuanto acabó la reunión para seguir con los preparativos de la velada de aniversario del periódico. Lin había recibido noticias de Kohaku a través de Sango, supo que se encontraba bien y que pronto iría a Tokio a ver a su hermana. Pero su situación con Souta no podía estar peor, ya que le estaba guardando cierto resentimiento por haberla tratado de esa forma la noche anterior.

Sesshoumaru se reunió más tarde con ellas en la sala de juntas donde una vez la entrevistó y la vio por primera vez a su futura esposa. De pronto recordó el libro de la era Sengoku que hablaba sobre aquellas criaturas sobrenaturales y recordó a Lin, ella era la pequeña niña que se convirtió en mujer y de la cual, siendo un poderoso youkai la había amado. La creyó perdida y se refugió en una cueva cuando pensó que había hecho su vida con alguien más que no era él. Que había convivido con personas normales como siempre creyó que necesitaba, pero se ocultó en una cueva para que su dolor desapareciera junto con él en aquellas profundidades. Debía averiguar también dónde quedaba ese lugar, ya que también soñó con eso en otras ocasiones mientras estaba en España.

Izayoi fue acompañada por su hijo adoptivo a la mansión Tashou después de que Lin se fuera, llevada a su departamento por una limosina de la compañía, ahí cenó su hijastro con ella y se despidieron con un abrazo, diciéndole el sujeto de mirada ámbar que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

- Aquella bofetada me dolió en el alma, hijo. Pero creo que te la merecías.

- A mí más. Estoy seguro que, si le diste alguna a mi padre así, le dejaste marcado por semanas.

Izayoi soltó una breve carcajada y cerró la puerta después de agitar la mano despidiéndolo. Subió a su habitación y se recostó mirando el techo de su cómoda habitación. Sin duda, Naraku pondría objeciones al noviazgo de su hija con el hijo del señor Azuma.

**FLASHBACK**

La muchacha caminaba del brazo de su amigo quien mostraba un semblante orgulloso y sombrío, pero ella estaba un poco incómoda, a pesar de mostrar una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas al acceder a ese restaurante lujoso.

- Me alegra que hayas accedido a acompañarme, querida Izayoi.

- Sólo porque me lo pediste por coacción.

- Me confieso culpable por utilizar ese tipo de artimañas al agradecerme que te haya rescatado de ese intento de asalto. Debo aprovechar de todos los medios de que dispongo para estar a tu lado.

- Naraku…

- He tenido que recurrir a esta treta para pedirte que me acompañes a Tailandia, ahí mi familia tiene una mansión cerca de una hermosa laguna que seguro te encantará.

La muchacha no sabía qué responderle, pero recordó cómo le hizo una pequeña mirada de advertencia a uno de los sujetos que la habían atacado, como si ya lo conociera. Luego, una imagen de Inu no Tashou apareció en su mente, cuando en una ocasión llevó a su pequeño hijo a comer, entonces supo que no podía estar con Naraku por más aprecio que le mostrara, ella no podía amarlo cuando ya amaba a aquel hombre de cabellera rubia y fuego vital en su interior, aún cuando llevaba dos semanas de conocerlo solamente.

- Naraku, lo lamento, pero tengo muchas ocupaciones que demandan mi atención en mi trabajo. El festival culinario Sengoku está por comenzar en una semana y no puedo irme, además no voy a engañarte, sólo siento por ti una gran amistad y un enorme aprecio.

- Querida… acepta por favor. Yo…

- Siento por ti un enorme aprecio y me siento halagada que alguien como tú me colme de atenciones, pero no puedo ir contigo Naraku. Yo nunca te he dado motivos para que pienses que podemos ser algo más. Lamento desengañarte.

El hombre apretaba un puño bajo la mesa, la otra mano se posaba sobre su vaso de licor escocés mientras la miraba con ansiedad y un dejo de desesperación. Se había enamorado de esa muchacha y la quería sólo para él. Por ella dejaría el contrabando y todos los negocios turbios que lo empezaban a envolver en un submundo de crimen y muerte.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que la soledad es claramente dañina para el espíritu, y tú eres mi complemento perfecto en mi alma, querida.- con las dos manos tomó las suyas, como un pretendiente enamorado del siglo XIV- la muerte de tu prometido hace tres años debería haberte hecho dar cuenta. Mi devoción y amor por ti pueden ser correspondidos con el tiempo. Sólo debes esforzarte por ser feliz, debes saber que yo nunca te defraudaré y me sentiré dichoso de hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, sólo te pido una oportunidad.

- Naraku, por favor entiende. Esto no se trata de soledad u otra cosa. No te amo, no creo que pueda llegar a amarte algún día y, en cualquier caso, juré a mi madre que jamás me casaría sin amor. Ella pasó por el mismo infierno y me hizo prometerle en su lecho de muerte que nunca pasaría. Por favor, perdóname, pero no podemos seguir viéndonos.

- Al menos, déjame estar cerca de ti como tu amigo. Así podrás contar conmigo cuando tú quieras. Siempre estaré ahí.

Salió la muchacha del restaurant y sólo volvió a verlo esporádicas veces, llegó a temer que estuviera obsesionándose con ella, pero cada que se veían en eventos de beneficencia sólo la saludaba cordialmente, pero después que ella se casó con el padre del pequeño Sesshoumaru (N/A: Se ha de ver bellísimo y ultra tierno nuestro Sessh de niño ahhhhhh que cuero n_n *o*) dejó de verlo y supo que se había ido a Corea y Tailandia. Hasta que misteriosamente había regresado sólo tres meses después de la muerte de su esposo, pero sabía de buena fuente que él ya estaba en Japón cuando se convirtió en viuda.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sesshoumaru iba a su departamento para meditar sobre cómo procedería respecto a muchísimas cosas: la destrucción de Naraku, los sueños de Lin y él mismo y de cómo le explicaría que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que por eso tenían esos extraños sueños, proteger a Kagura de la ira de Naraku si se enteraba que quería estar con Yukio Azuma y que no se casaría con él, cómo deshacerse del imbécil de Souta para que dejara de molestar a Lin –no es que quisiera matarlo, es sólo que no soportaba la idea que estuviera cerca de Lin, aunque haya sido importante para ella en algún momento- y además, ya había reunido las pruebas necesarias para hundir a Naraku, pero debía ayudar a Kagura a deshacerse de algunos vínculos monetarios con su padre, lo cual se le estaba haciendo difícil porque ese tipo en verdad era persistente, pero los alcances del poder de Sesshoumaru eran aún mayores. Su viejo amigo Houshiomi y su esposa Tsukyomi, quien era una prestigiosa abogada con el bufete más demoledor de Japón le ayudaron a que las pruebas que su padre reunió en años de investigaciones pudieran hacer que Toukizu fuera a la cárcel con no menos de cincuenta años de prisión o pena de muerte por todos sus crímenes. La verdad pronto sería esclarecida y la muerte de su padre no quedaría impune.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Kouga en vez de atender a su chiquillo anda de burdel en burdel .

Andaba reponiéndome del dolor de cuello que me aquejaba jejeje después de cómo me quedé en el capítulo anterior. Obvio que no iba a permitir que este mequetrefe de Souta se inmiscuyera para arruinar la relación de Lin, wuahahaha

Pobre Sesshoumaru, sufriendo cuando su fantasía de Lin siendo enfermera se cumplió ¬.¬ jejejeje y se pusieron a jugar al enfermito, ya me lo imagino: siii enfermera, me duele ahíiiiiiii, ohhh siiii que alivio- ayyy Dios!- jajajaja

Un abrazo para todas ustedes y sigan pendientes de esta historia que no le falta mucho para concluir, pero subiré pronto un one-shot de Inuyasha y Kagome que espero que les guste. Y ando animada con un fic de Sara y Sesshoumaru, pero creo que también lo haré one-shot. Y respecto al otro fic, llevo más de la mitad del capítulo siguiente que espero que les guste, pronostico que tendrá menos de diez capítulos y que ya tengo editado el final. Qué dijeron, se los voy a adelantar… pues noup!

Mata ne! :-D


End file.
